Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kan Kai Katakiuchi hen
by WOLFEDEN Studios
Summary: <html><head></head>After Noroi. Rena is enjoying her new life with her friends. Despite her enjoyment, something is lurking beneath the surface, threatening her chances of happiness, as well as Mion's. The first answer arc to the Kan series; answers Kanashii and Keiyodoshi</html>
1. Chapter 1: Love

Higurashi no Naku Koro ni

Katakiuchi-hen (The Retaliation Chapter)

Who are you?

You do not smile like you used to.

Who are you?

You do not laugh like you used to.

Who are you?

You do not have that same spirit like you use to.

Who are you?

Is there anything I can do save you?

Chapter 1: Love

Part A

My heart was pounding. My face was damp. My hands and my fingers ached. My muscles ceased their movement. My brain was killing me. I wouldn't last much longer if I didn't act! I would die!

I drew it from my hand. This was my last hope, the final move I could make. It was all I had left. It was do or die! I wouldn't die this time! I wouldn't lose! I wouldn't allow myself to fall again! I would be triumphant!

"C'mon!" That condescending voice barked at me. It laughed at me. It laughed at the pitiful state I was in. "It all comes down to this! You want to end up like the others? Hahahahaha…."

I gripped them in my hands. I had to defeat this adversary! I had to be victorious!

"Go on…I'm waiting! Hahaha!"

I looked at it closely and made up my mind. This was it!

I slammed it down. I nearly broke the desk because of the force I put behind my attack. I looked up at my opponent with a smirk. My enemy gawked at my attack with such shock. Nobody was expecting this from me! Nobody ever suspected this come-from-behind victory!

My opponent cursed under her breath. She tossed down her weapons and held her chin up with her hand. She grunted and closed her eyes.

"I fold…" she said with a long and depressed sigh.

I jumped from my seat and hopped up and down. The jubilation was so good! I did it! I really did it! I beat everyone! It was all me!

"Tch! That was awesome, Rena!" Keiichi-kun winked at me and threw me a thumbs-up. "I'm impressed!"

"Gaaaaah!" Satoko-chan shook her head violently. "This isn't possible! You had the crappiest class! How did you beat us like that? You're cheating! You're cheating!"

"Shut up, Satoko!" Keiichi-kun gently shoved her arm. "I saw you sneak some backup cards when it was your turn to draw! You drew three cards when you were only supposed to draw one!"

"Yeah, but…! But…!"

"Mii!" Rika-chan smiled at me. She clapped her hands together for me. "Pachi! Pachi! Rena defeated all of us honorably! Good job!"

I giggled and hugged myself. I still couldn't believe that I bested everyone!

Mii-chan sighed again and she rubbed her temple. "Yeah, yeah…great job…you were wonderful, fantastic…and all that garbage…"

"Ah, Mion!" Keiichi-kun patted her head. "Don't be such a sore loser! Rena beat you fair and square! Shouldn't you respect Rena's keen planning and skill? I think she deserves it! Hehe!"

Mii-chan rose from her seat and bowed her head to me. "I'm sorry, Rena. Please forgive my childishness. You really are something else to have beaten me like that! For that, I bestow upon you the greatest honor anyone could receive from me and that is my respect and my admiration!" Mii-chan knelt before me and held my hand. "You clearly are a worthy opponent!"

I laughed and patted her hand. "It was a good game! You put up quite a fight!"

Mii-chan received a game in the mail the day before. It was a new kind of card game. It was fantasy oriented. Each player could play the role of a knight, a sorcerer, a thief, a priest, or a member of a royal family. Each class, the character role, was limited to what kind of cards they could use and what statistics they had.

Keiichi-kun was the knight. As a melee fighter, he could only use physical attacks and ingenuity to outwit his opponents. I, on the other hand, was a sorceress who could use as many magic spells as I wanted, but I couldn't use many cards that relied on physical powers.

Rika-chan was the priestess, who used mostly magic but used a little physical power as well. Satoko-chan was the thief, majoring in physical attributes but with very little magic skills. Mii-chan was the most balanced, as the queen. She could use a healthy balance of physical and magic abilities. I expected her to win because her class was so good!

The object of the game was to eliminate your opponents through combat or through economic principles. Each player controlled their own territory and had to expand their areas by defeating enemy players. You could team up with people and win the game cooperatively by defeating the other players, or you could betray your ally and win that way.

Keiichi-kun made an alliance with Mii-chan, while Satoko and Rika banded together to win. I was all alone. Keiichi-kun had defeated Rika, after I had weakened her, while Mii-chan defeated Satoko. Before Keiichi-kun could attack me, Mii-chan betrayed him and claimed his territory with little effort at all. It was just me and Mii-chan.

The two of us were evenly matched and traded small victories here and there, but I was the one who came out triumphant. She used up all of her best magic cards on Satoko and Keiichi-kun, and had no choice but to attack me physically. Luckily, I still had a few powerful spells I hadn't use up yet, so I hit her with all of might. Within ten minutes, I had brought her down to her knees!

"That concludes today's club activity!" Mii-chan announced. "I hereby declare Ryuugu Rena the victor!"

Everyone applauded me.

I bowed and blushed just a tad.

"Good going, Rena!" Keiichi-kun rubbed my head.

"I'll get you next time, Rena-san!" Satoko pointed menacingly at me. "Count on it!"

"Nipa~!" Rika hugged me. "Great work!"

"Alright then!" Mii-chan gathered all of the cards together and placed them back into the case that came with her game. She stuffed the case into her bag and faced us once more. "We had a great time today! Now, let's get home and rest up for tomorrow! We gotta a big day ahead of-"

"Hold on, Mii-chan!" I was giggling.

"Eh?" I saw a drop of sweat trickling down her temple. "The activity's over! We're all done here, Rena!"

"Heehee! No, we're not!" I turned my back to everyone. I strolled over to the back of the classroom where my student locker was. I unlocked it and took out item after item. Cold and maniacal chuckles passed through my lips. I had trouble trying to contain myself!

"H-Hey…R-Rena!" Mii-chan hid behind Keiichi-kun. "What are you d-doing?"

"God no…" Keiichi-kun was trembling. He was looking right at the item I was holding. "You wouldn't…!"

"Rena-san! Stop it! You're scaring me!" Satoko hid her face behind her hands.

Rika didn't say a word. Her mouth was agape and her hair was standing on end. I almost felt sorry for her!

I flashed the items before their eyes and laughed harder than I did before. How I would enjoy this! Hauuuuu! This was going to be so good!

The club activity carried a very devious punishment and it was all under Mii-chan's design. The winner of the activity had to pick out clothing that the losers would have to wear during the walk home from school. It was the trademark punishment for the club, but this time I was the winner! The clothing I had to wear, along with everyone else's in the past few occasions, didn't live up to the club's standards. I was going to change that! The punishments I gave out surpassed all of the other penalties everyone had to endure before! I made sure of it!

I grabbed my satchel and ran out of the school. The sky was still bright. It was a little after noon. I loved days like these when the sun shined like that. It was so beautiful! The sun renewed me and filled me with new vigor! I hadn't felt this wonderful in so long!

I spun to face the door leading into the school. "Come on, everybody! Show the world the cute clothes you have! Ahaha!"

Mii-chan came out first. She was the club's president so she felt that it was her duty to lead her troop. She exited the school, where the shining sun greeted her. She was trying to cover up herself. She looked so cute!

She was wearing a red and white blouse that stopped just above her navel, displaying a little bit of her chest, a short navy blue skirt, her school shoes, a red choker around her neck, and French cuffs. Hauuuu! I wanted to take her home with me! Mii-chan looked so amazing! I loved the way her legs shined in the light and how her bust was even more noticeable because of that shirt! Her skin was glistening! I wished I could look that cute!

Satoko was next. She wore ribbons in her short golden hair along with her usual headband, the school swimsuit along with a frilly pink skirt, and an adorable life preserver that resembled a swan! I could already feel the blood dripping down my nose! I didn't know how much longer I could take this! This was too good! It was amazing!

Rika wore a little penguin costume with a pacifier! She waddled every time she walked and she made the cutest noises whenever her feet touched the ground! I covered my mouth and my nose when I saw her. She said a "nipa~" when she came out. It was too much! I couldn't stand it, and we weren't finished yet!

Keiichi-kun took a while to come out, but when he did…when he did…I completely lost it! He wore a pair of bloomers, the kind the girls wore for P.E., shin-high socks, a silky white dress shirt, and he had a flower in his hair! He was covering his lap! I could just make it out…Keiichi-kun's…Keiichi-kun's…!

"HAUUUUU!" I collapsed to the ground and twitched. Blood shot from my nose. I was rolling around on the ground. This was perfect! This was so good!

Mii-chan huffed. "I think we let Rena get too carried away…" She adjusted her shirt.

"This isn't that bad actually," Satoko looked at herself. "We could have ended up like Keiichi-san!"

"…Keiichi's growing up quite a bit! Hehe!" Rika snickered.

"S-S-Stop looking at me!" Keiichi-kun fidgeted about.

"HAUUUU!" I sprang up from the ground and snatched Keiichi-kun. I smothered him against my body and I twirled him around in circles. He was so soft! He fit perfectly in my arms! I loved every moment! "Rena's gonna take you home with her!"

"L-Let go! C-C-Cut it out!"

I went googily-eyed when I peered at Keiichi-kun's lower body when he dropped his guard. It was so adowable!

"Hau! Hau! Hau!"

"Rena! Lemme go! C'mon! I'm begging you!"

"I'm gonna take Keiichi-kun home and I'm gonna feed him, I'm gonna bathe him, I'm gonna take care of him, I'm gonna dress him, I'm gonna tell him stories, I'm gonna-"

"Gahaha!" Mii-chan cackled. "Kei-chan's in trouble now! Maybe this punishment isn't so bad after all! Hehehe!"

"Rena, please!" Keiichi-kun was crying! It only made me squeeze him harder! "Let me go!"

"Give it up, Kei-chan! Whenever Rena's 'Cute Mode' is activated, there's no escape!"

"Dammit! Dammit! Dammit!"

This was so good! I was so happy! Rena was at the point of ecstasy!

We marched down the road. Nobody was out around this time, which was surprising. I saw Mii-chan and the others smiling to themselves. They thought that they were in the clear! I wouldn't allow them to escape this special punishment!

I told everyone that I wanted to buy some ingredients and meat for dinner, and that 7th Mart was the best place to go. Mii-chan and Keiichi-kun grunted, while Satoko and Rika didn't really mind. They wanted to buy some food stuff for dinner as well. I think I went a little too easy on them. But…that swimsuit and that penguin costume…hauuuu….

The second we entered the store, all eyes were upon us. I led my band up and down the aisles as I picked out cans, packages of meat, vegetables, and a few other ingredients. Mii-chan covered her chest while Keiichi-kun hid his crotch with his hands. The old men in the store had their eyes glued on Mii-chan. She was blushing so much!

Keiichi-kun was blushing with shame as well! The older women were staring at him, especially the area where his hands were guarding! I heard them giggle amongst themselves and I heard them gossiping about him. I almost felt bad for Keiichi-kun, but the club is all about life and death! You slip up once, you'd die and you'd have to pay for it! That was our code! I think I did a good job reminding Keiichi-kun and Mii-chan about that code pretty well!

We came to the check out after twenty minutes of shopping. I wanted to be sure the shame sunk into my fallen opponents! Rika seemed to enjoy all of the attention she was getting. She was petted and complimented on her cuteness! Satoko was too! They really had it easy! I focused more on my own desires than really punishing them! I promised to be a little harder on them next time!

After my shopping was done, it was time to turn them loose. Plenty of people examined them thoroughly and I felt that I really embarrassed Keiichi-kun and Mii-chan enough for the day. I tilted my head and smiled at them.

"Okay! This is good enough!" I said. "See! Everybody got to see your adorable outfits!"

Keiichi-kun grumbled.

Mii-chan lifted her shirt to try and cover her cleavage. "I'm never gonna lose to Rena again! That's for sure!"

"…It wasn't so bad!" Rika smiled with her rosy cheeks. "I got lots of affection!"

"I expected something terrible from Rena-san," Satoko spoke with a snicker. "But this was quite nice! I really feel bad for Keiichi-san though! Everybody couldn't stop looking at his bloomers! Oh ho ho ho ho ho!"

"Shut up, you little brat!" Keiichi-kun raised his fist to her. "I'll kick your ass!"

"Rena-san!" Satoko held on to my waist and rubbed her cheek against my stomach. "Keiichi-san's being mean to me!"

Oh…my…! Her little hands as they held me, the softness of her skin, her teary eyes…I…I…I…

"Hauuu! Satoko-chan's scared! She's so adowable!"

Keiichi-kun stepped back.

"Now you did it!" Mii-chan laughed at him.

"I…I…I…" I clenched my fists and stepped towards Mii-chan and Keiichi-kun. "I want to take Satoko-chan home with meeeeeeeeee!"

"Beat him up for me and I'll let you!" Satoko cried.

Keiichi-kun bolted behind Mii-chan and grasped her shoulders.

"H-H-Hey, Kei-chan! What do you think you're doing?" She was stammering.

"Human shield!"

"S-S-Stop it! You're gonna…!"

I threw my fist into Mii-chan's stomach and then punched under her chin with my other fist. I leaped up into the air, lifting her off of the ground with my punch. It was my newest punch! It was Rena's Spiraling Uppercut Special! Mii-chan fell to the ground and twitched. I hit her harder than I thought!

I dashed to Keiichi-kun and threw my palms into his stomach and then performed a one-two-three punch to his face! He twirled around and collapsed. They both had red marks, with an imprint of my knuckles, where I had punched them. When I had incapacitated them, I lifted Satoko up into my arms and squeezed her hard. I twirled her around and rubbed my cheek against hers.

When Keiichi-kun and Mii-chan came around, they struggled to stand and caressed their wounds.

"Argh…Rena's gotten stronger," Mii-chan groaned.

"No kidding…" Keiichi-kun nursed his face. "Well…I think I should head home before she pummels me again!"

"I think I will too!"

I put Satoko down and was filled with regret. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to go that far! Please, forgive me!"

Mii-chan laughed. "It's fine! Don't apologize! You should be proud that you could knock out Uncle Mion with one punch! That's an achievement in itself!"

"But…I still feel bad…"

"C'mon, Rena!" Keiichi-kun rubbed my read rather roughly. "You got a lucky shot in! I won't let you get lucky ever again!"

They seemed to be okay with it. It made me feel a little bit better, but I couldn't help but think I took the joke too far.

"O-Okay…if you say so…Keiichi-kun…"

"That's no way to smile! Here! Lemme help you with that!"

Keiichi-kun stuck his fingers into my mouth and yank at my cheeks to make me smile.

"Ow! Keiichi-kuuu…yoh hurtin' meh! Pwese, stawp et!"

"Hahaha! You sound funny when I do this!"

"Hey! I want a go at that!" Mii-chan swapped places and pulled at my cheeks now. "Ahaha! You do sound funny!"

"Mii-chwan! Stawp!"

Rika smiled and clapped. "Rena's talking silly! Hehe!"

Satoko saw that the sun was going down. "Oh! Rika! We should be getting home! We have to refrigerate this food!"

"…Okay! We'll see you guys tomorrow in school then! Goodnight!"

Rika and Satoko waved farewell and skipped off to their house.

Mii-chan finally let go of my face. "Ahaha! I guess I should be going home as well! Hey, Kei-chan?" She turned to see him. "Can you stop by my house for a little bit? I want you to take a sneak peak at the new game I ordered from that magazine I was telling you about!"

"Sure, I can come! I'm not expected to be home for a while anyway." Keiichi-kun rubbed my head again. "See you tomorrow then, Rena!"

"Bye-bye, Rena! Be careful going home!"

Mii-chan and Keiicho-kun walked away in the direction of her house. They were laughing and smiling at each other's outfits.

I waved goodbye to them and had my own smile on my face. Today was certainly enjoyable! I was thankful that I got to share it with them!

I carried my grocery bags and my satchel over my lap. The cicadas were singing as the sun was setting. The atmosphere was absolutely incredible. Sometimes I couldn't believe that I lived in Hinamizawa. I couldn't believe that this was my home. It was my realm where I could be happy all of the time! Rena was a happy girl here!

For some reason, I was thinking about my future here. What would I do after high school? Where would I go to college and what would I do for a career? Would I be married too and how many children would I have? Hauuu…the more I thought about it, the more my face turned red! Me, a wife? A mother? I couldn't see myself as anything like that!

I was thinking about my future husband. I wonder what he would be like. I thought about it real hard. I decided that I wanted a husband that was just like Keiichi-kun!

Keiichi-kun had moments when he could be a little mean with his jokes, and he used to be very brash, but he grew up quite a bit since he first came here! He was more handsome, more caring, understanding, accepting, loving, and nurturing to all of us. I would love if I could have a guy like him for a husband. He would be the perfect spouse.

I was daydreaming. I imagined Keiichi-kun and I being married at the Furude Shrine and becoming a mother and a father. Hauuu! It was too much for me to handle! I would go crazy if I had him for a husband, let alone a boyfriend!

That's when my daydreaming ceased. I had to be real about this. Keiichi-kun wasn't mine to have. We were best friend and club partners. We were nothing more and nothing less.

We had always been very close to one another. He would always flirt with me and I would always blush and try to hide my face from him. Keiichi-kun was a very warm boy. I wouldn't mind dating a boy like him. But we were friends; that's where it would end.

Keiichi-kun was Mii-chan's. She had a crush on him ever since he moved here from Tokyo. I felt bad for her; Mii-chan had a habit of being a tomboy and rarely showed herself to be girly, but she did have that side to her. She was so cute when she showed that part of her! It took a while for Keiichi-kun to see that side, but when he did, it sent Mii-chan's heart a flutter. It was then I knew that they would one day be together.

My heart ached when I thought about that though. Keiichi-kun and I frequently spent time together almost every day. He helped me treasure hunt in the junkyard and he was always there for me when I needed someone to lean on. It hurt me to think about Keiichi-kun and Mii-chan together. Why did it hurt? I never understood until that moment. I…I think I was…

No, I was too young to be thinking about love. Love at that age was all about crushes and confusion. I was just confused. I didn't know what I wanted. If I acted, I could hurt someone, especially Keiichi-kun. I treasured our friendship. It was the most precious thing I had in my life.

But…when I thought about it, was Mii-chan really in love in Keiichi-kun? Like I said, things are new and confusing at that age. Maybe her heart and mind weren't developed enough to see past the torrent of uncertainty. Maybe her affection for Keiichi-kun was just a phase. Crushes have phases don't they? Maybe that was what she was going through…a phase…

I arrived home sooner than I thought. I entered my home and placed my satchel and the bags on the kitchen table. I began rummaging through the bags when my father came into the room.

"Reina-chan! Welcome home!" He hugged me and kissed my cheek.

"Father! Hello! How was your day?"

"It was very nice! Although, I'm more than happy to be home though! I get to see you!"

I blushed. "Haha! That's a nice thing to say!"

Father looked into my bags. "You made quite a haul! Is all this for us?"

I nodded. "Uh-huh! I got it especially for you!"

"You're so good to me, Reina! You spoil me too much, you know that?" He laughed.

"I want to though! I want to help in any way that I can!"

"You go above and beyond! I'm so grateful to have you with me!"

I hugged him tight and rested my ear against his chest. Rena was truly a happy girl!

I prepared dinner for the both of us fairly quickly. I cooked fresh chicken, steamed vegetables, rice, a little curry, and my own takoyaki! That was the most challenging part of all, but I think I did a good job making that! Father enjoyed every bite of his dinner. It made me happy to see him smile and pat his stomach after he ate his meal.

"Reina, you never cease to amaze me!" He wiped his mouth with his napkin. "You're so talented!"

"I try my best! Ahaha!"

"Hmm? Reina, you haven't eaten that much!" He pointed at my dishes.

"Huh? Oh! Would like some of mine? I'm not very hungry!"

I gave him some of my curry and rice. I twiddled my chopsticks around in my hands. Why was I paying so much thought to this fantasy of mine? It was just a fantasy! I shouldn't be focusing on it so much!

"Is something the matter, Reina?"

"Oh, no! Nothing's wrong! Ahaha!"

He repositioned his glasses and just looked at me. "You can tell me if something's bothering you. I can help you with whatever it is!"

"Well…no, I shouldn't…"

"Did you get in trouble for loitering around that toy shop again? If you really want that stuffed bear, I could give you some money and-"

"It's not that." I looked away from him. "It's nothing…really…"

He examined me for a moment. Father chuckled when he made his deduction.

"What? What is it?"

"Haha! I get it now!" He smiled brightly at me. "You like a boy, don't you?"

"Huh? Me? A boy? Father, please!" I laughed nervously. I always hid things rather well, I thought, but this time I guess I didn't do that good of a job.

"It is, isn't it? Who is he? Do I know him?" He was getting excited.

I bit my lip and continued to fiddle with my chopsticks. "Um…there's this boy at school…"

"I think I know! It's that Maebara boy, right? Keiichi I think his name is?"

He really was listening to me when I told him about our club activities! I sort of regretted telling him those stories now!

"I never met him officially, but he seems like a good kid!" Father looked at me sternly. "He is a good kid, isn't he…?

"O-Of course he is!" I was getting so flustered. "Keiichi-kun's wonderful and sweet and kind and…ah!" I closed my mouth and covered it.

My father laughed again. "So I was right! You like this guy, huh?"

I muttered something to myself and blushed uncontrollably.

"I think I'd like to meet him one of these days! If he's going to marry my Reina, I have to give my blessing to the both of you! Hahaha!"

"Father! Stop it!" I stood up and leered at him.

"I'm sorry!" He said in between his chuckles. "I didn't mean to upset you, Reina! I'm just so happy for you!"

I blinked a few times. "You're…happy?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be?" He stood and placed his hand on my shoulders. "My little girl's growing up into a fine young woman! It was only a matter of time before she found the boy she liked! Pretty soon you'll be married and move away! Haha!"

"I would never leave you! I can't even think of a life without you!" I was getting so worked up over such a dumb fantasy! This was all my fault!

"You're a great daughter, Reina!" My father held me close. "I'm so proud of the woman you're becoming! I'm happy to be your father! I'm honored to be with you right now!"

"Father…hauuuu…." I was tearing up.

"Haha! That 'hau' thing you do is so cute, though I don't get it at all! I bet that drives Maebara-kun wild! Hehe!"

Father teased me a little more. I smiled and played along with him. Keiichi-kun was a wonderful boy. Any girl that became his was very lucky. He was loyal, honest, and he was very protecting. He would be perfect for just about any girl…he would be perfect…

I changed out of my school clothes and put on my favorite white dress. I threw on my cap and went outside. I told my father I wanted to take a quick walk around before it got dark. He told me to be careful and to return home soon. I wanted to get all of this out of my mind. I needed to unwind.

I went to my favorite place in all of Hinamizawa. It was my sanctuary and my home away from home. Most people think a junkyard is disgusting, but I saw it differently. The junkyard I was in was a trove filled with treasure! There were mountains upon mountains of priceless treasures as far as my eyes could let me see! It was all mine too! It was nobody else's!

I meandered into my trailer, at the very heart of the junkyard and picked up a hatchet. When I first held this, it was so heavy! Now I could use with one hand! I was getting stronger by the day! Mii-chan's club activates must have toughened me up!

With each swing of my hatchet, I broke lumber, rusty pipes, and other debris that hindered my search. When the debris was small enough after I broke them, I threw the pieces over my shoulder and into a new pile. I clawed through the rubble until I hit the very bottom. I sighed in disappointment. I didn't find anything in this pile. It was time to move to the next one!

I repeated my process of breaking and clawing. I was having no luck with any of the piles I chose! There had to be some cute thing here! It was trapped under all of this rubble and it was calling for me! I had to help it! I had to save the cute thing that was imprisoned here!

It was getting darker! I had to find this cute thing in the next few minutes! I didn't want to leave here empty-handed! Failure was not an option! I had no choice but to unleash it! My face contorted into this odd smile and my body became engulfed in flames! I clenched my fists and punched at the debris with all of the power I could muster! This power of mine, what everyone nicknamed "Cute Mode," was my secret weapon! It never failed me before!

I punched one more time. I noticed something shiny. It was round and it had these pointy ears. It looked like a cat! It looked like a chubby little cat! I had to have it!

I shoved my hands into the pile until I grabbed hold of my prize. With my remaining power, I yanked the cat free from his dreadful incarceration! I cradled the item in my arms and wiped at its face with my hands. It was so adowable!

It was a jar that was made in the image of a cat! How could anybody throw out something as cute as this! I wish that person would suffer! Something this cute deserves respect and love! And Rena was going to be the one to give it to it!

"Hauuuuu!" I rubbed it against my chest. "So cute!"

"What're you doing in a nasty place like this, young lady?" a voice said to me.

"Nasty…? Nasty? NASTY?" I shouted. "This is my treasure trove! How dare you say that about-"

There was a man perched upon a mountain of trash. He was in a black suit with a red tie and had long dark brown hair that went to his shoulders. He was smiling down at me.

"Hiya!" he said very friendly.

I placed my jar down and picked up my hatchet. Was this some sort of robber?

"Hey, whoa! Take it easy! I don't mean any harm! Ah? Whoa-!"

He waved his hands in front of him. As he did, he lost his balance from his perch and fell to the dirt. He landed right on his face! His black suit was all dusty!

"Ouch…"

I covered my mouth and put down my hatchet. "Are you okay, sir?" I was fretting over him and patted his suit jacket clean.

"I'm fine thanks!" He chuckled. "Hey, you were about to fight me a second ago! What happened to the cold reception you gave me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" I picked up the hatchet again and pointed it at him. "What do you want?"

The odd man laughed and stood up. "You must be…Ryuugu Rena-san?"

My heart thumped faster. "How do you know about me? Who are you?"

He was digging in his trouser pockets for something! A knife maybe?

"Akasaka Sempai has told be a lot about you guys!" The man showed me a leather wallet with a shield on it. It was a police badge. "I'm Hanzaemon Takuma! I'm a friend of Akasaka Mamoru!"

Part B

"You're a police officer? You know Akasaka-san?" I said dumbly.

"Yep! That's right!" Hanzaemon-san pocketed his badge and kept smiling at me. "I was getting my bearings around Hinamizawa; you see I'm new around here so I don't know the area all too well! I came here to investigate all the ruckus I heard from this spot. I didn't mean to scare you like that!"

I put my hatchet down and bowed to Hanzaemon-san. "I'm so sorry! Please don't take me to jail!" I had small tears forming in my eyes.

"Haha! I'm not gonna arrest you, don't worry! You did the right thing by grabbing that thing! You can't be too careful! Besides, I should be apologizing for dropping in like that!"

I raised my eyes to meet his. He closed his eyes and continued smiling. He was kind of charming! He had such a warm smile!

Hanzaemon-san examined the junkyard. He held his chin with his hand and hummed for a moment. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what's a girl like you doing in a creepy place like this?"

I didn't like the "creepy" comment, but I was very polite about it.

"This place is like my second home! This where I go to hang out sometimes! I like to hunt for buried treasure here!"

He scratched his head at me. "Huh? Treasure hunting?"

"Uh-huh!" I picked up the cat jar and held it in front of him. "This is where I find cute things like Neko-san!"

"…Who's Neko-san…?"

"Neko-san!" I jiggled the jar around in my hands. "See? Neko-san!"

He laughed nervously and loosened the collar of his dress shirt. "Right…"

I stroked the jar and hugged it again.

"So you come here a lot and hunt for old junk?"

"It's not junk!" I snapped at him. "It's buried treasure!"

"Ah! Uh…sure…if you say so…haha." Hanzaemon-san wiped his forehead with a handkerchief he had in his jacket pocket. "It's pretty late out, Miss…Ryuugu was it?"

"Ahaha! That's me!" I held out my hand to him. "Pleased to meet you!"

He shook my hand.

"Pleasure's all mine!"

His hand was so warm and soft. He seemed like a really nice person! I knew I was jumping the gun a little bit, but I think I liked this funny man!

"Ryuugu-san, it's pretty late. You should be going home! I don't want your parents to worry about you!"

"I'll be okay! I was just about finished here anyway! Father doesn't fret about me too much! Ahaha!" I took the hatchet and placed it back in the tool box in my trailer. When I was done, I ran back to Hanzaemon-san. "I guess I'll get going now! It was great meeting you, Hanzae-"

"Can I walk you home, Ryuugu-san?" He asked me. His face was sort of red. "I…uh…just want to make sure one of Sempai's friends gets home safely, you know?"

"You sure? I don't want to trouble you, sir!"

"It's no trouble! Really! I'd be honored to!"

Now my face was turning red. "O-Oh…okay…hauuuu…"

I cradled the cat jar in my arms as Hanzaemon-san and I walked to my house. I sung to it and rubbed some of the dirt off of its little nose. I squirmed a little as I held it. Hanzaemon-san looked at me a few times, only to laugh.

It was very nice of him to walk me home. He was a complete stranger to me, but that warm smile of his and the fact that he was friends with Akasaka-san made me feel better. Akasaka-san was a great policeman and a great friend to me, and to Keiichi-kun and the others. He had perfect judgment when it came to people. I didn't have to worry about Hanzaemon-san at all! He didn't give me a reason to! He was quite entertaining, actually!

"Hanzaemon-san?" I asked as we walked on. "You said you were new here?"

"Yeah! I got lost in the village at least three times now! I never had a good sense of direction! Haha!"

"If you wanted to, you can ask Akasaka-san to help you find your way around the village! He's an expert! My friends and I can also help you!"

He smiled at me again. "That sounds nice! I think I might just take you up on that!"

"How long have you been a police officer?"

"Um…a few years now. I used to work in the city before I was transferred here. I don't think I did a good job 'cause my boss shipped me all the way to the country!" He frowned just a tad. "I never really was the best at law enforcement over in Tokyo! Haha!"

"Hinamizawa's a very peaceful village," I said with my own wide smile, "you'll fit right in! It's a quiet, tranquil, and beautiful place to live! It may be frightening for a newcomer fresh from the city, but I'm sure you'll come to love it! Ahaha!"

He kicked at the ground sheepishly. "I really hope so! Well, at least I got Sempai to help me out, right?"

"You also have his other friends: me and my friends at school!"

"Hehe! I haven't been here for a whole week and I'm already making good friends! You're a sweet girl, Ryuugu-san!"

"I…I'm sweet…am I? Am I…?" I hid my face behind my jar.

"I bet you're a heartbreaker at your school, huh? You're popular with the boys over there?"

"Um…" I held my jar tighter. "The school I go to is pretty small. All the boys there are too young…except for one…he's my age."

"Oh?" Hanzaemon-san grinned. "Have you conquered him yet?"

"C-Conquered? What do you mean…?" My face was becoming redder.

"You know, his heart?"

"Hauuuuu…!" I shook my head violently when I thought about me and Keiichi-kun.

"I'm sorry! I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable or anything!" He was so worried. He was frantically shifting his eyes out of fear of me being upset.

"I'm fine!" I laughed and wiped the bashfulness from my face. "Love is kind of a tricky subject for me! I'm still too young for that kind of stuff."

Hanzaemon-san chuckled.

"Do…do you have a girlfriend, Hanzaemon-san?"

"Nope! I got a wife!" He laughed. "Been married a couple of years now! Best time of my life, I can tell you that!"

Marriage. I wondered what it would be like to have a husband. I wondered how love would feel between two people when they got married. It had to be like Heaven. Absolute bliss! Hau! My face was turning red again!

"If there's one piece of advice I can give you, Ryuugu-san, it's this: if you see someone you like or absolutely love, you go for it! Don't let anybody or anything stop you! If you wait too long, you'll miss out on your one true love! Take it from a guy like me! I had rotten luck with women when I was your age! But when I saw my wife, I went after her and never took "no" for an answer! I kept fighting until I made her mine!"

"That's so romantic!"

I thought hard about what he said. Hanzaemon-san had a point. Love is a beautiful thing, if you miss out on it, you can't be sure if you'll ever get another chance! You had to go for it when you found the love that you've been searching for! But…that sort of thing was for the adults. I was still a teenager. I was too young to be thinking about romantic relationships or anything like that. I was just fine being Rena! I was fine by myself for now!

We arrived at my house a little while later. I danced to my door and twirled to face Hanzaemon-san.

"Thank you again for walking me home! I appreciate it!"

"Hey, it's no problem! I wanted to do something nice for a friend of Sempai's! A friend of his is a friend of mine!"

I grinned and shook his hand again. "It was great meeting you again, Hanzaemon-san! Will I be seeing you again?"

"Of course! I have to make my rounds around Hinamizawa almost every evening before I take off from work! Maybe I'll run into you again! Haha!" He turned and waved to me. "You have a goodnight now, Ryuugu-san!"

"Take care!"

Hanzaemon-san walked off into the darkness. I really hoped that I would see him again! He was so nice and cool! Sure, he was a little goofy, but that was part of his charm! If he wasn't goofy, he'd just be boring! It's good to have an odd side to you! It means that you're unique!

My father was snoring when I entered my house. I could hear it all the way downstairs! I crept past his door and silently wished him a goodnight as well. When I got to my room, I placed my cat jar on my bed and took off my clothes. I went into the bathroom near my room and hopped into the shower. I was all greasy and dirty from my excursion to the junkyard. I felt so gross!

I turned on the cool water. I jumped at first but my body soon adjusted. I let the water run all over my body; I wanted every inch of me to be clean. It felt so refreshing. The air in Hinamizawa was very dry sometimes and the temperature could be warm or blazing. Most of the time it was comfortable, but there were times when the heat was too much! I guess it complimented the harsh winters Hinamizawa had! Those were the worst of all!

I came out in my towel and sat on my bed. I brushed at my hair. Hanzaemon-san's words were still in my head. I had to go for it; I had to fight for my true love. It was a cute idea, something that would work well in a storybook, but this was real life. I was too young; Keiichi-kun was too for that matter. He always flirted with me and Mii-chan to be funny, but I don't think he understood what he was really saying half of the time. I think that's why I'd punch him in a surprise attack frequently.

After drying off, I slipped into my pajamas and quickly went to sleep. I sighed deeply and smiled to myself. My thoughts were filled with fantasies about romance and about marriage. My heart was filling me with these thoughts, but my mind was telling me to be realistic and to be grown up about it. It was such an odd contradiction. My mind knew that and wanted my heart to know, but it wouldn't listen. It was wrapped up in the sweet pleasure of passion. It hurt me. It hurt me to think about these kinds of fantasies, but I couldn't help it. I couldn't stop my heart from longing for that special person. For that special person…my own…my…

The next day, I was greeted by the shining sun and the singing of the cicadas. I jumped out of bed and opened the window of my room. It was all so pretty! Today was going to be great!

I couldn't wait to get to school! I couldn't wait to see my friends and for the day's club activity! Would I win again this time? I wondered!

I gobbled up my breakfast, quickly prepare my lunchbox and wished my father a nice day. I bolted out of my house and breathed in the fresh air. The air was much better than the past few days. It had been dry, but it was crisp as could be that day! I wanted to walk and enjoy the scenery, but I couldn't stop myself! I wanted to pick up Keiichi-kun and see everybody as soon as possible!

Keiichi-kun's house never changed! It stood strong and proud, watching over the road and over the fields of emerald green! I always believed Keiichi-kun was rich, though he said he wasn't. His father was a famous artist, so he had to be rich! How else could his parents have afforded that house? I first thought Keiichi-kun was trying to be humble, but I knew for a fact that, in the end, he was as much of a braggart as Mii-chan!

I knocked on his front door. My smile was so big that it hurt my cheeks! I imagined him coming to greet me, teasing me about my face, and finishing his joke by rubbing my head. I loved it when he did that! I could do without some of the teasing, but I loved his smile and the way he touched me. Everything about Keiichi-kun was so warm and kind! He cared a lot about his friends! He cared a lot about me!

I didn't receive an answer. I knocked harder. Still no answer. Where was Keiichi-kun? Usually he or his mother would answer the door. Weren't they home?

I looked at his mailbox. There was a note taped on top of it.

It read, "Sorry! Gone to the city for a few days on business! Be back as soon as we can! – Maebara."

Keiichi-kun was in the city with his parents? He never told me that he was leaving for a little while! What were they up to? It made me a little sad that I wouldn't be seeing him for a little bit, but at least I could still be with Mii-chan, Satoko, and Rika!

Mii-chan was waiting for me at her usual spot. She was leaning against the bench and whistling to herself. When she noticed me, she looked at me funny.

"Yo, Rena!" she called out. "Where's Kei-chan? Is he sick or something?"

"No. He's gone out to the city with his parents. I think it's really important."

"Ah man!" Mii-chan huffed and folded her arms in disappointment. "I wanted to kick his ass today in the club activity! Now that he's gone, I gotta cancel it! Dammit!"

"Ahaha! That's right! It's no fun if all of the club members aren't together! But Keiichi-kun will be back in a few days!"

She rubbed her nose and rolled her pinky around in her ear. "Ah well, can't be helped! Hmm, maybe the four of us could do something together then..." Her eyes flashed and that evil grin crossed her lips. "Rena! Let's ask Satoko to build a trap for Kei-chan! Let's have her make the biggest trap yet!"

I laughed. "Mii-chan, that's not nice! Give him a break!"

We walked along the road to school. Mii-chan folded her arms behind her head and hummed to herself. I folded my hands in front of my lap and looked all around. I saw some roses blooming and a few petals from the cherry trees were floating down to the earth. It made me think of Keiichi-kun. Ah! Why was I thinking about that stuff again? It was so embarrassing!

"Hmm?" Mii-chan spotted my face. "What's with you, Rena?" She smirked. "Thinking about something cute again, I see? Ahaha! You're so predictable!"

"Um, Mii-chan?" I looked at her directly in the eye. "Did…you tell him yet?"

"Eh? Told who what?"

"You know…Keiichi-kun? About that thing…?"

She quickly turned her face from me. "I-I-I-I've been real busy l-lately!"

I knew that wasn't true. Why was she stalling?

"Besides! K-Kei-chan's busy too! S-So it doesn't make sense to do anything yet!"

"Mii-chan? Why are you lying to me? You like Keiichi-kun, don't you?" I walked in front of her and stood there. She ceased her walk and looked away. "You told me that you did! If you really feel that way, why don't you tell him? What have you got to lose?"

Mii-chan sighed and rubbed her arm. "It's…not that easy."

"How so?"

"Ah…er…you know I'm never good with this touchy-feely stuff! I've never been…"

"What's the real problem? You've made such good progress! He gave you that doll a long time ago, remember? He said he saw you as a girl! That's incredible for someone as silly as Keiichi-kun!"

"Even so," Mii-chan said quietly as she shook her head. "I'm more than happy with our relationship now…but…I feel like I want more. It's completely selfish of me! I mean…is it really worth the risk though? What if it doesn't work out? What if we stop being friends?"

"Oh…so that's why?" I touched her shoulder. "Keiichi-kun likes you a lot! I wouldn't doubt it if he shared your feelings!"

It hurt me greatly to say that. Why did it hurt so much though?

"You…think he does?"

I smiled, despite how much my heart was aching. "I do! You and Keiichi-kun are cute together! Hauuuu! Keiichi-kun and Mii-chan!"

I hugged myself and twirled around, trying to hide the pain. I didn't want Mii-chan to suspect anything at all. I would feel so guilty if she did! Keiichi-kun…he…I couldn't take away Mii-chan's chance. It wouldn't be right of me…and I told myself that this kind of affection was something I wasn't ready for yet! Why was I contradicting myself so much?

"You know, I envy you, Rena," Mii-chan smiled at me.

"You do?"

She nodded. "You and Kei-chan get to hang out all the time! The only times I see him is when we go to school, when we do the club activities, or when he comes over my house to see my manga. That's really about it.

"You, Satoko, and Shion get to see him a lot more than I do. Him, Satoko, and Shion are like a small family! I'm happy for them, but…I can't help but feel…jealous."

"Mii-chan. You don't have to be insecure about it."

"What?" She raised her voice a little. "I'm not being insecure!"

I looked at her sternly. "Yes, you are! Keiichi-kun likes you very much! He enjoys it greatly whenever he spends time with you! I know so! Yeah!" I giggled. "You have to believe that! You have something that only Mii-chan has! Satoko, Shii-chan, or even myself, can't have it! It's Mii-chan's and Mii-chan's alone! So Keiichi-kun's being silly, big deal! He'll come around! You have to be the one to do it though! You have to make the first move, because I know he never will!

"Someone told me yesterday, that if you see something that you want, you go for it! You fight for it and never back down! You can tell Keiichi-kun if you stuck out your chest and held your head up high! You can tell him! You can!"

She cracked a tiny smile. "You really think so, Rena?"

"I do! Ahaha!" I returned her smile and walked ahead of her. "Now, let's get going to school, shall we? We don't want to be late!" I wanted to end this conversation before it became more detailed. I didn't think I could take much more.

"Hey! R-Rena!"

I looked at her over my shoulder.

"Um…th-thank you, Rena…" She smiled very warmly at me. "I really mean it…"

I felt like I was going to cry. Now I was the one who was being insecure.

Rika and Satoko greeted us as always when we entered the classroom. They inquired about Keiichi-kun and we told them the news. Satoko was just as disappointed as Mii-chan. Rika only smiled and wished him well. Before we could talk any further, Chie-sensei was ready to begin class.

I didn't pay attention at all. I couldn't. My eyes were focused on Mii-chan. I saw her scribbling something down in her notebook. What was she writing? Was that…a heart I saw? Were those names…or were they drawings inside of the heart? What was she doing?

I tried not to look, but I couldn't stop myself. I could tell by the dazed look in her eye, and by the goofy smile that curled across her mouth that she was thinking of one thing and one thing only: Keiichi-kun. I tried to tell myself that I had done the right thing by cheering her up and setting her straight. But it hurt…it was hurting me. I was so stupid. I was supposed to be acting all grown up and here I was acting dumb. I was terrible.

Lunch time rolled around. Chie-sensei left for her office and Mii-chan, Satoko, Rika, and I pulled our desks together. We all picked at each other's lunchboxes and shared stories with one another. Satoko was more lively today that she'd been in a month.

"Gimme that!" She speared a piece of steak from my lunchbox. "Ahhhhh! You make a mean steak, Rena-san! You're incredible!"

"Ahaha! I try!"

Rika tried some. "…It's delicious! Rena's like a wizard!"

Wizard? Me? With…with those robes…and the pointy hat…hauuuu….

"Oh boy!" Mii-chan chuckled. "Nice going, Rika! Now you got her going again!"

"I-I-I-I want to take those robes home with meeeeeeee!" I fell out of my seat and squirmed on the floor like a worm.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Satoko looked down at me. "Could you imagine Rena-san with a white beard and a pointy hat?"

Rika patted my head. "…Rena would make a good wizard! She could bewitch people!"

"Except, when I think about it, wouldn't she be called a witch, instead of a wizard?"

"She would be a good witch! She could help us all with our math drills with her black magic!"

I got back into my seat and tried not to think of myself in a robe and with a white beard. But it was so cute!

"I wouldn't mind that at all!" Satoko got up from her chair. "I gotta use the bathroom real quick! Be right back!"

"Take your time!" Mii-chan snickered.

"Mii-chan!" I snapped myself out of my trance. "That's disgusting!"

Satoko laughed and ran off.

Rika, when Satoko was gone, swiped a few vegetables and slices of meat from her lunchbox. When Mii-chan and I caught her, she only giggled and smiled.

"Nipa~!"

"So…so…cute!"

Mii-chan held me back. "Nuh-uh-uh, Rena! Be a good girl, now!"

"Hauuuuuu…."

"Oh…Rena? Can I tell you something?"

"Huh? What?"

Rika was watching the both of us closely; I could tell from the corner of my eye. She was stilling smiling, but she never blinked once at us.

"I'm gonna do it!"

"Do what?"

She cupped her hand around my ear and whispered. "I'm gonna tell Kei-chan when he comes back! I'll invite him over and I'll tell him everything!"

My heart sunk. I really didn't want to hear anymore of this. Why was she torturing me? She was so against it at first, why all of sudden did she think it was good idea now? Me and my big mouth…

"Ar-Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yep! I'm gonna let him know everything! I'll tell him and we'll see where it goes! I'm not gonna chicken out anymore!"

"Who's gonna know everything?" someone asked from behind us.

Mii-chan stammered when she saw Satoko hovering over her. "S-Satoko! I thought you went to the bathroom!"

"It was occupied, so I have to wait. So, Mion-san, who's gonna know everything?"

"I-I-It's none of your business!"

"Hmph!" Satoko turned to me now. "What's going on Rena-san? What are you and Mion-san talking about?"

"It's nothing, really, Satoko-chan!" I laughed and smiled at her.

"…It's rude to eavesdrop, Satoko." Rika wasn't smiling anymore. She was expressionless now.

"I just wanted to know! What's so wrong with that?" Satoko stood there for a moment. Something crossed her mind a few seconds later. She seized Mii-chan's notebook that was leaning against the leg of her chair and began to flip through it.

"Hey! What're you doing?" Mion yelled at her.

"I wanna know what you guys are hiding from me! And I saw you were doodling something in here during class!" She kept flipping through the notebook.

"Stop it, Satoko!" Rika raised her voice now.

"Just give me…wait…what the hell is this?" Satoko examined that one certain page very closely for a solid minute. "Ohhhhh…you gotta be kidding me!"

Mii-chan sunk in her chair and covered her face. I held her shoulder and grimaced.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho ho!" Satoko's vampire fang was sticking out of her mouth. "I don't believe it! Mion-san! You…you actually like Keiichi-san? Oh ho ho ho ho!"

Mii-chan was blushing quite a lot. Her body shook and her knees were knocking together.

"Wow! What a catch, indeed! Oh ho ho! You picked the lowest of the low!"

"Satoko!" Rika snatched the notebook from Satoko and held it close to her chest. "Stop it! Stop it right now!" Her voice got a little deeper and her brow was furrowed. I never heard Rika talk that way before, let alone to her closest friend! She never got mad at anyone!

"I'm just kidding, Rika!" Satoko laughed again, with her hand at her mouth. She smirked at Mii-chan. "So, did you confess to Keiichi-san yet?"

Mii-chan didn't say a word. She kept shivering under my grasp.

"When are you going to tell him?"

"Satoko, please!" I beseeched her. "Please leave Mii-chan alone! This is a very serious thing for her! Don't tease her so much!"

"Huh? What's wrong with her? Is she afraid of confessing? How hard can it be? You just gotta say 'I love you!' Just three simple words!"

Mii-chan stopped trembling.

"You know, Mion-san, I could help you with this little problem of yours!" She snickered again. "You just have to ask me nicely!"

"Satoko! That's enough!" Rika's voice got a little louder.

"I could be your ambassador, Mion-san! I could tell Keiichi-san for you! That would help you, wouldn't it? You never were a really girly person, so I would be happy to help you! I could give you some pointers on being romantic and-"

I heard a screech, a crack, and thud. Satoko was across the room, lying on her side. There were some drops of blood on the floor. She struggled to sit up. The side of her golden head was black and blue, with a small shade of red. Blood dripped from the side of her head and plopped down on the floor. Satoko's breaths were shaky and she clutched at her head. She was trying not to cry.

Mii-chan was holding her wooden chair. The back rest had broken off. The part that was broken had some blood on it as well. It was mostly splintered. She was breathing heavily and her eyes were horrifying. They had this awful reptilian slit in them and they appeared to be bloodshot. What happened to her? What happen to Mion?

She walked over to Satoko. She kicked her in the back of the head and threw her into a row of desks. The other kids lifted Satoko up and tried to nurse her. Mion walked towards her again. Rika bolted in front of Satoko and acting as her shield. I stood behind Mion and waited for an the opportunity to grab her.

"You little shit!" Mion glowered at Satoko's bloody head. "You want me to bash that head of yours in again? Say another word! I dare you!"

"Mii, stop it! Satoko was kidding!" Rika pleaded with her. "She didn't mean it!"

"Get outta my way, Rika! She had this coming!" Mion lifted up the broken chair. "I'm gonna shut that damn mouth of hers up! How dare she talk to me like that? Who do you think you are, Satoko? You…! How dare you condescend me like that? You little bitch!"

"Mii-chan, stop!" I grabbed her under her arms.

She dropped the chair and wrestled free from my grasp. She spun around and socked me right in the mouth.

I staggered back. Blood shot out from my lip.

She raised her fist again at me. She was ready for another punch if I said another word.

I looked back up at Mion. This time, she was afraid of the look in my eyes. I took a step towards her.

Mion threw another punch at my cheek.

I caught her fist and slapped her hard across the face.

The force behind my slap sent Mion into the wall. She clutched at her face and watched me in horror as I grabbed her by the collar of her shirt.

"I told you to stop it!" I slapped her even harder. I was yelling at her. "What's gotten into you?" I slapped her yet again.

"Stop…! Please…!" she moaned. "You're hurting me…!"

"**I'm** hurting you? Is that all you have to say?" I was about to hit her again when Chie-sensei charged into the room.

"What's going on in here?" She was yelling too.

She first spotted the stranglehold I had on Mion, and the slap marks across her face, and then she saw Rika wiping the blood from Satoko's head. Satoko's head was bobbing up and down. Her eyes were opening and closing. She was trying to stay awake, but she kept slipping out of consciousness.

"Oh my…! What happened? Houjou-chan! Houjou-chan!" Chie-sensei lifted her up into her arms and carried her out into the hall. "Furude-chan! Call Dr. Irie right now!"

Rika ran for the principal's office to borrow his phone.

Chie-sensei shot a glare at Mion and I. "Who did this?" Her voice was cold and full of hatred.

I released Mion and she fell to the floor. I only looked at her with contempt.

"Answer me!" Chie-sensei yelled louder.

Some of the children were stuttering, but they all pointed to Mion.

"Sonozaki-chan?" Her voice got even colder. "What the hell is that matter with you?"

She didn't answer.

I wanted to hit her again! I wanted to keep hitting her for what she did!

"I…" Mion curled up into a ball and she hugged her knees. "I…I'm…I…I'm…hic…hic…hic!" She was crying.

I shook my head at her. Just…what on earth was going on in her mind? What happened to Mion?


	2. Chapter 2: Intent

Chapter 2: Intent

Part A

Satoko was lying in the infirmary of the school. Dr. Irie was looking after her. He never left her side, nor did Rika. Rika was so scared. I wanted to hold her close to me, to tell her that everything was going to be alright, but…I wasn't sure if that was true.

Satoko took a heavy blow to the head about an hour before she was sent to the infirmary. She was bleeding profusely and she fell in and out of consciousness. She probably would have a concussion when she woke up. I was so angry! I was so enraged at the monster that caused all of this!

I walked outside after seeing Satoko. That poor girl. She had a bandage around her head and she was twitching ever so slightly in her sleep. I think I saw her eyes moving rapidly, just like when they do when you were dreaming. I was so worried about her. How long would she be sleeping like that? What if Keiichi-kun came back before she woke up? What would he do? What would he say? What…would he do to Mion…before I got to her?

I found Mion sitting outside of the school with Chie-sensei watching over her. She glared at Mion and never let her out of her sight. Mion's head was hung and she had her knuckles resting on her lap. What was she thinking? Did she regret her actions? No. I knew she didn't! She enjoyed doing that! She enjoyed hurting Satoko the way she did!

I briskly walked past Mion and stood next to Chie-sensei.

"Sensei?" I said. "Satoko-chan is being looked after by Dr. Irie."

"How is she?" she asked sorrowfully.

"She's still sleeping. He was putting fresh bandages around her head and he was helping her get comfortable."

Chie-sensei shook her head. I heard her grunt. "I want to go check on her. Can you do me a favor and watch Sonozaki here while I visit her?"

I glanced at Mion. She hadn't moved a centimeter. Many dark thoughts were running amuck in my head. I'd be alone with her. I could anything I wanted to her. I honestly enjoyed that idea. It was so unlike me though…but I didn't care. I only wanted justice for Satoko.

"Of course, Sensei."

Chie-sensei gave one last leer at Mion before she reentered the building.

I turned my gaze to Mion. I could feel my heart burning with fury. I could feel my fists clenching. A half hour had passed before she opened her mouth.

"Are you going to hit me again?" Mion asked me emotionlessly.

"I should. It's what you deserve."

"I'm right here. Go ahead and do it before Chie comes back…"

I approached Mion. I didn't raise my hand to her. I merely looked down at her.

"What happened, Mion?" I tried to contain my anger and sadness. "Why? Why'd you attack Satoko?"

Silence.

"Answer me…"

Nothing.

"Answer me!" I grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why'd you do it?"

Mion lifted her eyes to see me. They were red and puffy. Her face was also red from where I had slapped her.

"…She…she was so mean to me…she condescended me…she…she wanted to ruin everything…!"

"So that's it? That gives you the right to just hit her like that?" I was yelling. "You of all people know how hard Satoko has had it because of her uncle! You know she's a delicate girl! You know everything about her! So why? What gives you the right to almost kill her?"

"I…didn't mean…I didn't mean to take it that far…I just wanted to teach her a lesson…!"

"You didn't mean it? She's unconscious now! She's still bleeding and she might have a concussion! You hit her with a chair and then you kicked her! You dare tell me that you didn't mean that?"

Mion raised her voice at me. "I…she…she made go after her like that! She was going to tell Keiichi! That was…I'm the one who's supposed to tell him about my feelings! Me! Me alone! She has no right to take that away from me! I'm the one who's in lo…I'm…I'm the one who likes him! Not her! She's awful to treat me so badly!"

I let go of Mion's shoulders. I smiled at her with my eyes closed. I folded my hands in front of my lap.

"She made you do it, Mii-chan? Ahahaha! Satoko-chan always knew how to push people buttons, huh?"

"Rena…?" Mion stared at me. She was starting to sweat.

"Ahaha! So you attacked her because you thought she was going to take your moment away from you? You attacked her because you thought she was being awful to you? That's makes it all better?"

"Rena…I…she…"

"NO IT DOESN'T!"

I raised my hand up. She was petrified by my bestial eyes. She covered her mouth with her hands and pressed her back against the wall.

"You're horrible! How could you do that to her over something so stupid! I don't care if you like Keiichi-kun, that doesn't give you the right to hurt your best friend!"

"…Rena…!"

"You don't deserve to be happy! You don't deserve Keiichi-kun! Why should he even listen to your confession? Why should he waste his time with a heartless bitch like you? You should go to hell and die for what you did!"

Before I could hit her again, Mion jumped out of her seat and grabbed me by the waist. She was down on her knees and began sobbing.

"Please! Please don't say that! Don't say that!"

"Get off of me!" I kicked her off, but Mion kept latching back on to me.

"Please! Please…! Don't say such horrible things about me!"

"Why? Because of I'm saying the truth?" I lowered my hand. "What's wrong with you, Mion? You'd never do anything like this before! When did you become so…so…"

Mion sobbed only louder and clutched my waist tighter.

"I don't know why…! I don't why I attacked her! Really, I don't! I'm…I like Keiichi…a lot…and I would never hurt one of my closest friends...! I don't know! Something came over me! Something made me do this! You have to believe me! I would never hurt Satoko or any of you!"

I gritted my teeth.

"Rena! Please! Believe me! I'm still the same Mion…! I…I…just don't know why this all…!"

Mion let go of me and fell on her face. She bent over and cried hard and loud. She gripped the dirt beneath her and cursed at herself.

"You're right…! I am horrible! I don't deserve to be happy for what I've done!" She wiped her nose on her sleeve. "I can't…believe I did this…to Satoko! I love her! She's my best friend! I hurt her…! I…could have killed her!"

My feral eyes never left Mion.

"I could have killed my best friend!" She gasped a few times. "Oh God…what have I done to her? What's going to happen now…? Oh no…what if…what if Shion find out? What if she finds out? She'll kill me! She'll kill me for hurting Satoko!

"And…Kei-chan…he'll…he'll never speak to me again! He'll hate me! Everyone will hate me! I'll have no one! I'll have no one because of what I did! Dammit…! Dammit! I'm awful…! I'm despicable! How could I…oh…no…why….!"

I knelt down and lifted Mion up. I looked at her with my hate filled eyes for a moment. I hugged her.

"Huh…? Rena…?"

"Mii-chan…" I said softly. "Do you understand that what you did was wrong? Do you understand how many people you've hurt because of your actions?"

"Hic…! Hic…! I…I do…!" Mii-chan held me. She buried her face into my chest and continued to weep.

"Mii-chan…what you did was terrible. You really hurt all of us by that one act. However…" I rubbed her head with my hand. I gently stroked her. "Any sin can be forgiven. Mii-chan?"

Mii-chan looked up to me. I wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I forgive you. I honestly forgive you."

She hid her face from me, but I lifted her head up to see me again.

"I truly forgive you."

"Why…? You said it yourself…I should just die…"

I shook her lightly. "Come on now. Hey, don't you remember? I did something horrible before…a long time ago…and you forgave me, no matter how wrong my sin was!"

She wiped her eyes. "When was that…? I don't remember anything like that…"

I really had done something evil in the past. I had a dream about it. I had killed two people…I killed them because I thought I could solve my problems by myself. I shunned my friends and never once asked for their help. I was so selfish and stupid. I could have come to a better solution if I only asked them for help. The dream was so real. It felt like it really happened. I didn't know why I was bringing this up…it just escaped me.

"Mion…" I said softly. "…I forgive you. I was in a situation like this before, trust me, and you all forgave me. Let me help you now…let me help you wash away your sins…"

"Rena…I…th…thank you…" She hugged me tighter.

"Mii-chan? There's still something that you must do to put an end to this."

"…What's that?"

"You need to apologize to Satoko."

She jerked in my arms. "No! Don't make me go in there! They'll kill me! Chie, Rika…they'll kill me! They'll kill me and they won't even bat an eye!" She pleaded with me. She squeezed me against her body. "I'm begging you! Don't make me go back in there! Don't make me-"

"Mii-chan! How is Satoko and everyone else going to forgive you if you don't own up to your actions? Do the right thing!" I smiled at her. "They'll all forgive you if you just accept your responsibility! You need to do that Mii-chan! Everything will work out! Yeah! I know so!"

She looked down at the ground. She lessened her grip on me. Her headed nodded very slowly.

"O-Okay…I'll do it…"

I smiled at her again.

"But…Rena? Will you…come with me? I don't want to go alone!"

She was asking me to protect her. She was asking me to be her shield from Rika, Chie-sensei, and Dr. Irie. I was still furious with her, despite her apologizing and me forgiving her, but I wanted to help her. I wanted to help rectify the problem she caused. If we were going to reclaim the old days of joy and peace among us, I had to help Mii-chan do this.

I held Mii-chan's hand as we entered the school. She cast her head down, in a vain effort to hide her face from the students we passed by. When we came to the infirmary, we found Rika and Dr. Irie sitting beside Satoko, while Chie-sensei stood at the foot of the bed she was on. Satoko's eyes were open! She was sitting up! Thank goodness!

Rika was giving her a juice box. Dr. Irie was checking her head again and he looked at her eyes. Chie-sensei was sighing in relief. I saw Mii-chan mutter to herself. She was relieved Satoko was fine, but she was dreading what she had to do next.

Before I could open my mouth, Chie-sensei was looking at the doorway. Her cold gaze fell upon Mii-chan. I stood in front of her and cleared my throat.

"Ho-How's Satoko-chan?" I asked.

Dr. Irie pushed his glasses back. "She's doing better now!" I sensed joy in his voice, but I also sensed the contempt he felt towards Mii-chan. "Her head has stopped bleeding! She doesn't seem like she has a concussion, but I want to monitor her just to be sure!" He smiled at Rika. "You did a good job calling me so suddenly, Rika-chan! You saved Satoko!"

Rika didn't grin at all. She only nodded. She was looking at me and Mii-chan. Her eyes were so dull and devoid of any life.

"What're you two doing here? Aren't you supposed to be watching her outside?" Chie-sensei barked.

"Um…" I folded my hands and looked down at the floor. "Mii-chan…has something she wants to say to Satoko."

Satoko noticed I was there now. She grinned lightly when she saw me, but she gasped when she saw Mii-chan. She clutched at her blankets and squealed in terror.

"See what you did?" Chie-sensei held Satoko. "Get her out of here!"

"Sensei…" I gathered up my courage. "Mii-chan wants to apologize!"

Sensei raised her brow, while Dr. Irie remained silent. The frown on Rika's face was disappearing.

"Apologize?" Sensei spat at my words. "I don't believe that! And I said get her out of here! I'm not going to say it again!"

Mii-chan cowered behind my back.

"Please, Sensei…" I was about to grovel before everyone. "Mii-chan just wants to make this right! She's very regretful! Please give her the chance to tell Satoko how she feels!"

Satoko was quiet. She still hid behind her covers.

Sensei was about to cuss me out, but Rika walked over to her and tugged at her dress.

"Sensei! I believe Rena! Mii's not a cold person! She's kind and she loves her friends! What she did is unlike her and she wants to repent! I believe Mii!" Her eyes were large I think I saw them tearing up. "Please let her say she's sorry!"

Chie-sensei groaned. She let go of Satoko and sat in the corner of the room.

"Dr. Irie? Rika-chan? Could you please leave the room? I'll take care of Houjou-chan."

Dr. Irie was about to object, but Rika pulled him out of the infirmary. She literally dragged him out.

"You too Rena-chan."

"If I may," I trembled, "I-I would like to stay."

"What for?"

I was here as Mii-chan's guardian and as her support. Chie-sensei stayed to watch Satoko and to make sure Mii-chan wouldn't attack her again. This situation was so awkward.

"Um…I really would like to make sure everything is fine…"

Chie-sensei shook her head and folded her arms. She allowed me to stay and I sat beside her. She brought her mouth to my ear.

"If something else happens, Ryuugu-san," she whispered hostilely, "I'm holding you responsible! You got that? Don't make me regret this!"

I gulped hard. I was certainly terrified, but I knew that Mii-chan's feelings were genuine. I knew that she wanted to make things right again.

Mii-chan sat next to Satoko's bedside. Satoko was holding the covers up to her face as a shield. She was so uncomfortable. The poor thing was scared! I knew she would be, but Mii-chan had to do this. Satoko just had to listen. I wanted our friendships to remain intact. I didn't want all of our bonds to die! They could never die! They just couldn't!

Mii-chan folded her hands and stared at the sheets of the bed.

"Satoko?" she asked. "Are you listening?"

Satoko only mumbled.

"I…I…this is…really hard for me." Mii-chan took a deep breath and held her hands tighter. "What I did to you…I…it's…er…"

Satoko lowered the covers from her eyes. She saw Mii-chan's puffy eyes. They were streaming with tears. Mii-chan's hands became so damp because the tears that fell onto them. Her hands were vibrating by how hard she held them.

"I'm…I'm sorry!" she wailed. Mii-chan took a handful of the covers and stuck her face into them. She cried a little louder and gasped many times before she could form another sentence. "What I did to you…was…was…it was so evil! It was horrible! I'm so sorry!"

Satoko didn't budge.

"I didn't mean to do it! It sounds so stupid of me, I know, but please listen! I didn't mean to hurt you! I…I…just wanted you to stop talking about it!"

Mii-chan wiped her face in the covers.

"When you found out that I liked Kei-chan from my notebook…I got so embarrassed! I got so afraid! I told Rena all of that in confidence, and I didn't think anybody else would find out! When you did find out, I got so scared and angry with you!

"When you said that you were going to tell him…I got so infuriated! I wanted to keep you from telling him! That was my wish, and I thought you were endangering that! I thought you were going to take my moment away from me! I wanted to make sure you would never say anything to him about it!

"That's why I hit you! I…I'm so sorry! I know that this apology is worthless to you…I know that you hate me with all of your heart…! I just…needed to tell you! I'm not asking you to forgive me! Personally…I don't want you to! You should hate me! You should hate me and never talk to me again! You should want me to go away and die! I…I shouldn't be your friend!"

Mii-chan shoved her tear ridden face into the sheets again. She cried louder and held the sheets tighter.

I looked at Chie-sensei. I didn't see much anger on her face anymore. She still was angry, but I think she understood where Mii-chan was coming from. I think she now understood how Mii-chan felt.

Satoko put down her share of the covers. She touched Mii-chan's head. She was rubbing it.

Mii-chan looked up and put her hand on top of Satoko's.

"Mion-san," Satoko spoke lowly. "What you did was bad. And you're right…I shouldn't forgive you. I should hate you for hurting me the way you did."

Mii-chan hung her head again.

"I should despise you for hurting me just like how my uncle did…I have every right to!

Mii-chan bit her lip. "I understand…"

"Though I do have that right…" Satoko held her face in her hands. "I won't act on it because I forgive you!"

Mii-chan was just as shocked as Chie-sensei was. I knew it! I knew Satoko would forgive her! I knew it! I knew it!

"Mion-san! You're one of my best friends! A life without Mion-san, without her smile, her club activities, and her leadership, would just be meaningless! I wouldn't want to live a life like that!"

"S-Satoko…" Mii-chan was about to cry again.

"Also, you're not the only with to blame." Satoko wiped a few tears on her sleeve. "I'm the one who started it! I'm the one that provoked you! I should've been sensitive to you and your feelings! I was only kidding around with you, but I shouldn't have taken the joke that far!"

"Satoko…I'm the one at fault here…"

"I'm happy that you like Keiichi-san! I really am! And I want to help you confess to him, but I shouldn't have been so insensitive to you! I shouldn't have hurt you like that!"

"Satoko…"

"I love you Mion-san! You're one of my closest friends! I want you around me all the time! I want us to be club mates again! Can we do that? Please! I want to go back to the way things were! I'll pretend like it never happened if you're willing to do the same!"

Mii-chan cracked a tiny smile. She hugged Satoko and she hugged her back. They were crying together.

I was smiling brightly. Mii-chan had done it! We were all going to be fine! Everything was going to work out! It was going to work out because we all stuck together! We all loved each other!

Rika ran into the room and jumped onto the bed. Mii-chan grabbed her and included her in the embrace, and I soon followed. We were all smiling and hugging one another. Chie-sensei was speechless. I didn't see any anger at all in her. Dr. Irie was the same way. Only he was smiling more than Sensei was. The tension from the room was all gone! Everything was back to the way it was supposed to be!

Dr. Irie took Satoko to the clinic later just to be sure she was fine. Rika went along with them. He wanted to keep her there overnight just to be on the safe side. Satoko's head was feeling better, despite a tiny pain she would feel when she shifted her eyes and when she focused on something for too long; other that, she was fine. Rika also wanted to make sure she was fine too. She said she was going to spend the night over at the clinic with Satoko.

Even though Mii-chan apologized and won back Chie-sensei's respect, she still had to be punished for hurting Satoko. Mii-chan was forced to clean every nook and cranny for the rest of the week. She also wasn't allowed to attend class, but she was expected to have all of her homework done. I was asked to give her copies of my notes from the lessons. If she was able to carry out her punishment with no problems at all, she could return to her normal school duties.

I expected Chie-sensei to get the police involved in this. I thought she would have Mii-chan arrested for the assault. I didn't want to think of Akasaka-san coming here and taking her away to the police station. That wouldn't have solved anything. It was better that Mii-chan and Satoko got everything out in the open. Because of that, the club was back together. Mii-chan's punishment was also lessened because of her apology and atoning for her deed. It was better this way. It could have been a lot worse.

After Satoko, Rika, and Dr. Irie left, I didn't know what to do. The school day was canceled because of the incident and it was around afternoon. I wanted to stay and help Mii-chan, but Chie-sensei wouldn't allow it. Mii-chan had to do everything herself. Mii-chan said she would be fine. I trusted her and thanked her for apologizing. I gathered my things and said goodbye to her one more time.

I walked along the dirt road all by myself. There was no on to talk to, no club activity to play, and no one to visit. What would I do now? I really didn't feel like doing anything though. Everything happened so fast that day. It knocked the wind out of me and I was exhausted from all the yelling and the tension. I was so tired and it was only the afternoon.

I came to the junkyard a while later. I climbed up on top of the trailer and sat there for the longest time. I looked up at the blue sky and listened to the singing of the cicadas. They were trying to relax me, to soothe my soul after all that happened. It still didn't sink in, even after all that we been through.

Mii-chan struck Satoko and nearly killed her. Satoko was lucky she didn't receive any major damage from that chair. Dr. Irie said she didn't have a concussion, which was very fortunate for her, but she was still injured. It was all so weird. It was shocking, of course, but…for some reason…I felt like this had happened before.

For some reason, all of this seemed so familiar. Hadn't Mii-chan attacked Satoko like that before? If she did, I would have remembered it! This was the first time I ever saw something like that though! If it was a onetime thing, then why did it feel like déjà vu?

I couldn't explain it. Dreams were the weirdest things to ponder about. One moment, you're flying in clouds made up of cotton candy, and the next you're outrunning an ugly monster that wishes to devour you. I always heard that dreams were realms to other worlds, where someone just like you existed and contained all of your thoughts, memories, and personality traits. In this realm, anything could happen. I had dreams just like that, where I was in Hinamizawa with my friends. In those dreams…all of them…died. In those dreams….all of my friends vanished just like that. In one of those dreams, however…I…I was the one who…

A rusty can rustled.

I looked down below my trailer to see a very charming face.

"Ryuugu-san!" Hanzaemon-san waved to me.

"Hanzaemon-san!" I smiled down at him. "What're you doing here?"

"Haha! I was making my rounds early so I could have the rest of day off, when I found a cute girl sitting on some trailer looking into the sky! I wonder who that girl could be?"

"Huh? M-Me? I'm cute…am I? Am I? Hauuuuu…"

Hanzaemon-san laughed. "Hey, what're you doing up there all by yourself? Aren't you supposed to be in school at this hour?"

I looked away from him. "Uh…we were let out early today…"

"Wow! Lucky kid! I wish days at the station could be like that! Haha!"

"No…you really shouldn't." I hugged my knees.

"Oh?" He dropped his smile. "Did something happen today?"

"Well…kind of."

"Do you wanna talk about it, Ryuugu-san?" He grinned warmly. "I bet you'll feel better if you get it off your chest!"

He was being sweet, but I really didn't want to talk about it. "Thank you, Hanzaemon-san, but…I don't really want to mention it."

"Did something happen with your friends or something?"

I was quiet. I frowned.

"Oh! I'm sorry! Man…I really put my foot in it, huh?" He bowed apologetically to me, except that he was standing very close to the trailer. When he bowed, he hit his head against the trailer's wall. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" He rubbed at his head and hopped up and down.

I giggled at him. I think he did that on purpose to make me smile again! He was so kind! Keiichi-kun sometimes did silly things like that too!

"Jeez, I really should be more careful! Haha!" He revealed his red mark to me. I only laughed. "Hey! What's so funny, anyway?"

He really was just trying to make me smile! It was working!

When he saw that his ruse had succeeded, he returned my look with a very happy smirk. "Hey, Ryuugu-san? You don't have any plans at all today, do you?"

"Huh? Me? Uh…no. I wasn't planning on doing anything important."

"I see." His smirk grew. "Well, would you like to go out on a date with me?"

"Huh?" My face turned beat red. He…he…he was asking me out…on…a-a-a date? Hauuuuu!

"It's not a real date, 'cause I think that would look kinda weird, wouldn't it? Anyway, I managed to get these coupons for a certain restaurant in Okinomiya when I stopped by there yesterday afternoon." He pulled out two coupons from his wallet. "Wanna go share in my good fortune? It'll be my treat!"

I looked at his coupons for a long time. I saw the images of the cream puffs, the fluffy cakes, the ice cream, and the whipped cream dancing all around the coupon! They looked so delicious! They…looked…so…cute!

"R-Really? I don't want to impose…" I said that, but I was really counting on going there and eating my weight in sweets! If this was all a joke, I'd kill him! No one jokes around about cute desserts like cream puffs and ice cream!

"Of course! You don't have to worry about a thing! Old Hanzaemon's got this! Haha!" Hanzaemon-san snickered to himself.

I nodded furiously and jumped down from the trailer. "Come on then! Let's go! Ahaha!"

I grabbed his arm and ran with him to his police car. I dragged poor Hanzaemon-san over the mountains of treasure until we got to his car! I couldn't wait! I couldn't wait!

Part B

I always loved going to Angel Mort! I loved stepping through the doors to be greeted by the sweet aroma of cakes, cream puffs, and cookies! The scent caressed my nose and kissed my lips! It was making my mouth water! I wanted everything! I wanted to eat the entire restaurant out of their supply!

A waitress showed Hanzaemon-san and I to our seats. Hauuuu! Her outfit was so cute! I wanted that costume! It was so exquisite! The bikini styled bottom, the bust, the leggings, the shoes…it was so pretty! I wanted those clothes!

Hanzaemon-san was looking at me the whole time I stared at the girl. He seemed uncomfortable. What? The costume was adowable! I couldn't help it when I saw something cute! If he didn't understand my love for all things cute, then that was his problem!

"Ryuugu-san?" he asked me. "How come you were looking at that girl just now…?"

"The dress! Isn't it cute?"

"Uh…haha!" A drop of sweat rolled down his temple. "I would answer that question if she was around my age…"

I giggled at him.

"But…are you sure that's the only reason that you were looking at a girl's revealing outfit? It is cute…but I think it's more…uh…"

I didn't understand what he meant. "Huh? What other reason is there?"

"Well…it's unusual for a girl to stare at another girl's clothing, especially when it's pretty skimpy!"

"I'm not following, Hanzaemon-san…what are you saying?"

"Ah…er…nothing! Haha!"

Hanzaemon-san certainly was an odd man. What did he mean by all that?

Another waitress came to our table and took our orders. Hanzaemon-san's coupon was a rare one! It was the highly coveted all-you-can-eat coupon! Coupons like those were only given to new customers, to entice them into visiting the restaurant more often, as well as to loyal customers who had been with the store since it opened up. Sometimes, Angel Mort gave away coupons via special contests or through employees that worked in the store. Shii-chan always gave us some whenever she could! Sometimes Mii-chan would swipe a couple from her uncle, who was the owner! It paid off quite handsomely to be friends with the Sonozaki sisters!

Hanzaemon-san had a small cake while I had extra orders of creampuffs and cookies! They were so delicious! I tried to be polite, but I couldn't resist! The smell, the texture, the cream, the taste…hauuu! It was so good! I was in Heaven!

Hanzaemon-san laughed. "Having fun, are we? Haha! I haven't seen a girl so young as you gobble up an entire helping like that!"

"Ahaha!" I wiped my mouth with my napkin. "I guess I must have been hungry!"

"Good thing I got these coupons! It's the perks of being the new guy in town!"

I took a break from eating. I had a creampuff on my fork, but I didn't eat it. I tried, but I couldn't. Was this really right? Was this really fair of me? It wasn't in my eyes. Why should I be enjoying myself so much like this after all that happened?

"Ryuugu-san? You stopped eating. Isn't it good?"

"No! It's fine!" I smiled weakly. "I appreciate that you're doing this for me, but…I don't feel comfortable. You see, something happened today…something bad. I just don't think I should be as happy as I want to be."

"What do you mean?" He folded his hands under his chin. "You want to talk about it now?"

I didn't want to remember it. I didn't mean to bring it up out loud like that. Now that I did, I felt as if I should let it out. It wasn't good to hold emotions in like that.

"I'm a real good listener!" Hanzaemon-san smiled warmly at me.

"Ahaha. Thank you, Hanzaemon-san." I put down my fork and rested my hands on my lap. "Um…how do I start this? Well, there's this boy in school."

"Is this the same boy you mentioned last time?"

"Um…this boy's name is Keiichi." I tried to ignore that last question. "And we have a friend named Mion. And…uh…." My heart was pounding. "Mion…kind of…has this crush on him."

Hanzaemon-san nodded for me to continue. "Uh-huh."

"She's…she's a tomboy, you see. She's not very girl all the time, but she has moments when she does show that side of her. Mion told me in confidence a long time ago that she liked Keiichi-kun. We also have another friend, named Satoko. Satoko found out about her crush and teased her about it.

"Satoko was only joking around, but Mion took it very hard. She…she…" The memory of Mii-chan striking Satoko with that chair flashed in my head. The sound of the wood cracking, the thud it made against her skull, and the sound of the blood dripping onto the floor. "She hurt Satoko and-"

"How'd she do that? Verbally or physically?"

"She just hurt Satoko." I didn't want to say that Mii-chan assaulted her. If I did, she would probably be arrested, and I would be a tattler. I couldn't do that to her.

"How's Satoko-chan now?" His eyes met mine. They were beautiful as they were mysterious.

"Yes. She's doing just fine now, thanks for asking. Uh…I had Mion speak to Satoko after things calmed down a bit. Mion was very sad and she regretted everything that she did and said."

"Uh-huh." He nodded again. "What about Satoko-chan?"

"She forgave her."

"That's good news, right?" Hanzaemon-san laughed happily. "All's well that ends well!"

I smiled weakly at him. "It's very good…but…I can't help but feel so wrong about this, especially the way Mion acted. It was so unlike her! I couldn't believe it when she hi…I mean, the way she treated Satoko!"

Hanzaemon-san noticed my sudden correction and raised his brow at me. After an awkward silence, he spoke up.

"It's gotta be really frightening to see your best friend act that way…" He ran his hand through his dark hair. "It just goes to show that every person has a different side to them."

A different side to them? What did he mean?

He noticed my look of inquiry. "Mion-san is a real good friend of yours, yes?"

"Uh-huh!"

"And she's a very kind, generous, and loving girl, wouldn't you say?"

"Of course! She's a wonderful person!"

"And yet she hurt another one of your friends?"

I was quiet. I twiddled my thumbs together.

"If she is a loving person as you say, it's certainly odd for her to act out like that. You said it's 'unlike' her." Hanzaemon-san sat back in his seat. "After all the crazy stories I heard about this village when I researched about it last night, it makes perfect sense. I'm not a religious guy, nor do I believe in any supernatural occurrences, but…could there be some truth to it all?"

"What?" He captivated me by speech and that dull tone in his voice.

"It sounds like Mion-san could have been overshadowed by something to make her act out the way she did. I mean, everybody has that dark side to them, don't they? It makes sense when you think about it.

"Overshadowed? Hanzaemon-san, could you please be clearer?"

He narrowed his eyes. "Could she have been overshadowed by a demon? A demon from that god, Oyashiro-sama or whatever?"

Demons…Onigafuchi…Oyashiro-sama…Oyashiro-sama's curse. All of those things shoved themselves to the front of my brain. Hinamizawa once was a land where demons dwelled, until they all vanished because of some major incident. Were demons real? They couldn't be! Oyashiro-sama was very much existent! That much was certain, especially after I was cursed by him! But…if Oyashiro-sama existed, and if Onigafuchi was place where demons once lived, because of Oyashiro-sama's will…then…demons were real?

Mii-chan once told me about the special ritual the heir of the Sonozaki Family must undergo when they are born. When she was little, Mii-chan received a tattoo on her back. It was an image of a demon. I think it had something to do with the Sonozaki Family's past. I think that the Sonozaki Clan was one of the first families, next to Furude and Kimiyoshi, who lived under Oyashiro-sama and received the demon blood. They were all filled with human blood and demon blood. It was done so that humans and demons could coexist with each other.

Was that tattoo a symbol of that bloodline? The bloodline of a half-human half-demon family? I never once saw it; Mii-chan always hid it from me. Even when I slept over her house a few times, we had a few chances to go to her private hot spring. I was taking off my clothes and heading for the bath, but Mii-chan waited until I was gone before she removed hers. She didn't want me to see the tattoo.

Since she was Sonozaki, and that she had that tattoo, did it really mean that there was a demon inside of her? No! Mii-chan was a good person! She would never have something so despicable living within her! But…she viciously attacked Satoko! She lost it and went after Satoko the second she made that joke about telling Keiichi-kun about the crush! It made sense…but…no…Mii-chan couldn't have had a demon…it wasn't plausible at all!

"Ryuugu-san? Are you okay?" He was smiling at me. "I was only joking around!"

He was…just joking?

"Huh?"

"I was only kidding! Man, you looked so serious when I mentioned that thing about demons! I was just pulling your leg! Haha!"

I clenched my fists.

"It's all just fantasy, right? It's just a load of nonsense! Haha!"

"Don't be so insensitive!" I yelled at him. "How can you joke around about stuff like that? You don't know anything about demons or Oyashiro-sama!" I gasped and covered my mouth the second I said his name.

The people in the restaurant were staring at us.

Hanzaemon-san laughed nervously at them before he turned back to me. "Take it easy, Ryuugu-san! You're freaking everybody out!"

I kept glowering at him nonetheless. "How can you say such terrible things about Mii-chan? She's a great girl and she loves all of us very dearly!" My voice had lowered, but it didn't lose its ferocity. "Don't ever joke about demons or curses like that ever again! Who do you think you are?"

Hanzaemon-san bowed his head. "I-I'm sorry…Ryuugu-san. I didn't mean to make you angry with me!"

I breathed deeply and played with my fork on the table. I didn't look up at him for awhile.

"I didn't know how serious the Hinamizawan people are about their religion here," he said quietly.

"Everyone is faithful," I replied as I tried to calm myself down. "We all pay homage to Oyashiro-sama for everything that he's done for us in the past and present, and what he will do for us in the future. We owe him for removing the demons from this village…for protecting us…the least we could do is pay tribute."

Hanzaemon-san looked uncomfortable when I spoke about Oyashiro-sama. He looked like he wanted to say something regarding him, but he chose not to. I waited for Hanzaemon-san's comment. I wanted to see if he would make another cruel joke, but he didn't.

"We all love Oyashiro-sama and he loves us. That's why he curses those who endanger Hinamizawa, or choose to abandon the village."

He tapped his fork on his plate.

"That's why he saves us!" I was smiling now.

Whenever I thought about how much Oyashiro-sama loved me enough to protect me, and my friends, it made me happy! I know that curses were serious things, but if they came from Oyashiro-sama, they had to be righteous! I left the village and I was punished for it! I hurt Oyashiro-sama because I made him believe that I was leaving him! I wanted to come back and repent for my sin! I wanted to show him that I was still faithful to him!

"You really like this guy, huh?" Hanzaemon-san showed a very tiny smile. "Wow…I feel like an asshole now…"

I only looked at him.

"I'm really sorry, Ryuugu-san. I didn't mean to offend you…" He bowed his head again and looked very sad.

I patted his hand with my own. I smiled. "It's okay. You just have to respect other people's beliefs and watch what you say! I don't want my new friend to get hurt now! Ahaha!"

Hanzaemon-san looked at me funny. He was sweating. He took out his hanky and wiped his forehead.

I didn't plan on saying that so ominously. I meant to say it in a friendly way, but it came out wrong. I was about to apologize, but I stopped myself. It seemed to scare Hanzaemon-san. I felt bad about that, but if it kept him from talking ill about Oyashiro-sama, demons, or any of that stuff again, then I had no regrets.

After we finished, Hanzaemon-san drove me home. He was quiet for most of the ride. I think what I said to him really hit him hard. He frequently wiped at his face with his hanky. Hanzaemon-san blamed it from the heat, and from the fact that he was wearing that black business suit, but I knew better than that.

We came to my house. It was around early evening. Father was probably home. I would make him dinner and then get ready for bed. I was exhausted from today. I needed to rest and look lively for when Keiichi-kun came back. I was going to need it for the club activities…when Mii-chan's punishment was over with.

"Hey," Hanzaemon-san spoke as he opened the passenger door for me. "About what happened back there…I'm really sorry…"

"Stop saying that!" I laughed. "You're still the newcomer around here! You don't have a grasp on everything yet!"

"That doesn't excuse my behavior…"

I frowned at him. "It's okay…really it is. I'm the one who should apologize. I flipped out on you like that when I should have been more polite. For that, I'm sorry!"

He laughed at me. "So, are we going to argue who's sorry more now?"

"I guess so!"

We shared a nice laugh together. Hanzaemon-san wasn't so bad. I really liked him! He may have offended me by the way he spoke about Mii-chan and Oyashiro-sama, but he didn't know what he was talking about. I was still worked up over what happened between her and Satoko. I just needed to unwind and not get so defensive.

"I…really had a nice time with you, Ryuugu-san."

"Rena."

"What?"

I tilted my head and giggled. "Call me Rena!"

He was blushing. "We're…on a first name basis now, huh?"

"We're friends now, aren't we? Ahaha!"

He smiled widely at me. "If that's the case, why don't you call me Takuma or just Hanzaemon? Whatever you prefer, I'm fine with it!"

"Ahaha! Okay then, Takuma!"

He nearly fainted when I said his first name!

"Ahhhhh," he sighed in joy, "to have my name pass the lips of a beautiful young woman like yourself! If I wasn't taken already, I'd totally try to make you mine, Rena! If you were my age of course! Hehe!"

Now I blushed uncontrollably. "Ha-Ha-Hauuuuu…!"

"But I really shouldn't be doing trying to take what isn't mine!" Takuma got back into his police car. "You're already taken, aren't you?"

"W-W-What?" I flushed and nearly fell over. "B-B-B-But!"

"Hahaha! I wish you the best of luck with him! Just remember what I said, Rena!" He looked at me with that charming grin. "Don't let that boy get away from you! I don't care if another girl likes him! You see someone you want to be with, you go! Remember that!" Takuma waved goodbye and drove off into the horizon.

I slapped my face to rid myself of these weird thoughts of mine. I then entered my home and went into the kitchen. I called out to my father, but he didn't answer. I checked the whole house and called him. He wasn't home. He must have been working late again. Sometimes Father did that on certain occasions. He wouldn't get back until later. I really disliked it when he was away for so long. I'd be all alone with no one to talk or to hang out with.

I grimaced and sat in my room for a while. I was going to change out of my school clothes, but when I started thinking, my other body functions had ceased. Why was I thinking about Keiichi-kun at a time like this? This was no time to be thinking about those dumb fantasies! I didn't like him! I wasn't in love with him or anything!

Just like before, my mind was telling the truth but my heart couldn't see passed the lie. But was it really a lie though? I always got knots in my stomach whenever Keiichi-kun rubbed my head or when he flirted with me. I…I said I didn't enjoy it when he teased me…but…I…I think I might have liked it…just a little.

What was I saying? It was all just nonsense again! I wondered…did Mii-chan feel the same way that I did now? Before she admitted that she liked him, did she having this inner conflict like I did? What would I have to do to rid my mind of these thoughts?

Was I in love with Keiichi-kun? I missed him greatly, even though he had been gone for just one day. It made my stomach hurt and it made my heart ache. He was just a boy. He was just a boy like everybody else…but…if he was…then why did I think about us being husband and wife?

Should I admit that was in love? No…I wasn't. Should I scream it out loud? Should I shout my feelings to everyone? Just the thought scared me! It made me tremble and it made me sick. I never thought I would ever be in a position like this. I wasn't in love with anybody! What was wrong with me?

The doorbell to my house rang. I stood up and hopped down the stairs. I opened the door and smiled brightly.

"Yes? Can I help-"

"Hi, Rena."

Shii-chan was standing at my door. She was very still. Her eyes were very dull and her hands were clenched into fists. The wind blew by us. My hair drifted in the breeze but not a strand of hers moved.

"Oh! Shii-chan! What are you doing here? I was going to make dinner for myself soon!"

"Are you alone?" she asked me in a monotone voice.

"Eh? Y-Yeah…I am…"

"Can I come in?"

"Shii-chan?" I held my chin with my hand. My other hand twitched as it held the doorknob. What did Shii-chan want at this hour? "What's going on?"

She was silent for a minute.

"Shii-chan?"

"Can I come in?" she asked impatiently.

"Uh…sure…come in…"

I stepped aside. She walked past me and entered the kitchen. I followed her. She was facing away from me.

"Shii-chan…what's going on?"

She glanced over her shoulder. Shii-chan took something out of her skirt pocket. She faced me.

She was holding a bloody bandage in her hand. I gasped. "Wha-What is that?"

"You tell me." She was hostile.

That bandage…it looked familiar. Wait…wasn't…Satoko wearing a bandage like that around her head?

"Is that…?"

"So you _do_ know what this is?" She clutched the bandage.

"Shii-cha-"

"What did Mion do to Satoko?" Her cold voice stabbed me through my heart.


	3. Chapter 3: Theory

Chapter 3: Theory

Part A

"What did Mion do to Satoko?" Shii-chan repeated herself. Her fist was vibrating.

"Shii-chan…! Calm down!"

"Tell me right now!" She was screaming. "Tell me right now…or…or…I'm gonna…I'm gonna…!"

I took a few steps back.

She approached me. She backed me into a wall. She put her hands against the wall, creating a barrier with her arms. I couldn't escape from her! Even if I tried to duck underneath her arms, I was afraid she might attack me! That fierce look in her eye, her trembling fist, her shaking but infuriated tone…it was nothing like the Shion I knew!

"Tell me everything…now." Our eyes met. Those reptilian orbs held me in my place. "And don't you dare lie to me…"

I folded my hands and raised them up to my chin. My knees were knocking against each other.

"Shii-chan…er…well…"

I tried to swiftly plan what I would say to her. I just had to tell her the truth, that's all I had to do! It was going to be tough, but I had to! Lying would only make this worse!

"You see…you know how Mii-chan likes Keiichi-kun?"

She didn't respond to me. That cold stare was her only answer.

"Um…er…Satoko…Satoko found out about that. Mii-chan was doodling in her notebook, I think it was a picture or something of her and Keiichi-kun, but Satoko saw it. She teased Mii-chan about it. She was only joking around, but she was taking the joke a little too far. She said…Satoko said she wanted to tell Keiichi-kun that Mii-chan liked him. It was a childish prank, but Mii-chan took it as a serious threat.

"Mii-chan wanted her to be quiet. She…she…"

"She what?" I felt as though Shii-chan knew the answer already, but she wanted to hear it come from my own mouth.

"Mii-chan…she hit Satoko in the head with a chair!" I blurted it out.

Shii-chan lowered her arms and walked away from me. She was standing in the kitchen with her back turned to me.

"Shii-chan…?"

"She…hit her? She really hit her…with a chair?" She clutched the bandage much tighter than before. "That's all true…?"

I hesitated to move towards her. That voice stopped me cold.

"That's…how she got that wound on her head?"

I figured she must have seen Satoko, because she had that bandage, but her words still hit me hard.

"I see…I understand now." Shion turned a little. I could see her profile now. "So…Sis hit her because she was joking around? That's what this was all about?"

"Shii-chan?"

"Sis…almost killed her because of that joke…?"

Oh no…!

"Shii-ch-"

"I'LL KILL HER!" Shion ran for the door.

I jumped in her path and grabbed her shoulders. She struggled greatly, but I managed to keep her still for the most part.

"Shion! Stop!"

"I'm gonna kill her…! I'm gonna kill her! I'm gonna tear her hair out! I'm gonna tear her arms out of their sockets! I'm gonna gouge her eyes out! I'm gonna rip her nails out! I'm gonna…I'm gonna…!"

"Shion! Please! It's over now! Everything's better now than it was!"

"Better?" Shion yelled. She broke free from me and stood there, glowering at me. "How can you say that? Mion nearly killed Satoko! I don't care if Satoko says they both made up! I don't care! Mion hurt her! I'm not gonna let her get away with that!"

"Mion's being punished for it! She's being forced to work around the school and-"

She scoffed at me. "You think that's adequate? Rena, she almost killed one of your best friends! She almost killed Satoko over a stupid misunderstanding! How is cleaning a freaking school a proper punishment for a backstabbing bitch like her?"

Every ill thing she said about Mion hurt me…it was cutting deep into me…

"She deserves to die! She deserves to die for this!" Shion stomped her foot. "She's no better than Houjou Teppei! How can she do that to Satoko? That bitch…that damn animal…!"

"Shion!" I was on the verge of tears. "Listen to you! You're saying that about your own sister! You love her!"

She narrowed her eyes. "I do?"

I raised my voice. "You do! I know you do! The situation was bad, yeah, but that doesn't give you the right to kill anyone, let alone your own sister! She regrets what she did! She hates herself for hurting Satoko like that! She wants nothing more than to repent for her sin!

"Didn't you ever do anything so bad that you had to repent? Didn't you ever feel the same regret that Mion feels?"

Shion was dumbstruck by that. She lowered her head. She turned her back to me.

She was very quiet for a little while.

"I," she said lowly, "I had a dream…a long time ago…a month ago to be exact, before all that business with Takano. In my dream…I…I…killed people."

She never told me this before! But…what did this have to do with anything?

"I killed so many people. I was responsible for all these deaths. In my dream…I got so upset over…over Satoshi-kun's disappearance. I…took all of that anger out on a lot of people. I killed my own grandmother…old man Kimiyoshi…Mion…Ke-Kei-Kei-chan…and…Satoko. I blamed Satoko, Kimiyoshi, Mion, and my grandmother for his disappearance. Kei-chan…he just pissed me off so much…!

"He acted so much like Satoshi-kun…I hated it! I hated it so much that I wanted him dead! So…I tried to torture him…but I couldn't. Although I couldn't…I was responsible for his death in that dream. His death was the most heartbreaking to me when I woke up…along with Satoko's.

"I tortured Satoko until I finally killed her. I blamed her for always relying on Satoshi-kun, for latching onto him and never giving him a moment's peace. She caused him so much grief and pain…I wanted her dead! When I did kill her…I remembered something…

"I made a promise to Satoshi-kun. I promised him that I would always take care of Satoko if he wasn't around! I promised him…but I ended up killing her!"

She was whimpering.

"But…all of that was a dream, Shion," I said softly.

"But it felt so real! I could've sworn that it actually happened! I thought I really killed Satoko and Kei-chan!" She was shaking where she stood. She hugged herself and her whimpering increased. "I don't care if it was a dream…I really killed them! I did it with my own hands! I…I felt so terrible when I woke up!

"I kept saying 'I'm sorry' over and over again! I kept saying it until I stopped crying! I told myself then…that I would never let anything ever happen to Satoko again! I told myself that I would never hurt anyone again…especially Kei-chan and Satoko…"

I played with my skirt. "You keep saying Keiichi-kun's name…is he that important to you…?"

She turned to face me. Shion was smiling despite the tears in her eyes. "He is…he really is…"

"…Why?"

"…He's like the second brother Satoko never had! He's so sweet to her…although he gets a little carried away with his pranks. He loves her. He reminds me so much of Satoshi-kun! I hated it back then…but…now…I don't mind it anymore! I used to think he really was Satoshi-kun…but now I know better! Kei-chan is Kei-chan! He's very special to me…"

I looked down at my feet. I could tell very plainly from the tone in her voice, that her feelings weren't just friendly. She wasn't just admiring his kindness and his brotherly disposition to Satoko. There was something else, I sensed. When I thought about it, it made my heart sink all the way down, as far as it could go. Shion loved Satoshi…but she was in love with Keiichi-kun as well.

"Shii-chan." I wanted to go back to our original topic, the topic that brought Shion to my house. "You never explained to me the purpose of this story. Why are you telling me all of this?"

Shion wiped her eyes. "I felt so much regret from that dream. I don't care even it was a nightmare! It was so real that I thought it actually happened! I regretted everything I did, felt, and all of the hurt I caused. I guess what I'm trying to say is…" She kept wiping them. "…I know the regret Mion is feeling."

She understood it? Even from a nightmare? She really understood what Mion was going through?

"I shouldn't have been so malicious…I shouldn't have been so angry. I just…love Satoko with all of my heart! I love her! And-And I love Mion! I do! When I hear about what she did from Satoko when I saw her at the clinic…I just couldn't help the sudden urge I felt inside of me! I couldn't fight back against it! It was too strong for me!

"But…you saved me Rena!" Shion hugged me gently. "You saved me from making the same mistakes I made in that nightmare! For that…I owe you my life…I owe you big time…!"

I returned her hug. I rubbed her back. "Shii-chan…it was just a nightmare…"

"You stopped me from robbing myself of my only sister!" She ignored me. "What would life be if I didn't have my Mion?" Shion stuck her face into my shoulder. "Rena? Thank you so much…! Kei-chan was absolutely right about you!"

I cocked my head. "Huh? What do you mean?"

"He always told me, whenever he hangs out with Satoko and me, that you're one of the greatest friends he's ever had! He really treasures you, Rena!"

Keiichi-kun…he…he treasured me…? He really did? We were very close, but I never once heard him say something like that to me, even as a joke! He honestly thought about me that way?

"You're a lucky girl to have a guy like him looking your way! I…I just hope that he doesn't hurt someone!" She laughed lightly. "I know how much Sis likes him…and you're her rival! I just hope that he takes both of your respective feelings into account! I hope he never takes advantage of the both of you!"

That's right…Mii-chan liked him too. Wait…what was I saying? I didn't…I didn't! I…I…I never…ever…not in a million years…!

Before she left, Shii-chan told me about the wish Satoko had made. Satoko wanted to act like nothing ever happened. She wanted to forget this whole incident so she and Mii-chan could go back to way things were. In order to do that though, she wanted everyone to forget the fight as well. We were all supposed to erase it from our memory.

Rika had already taken the vow of silence, and now Shion took the vow after speaking with me. They would never mention it to anyone, especially not to Keiichi-kun. Keiichi-kun was so happy after the battle last month. He was always smiling and he was up to his usual antics. Satoko wanted to keep him smiling. She wanted to see him enjoying life. She didn't want him to know that our bonds were once in jeopardy.

Shion made me promise that I wouldn't say anything to him. I didn't like the idea of keeping secrets from any of my friends. I felt like I was lying when I did hid something. Keiichi-kun didn't deserve to be lied to…but…this was an exception. I didn't want him to get hurt. I also wanted to see him smile. I wanted him to smile for the rest of his life!

Shii-chan left my house a while later. She apologized for her behavior and she thanked me for stopping her from attacking Mii-chan. Her language was very bizarre from when she mentioned her dream and when she said that something was inside of her, urging her to act the way she did. I didn't understand it at all. I didn't think I wanted to. I thought she was just hysterical and tried to calm herself down. I think she just wanted to talk about anything to take her anger away.

I was lying in bed for the longest time. It was getting late. Father came home a little after Shii-chan left and we had a quiet dinner. He was very tired and wanted to go to bed early, as did I. I was in my pajamas, lying on my stomach. My face was buried into my pillow. Everything about this day exhausted me. The fight, Takuma's joke, and now quelling Shii-chan; it took all of my energy away from me. That promise I made still bothered me though. I would have to get over it. If I could spare Keiichi-kun from knowing about this fight, to preserve his happiness, then all would be right in world. It had to be, for all of our sakes. I closed my eyes and sighed deeply.

I was sitting in my trailer. I was having a cup of tea. I was humming and swaying my head back and forth, smiling at my tea. I was so happy! I was so incredibly happy!

The sun was shining inside of my trailer. Its light made my white dress sparkle. The light was so warm! It was so rejuvenating! I felt like a flower that was blooming under the sun! I was being born into a new life! I was being born into a new beauty!

My trailer door opened. Keiichi-kun was standing in the doorway with a little teddy bear with a tiny scarf around its neck. He was smirking at me triumphantly.

"Hey, Rena!" he said with a laugh. "Look what I found!"

He handed it to me. I was looking right into the bear's eyes. It was so cute! He found this lying in the junkyard somewhere? How come I never found something as cute as this before?

"Hauuu!" I hugged it tightly. "I'm taking you home with me, Teddy-san!"

Keiichi-kun laughed. "He's all yours! I bet he could use a good friend like you!"

That made me blush. I hid my face behind the bear. "Hauuuu…"

"Rena? You okay?" He chuckled. "Your face is redder than usual!"

I put the bear beside me and scooted next to Keiichi-kun. I hugged him.

"Thank you, Keiichi-kun! I'll treasure this always!"

He hugged me back. "Hey, you've done plenty of nice things for me! It's about time I return the favor!"

"You don't have to…I take pleasure knowing that you're happy!" I smiled at him. "Seeing Keiichi-kun happy makes me happy! Ahaha!"

"Is that so?" Keiichi-kun grinned at me deviously. "So…you like seeing me happy, do you? You know what would make me happy right now…?"

"What?"

He touched my shoulder and caressed it. He looked into my eyes. He smiled so charmingly. His other hand reached around me and gently stroked my hip.

"How does that feel?"

"Ah! Keiichi-kun…!"

"You like it?"

"…Ah…uh…er…"

"Hahaha!" He let go of me and pointed at me. "You should see your face! It's priceless! Hahaha!"

I glared at him. "That's mean! You're so cruel!"

"Hahaha! You know you love me, Rena!"

That word shut me up. My face became hotter than before and my heart was pumping.

"Something wrong, Rena?" He was still smiling. "You seem like something's troubling you!"

"N-Nothing's wrong! I'm fine! See?" I smiled like usual.

"You can't hide it from me, Rena."

"What? I'm not hiding anything!"

"Yes you are!" Keiichi-kun folded his arms and flashed his teeth. "I can tell by the look on your face! You're better than this! You used to be able to hide just about anything!"

I looked down as I continued blushing.

"I know what you're feeling, Rena."

"…You do?" How could he? I never said a word about anything to him!

"Of course I do! I feel the same way!"

No…this had to be a dream! He couldn't feel that way!

"No…you don't…"

"I do!" Keiichi-kun smirked just one more time. "What? Don't believe me? Do I have to prove it?"

P-Prove it? What did he mean?

Before I could say another word to him, Keiichi-kun trapped me in an embrace. His arms were around my waist and our chests connected. His lips were pushing against mine. His eyes were closed while mine were still open. His hands stroked my hips some more and his mouth continuously smothered against mine. I didn't react at all! Was he…was he really…?

He pulled his head back. He was smiling with his eyes closed.

"Believe me now?" he laughed.

Something within me couldn't stand it any longer! I couldn't hold back! I couldn't contain it anymore!

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his mouth against mine again. I kept on kissing him and kissing him! I didn't want to stop! I didn't want the feeling to end! Our lips touching, our chest rubbing against each other, his hands on my waist, the flesh of my arms against his bare neck…hauuuu….

I pulled him on top of me. My white cap fell off of my head. Keiichi-kun wasn't coming up for air. I didn't want him to. I wanted him to keep kissing me, to keep caressing my lips with his. My body was limp. My arms dropped from his neck and fell at my sides.

Keiichi-kun's lips traveled to my neck. When he kissed there, my skin jumped.

"Ah! Keiichi-kun!"

"What's wrong?" He was chuckling. "You don't like it?"

"I…I…I…"

"You have to be more honest with yourself, Rena! What do you want me to do? Should I stop?"

"No!" I shouted. I covered my mouth. My whole body was trembling.

"See? You gotta be honest!"

He flicked his tongue against my neck.

"Ah!" I whimpered with each move he made.

One hand held my waist while the other journeyed lower. I put my hands on his head and lightly scratched him. He was kissing my lower neck now. Keiichi-kun's hand was at my leg. He lifted the bottom of my dress up a little and touched my thigh, where my stocking ended.

I jerked and gasped. He was stroking under my thigh. It was so good! The feeling was so nice! His hand traveled up my leg now.

"Keiichi-kun!" I gripped his head.

"Yeah?" He said as he continued to rub my leg.

"I…I don't think we should…not like this…"

"You're not okay with it?" He looked perplexed.

"I…we're still too young…"

I heard him laugh. "So, you're telling me it'll be okay when we're older?"

"When…we're older? Will it be okay…? Will it…?" His hand was still touching the skin on my leg.

"I'll do whatever you want, Rena…" Keiichi kissed me again. "Anything to make you happy…"

I thought about it long and hard. The feeling was so good…I didn't want it to stop! It was too good! What could feel better than that? My body was on fire! Every inch of me was burning with these feelings! Keiichi-kun was the one making me feel this way! I didn't mind him at all! I…I think I…I think I wanted more…

"Keiichi-kun…" I moaned. "If…if it's with you…then…I don't mind…I…I trust you…"

His lustful smile made me yearn for him even more. "Well said…"

The sun penetrated my eyelids. I slowly opened them to see my room. I was lying in my bed. My head wasn't on my pillow anymore. I was hugging my pillow as tightly as I could. I was curled up into a ball. Drool dripped from my lip. It was all a dream. That's all it was…it was…just a dream…

I knew it had to be one. Why else would all that happen? I only thought about Keiichi-kun every minute since he left Hinamizawa with his parents. It drove me crazy; I can honestly admit that now. It drove me absolutely mad.

I was always collected, but when it came to Keiichi-kun at this time…I couldn't stop thinking about him. I had this weird dream, these urges, these fantasies about him. I was changing. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. Something within me was doing all of this. I would never think or act like that…ever.

The dream was even odder because of the way Keiichi-kun acted. He would never act that way! I knew he flirted with me a lot, but I knew he was a shy boy deep down! To think he would want to go that far without even hesitating! That person in my dream wasn't Keiichi-kun at all!

I was so ashamed of myself. After everything that happened the day before, I was having these dreams about Keiichi-kun and I together. I was so guilty…I was so selfish. This was so unlike me. Why was I feeling this way? I never had these emotions before!

It was more than obvious to me now. I couldn't run from the truth anymore. I was a fool for trying to escape it. I was a fool to fight against my heart. It was a battle my mind could never win. The mind can never win against a yearning heart. I thought…no…I knew. I knew that Ryuugu Rena was in love with Maebara Keiichi!

I was so awful! I tried to give Mii-chan room and a chance to talk to Keiichi-kun. She never acted on her wishes though! Was…this a message to me? Did Mii-chan really not like Keiichi-kun like she thought she did? Was I right in saying that she was just going through a phase like any other teenager would? But I was a teenager myself…so were my feelings a phase as well?

They couldn't be! They just couldn't! I was in love with Keiichi-kun! I knew it was love! It wasn't a silly crush! I loved him!

I wanted to hold him, kiss him, share my love with him, and just be with him! I wanted to be the only one for him! I wanted to be his and I wanted him to be mine! I wanted him to see me and only me! I wanted for him to see my love for him!

Something strange entered my brain. What if I made that wish possible? What if I made myself the only person for Keiichi-kun? What if I made myself the only person that he could see? What if I removed any obstacles from his view so he could see the truth about me?

It was a stupid notion. How would I do a thing like that? It was impossible! I couldn't just take anybody from Keiichi-kun's vision! I couldn't just erase the friendships he made with all of us! I couldn't make him forget about Satoko, Shii-chan, Rika, and Mii-chan! That would be so selfish of me! It would be wrong!

But what if I did do it though? What would happen if Keiichi-kun saw only me? Would that dream become real? Would it…? I shook my head. No. No it didn't have chance. Rena wasn't a selfish girl! I loved everyone! I loved my friends and Keiichi-kun! I didn't want anybody to disappear!

Part B

The school day was very quiet. Chie-sensei gave her lecture and everyone partnered up to work on math problems. Rika was out today. She must have been with Satoko at the clinic. I hope the both of them were alright.

Mii-chan was at school though. She hadn't said a word all class. However, when she told everyone to rise and bow for Chie-sensei, her voice was very monotone. It didn't have that zestfulness that it usually had.

Everyone was quiet around her. They were all afraid. I didn't blame them. They were all very young and they were exposed to that moment of violence. It must have hit them pretty hard. No matter what age, I believed, no one is old enough see any kind of violence. There should never be violence at all. No one should hurt another over anything.

The two of us were partners. I took the first half of the problems and Mii-chan took the rest. After our respective set was done, we would share our work and our answers with each other. I have to say, those drills were very difficult! I guessed on some of them because I forgot the process for word problems like those. Mii-chan looked like she had trouble too. If Keiichi-kun were there, he would help us! He was very good when it came to school!

"Gaaaaah!" Mii-chan threw her pencil at her notebook. "This is too hard!"

I chuckled. "Lemme take a look at it!" I scanned the problem and ran many scenarios through my head. "Um…if we take the square root and multiply it by itself, then we'll be able to solve it! Or wait…don't we have to multiply both sides by the square root? Or…do we have to…wait I know! We have to multiply it by two!" I held my pencil over my notebook. My hand didn't move. I was staring at the blank page.

"Rena?"

My fingers twitched.

"You have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

"Hauuu…not a clue…" I placed my pencil down. "You're right! This is too hard!"

"Dammit! Where's Kei-chan when you need him?" Mii-chan held her chin up with her hand and pouted. "This is his only useful skill: schoolwork! Other that, he sucks at just about everything!"

"Ah! But he's been doing quite well in the club activities lately!"

"Where have you been?" Mii-chan laughed. "He lost the past two games and had to suffer the penalty for both of them! Each one was more demeaning than the last!" She smirked. "Heeheehee! Kei-chan looked so embarrassed when he wore that French maid outfit with the rabbit ears! Hehehe!"

I blinked at Mii-chan. "Hey. I have a serious question for you: how come the majority of our club punishments involve maid outfits?"

Mii-chan fell silent for a minute. She scratched at her cheek with her index finger. "Uh…I dunno! I guess it's tradition! Ahaha! Besides, Kei-chan loves wearing those clothes! Hmm…I wonder what else I could get him to do in a maid's outfit…?"

"Didn't one of us suggest that he should wear a maid's costume and clean our ears for us a long time ago?"

Mii-chan blushed. She was smiling goofily. "Hehehe…"

"Mii-chan? Are you okay?"

"Mmmm…right there…yes that feels nice…"

She was daydreaming?

I laughed. "Mii-chan? You're not thinking about Keiichi-kun being alone in your room cleaning out your ear, are you? Do you have your head on his lap when he's doing that by any chance?"

"W-W-W-W-W-hat? N-N-N-No it's not like that! I-I-I-I'm just trying to think of an appropriate p-p-punishment for him when the time comes!" She wove her arms about frantically.

"You are! I knew it! Ahahaha!"

Mii-chan growled at me. "How do you know what I'm thinking about, huh? What are you, some kind of keen eyed detective?"

"Ahaha! I guess so!" I closed my notebook. "I've always been able to see what a person is thinking about just by the look on their face! I practice on Keiichi-kun the most! He's like an open book!"

"He never was a good actor! Gahaha!" Mii-chan leaned back in her chair with her arms behind her head.

I looked down at my notebook and then back to Mii-chan. "Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Eh? Huh…I dunno. This'll probably be like that time he went to the city for two days for a relative's funeral. He might be back by tomorrow."

I grinned at the thought of him coming back. I couldn't wait!

"It'll be good! Satoko and Shion must miss him!"

That reminded me of the night before, when Shii-chan visited me. I had managed to calm her down, but I still was frightened by the things she said that she would do to her sister.

Mii-chan noticed the frown on my face. "Rena? You okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine!"

"Uh, okay then. It's just that when I said Shion's name, you looked so glum! What's up?"

I shook my head. "It's nothing, Mii-chan!"

She looked out of the window. "You don't have to lie to me, Rena. I know that Shion knows about what happened…"

She did? How?

She seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. "Satoko called me last night before she went to bed. I bombarded her with apology after apology until I wore her out. She said that Shion came to ask Dr. Irie for something when she noticed her. Needless to say, my fears came to fruition. She told me…Shion was livid."

I looked down at my desk.

"Satoko tried to calm her down, but I don't think she did a good job. However…Shion actually came to my house just before Satoko called."

"She didn't hurt you, did she?" I shouted with worry.

Mii-chan was taken aback, but continued nevertheless. "No…she didn't. I-I have you to thank for that."

"M-Me?"

"You saved my butt again, Rena!" Mii-chan smiled. "Shion said she stopped by your house and had a long chat with you. She told me about her intentions…and how you made her listen to reason. You stopped her from doing something despicable. For that, I owe you more than my life."

Shii-chan said something similar to that.

I glanced at Mii-chan. She was still looking out of the window. "I-It was the right thing to do. If something happened to you, I wouldn't know what to do…we're best friends, you know? I didn't want Shii-chan to do something she would regret! I wanted to keep you safe!"

Mii-chan looked at me. "I really don't deserve a friend like you…after all I've done to hurt our friendships."

"You're repenting and you showed sorrow for your sin. Of course we would forgive you! Mii-chan, there isn't anything you could do to make us hate you! We all love you!"

She patted my hand. "Rena…you're too much. Because of you, we can all have a chance at living happily ever after. You saved me…and you saved Shion. I…I just hope that I'll never do anything like that again! I'll make sure of it!"

I held her hand in my own. "You'll be fine! Everyone will be fine! We fought this long and hard for our happy ending! We'll get it! All of us! I know we will!"

Mii-chan gripped my hand. "Rena…"

I giggled.

After school was over, I packed up my things and decided to visit Satoko at the clinic. Mii-chan still had her punishments to attend to, so she had to stay behind. I had copies of the notes, class work, and the homework Chie-sensei wanted us to complete for the next class for Satoko and Rika. I didn't want them to fall behind in their work. I also got the assignments for Keiichi-kun to catch up on when he came home. I didn't think he needed them, but I still wanted to help him out.

The week was almost over. It seemed to drag on. I desperately wanted it to end. I wanted Mii-cha's punishment to end. I wanted Satoko to get better soon. And I wanted Keiichi-kun to come home so we could play a club activity together. It felt like forever since we played a game. I hoped that I didn't lose my edge!

I arrived at the clinic a little bit later. There were a few older ladies waiting in the lobby and there was a nurse acting as the receptionist. It was the new nurse that replaced Takano. I never noticed her before.

The nurse looked like she was about thirty. She had short red hair and she had a red choker around her neck. Her lips were very rosy. Her eyes were also very beautiful. They were like two small rubies. The nurse also wore a few gold bracelets and a silver anklet. She was so beautiful. Her body was thin and alluring for any man, she had a very nice smile, and her eyes lit up the room.

"Oh! Hello there!" she said to me very sweetly. "What can I do for you, Miss?"

I approached her desk. "Hello! Um, I'm here to see my friend. Her name is Houjou Satoko."

"Houjou-chan!" She smiled widely. "She's such a good patient! You're one of her friends? I've heard a lot about you guys from her!"

"Yes!"

The nurse giggled. "Come with me! Dr. Irie's out at the moment, but I'll take you to Houjou-chan!"

As she walked down the hall with me, I couldn't help but look at her uniform. The skirt was short and her legs appeared to be very silky smooth. They shined in the lights of the clinic and her walk caught me off guard. It matched so well with her figure and with the uniform she was wearing. I think I found the next outfit for my club mates to wear when I made them lose a club activity!

I wasn't following her for a moment.

"Hmm? Is something the matter, Miss?"

"Ha…ha…hauuuuu…"

"Hau? What does that mean?"

"I…I like your uniform…hauuuuuuu…"

She blinked at me a few times before shrugging.

The nurse walked me down the hall to room near the very end. Inside the room, there sat Satoko. She was staring at a tray of food that was on her lap. She held up a piece of cauliflower and examined it very closely. Then she looked at a piece of broccoli. I laughed to myself. She never did figure it out!

"Houjou-san!" the nurse said as she knocked on the wall to get Satoko's attention. "You have a guest!"

Satoko turned and saw me. Her face lit up and she nearly jumped out of bed! Her adowable little vampire fang was sticking from her mouth! Hau! Hau! Hauu!

"Rena-san!"

I came over to Satoko and she hugged me. "It's great to see you, Satoko-chan!"

"If there's anything you need, please don't hesitate to call, Houjou-san!" the nurse spoke.

"Okay! Thanks, Akane-san!"

The nurse named Akane bowed her head and left the room.

"Satoko?" I asked her. "Is that Takano's replacement?"

"Mmm!" She nodded. "That's Nise Akane! She's very nice! She's been taking good care of me since Irie brought me here! I really like her a lot! Sometimes she plays games with me and sometimes she takes me outside for a walk! She's still new here, but she's very good at her job! She's been here for about almost a month now!"

"Sounds like you're having a lot of fun here! I'm happy for you!"

"I am!"

I sat at Satoko's bedside. She put her tray of food on her nightstand.

"I brought something for you!"

"Really?" Satoko was getting excited! "Gimme!"

I gave her the homework sheet Chie-sensei had us complete and all of the notes I took.

"…What the hell is this crap?"

"It's your homework!" I laughed. "I wanted to be sure that you're up to date with all of your school work!"

Satoko ran her eyes over the sheet before throwing it on her nightstand. "Yeah, not doing it!"

"Satoko, you kinda have to! You don't want to be left behind in class do you?"

She cleaned her ear with her pinky. She rolled her eyes. "Why work so hard when I can trick Keiichi-san into doing it for me? Oh ho ho ho ho ho! He'll fall for anything!"

"Hey, be nice to Keiichi-kun!" I smiled.

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! I'm gonna make him suffer when we play Mion-san's next club game! I'll get him to do all sorts of things for me!"

I fell silent for a minute, as did Satoko.

"Satoko? Are you…feeling well?"

"I'm okay. See?" Satoko removed the bandage from her head. There was little to no blood at all! The bruise on her head was looking better! "I'm a fast healer! If you want to survive in the club, you gotta know how to heal!"

I smiled. "That's good. You know, you probably hear enough about this but…Mii-chan's really sorry and-"

"Ugh!" Satoko slapped her forehead. "I really wish she would stop apologizing! It's over and everything's better now! We're moving forward! What's the big deal anyway?"

I admired her for forgiving Mii-chan, but I especially admired her for saying this. Satoko was very young, but she had moments when she acted like a grown woman. She could be very mature for her age! I was proud of her! Anybody else who abandon Mii-chan, but Satoko stood by her despite the incident! I really respected Satoko for that!

"She called me last night and wouldn't shut up!" Satoko laughed. "I never knew Mion-san was so soft!"

"Soft?"

"Yeah! Mion-san never apologizes for anything! She's a tough girl and does just about anything she wants! To hear her say that she's sorry so many times shocks me!"

"Mii-chan does have a soft side to her," I said with a grin. "She doesn't show it much, but she does have it."

"I guess that's why she hasn't told Keiichi-san her feelings yet, huh?"

I nodded. "Mii-chan's very stubborn and she's incredibly shy. She never felt this strongly towards anyone before! She doesn't know how to do it right!"

"I don't know much about all that mushy stuff, but I bet it's gotta be real hard, especially for her!" Satoko held her chin. "I just wish that I could help her somehow…"

"This is something that Mii-chan has to do herself." I looked down at the bed sheets. Keiichi-kun's face kept popping up in my mind. "I wanted…I wanted to help her too, but there's a limit to what can be done. The rest is up to her."

"This is so annoying!" Satoko folded her arms. "If she keeps this up any longer, somebody's gonna steal Keiichi-san right from under her nose!"

I looked at her quickly. "You think so?"

"Of course! If you wait too long for something, you might miss out!"

That's exactly what Takuma was telling me before. If Mii-chan waited too long, Keiichi-kun might be taken from her. If she waited too long, he would be free. If she waited too long…I could have him.

Satoko smirked. "Maybe I can talk to Nee-Nee about this! Maybe she and I can come up with a scheme to push those two together!"

"Satoko." I was growing worried about this. "Don't do anything silly now!"

"I'm not gonna do anything! I'm just saying maybe Nee-Nee can do something to force a confession out of Mion-san!"

A forced confession? What did that mean?

Satoko punched her palm. "I got it! Rena-san! You know how Nee-Nee teases Mion-san all the time? Especially about Keiichi-san?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, there we go! Nee-Nee can tease Mion-san more and more until she gets so uncomfortable that she has no choice but to tell Keiichi-san! It's a great plan! It's foolproof!"

I wasn't so sure. Mii-chan felt threatened by Satoko's jokes and retaliated. If Shii-chan pushed her too far as well, what would happen then?

"I don't think that's a good idea, Satoko." I frowned. "I don't want history to repeat itself."

Satoko thought about it. She lowered her head and sighed. "Maybe you're right. I just want to help her! It's driving me crazy!"

"We'll figure something out!" I looked at her reassuringly. "I know it! I know!"

She laughed. "Yes, we will!"

"Say, Satoko?" I looked around the room. "I'm surprised Rika-chan isn't here! I thought she would be with you!"

"She went to the shrine to check up on something." Satoko recalled. "She said she would be back soon though! Why don't you stay and wait for her?"

For some reason or another, I really wanted to talk to Rika about all of this. I wanted to know what her views were and what advice she had. Satoko listened to my concern about her sudden plan involving Shii-chan, but I feared that she wasn't listening to me. Maybe, if I talk to Rika, then she could dispel the worries from my mind. Maybe I could ask her to make sure Satoko didn't do anything brash again. Those two were always together. She would definitely listen to Rika.

"I'd love to, Satoko-chan," I said, "but I have to get going. I have some important business I have to attend to."

"Oh, really?" She looked disappointed. "What about later? Can you visit me again later?"

"Uh…sure. I could come by again! I could make you cookies and some ohagi if you want!"

"That'd be great! Thanks, Rena-san!"

Satoko hugged me one more time before I left. I told her to give Dr. Irie my best, and to thank Nise-san for taking care of her for me.

I was walking down the road to the Furude Shrine. Maybe I could catch Rika before she returned to Satoko. I needed to get her alone so I could have this discussion with her. Also…maybe I could finally understand what all of these feelings in my heart were really about. I loved Keiichi-kun, but I had no idea how to deal with this emotion. Rika was Oyashiro-sama's priestess, so she was connected with him. It would be very fortuitous if I could get a blessing from her, or hear Oyashiro-sama's divine words. I knew he could help me!

I stood before the many stairs leading up to the shrine. I never enjoyed climbing up these stairs. They went on forever! You'd get good exercise from ascending all of them, but it was such a chore sometimes!

I climbed all the way to the top. I was walking at a slow pace and I was still out of breath! How Rika did this whenever she dropped by the shrine was beyond me! I was older and I should have had more vitality in me! This was so embarrassing!

The shrine was standing tall in the afternoon sun. The sun ray's hit the shrine just right. I was standing in the shadow of the shrine. It was very cool there. It was refreshing. Walking in the hot sun for so long took a lot out of me. That's probably why I barely made it up those stairs.

I saw the shrine's door opened ajar. Rika must have been in there. I skipped over to the door. I was about to open it…when I heard a voice. It sounded like a woman. It was deep and it sounded very melancholy. Who was trespassing in Rika's family's shrine?

I peered through the small opened space of the door. Rika was sitting against the wall. She had a glass in her hand and there was a bottle right beside her. The liquid in her glass was red. Was that juice she had in her hand? I could smell it from here. It didn't smell like any juice I knew. It kind of smelled like…alcohol. Was Rika…drinking?

Her face held no expression and her eyes were empty. Rika sighed a few times before she took a gulp from her glass. She wiped her mouth clean and swirled her drink around.

She started to speak. Her voice was very deep, unlike her usual voice. It was so robotic. Did that grown woman's voice belong to Rika?

"I really wish you were here with us again," she said. "I still don't understand why you left us. You were there for the longest time and then no one remembered you when you vanished."

There was a long pause.

"Ah…maybe you're right. It's better this way, I suppose. If something happened to you…we'd be in big trouble right now."

Again, there was a long silence.

"We're lucky that we're getting all of these chances. It still puzzles me how we're able to go into these new realms as your power dwindles."

Realms? Power? What was she talking about? Who was she talking to?

"Haha…maybe that's why you vanished…because you were too weak to hold onto that form. I'm not sure. I don't think we'll figure it out any time soon though." Rika took another gulp. "What? I like to take big gulps. It relaxes me."

She closed her eyes and tapped her glass with her finger.

"I know that." She sounded impatient. "I know those three killed me and everyone else in those past realms. I haven't forgotten…yes…yes I know Shion wasn't responsible for my death that time. My death in that world is wrapped in mystery."

Shion wasn't responsible for Rika's death? What in the world…?

Rika grunted. "I know that! Stop pointing out the obvious! I know something is causing those three to fall to madness! I don't what though! If I did, this would all be over by now!"

Silence.

"We've been stuck in this God-forsaken loop for two months now. It beats a century, but still…you're right, I shouldn't say 'God-forsaken.' Sorry about that." Rika took the last remaining swig from her glass. "Dammit…what the hell is wrong with these worlds? They're all so different! Just when I have a theory, something else happens and I'm thrown back to the beginning!

"Ugh. Every fall is the same…the three all fell to it. It was their insecurities and dark desires that caused those deaths, correct? The Fire is another story though. I have no idea what the hell all that Keima business is though. I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

Quiet.

"Ha! Of course you don't!" Rika poured another glass. "The Keima Family were the one of the first families of Hinamizawa. You know the name already, I know, you told me. Do you. By any chance, know what happened to Ouka? …Besides the obvious, please…yes…yes she had the man, Keima Katsuhiro, look after the Onigari-no-Ryou. But why? That's what I want to know!"

Rika drank it all at once. "Sorry! I forgot you can feel all of that!" She snickered. She listened closely for a moment. "So…even you're not sure what the truth behind the Keima Family is, or about the last Keima heir. That's bad. It can't be helped. We'll leave the Keima situation for another time. Let's focus on those three for now."

Who was she referring to when she said that? And who was the Keima Family? I never heard of them!

"Each one of them fell to the Syndrome."

Syndrome? I thought I remembered that…

"Although, now that I think about it…" Rika put her glass down. "I don't think it's a disease anymore."

There was another long silence.

"Shion said it herself very clearly, even during the never-ending June. She had a demon. You heard me right. I'm only trying to look at this from a few different angles. What if the Syndrome isn't a disease at all? What if it has nothing to do with a parasite that the medical reports spoke about? What if it has nothing to do with the Queen Carrier theory at all?

"Look at Shion. She's been stable for the longest time, but when he came back, she slipped into madness again. From there, she fell to her demon. I'm telling you…something's not right at all. Something besides their own insecurities and paranoia caused Shion, Rena, and Mion to commit those crimes. Something is causing them to kill us! It's not just me anymore! Everyone is a target!"

Another pause.

"I'm leaving this theory open, no matter how odd it sounds. I'm really starting to believe that the Syndrome is not what it seems to be. Hanyuu…" Rika's voice was trembling. "What if…we are at war with demons?"


	4. Chapter 4: Torment

**(Sorry about the wait! Finals are coming up and things are pretty crazy for me! If I'm a few days behind in my usual time frame, I'm really sorry! .**

**~WOLFEDEN)**

Chapter 4: Torment

Part A

"What if…we're at war with demons?" Rika said as she gripped her arms.

Demons…? War…? What?

"If that's true…then…" Rika dug her nails into her skin. "Then demons causing Mion, Rena, and Shion to commit those crimes? It's too strange how all three of them conveniently fall to such a thing! Something is at work here, Hanyuu! Something is influencing the dark desires in their hearts! Their selfishness, lust, and anger are controlling them!"

Rika was silent for a few minutes.

"I know…it's odd. In the century loop, the ones who fell every time were Rena, Shion…and Keiichi. Why isn't he falling like them? Why did Mion take his place? This is insane!"

Rika squeezed her arms tighter.

"…You're right. Perhaps its better this way. Perhaps he's the key to all of this. Or rather…the Keima Family could be the key! They might be the hope that we need! It makes sense, right?"

Quiet.

"Dammit! All we know is that the Keima Family guarded the sword. There's got to be something about them that we're missing! Hmm…if only we had access to their history. If I could find out more about that Family, then we might be able to solve this riddle! It's a long shot, but we have to try! I've lived in these infernal loops for a century and I'm not about to give up after we've come this far!"

Rika stood up and took her bottle and glass. She was coming this way!

I stealthily slipped into the bushes next to the shrine, right near the woods. Rika exited the shrine, carrying her wine bottle and her glass. I expected someone else to come out after her, the one she was speaking to, but he or she never did! Was Rika just talking to herself? Was there really no one there? Could she have just been drunk from the wine? It didn't like this! She was drinking and having hallucinations! Was this Hanyuu just a figment of her imagination?

But what she said nicked at me. Rika said that every time, Mii-chan, Shii-chan, and I always fell to our darkest desires in something called a "loop." We always fell to our demons, as she put it. We had demons? I didn't understand! What did Rika mean by that? I didn't have a demon! I didn't have anything bad inside me! Rena was a good girl! She didn't have anything bad!

I couldn't stay here! I couldn't stay here and hear this anymore! I had to leave! I had to get away from here!

When Rika went elsewhere, to the Saiguden, I think, I sprang from the bushes and ran down the stairs leading away from the shrine. I was skipping steps and almost fell a few times. I was running so fast that I wasn't watching what I was doing. My feet instinctively repositioned myself when I felt like I was going to trip, but that wasn't my problem. My issue was that I wasn't looking where I was going.

I slammed into something. I tumbled down the stairs with whatever this thing I hit was. We rolled all the way down to the last step. We fell on the hot unforgiving earth of the dirt road.

I was holding on to this thing with all of my might. It broke my fall and it acted as a cushion for me when we hit the ground. It felt soft, yet some parts of it were firm. I could hear a heartbeat. What in the world did I fall on?

Takuma was lying there sprawled out on the ground with swirls in his eyes. A very peculiar grin was across his face as he kept saying "ow." I was lying on his chest. He didn't appear to be when I first met him, but Takuma was very fit! His abdomen was very well built! Although…I think that I broke him!

I looked down at my poor injured friend. "Takuma! Oh my…! I'm so sorry!"

"Who's…who's Takuma…?" he muttered in an silly voice. "I'm not Takuma…"

"Hey! Takuma! Wake up! Snap out of it!" I sat up on his waist and grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

He grunted and shook his head. He took his hand and rubbed at his temple. "Argh…what the hell happened…?"

"Oh! Takuma, you're fine!" I let go of his shoulders and rested my hands on his abdomen. I was sitting up straight looking down at him. "At least…I hope you are…!"

"Nah…I'm okay!" He laughed, before wincing in pain. "Ugh…well…the good news is that the kink in my back's gone!"

"Did you break anything?"

He moved his legs, arms, and fingers. "I don't think so. I've been through worse! Trust me! A little fall's not gonna kill me!"

"We fell down three flights of stairs!"

"Oh, well…I guess I'm pretty lucky!" He laughed again. "You're the most fortunate though! Good thing I was your cushion!"

"Ahaha…yeah…um, thanks for breaking my fall…" I turned my eyes away. I felt so bad! I almost killed Takuma! "I'm sorry!"

"Hey, it's okay! I'm fine, really! I'm perfectly-"

He stopped midsentence.

"Hmm? Takuma?" I looked back at him.

His face was bright red. His fingers twitched and I felt his waist tremble underneath me.

"What's wrong?"

He was stammering. Takuma was looking at his lower body.

I looked down. My face was turning red too! My lower half was sitting right on top of his…his…!

"N…N…" I screamed. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

I jumped off of his waist and closed my eyes tightly. I kicked him in his side. He flew across the ground and into a tree. I opened my eyes when I heard the tree crack. After a few seconds of looking at Takuma, with his body on the ground and his legs up in the air, I realized what I had done. I gasped and ran over to him. I lifted him up into my arms and propped his head up on my knee.

"Takuma! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! Honest!"

He coughed and smiled up at me. "Hey…Rena…re-remember when I said I was okay…?"

"Yeah…?"

"Uh…hehe…I lied…" He passed out in my arms.

I took Takuma to my trailer in the junkyard. It wasn't too far away. I was able to manage by myself. He was heavy though! I couldn't carry him because he was too heavy for me, so I had no choice but to drag him across the ground. It looked so horrible! I looked like a murderer who had just killed her target and was now looking for a good place to hide the evidence! I hurt Takuma so badly! I could have killed him!

When I got him to the trailer, I laid him down on the bed in the corner. I took off his jacket and tried to dust it the best I could. I hung it up and tried dusting his pants. I ruined his suit! I was so terrible! I bet it was expensive! It would cost so much money to clean it professionally!

I took his police baton and his gun away from his belt. I put them off to the side. His police baton interested me. It was collapsible and it was fairly long. It didn't look anything like a regular Japanese club! Was this an import? Was it American?

I took a small towel and wetted it. I gently placed it on his head. The poor man was twitching in his sleep. His eyes moved rapidly in their sockets and I could hear him grind his teeth.

I sat by his side and looked after him. This was my fault, so I had to take responsibility for what I had done to him. Takuma…he looked very troubled as he lay there unconscious. I think he was having a nightmare. I could tell by how fast his eyes were moving. What was he dreaming about?

"Ka…ugh…" he mumbled. "Ah…ko…"

I listened closer.

"Argh…I…I wa…uh…"

What was he trying to say?

His eyes twitched. He slowly opened them.

I smiled down at him. "Good! You're awake!"

He blinked twice. "Where…am I?"

"You're in the junkyard! We're in my trailer!"

"Oh, that's right…your special hideout, right?" He tried to sit up.

I put my hand on his chest and softly pushed him down. "You shouldn't move! Please lie down for a little bit longer!"

Takuma blushed a little. "What are you, my nurse or something…?"

"I'm just trying to help you after I hurt you so badly!"

"Speaking of that…you got some kick! Hehe! Ow!" He held his side, where I had kicked him.

"Please take it easy! I don't want you overdo it!"

Takuma lied his down and folded his hands over his stomach.

I repositioned the damp cloth on his head.

"You kinda remind me of my wife, Rena…"

"Eh? I do? I do…?" Now my face blushed.

"Whenever I was sick, she'd put a warm wet cloth on my head like this. She'd give me soup, she'd fluff my pillow, the works!" He smiled at me. I sensed a lot of warmth behind him. "I really appreciate you doing this for me."

"No! I'm the one who hurt you! I want to make things right! It wouldn't be right if I just left lying there like that!"

"Hahaha! You're a cute girl!" He closed his eyes and kept smiling. "Just do me a favor and don't kick me next time, okay? Or knock me down three flights of stone stairs!"

I nodded. "Deal! I'm sorry about what happened! I'm really-"

"Quit apologizing!" He looked at me. He was very friendly to me. Anybody else would be infuriated with me. I got off easy. "It's fine! I'm still alive and kicking so stop it!"

"Oh…okay…I'm…ah!" I stopped myself. "I…I'm glad you're okay."

"Like I said, I've been through worse!" He chuckled. "There ain't nothing strong enough that can take out ol' Hanzaemon here! The gods can't even stop me! Hahaha!"

I laughed with him. I was so glad he was getting back to normal! I'd be a mess if I seriously hurt one of my friends!

Takuma laid there for about a half hour. He was looking up at the ceiling the whole time as he relaxed. I offered to make him tea and a snack, but he declined. He seemed more than happy to just lie there. As long as he was happy and comfortable, then I was happy too!

I made myself some tea and some for him anyway, and sat beside him. I wrung out the cloth on his head and gave him a new one. He thanked me and he looked like he was enjoying the sensation on his head. I really liked that feeling as well. When I was sick, my father would do that for me too. It was as if the cloth absorbed my illness and the water purified my body. It was a classic remedy that worked for just about everything!

"Um, Takuma?" I asked. "May I ask you something? What were you doing when I ran into you before?"

"I was going to visit the Furude Shrine. That's where it was, correct? At the top of those stairs?"

"Uh-huh! That's right! I see you're getting better at locating areas in Hinamizawa now!"

"Yeah! Akasaka Senpai helped me out a little! He gave me directions to the shrine and I was checking it out to be sure I was following his guide correctly! He told me the caretaker of that shrine is a very good friend of his! Ah…what was her name again?"

Rika crept into my thoughts. I remembered her having that conversation with herself.

"Furude Rika," I answered.

"There we go! Rika-chan! I was going to say hello and introduce myself when I fell down! Haha!"

I was about to apologize again, but I held my tongue.

"Senpai talks a lot about girl! He really likes her, huh?"

"They're very close, like you said! They've been friends even before I met Akasaka-san! Rika told us about how they first met! Akasaka-san was on an investigation here when he ran into her. They've been friends ever since!"

"I see!" Takuma was very intrigued. He sat up.

"I'm sure there's more to it though. Rika didn't tell us much other than how they met. I know there's a special connection between them!" I smiled widely. "I know! It's so cute! Hauuuuu!"

"How's your special connection coming along by the way?"

I averted my gaze from him.

"Um…well…now that you mention it…"

I remembered that dream I had. It was the dream where Keiichi-kun was holding me…when he was kissing me…when he was touching me…when he was…

"I think I finally understand how I really feel."

"Oh?" Takuma raised his eyebrow with a childish grin.

"I…" I put my hands over my heart. "I think…I really like him. I think…I'm in love."

His smile curled across his whole face. "Really? That's great! You're finally being honest with yourself! That's the first step!"

I smiled too. I didn't blush at all. I wasn't embarrassed. I liked saying that I was in love. I wanted to sing it out loud!

"So, what are you going to do?"

"It's…still complicated. Mii-chan likes him too…and I don't want to take away her chance…"

"This is that Mion girl? The one who hurt your friend Satoko?"

I was quiet.

"Sorry." He played around with the cloth that was now in his hands. "Rena? Can I say something?"

"Sure! Go right ahead."

"I," he said as his smile left his face, "don't know if I like this Mion to be honest."

"What?" I raised my voice by accident. "Why would you say that? You don't know her!"

"I do know that she hurt a very close friend of yours."

"She apologized though! She feels really bad that she did that to Satoko!"

"Even so," Takuma said as he placed the cloth aside. "She still hurt her. If it's as bad as you're making it out to be, then why is Mion getting off the hook so easily?"

What was he insinuating?

"I mean, it's good that they made up and everything and you guys are friends again, but don't you think Mion's getting away with the way she acted?"

I tilted my head at him.

"Rena, I'm kind of worried about what this bodes for the future. Mion showed a side of her that you've never seen before. I don't know what she did, but from the way you're putting it, it must have been awful. Now that you've seen that side, aren't you worried?"

"…Worried about what?" My voice was low.

"If Mion suddenly turned against Satoko, is it possible for her to turn on someone else?"

"But that was a onetime thing! Mii-chan's never gonna act that way again!"

"Are you sure?" Takuma looked me right in the eye. "Weren't you afraid of seeing like that? What if she gets that way again? What if she hurts Satoko again, or Rika-chan? Or you?"

But…Mii-chan was sorry! She regretted everything! She meant every word of it! There was no way that she faked those tears to win us back! There was no way!

"I'm especially concerned about Keiichi-kun."

Huh? What did he have to do with this?

Takuma brought his face a little closer to mine. "Aren't you worried about him too?"

"W-Why would I be…?"

"You said it yourself that you're in love, didn't you? Doesn't Mion like Keiichi-kun as well?"

He was beating around the bush. Why didn't he just come out with it? It was starting to frighten me!

"Please just say it, Takuma!"

"What if Mion got a hold of Keiichi-kun? What if she got to him before you did? What if…she hurts him?"

Mii-chan…hurting Keiichi-kun…? How could…? She liked him! Why would she hurt him?

"If she went after Satoko, there's no guarantee that she won't do it again!" Takuma's voice was stern and he glued his eyes to mine. "Only, she might attack someone else! I'm afraid Keiichi could get hurt if he gets too close!"

"B-B-But…Mii-chan's a good friend…she-"

"Rena." Takuma held my shoulder. "Mion's important to you, I understand that, but you need to be realistic here! You need to see the threat that's right in front of you! If she gets involved with Keiichi, there's no telling what could happen! History could repeat itself, except this time Keiichi will take Satoko's place!"

I tried not to think about it…but I did. I thought about Keiichi-kun at Mii-chan's house. She was holding that wooden chair. She was beating him with it. His blood was covering the floor, his bones were broken because of the chair, and the side of his head was bleeding from where she was kicking him. She was yelling at him and she struck him. He tried to fight back, but she continued to assault him.

She kept hitting him until he didn't move anymore. His blood covered the whole room. The side of his head was caved in. His eyes were opened wide and drool dripped from the corner of his mouth. It mixed with the blood as it flowed across the room like a river. Mii-chan was smiling. She looked thrilled at what she did! She looked so satisfied!

I clutched my head as these visions entered my brain. Keiichi-kun…he couldn't die! He couldn't die like that! Mii-chan would never kill him! This was a lie! It was all a lie! Mii-chan was sorry! She wouldn't do this ever again!

"Rena." Takuma spoke again. "I'm sorry, but I that's what I honestly think. You need to be careful around Mion. You need to protect your friends. You need to protect yourself. But most importantly…you need to protect Keiichi!"

I gasped.

"Who else will?" He smiled at me. He was trying to calm me down. "You're his one true friend, aren't you? You have the power to save him! You can protect him from anything!"

I looked back at him. "…What…do you think I should do, Takuma?"

"You have to do what you think is right." His voice was stern again. He wanted to make this as clear as possible. "You need to do whatever it takes to safeguard Keiichi and your friends! But promise me something, Rena!"

I watched him.

"Don't do anything stupid. If you need help, you let me know! You're a very smart girl and I know you can handle this on your own, but I want you to be careful! I want you to think long and hard before you make a decision! I don't want you to make a mistake that you'll regret! I'm always here if you need someone to talk to! You can do this, Rena! I know you can save Keiichi!"

Takuma was back on his feet in another hour. He walked me home to my house. The walk to my home was very quiet. Takuma did most of the talking. He spoke about his daily trips to Hinamizawa to learn the area and to take care of business for Akasaka-san. I nodded and spoke very little whenever he finished a sentence. I couldn't focus on saying much else.

When we came to my front door, Takuma wished me a good day and I did the same. He turned one more time to see me.

"Remember what I said, Rena." He grinned. "You need something, you call me, okay? I know you'll do the right thing!"

He walked off into the distance.

I entered my home and stood in my living room. I held my arms and closed my eyes. I saw Keiichi-kun's face. He was smiling at me. He was speaking to me. He was saying how he enjoyed my cooking, the time we shared together…and that he loved me.

I then thought of Mii-chan. She stood behind him. She was holding a heavy rock in her hands. Mii-chan was laughing and smiling wickedly. She swung the rock down. Keiichi-kun's skull broke. His blood splattered onto my face. Some of it got in my mouth while some of it fell on my nose. It ran down to the tip. The blood dripped into my nostrils when I inhaled.

Keiichi-kun was laying before me again, dead. Why was I having these strange hallucinations? Why did I have to keep seeing Mii-chan murder the one I loved? Why was she doing this to me?

My stomach was hurting. I wrapped my arms around myself and squatted down. My stomach was burning…it was itching…and something was rolling inside of me. It kicked against me. It kicked me hard. I felt so sick.

I was sweating and groaning as each kick's strength grew. I was screaming out in pain. It hurt so much! Why wouldn't it stop? What was the meaning of all this?

I lifted my shirt up out of my skirt. I looked at my belly. It was itching. I sunk my nails into my skin and scratched and scratched and scratched.

Itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy, itchy!

I broke the skin. Pieces of my skin got under my nails and blood dripped down from my belly. It wouldn't stop! The itching wouldn't stop at all! It just wouldn't!

It kicked at me again. I screamed louder. I was screaming so hard that I was crying. It hurt…! It really hurt…! What was happening…?

I kept scratching at myself until I tore deeper into me. I scratched through flesh and muscle until I saw it...

There it was…it was inside me…it poked its head out of my stomach and was looking up at me.

I stopped crying and groaning when I saw its dark blood ridden face. It was black as night and it was misty. Its eyes were piercing deep into me. I saw its fangs. It was licking the blood, my blood, off of its face. I couldn't speak at all. I couldn't do anything but watch.

It wafted up to my face. I tried to look away, but a wisp of smoke held my face still. It was cold and it felt like someone's hand was touching me. It was strange. It showed me its fangs again.

"N-No…" I cried. "No! No, no, no!"

_"Don't deny me…"_ it whispered.

It drove its fangs into my skull. It licked my brain and all around my head. I tried in desperation to shove it off of me, but my struggle was to no avail. It was devouring me. I was losing my grasp on this world. I was losing everything…

Part B

I was walking along a dark and lonely road. It was the main road leading to the school. I was walking casually, singing to myself. I heard the cry of the cicadas in the toxic night air. They were really crying. They were sobbing and wailing. It was painful. They were crying so loud that I thought my eardrums had burst. I could have sworn I felt blood trickling from my ear.

The moon was looking down at me. It was shining…it was on fire. It was a ball of pure flame. Every now and then, embers flew off of the moon and fell to the Earth like rain. The fire grazed my skin as it fell, but I wasn't burned. It dampened my clothes like water. What kind of world was this?

Something was in my hand as I walked. I tried to look down at my hand, but my neck wouldn't move. My eyes were locked ahead of me. I wasn't in control of my body at all. Something was controlling me.

I came to the school. I stood there for a few seconds. When I entered, I began swinging the object in my hands. The walls around me splintered, the wooden doors shattered, and the floor had several craters in it. I was still singing to myself. Was I…smiling…?

The door to my classroom opened. A little boy looked up at me as I barred his exit. I saw the kids and the club. I saw Satoko, Rika, Mii-chan, and Keiichi-kun, sitting at their desks, about to play a game. They looked at me and smiled. They bid me welcome and gestured at me to come in.

I squeezed the object in my hands. I lifted it up with one hand. I swung it down.

The boy's head popped open like a watermelon. The juice splashed onto the floor and stuck to the walls. It covered the whole upper half of my shirt. It covered the metal baseball bat I was holding. I lifted it to my lips. I kissed the metal and licked along it. The juice was so sweet. It made my mouth scrunch together. I enjoyed it…I enjoyed the taste.

The other children rose from their seats and stood in the corners of the room. I walked inside the room nonchalantly. I sang my song a little louder. The kids were terrified of me. They all stared at my weapon. I looked at all of them. I ran my eyes along each of their faces until I found the one I wanted. I found my target.

Mii-chan covered her mouth after I struck the boy dead. I didn't mean to kill him; I just wanted him to get out of my way. She backed away from her seat, but I approached her.

Satoko stood in my path. Her eyes were very dull and she didn't have any reaction to what I had just done. I gently pushed her aside with my bat and walked past her. I stood before Mii-chan, whose back was against the wall. She was cowering. I smiled at her warmly. This would all be over soon.

I swung my bat at her leg. Bone cracked and blood sloshed around. Mii-chan collapsed to her other leg; she was kneeling and grabbing at her broken leg. I swung again. Her arm snapped. Mii-chan cried out and whimpered. I was about to swing down upon her head.

I stopped. This would be too quick for me. It wouldn't be painful enough. I wanted her to pay for threatening Keiichi-kun's happiness. Striking her like this wasn't satisfactory to me. I needed something more.

I looked at the windows. I got an idea. The bat connected with the glass. Shards scattered across the room. Some penetrated my clothes and got stuck in my hair. This was perfect.

I took a fairly large piece, about the size of a little finger. I walked over to Mii-chan. I seized her by the face and applied pressure to her cheeks, which made her mouth open. She tried to shut it and tried to break free. I kicked at her until she stopped resisting. When she was still, I shoved the shard of glass into her mouth.

I dropped the bat and threw my fist into her cheek. My punch was fierce and the impact sent a shockwave through my arm and up to my brain. The sensation was wonderful. I punched again…and again…and again…and again…

Mii-chan was bleeding. Blood spilt from her mouth. She was begging me to stop. She apologized and begged for mercy. I could barely make out her pleas because of the glass in her mouth. I was excited by her shrill cries!

I stopped punching and decided that this was enough. I threw one last attack: an uppercut. When my fist connected, I heard the glass penetrate the roof of her mouth. Mii-chan was looking at me. Her eyes were losing their beautiful sheen; the emerald shine had lost its luster. Those precious stones were now black.

Mii-chan slumped to the ground. Her blood was on my knuckles, my palms, and on my arms. I licked at my knuckles. Her blood was much sweeter than the boy's. It was just like honey. It tickled me as it dripped down my throat.

Satoko and Rika didn't move. They were just looking at me. I didn't see any expression in their eyes. Keiichi-kun was the same way. Didn't they care about Mii-chan's death? Didn't they care that I just killed their friend?

What if they knew what I knew? Did they know that Mii-chan was a threat to Keiichi-kun? Did they understand that she could hurt him just like how she hurt Satoko? They did! They must have! They would have protected her otherwise! They allowed me to do this! They allowed me to get justice!

I looked at Keiichi-kun. I outstretched my arms to him. I held him close to my body. He didn't say anything and he didn't hug me back. He didn't have to do anything. I was happy just the way we were.

I stroked the back of his head. I flicked my finger gently against the hairs on his neck. I rubbed his waist and brushed my lips against his shirt.

"Keiiiiiichi-kuuuun…" I sang his name. I smiled, though I was smearing the blood on my face against his shirt. "I won't let anything happen to you! I'll protect you from now on…I'll save you from this sad world…!"

I opened my eyes. I was lying on the floor of my living room. Was…that all a dream? It was so real…just like the other dreams I had. I had killed Mii-chan…I brutally murdered her. What in the world caused me to have such an awful dream?

I recalled the monster that emerged from my stomach. Did it make me have that nightmare? I didn't understand…! I didn't understand anything at all! What was going on in my mind?

My feelings for Keiichi-kun…they were much stronger than I thought. They created that illusion of the monster. They created this nightmare. That's all they did. It wasn't real. None of it was.

I looked at the time. It was already nightfall. I grunted. I was supposed to make Satoko a treat and return to the clinic. It was too late for me now. The ohagi would take too long to prepare and the walk to the clinic lengthy from my house. Even if I hurried, I wouldn't make it until much later. Satoko would already be asleep. I didn't want to disturb her.

My father hadn't come home. He was working late again. I decided to get ready for bed. I didn't feel like going treasure hunting. I wasn't up for anything.

My phone rang. That was probably my father. He was going to tell me what I already assumed from his absence. I picked up the receiver from the living room.

"Hello? Ryuugu speaking?" I said groggily.

_"Mii! Hello, Rena!"_

Rika! What was she up to?

"Oh! Rika-chan! What can I do for you?"

_"…Satoko and I missed you at the clinic…"_ She sounded disappointed.

"I'm sorry! The time slipped away from me! I'll make it up to you both! I'll make some ohagi and some cookies for you and Satoko-chan tomorrow!"

I heard her laugh. _"…Okay! We'll forgive you in that case!"_

I laughed as well. "How is Satoko-chan?"

_"She's feeling much better! Her head is completely healed! She doesn't have to wear a bandage anymore! Irie and his nurse fixed her up! Nipah~!"_

"Good! I'm so glad!"

_"Satoko's back to her old self! Mii stopped by and brought her a present!"_

Mii-chan…

"O-Oh…really?"

_"She gave her one of her imported games! That's really nice of her, huh?"_

"Yeah…it is! I'm happy for her!"

_"…Mii cares a lot about Satoko!"_

"She…she does."

I knew she did…but yet I disagreed. I loved Mii-chan…yet I hated her. I…I…

_"Are you okay. Rena? You're very quiet."_

"Huh? Me? No, I'm great!" I laughed and smiled to myself. "Hauuuu! Rena's happy right now! Rena's going to make Rika-chan and Satoko-chan lots of treats! They'll be so yummy!"

_"…Good! Rena should be happy! She'll be getting a treat herself tomorrow!"_

"Hmm? Why? What's tomorrow?"

_"Keiichi's coming home!"_

My heart was in a flutter. Keiichi-kun was coming back? Really? I was so excited!

"He really is? That's awesome!" I hopped up and down. "How did you find out? Did he call you or something?"

_"He called Mii and then she called to tell me the good news! I just finished talking to Satoko as well!"_

Keiichi-kun told Mion first…?

"He called her…? That's good!" I squeezed my fist.

_"He should be home late tonight! He said he would see us in class tomorrow!"_

I smiled, even though I was clenching so hard. I was trying not to think about it…that dream…I really tried not to…

_"Rena? You're quiet again…"_

"I'm okay, Rika-chan! I'm just a little tired is all! I'm sorry to have worried you! Um…well, it's getting late. We should get some rest now! I'll see you tomorrow then, Rika-cha-"

_"Just a minute, Rena!" _Rika caught my attention with her sweet voice.

"Ah…yes?"

_"…You weren't…at the Furude Shrine today, were you?"_

My mind froze for a moment. I had completely forgotten. I had seen Rika talking to herself…and she was drinking too. She spoke about things I didn't understand. She said Mii-chan, Shii-chan, and I all fell to our…demons. When I thought about that word again, my stomach began to ache. The pain snapped me out of my short trance and I swiftly thought up something. I couldn't let Rika know I was eavesdropping on her! She could get mad at me! I didn't want another rift in our friendships! I should have told Takuma to tell Akasaka-san! The two of them would do something! I was worried about her, me...and everyone else. Though I felt that way…Mii-chan…

"Was I there? Was I? I don't know what you mean, Rika-chan! Ahaha!" I was smiling the whole time. "Rena went off treasure hunting and she lost track of the time! It took a lot out of her!"

_"…Are you sure, Rena?" _Her tone changed. It was deep.

"Of course!"

It was quiet on Rika's end for a while. Did she believe me? Did she?

_"…Okay then."_ Her voice returned to normal. _"If you say so! I trust you!"_

"Alright! I'll talk to you later, Rika-chan!"

_"Sleep well, Rena! Be careful for me…won't you?"_

Rika hung up the phone.

A cold wind swept over my body. What did she mean by that? Did…she know that I was lying? Her voice…it was just like at the shrine! She didn't sound intoxicated, so what was the purpose behind that tone? Why did Rika sound so different?

I held my stomach. It stung. I ran for the bathroom and flicked on the light. I was still in my school uniform and my shirt was out of my skirt. I had pulled it out when my stomach began itching. I scratched at it until I tore myself open. That's…when I saw that…thing…!

My heart was beating loudly. My shirt was already un-tucked. Did that mean…? Did all that happen…? I slowly lifted it up. I had my eyes closed. I stroked around my flesh with my fingers.

It was flat. I felt just my own skin. I didn't feel any cuts or anything. I looked down. The gash I had made earlier was completely gone! If it was gone…then why was it still aching? The pain felt as if one thousand needles were driven into me. Couldn't I do something to stop this pain?

I opened up the medicine cabinet. I spotted a bottle of painkillers. There were only two pills left. I uncapped the bottle and devoured them whole. My hands held my stomach until I didn't feel as much discomfort. I wish I had more pills. I would have swallowed twenty pills if it meant ridding me of this feeling. I would have to get more pills. Better yet, I think I would go see Dr. Irie. Maybe he could examine me and give me something if the pain persisted.

That night was the one of the roughest I had in a while. My bed was so hot. My body was hot even if I slept outside of the covers. I detested nights like that. I cracked the window open at one time, but the night breeze didn't cool me down at all.

Too many things were on my mind. Mii-chan, Rika, the talk of demons, and this Keima Family Rika mentioned were all irritating me. Though the subject of Mii-chan bothered me greatly, so did the idea of demons. Why would demons be in Hinamizawa? According to the legends, they were no longer were a part of the village! Oyashiro-sama was our guardian! He protected us from anything, even demons! Why would they suddenly return to Hinamizawa?

I recalled that disease, Hinamizawa Syndrome. It was spoken to us a month ago. It apparently involved a virus, caused by parasites that existed only in Hinamizawa. These parasites were responsible for the psychological disorders that residents of the village suffered in the past. Only, Rika said that she believed it wasn't a disease. She said the cause of the Syndrome was demons.

If that were true…then every Hinamizawan would have a demon inside of them. Were these demons the parasites? Were the demons responsible for the psychological disorders? Did the demons warp a person's mind into seeing things that weren't real? Was that what happened to me...like when Mother left…in Ibaraki…and was it happening even now…?

That hallucination I had, where I clawed open my stomach, and that creature. Was that a demon? Did it show me that vision of me killing Mii-chan in cold blood? What was going on? Was there a message that I didn't understand?

And what of the Keima Family? I never heard of anybody by that name! Rika knew who they were, for she said their names. How come she never told any of us about that Family? Who were they exactly? What purpose did they have with demons and with Shii-chan, me, and Mii-chan?

I kept asking myself questions until I fell asleep. I was lying outside of my covers, curled up against my pillow. I didn't dream that night. It was a welcomed change of pace. I didn't want to dream at all, afraid that I might have another nightmare. I was scared enough as it was. I didn't need another reason for me to be frightened.

When the sun rose, I cursed it. I had finally started relaxing when I had to wake up for school. For school…wait! It was the next day already? That was good! Keiichi-kun returned! I would get to see him!

My worries flowed out from me the second I saw his face in my mind. I needed to see him! I needed him to tease me and laugh with me! I needed him by my side again! That day was going to be perfect!

My father had come home very late last night and he was still asleep on the sofa when I was ready for school. I left him a note and some breakfast for him in the refrigerator. I had to get to Keiichi-kun's house soon! I was going to be late for our usual meeting time!

I had packed a special lunch that day. I made ohagi for Rika and Satoko, and I made some fresh steamed vegetables and beef! I knew Keiichi-kun and everybody would enjoy this! I couldn't contain myself! I was so happy!

I ran to Keiichi-kun's house. The mailbox was filled with letters, packages, and a few bills. The spot in front of the door was dusted off. His house seemed a lot brighter now than it ever did. Keiichi-kun was really home!

I knocked on the door and beamed. His mother answered me. She was in her apron and she was smiling at me.

"Rena-chan! It's so good to see you again! I've missed you coming by here!"

"Ahaha! Welcome home! How was the trip?"

"It was fine, thank you! Everything turned out very well!" His mother cocked her head when she heard thumping coming from upstairs. "Keiichi! Rena-chan's here for you!"

Keiichi-kun bolted down the stairs with his messenger bag on his shoulder. His hair was a mess and his clothes were wrinkled! He looked funny!

"Keiichi!" His mother scolded him. "You overslept didn't you? That's very rude to present yourself to a lady like Rena-chan that way!"

"Geez! I'm sorry! I was sleeping so well!" He frowned.

"Hmph! Well, have a good day! Take care of him for me, Rena-chan? He could use a young woman like you!"

"Ah! Uh…hauuuu…I know I'm inexperienced but…thank you for saying so…"

"Rena! Don't talk about marriage!" Keiichi covered my mouth and dragged me away from his house. His face was bright red. His mother was laughing as he ran away with me.

After we were a couple hundred meters from his house, Keiichi-kun took a deep breath. He slapped himself and turned to see me. That trademark grin was across his sunlit face.

"Good to see you again, Rena! Sorry about what happened back there! Hehe!"

"No! Not at all!" I laughed. "I'm happy to see you so lively in the morning!"

"Hehe! It's good to be back! I couldn't tell you how much I wanted to get back to Hinamizawa! Everything was so boring over in the city!"

"Really?" I started walking with him. "I thought the city would be interesting for you! You haven't been there in a while!"

"After you've been here, no place can top this village! I mean, we have the festivals, the friendly people, the food, the air, and the club activities! No place but Hinamizawa has that stuff!"

"Ahaha! Glad to hear it!"

"Although, there's one thing that's more important than any of those things…it's what makes Hinamizawa Hinamizawa…" Keiichi-kun's voice lowered.

"What's that?" I blinked at him.

Keiichi-kun halted and spun around to face me. His dazzling smile made my heart pound. The sun hit him just right. He looked like a character in a romance novel. His voice made my cheeks turn red.

"It has Ryuugu Rena…that's the best part…"

I hid my face behind my satchel. "Hauuuuuu…."

"Hahahaha!" Keiichi-kun dropped his hand on top of my head and rubbed it. "Yep! You're still the same, Rena! Haha! I missed doing that!"

"You-You're so mean…!"

Keiichi-kun continued laughing. It was contagious. He made me laugh too!

"Yo, Kei-chan!"

Mii-chan descended down upon us. She came from behind and threw her arms around our shoulders. She laughed louder and harder than the both of us. I was happy to see her, but…

Keiichi-kun broke free and turned to her. "Mion! Where'd you come from? I thought you were going to be at your waiting spot!"

"Hehehe!" She chuckled. "Where's the fun in standing out in the open? I'd much rather hide in the bushes and scare the living daylights out of you!"

"Yeah…you haven't changed either." He scowled.

"Hey, hey! How long's it been, Kei-chan? Two years? Three years? You went and got all grown up! Look at you!"

He cracked a tiny grin. "I've been gone for only a few days!"

"A few days is plenty long! I mean, just look at me!" Mii-chan struck a pose. She put her arms behind her head and puffed out her chest. "Uncle Mion's got a little bigger since she last saw you! I even impress myself sometimes!"

I was blushing. "Mii-chan…!"

"And look at Rena!" Mii-chan grabbed my shoulders and made me puff out my own chest. "She's grown a little bit too!"

"Mi-Mi-Mii-chan!"

Keiichi-kun examined me with his hand on his chin.

I tried to cover myself, but Mii-chan wouldn't allow me to! She had me in such a hold that I couldn't move my arms!

"Don't look at me!"

"She has gotten a little bigger…" he said with a smile.

"Ah! Keiichi-kun…!"

"But she's still a lot better than you, Mion! She's more modest! I prefer hers any day!"

"…Hauuuuu…." This was his first day back and I was already embarrassed!

Mion let go of me and put her hands on her hips. She smirked. "Oh really? Then I don't suppose you want to play with mine then?"

Now his face was cherry red. "W-What?"

"C'mooooooon!" Mion stuck out her chest once more. "Don't you want to try them out, young man…?"

Keiichi-kun growled and stuck out his hands. "That's it! Get over here, Mion!"

"Ahahaha! You'll have to catch me first, Kei-chan!"

"I'll kick your ass!"

"Guys!" I spoke up. "Should you really be doing that…? It's…it's not right! We're still so young!"

Keiichi-kun stopped his pursuit and looked back at me. "What about when we're adults? Would it be okay then?"

Hadn't he said that before? I know he said that in that strange dream I had when he was in my trailer…but wasn't there another time as well…?

"Will it be okay…? Will it…? I dunno!"

"Aww! Kei-chan, you're freaking her out again!" Mion spoke.

"Hahaha!" Keiichi-kun petted my head. "Sorry, Rena! I just missed fooling around with you guys!"

I wiped my perplexing demeanor from my face. I smiled widely at him. "I…I missed that too!"

"It wasn't the same without you!" Mii-chan slapped his back. "That's for sure! Good to have you back, Kei-chan!"

We all laughed and continued our walk together. Mii-chan spoke about the new catalogue of games she was interested in. Keiichi-kun spoke about the art galleries he had to attend for his father. He didn't seem all too thrilled about it! I told him how much we missed him and that we needed to have a club activity. Mii-chan immediately began pondering about the activity for today, to celebrate Keiichi-kun's return. Satoko would be so overjoyed to see him and Rika too! Mii-chan had only this one more day of her punishment! After that, she would be free!

Everything was back to the way it was! The club was back together, Mii-chan and Satoko made up, Satoko's wounds were all healed, and Keiichi-kun was happy! I couldn't ask for a more perfect day! I would get to spend time with my friends and enjoy a nice club activity! I would also see if I could get Keiichi-kun to come treasure hunting with me afterwards! It was going to be great!

My stomach was hurting again. It was itching too. I scratched through my shirt, but it didn't make it go away. I scratched and scratched, but to no avail. I felt a sharp kick. I gasped and held myself. Was it…happening again…?

"Rena! C'mon!" Keiichi-kun called out to me. He and Mii-chan were way ahead of me. "Let's go!"

"Sorry! Coming!"

I jogged until rejoined them.

I hoped all of these things would all go away…I hoped…


	5. Chapter 5: Revisit

Chapter 5: Revisit

Part A

"Kei-chan!" Mii-chan called out.

"Yeah, what?" Keiichi-kun lifted his weary head. He didn't turn around just yet.

"Get over here! We gotta discuss something!"

"Fine."

The school day was already over. Chie-sensei's class seemed to fly by. I wish I could say the same for Keiichi-kun. He seemed relieved that the day was done, but he drifted in and out of consciousness! He didn't have any right to complain since he was sleeping! He arrived home with his parents very late. He didn't get much sleep and dozed off for most of Sensei's lecture. He was lucky he got away with that!

To be honest, I didn't pay much attention in class either. All I thought about was the club activity, where we could all play with Keiichi-kun again! I barely wrote any notes down! I was always a good student and focused as best I could, but this was a special occasion! Keiichi-kun was back! It had only been a few days, but Mii-chan was right, it felt like a few years! I couldn't wait until we got to play the club game for today!

Keiichi-kun stood from his seat and faced us. When he tried to walk, he fell flat on his stomach! Satoko was up to her old tricks again! She was merciless! He just got back and she was already setting up traps for him!

"Oh ho ho ho ho ho! I can't believe you fell for such a simple trap, Keiichi-san! You're pathetic!" She was cackling at him.

"I'm just tired…that's all! It wouldn't be a problem if I wasn't so…!"

"Oh ho ho ho! Stupid Keiichi!"

"You little brat!"

Rika-chan stooped over and petted his head. She tried to make his pain disappear.

"…There, there!" she smiled at him.

"Keiichi-kun!" I went over to him and untied his foot from the leg of his chair. Satoko had used some rope she got from the closet and set up this classic prank. I guess she was going easy on him after all. Her usual pranks were much more dangerous! "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Rena." He tried to smile, but he seemed to be in a lot of pain from that fall!

"Don't go easy on him you two!" Mii-chan stood next to Satoko and was snickering at Keiichi-kun. "And you, Kei-chan, you're getting sloppy! Just because we're finished with all that stuff last month, don't think you can take a break!"

"Yeesh! Give me a break, Mion!"

She laughed and pulled him back up to his feet.

We huddled our desks together and we stood beside each other. Mii-chan was looking for a game for all of us to play. I really hoped that she'd pick Old Geezer! I enjoyed that game very much! I was so excited that I was clapping my hands together and was smiling very widely!

I took a second to reflect. Things really were back to the way they were. Satoko and Mii-chan were acting normally, if you consider her jokes and Satoko's traps normal, and Rika was still as adorable as ever. Satoko's wish had come true: it was like history was erased. We had a clean slate and a new chance at life.

All of us exchanged ideas and jokes as Mii-chan tried to find a game. After a while, something struck her. She grinned evilly, her trademark sign of an ingenious scheme. She placed her hand on her hip and widened her grin.

"Well, having looked through the club's inventory of games, and can't find anything exciting enough to play, I am officially postponing the club activity!"

She was? But…all of us were together again! Why would she do something like that?

Rika and Satoko shared my disappointment. Keiichi-kun, on the other hand, looked happy. If he was sleepy enough to fall for one of Satoko's easy traps, then he wouldn't make it in a club activity! It would be better if he had admitted defeat before the game even began! If your skills weren't up to par for an activity, you would surely lose!

"We will instead have the activity tomorrow, on Sunday, in Okinomiya!"

Mii-chan looked so proud. In Okinomiya? What would we do there?

"You all better get a good rest tonight!" Mion walked up to Keiichi-kun. She poked at him with her finger. "You're gonna need it…!"

"Club president!" Satoko raised her hand. She was becoming more interested in Mii-chan's plans now. "What'll we be doing in Okinomiya?"

"Oh, don't you worry about that, my dear Satoko! All will be revealed in time!"

"What's the punishment going to be?" Keiichi-kun's voice cracked. He looked so scared! I felt bad for him!

Mion looked at him again with those jade eyes. "Just wait and see, Kei-chan! Just wait and see…"

Since the activity for today was cancelled, we all decided to go elsewhere. Today was Mii-chan's last day of her punishment, so she had to take care of her duties before she left school grounds. To cover herself, she told Keiichi-kun that she had to help out at her uncle's store in Okinomiya. She packed her things and walked out of the door. She was actually going to the sheds and to the gardens to tend to them. I made sure that when Keiichi-kun and I left he didn't see her hanging about.

Rika and Satoko wanted to go shopping for ingredients for dinner. They said a quick farewell to us and left for the market. Keiichi-kun stretched his arms and yawned very loudly. He scratched at his side.

"Keiichi-kun's tired, huh?" I laughed.

"Yeah…we got home really late and I only got a few hours of sleep." He held his head suddenly. "Oh, crap! Mion's activity is tomorrow! If I show up this tired again, I'll be as good as dead!"

"I'm sure you'll sleep very soundly tonight! You'll be fine!"

"I hope so…man, I wonder what the punishment is going to be…" He tensed up again. "I can't lose again! I won't lose!"

"Easy, Keiichi-kun!" I patted his shoulder. "You'll do just fine! You need to calm down!"

"Yeah, yeah you're right! I gotta stay focused!" He pumped his fist into the air. "Maebara Keiichi is on the job! Victory shall be mine! Hahahahaha!"

"That's the spirit!" I thought for a second. "Keiichi-kun? Do you have any plans?"

"Me? No, actually. Why?"

"Um…if you wanted to…could you come to my hideout? I would like it if we could find some buried treasure together!"

He held his chin and thought about it. "Nah. I'll pass."

"Huh?" I was flabbergasted. "But why?"

"It's boring! Why would I want to waste my afternoon digging through garbage with you? How is that fun?"

"It's not garbage!" I furrowed my brow. "It's treasure! It's treasure!"

"You have to admit, most of that stuff really is garbage…"

"IT'S NOT!"

He kept a straight face, at least for a few seconds. He laughed at me.

"I'm only kidding, Rena! Calm down!" Keiichi-kun smirked and turned his back to me. "So, are we going or what? We're gonna find you something cute! This I swear!"

My glower morphed into a smile. I never could tell when he was joking like that! I was always at his mercy when he teased me!

We enjoyed a very tranquil stroll across Hinamizawa. I stole a glance from Keiichi-kun. He didn't stop smiling once! I felt the warmth of his smile. It was pure and true. His smile was what gave the plants and jade fields sustenance. He was the best thing that ever happened to Hinamizawa. And I had him all to myself now…for a while.

The second we arrived at the junkyard, I got right to work! I clawed through the mountains of treasure and threw many pieces of debris over my shoulder. I just had one thing on my mind: cute things! I wanted to find something great! Keiichi-kun promised we would find something! I knew we would!

"Hauuu! It's so cuuuuute!" I had found my target!

"Is this it, Rena?" Keiichi-kun pointed to the treasure.

It was the cutest little teddy bear! It was so small and it had an adowable little red scarf around his neck!

"I want to take him home with meeeeee!" I was hyperventilating over the thought of hugging it! I-I-I couldn't stand it any longer!

Keiichi-kun laughed. "Do you want this, Rena?"

"I do! I really do!"

The job was too difficult with just our bare hands alone. The debris looked heavier and it looked like we'd need more people to help us move it. Keiichi-kun suggested an axe for our task. Luckily, I still had that hatchet in my toolbox. That was my favorite tool to use when it came to excavating here! I ran to my trailer to fetch it.

I opened the door and ran inside. I found my toolbox in the corner of the room, next to the small bed I had there. I unlocked it and found my hatchet. My hand seized the hilt.

The strangest sensation shot through my body. Hadn't I grabbed this before? Didn't I go treasure hunting with Keiichi-kun after school one time and used this tool? Didn't we also find a teddy bear? Or…was it two teddy bears? I couldn't remember.

I looked at my reflection in the blade. Some dirt was on my shirt from digging and my hands were very rough because of the dust and grime, when I used it to brush my hair back. I was smiling at it. This would help us free Teddy-san!

I came back out with the hatchet and presented it to Keiichi-kun. He hacked away at the debris slowly but powerfully. He had gotten stronger! I would have done that myself, but Keiichi-kun really wanted to do this for me, just for me!

He broke the last piece of lumber that was in our way. We both removed the smaller pieces of debris that he had made and dug for a little bit. We could finally grab Teddy-san! I yanked him from his prison and smushed him against my chest! I spun around and rubbed my cheek against its face!

But…wasn't this the same bear I was just thinking about…?

"Thank you, Keiichi-kun! You saved him!"

"Hehe!" He stuck out my chest and flexed his bicep at me. "Not a problem! I guess this means we had a successful operation!"

"Yeah!" I looked back at Teddy-san's prison. I saw a glimpse something else. It was green and it was made out of the same material as Teddy-san's scarf. Could it be…? "Oh, wait! There's another one!"

"Another bear? Seriously?"

"Yeah! You have to save him too!" My eyes were watering! I wouldn't leave until Teddy-san's friend was free as well!

Keiichi-kun put the hatchet aside and dug with his hands. As he did, I looked at my bear. As I did, I remembered what I just said. There was another bear…? I was right! I really had done this before with Keiichi-kun! But when was that? This was odd…was it really just my treasure seeking prowess? Was my "Kawaii Mode," the state that Mii-chan teased me about and feared, acting up on me? This was too strange…

Keiichi-kun pulled the second bear from the rubble. It was Teddy-san's identical twin. The only difference between the two was the colored scarves. Mine was red and that one's was green. They both looked so cute! I was so happy that these were mine! I loved them both!

"You saved him! You saved him!" I smiled at him brightly.

"It was no problem!" He held the bear out to me. "Here! I'm sure he can use another friend!"

I wanted that bear! I really wanted him! I was going to reach out my hand and take him, but I didn't. I had one bear; wouldn't it be better if I had two? If I had both, I could hug them simultaneously and let them sleep with me tonight! Keiichi-kun dug these out just for me! I had to take them! They were all mine!

I didn't reach out my hand though, no matter how much I wanted the bear with the green scarf. It…didn't seem right of me. I couldn't take it. I shouldn't take it. It didn't belong to me. Someone else needed it more than I did.

I thought about Satoko and Rika. They wouldn't like a cute bear like this. Satoko tried to act more grown up and Rika never really took a liking to cute things like a teddy bear. I thought really hard. Who would need a teddy bear as adorable as this? Who would need a present from Keiichi-kun?

All that was left was Mii-chan. She had been through a lot, just like us all. She finished her punishment for hurting Satoko , and she was regretful, and now things were back to the way they were supposed to be. Mii-chan missed Keiichi-kun as much as I did. She would be so happy if she got that bear. But did she deserve it?

She hurt Satoko! She put our friendships in jeopardy! She could have killed her! Mii-chan…she…she wasn't sorry! She made all of that stuff up just to win us back! Her tears weren't genuine! She wanted Keiichi-kun all to herself! She was selfish! She was…she was…

No…she wasn't...I…I was…

"Thank you, Keiichi-kun, but I don't want to steal what shouldn't be mine!" I looked into his sweet eyes.

"What do you mean? Don't you want it?" He was confused.

What did I just say? Did I just give that bear away?

"It isn't mine."

What was I saying?

"I'm sure you can make someone else happy with him! You already made me happy!" I said.

"You want me to give it to someone else? Who?"

"Ahaha!" I took the hatchet and returned it to the toolbox in my trailer.

I stood over my toolbox and held my bear close to my heart. Mii-chan…she…she could use that bear. I knew she could. But I wanted it…and I gave it away just like that. I couldn't take it now. I would look so foolish! I don't know what caused me to say that! I didn't know what I was doing!

I put on a fresh mask and went out to see Keiichi-kun again.

"Come on, Keiichi-kun! The sun's going down! We should be going home!"

Keiichi-kun made several more attempts to give me that bear. Every time I tried to take it, my mouth would move first. I told him that someone else needed it. I ignored his other gestures toward me. I focused on my own bear and spoke to it. I spoke to it as an excuse to keep Keiichi-kun from trying to give me the second one. It killed me every time he tried. My heart ached and stomach turned into knots.

When we got to his home, I told him to bring the bear with him to the club activity tomorrow. It flew from my mouth. I didn't mean to say it, but I did. I didn't mean to say a lot of things. What possessed me to do this? I left Keiichi-kun's home after I said goodbye. When I was no longer in his eyesight, I sprinted home.

My father was outside watering the flowers at my home, but I rushed right through the door. He didn't even see me or notice the noise I was making. I ran up to my room and closed the door. I locked it tightly. I sat on my bed and clutched at Teddy-san. I buried my face into his.

I hated Mii-chan! I hated her for everything that she did! I hated her for being so selfish! I hated her for her fondness towards Keiichi-kun! I hated her…so much…

No…I didn't hate her. I loved Mii-chan. That's why I fought very hard to keep our friendships alive. What in the world was I saying? I was the one at fault here. Mii-chan didn't do anything wrong. She was free of any sin this time.

I was the sinful one. I had changed. I had grown so jealous. I had grown so jealous since I admitted my feelings for Keiichi-kun. I was being territorial if anything. Rena had him first after all…not Mii-chan.

But…Rena was being mean. Keiichi-kun wasn't a piece of property. He didn't belong to anybody. He was our friend. Mii-chan liked him and I loved him. I was in love…honest love…but…was it right?

Love made me blind. It made me irrational. It drove me mad. Takuma gave me good advice, but it wasn't advice for me to take. It was never advice for me to heed.

Mii-chan needed that advice. She had liked Keiichi-kun for the longest time now. She deserved a chance, even though she did those horrible things to Satoko. She repented and she made it up to her. They were much closer now. I admired Mii-chan. She went out of her way to make things right again. She cared for us more than ever before now. Her love for us was stronger than it ever had been. She was more trusting, more open, more loving. What caused her to be so different?

I was the worst. I accused her of all these things when they weren't true. All of those things I called her were things that I was.

I was selfish…I wanted Keiichi-kun all to myself…I wanted only him. My feelings invented all of these strange fantasies and all of this rage towards Mii-chan. Those feelings I had towards her were horrible. They were evil. Did…that make me evil…to think like that?

I started to cry. Thoughts flashed through my mind when I thought about her when we walked with Keiichi-kun that morning. I was thinking of doing something…something so horrible…something so unlike me.

I wanted to kill her. That's why I had that dream, where I had killed Mii-chan in cold blood. I was so jealous that I wanted her dead. I wanted all of those around me…the ones that stood between me and Keiichi…I wanted them all dead. I wanted to kill them all.

Mii-chan would be the target. But to get to her, I would have to remove the obstacles around me. By removing them first, I could have a chance to make her suffer. I could make her look like the bad guy…when it was all my doing. She would later die because of the position I would put her in. Somebody else would kill her for me…out of retribution. It was a perfect plan. It was a perfect plan to take away all of the boundaries to get to Keiichi-kun. If I removed those obstacles…he would be mine.

Now that I thought about that plan, something else was running amuck in my brain. I remembered this plan. I recalled creating it on a night very much like this. I was depressed and angry. I was angry over giving that bear away…over Keiichi-kun…over everything. I remembered making this plan on this very bed. It was all…

This déjà vu…I had been feeling it all day. What was going on with me? It was too strange to be just a coincidence! It couldn't have been!

I kissed my bear's nose. I looked into his little black eyes.

"I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything, Keiichi-kun. Maybe…maybe I can still fix this. I promised…I promised you that I would do better...I promised that I wouldn't make the same mistake. I wished we could still be friends…"

I said those words before. I said them to Keiichi-kun. He was livid with me…he hated me…he wanted to kill me. I said those words to try and ease the pain he had in his heart. I said those words…right before my death.

I squeezed my bear. I remember things I shouldn't have. I said things that were making no sense to me. What did it all mean? My head was killing me. All of these thoughts and questions were slowly tearing me down.

I didn't sleep at all. I lay there in my bed wide awake, grasping my teddy bear. He was my security. I held onto him tight and I never once loosened my grip. My mind had become so cluttered. I was afraid. I was afraid of these false memories. I was afraid of everything.

Something was lingering over my head. I dared not to look, but I could feel its presence. It drifted behind me. I felt something come onto my bed. Cold misty arms wrapped around my waist. A cold wall of ice pushed itself against my back. There was breathing in my ear. It was heavy and it sounded like there was wheezing.

_"What ails you?" _I heard the presence's voice. It was cold…it was sharp. It cut me down to the bone.

"Who…what are you…?"

_"I am like you and you are like me."_

I was about to open my mouth to say that it wasn't me, but what good would that do? I had a feeling as to what this thing was.

_"Hmm? Are you not going to deny me?"_

"What's the point?" I shivered. "I understand who you are…what you are…"

_"What am I?" _Its tongue flicked against my ear. Its saliva dripped into me. _"Speak."_

"De…de…" I gulped. "…Demon…"

I heard it chuckled. _"Some people call me that."_

"Leave me alone…please…"

_"Reina."_

I shuddered at that name.

_"We are one in the same. I am your strength, your shield, your past, present, and future."_

I nestled my face into my bear's back.

_"I have come to help you. I am the one who gave you that vision. I showed to you what must be done to achieve happiness."_

Mii-chan…Mii-chan…

"I…how can I be happy…if I kill Mii-chan…?"

_"She's your obstacle. She blocks your path to the one you love. However, she is only one boundary."_

My only boundary? Hold on…that plan I pondered before…was that thing talking about it…?

_"You remember it, do you not? Everyone around that boy is an obstacle! All obstacles must be dealt with in order to achieve your happiness!"_

"…Who…" I was curious. "Who are my other obstacles?"

_"Mion is not the only one that threatens your happiness, but Rika does as well."_

Rika? What about her?

_"Have you not seen the way she casts her eyes at Keiichi? Those eyes are filled with desire! That girl wishes to claim him as well!"_

"But…that's not true…! Rika doesn't think of him that way…!"

_"Do you believe that?"_

Rika had been looking at Keiichi-kun. Sometimes during class, a few days before he left for Tokyo with his parents, she would stare at him. She wouldn't even blink. I never understood why though. But…Rika was too young! She shouldn't be thinking about things like that! None of it was true! It was all a…it was all a…"

_"It is not a lie," _it hissed into my ear. _"Rika desires him. Satoko also endangers your joy as well. She is just as selfish as Mion. She clings to Keiichi and takes advantage of his kindness! She keeps him for herself! Why did you think Satoko offered to help Mion before? What is out of the goodness of her heart? No! She did that to sabotage her dream! She did not care about giving her aid; she merely wanted to spoil Mion's wishes!"_

Satoko was only kidding…why was this creature lying to me…?

_"All of them: Mion, Rika, and Satoko, they will all hurt Keiichi eventually! They will destroy him! Do you want that? Do you want your love to die?"_

A tear rolled down my cheek. "No…I don't want that…"

_"They are all traitors! They betrayed you, their friend! They only wish to serve themselves and to destroy your love! They are despicable human beings!"_

"They're…despicable…"

_"Do you hate them?"_

My heart was breaking. I tried to speak, but my voice was mute.

_"Do you want them to die for what they have done…for what they are doing?"_

If Mii-chan, Satoko, and Rika died…if they were all taken out of the picture…then only Keiichi-kun and I would be together! We could finally be together! I wouldn't have to worry about anything! Shii-chan liked Satoshi-kun, so I didn't have to worry about her! If she stepped out of line though, I could just finish her too! I wouldn't have to think about anybody else accept for Keiichi-kun! He'd be mine! Forever mine! I could hold him…kiss him…give him everything he'd ever wanted! I-I could be happy! Rena could be truly happy!

"I…want…I want…"

_"You want Keiichi? You know what you have to do."_

I swallowed hard. My throat was hurting. "…I do…"

_"You realize that they must be taken away so you could have the future you seek."_

"…I know…I know they must die…"

_"What will you do?"_

More tears streamed down my face. I knew the only way to gain Keiichi-kun was to kill them. I would have to kill them with my own two hands.

_"I can help you…you will not have to walk this road alone. Let me give you the strength to help you accomplish this task. Give me your answer."_

I sighed heavily and gasped as I cried. "I…I…"

Its breathing was more rapid. It was getting excited. The demon was thrilled at what I was about to say.

"I…I won't do it…"

It fell silent.

"I won't kill them…I won't do it! I won't hurt anybody ever again!"

_"…What did you…?"_

I rose from my bed. I held my bear in my arms and stared down at the shadowy demon. It looked just like me. Its piercing feral blue eyes were locked on me. I saw its claws digging into my bed.

"I…I love everyone! I love them all so much! I don't care if Rika or Mii-chan likes him! I don't care if Satoko clings to Keiichi-kun! I don't care anymore!"

_"What are you saying…? Do you not love him? Do you not want him?"_ It was getting frantic. It panicked at every word I said.

"I love him…I want Keiichi-kun more than anything! But…I have to realize…I have to accept fate…he'll never be mine."

Its eyes twitched.

"Keiichi-kun will only see me as his dear friend, nothing more and nothing less. No matter how much I try to claim him, I'll never succeed! Keiichi-kun's not mine to have! And you know what? I…I'm fine with that! I'm perfectly happy this way!"

It growled at me.

I was crying, yet I was smiling wide enough that my cheeks were hurting me.

"I want Keiichi-kun to be happy, and being his best friend is the happiest I can make him! That's why I was put into the world! I was born so I can be close friends with him! I'm fine with that! I love Keiichi-kun with all of my heart! I love him that it hurts me when I think about him! But…I love him so strongly…that…I have to let him go!"

_"You…!"_

"I have to let him go!" I cried harder. "It's for the best! As long as I can stay friends with him, then that will be my happiness! His joy is my joy! I won't let my selfish desires get the best of me ever again!"

_"…You stupid…!"_

Memories flashed through my head. All of the memories of my past deeds, my sins, my lust, and my selfishness…

"I won't let you hurt anyone again! I won't let you hurt Keiichi-kun, Mion, Satoko, or Rika! This is my world! This is my last chance! This is my last chance to better myself and to make things right! I won't make the same mistake! I promised him that I wouldn't!"

The demon growled and stood up from the bed. It clutched its chest. Its breathing increased. I could hear its heartbeat. My heartbeat had increased too. It was hurting me! My heart was beating so hard and so fast that it was hurting me! It was going to burst a vessel! I was going to die!

The demon howled just one more time. It slumped to the floor of my room. I collapsed to the floor as well. The bear fell from my arms. The demon and I both lied there, panting and struggling to get back on our feet.

The demon was holding on to what little strength it had left. Within moments, it fell still. Its heart had stopped beating. Mine had stopped beating.

It evaporated into a black mist. The mist grew smaller and smaller until it completely vanished into thin air. I had done it! I had finally conquered the demon within me! I had done it all by myself!

I fought to get on my hands and knees. Sweat dripped from my cheeks onto the floor. The carpet was absorbing all of it, creating a large damp spot. I crawled to my bed. I grabbed the sheets and pulled with the last bit of strength I could muster. I pulled myself onto my bed. I gasped and placed my hand over my heart. I caressed that area and took long and steady breaths. It was finished. I had won.

"My name," I whispered, "is Ryuugu Rena! Reina doesn't exist anymore! Rena…is a happy girl…Rena…is a selfless girl…Rena…has been reborn…!"

Part B

I slept like a log for the remainder of the night. I had done something wonderful. I fought back against my darkest wishes…my lust and my malicious intent, and won. I did it all by myself! I defeated my demon! Me! I did it!

I awoke to the sound of the cicadas. They sang a song of victory for me. They sounded more happy than usual. Today was going to be great! I would play with my friends and I would enjoy myself! It was going to be fun! I could celebrate my triumph with them! I'd smile all day long if I could! It would hurt my face, but I couldn't stand it! I was ecstatic! I was free of that dark presence!

I ate breakfast with my father and then I jumped into my favorite white dress. I was running out of the door with my hat in my hand and a smile across my lips. I placed the cap on my head and spotted my bicycle. I unchained it and prepared myself for the ride. Mii-chan's special activity was going to be awesome!

Okinomiya seemed quiet. I had arrived in town earlier than expected, so I didn't see many people strolling down the sidewalk or many cars driving by. I found the baseball field soon enough. The last time we played here, we helped out the Hinamizawa Fighters play one of their exhibition games! Thanks to Keiichi-kun and Satoko, we were able to defeat the opposing team with little to no difficulty! I laughed as I remembered Keiichi-kun's dramatic entrance. Satoko said we were locked in a serious battle, which he understood to be a real fight. He rode in on his bicycle, wielding a golf club, ready to pick a fight! He looked so silly! Mii-chan was embarrassed, as our club's president, but she forgave him after he sealed our victory by persuading the opposing pitcher to throw the game. That was such a funny story!

When I stepped onto the field after I chained up my bike, I saw Mii-chan. She was carrying a heavy icebox over to the bleachers. I wasn't angry or jealous when I saw her. Seeing her brought a smile to my face! A real smile!

"Mii-chan!" I called out to her as I ran up to her.

"Oh, Rena!" She dropped the box on the bleacher seats and spun to see me. "You're early!"

"I wanted to get here as soon as possible! Ahaha! So what are we playing today? Are we playing baseball? That's why you wanted us to come here, right?"

"I didn't say anything about playing baseball!" Mii-chan laughed darkly to herself. "You just have to wait and see!"

I pouted at her.

"Ahaha!" Mii-chan opened up the icebox.

There were a plethora of juice boxes inside the container. Some ice cream was in there too! What was all this for?

"Is this for us?" I asked.

"We can have the leftovers! These are for the audience that will be joining us today!"

"We're having an audience?" I exclaimed. "What do you mean?"

"I asked all of the kids in our class, as well the Hinamizawa ball club, to sit in and watch us play our game!" Mii-chan smirked. "I even asked Irie and Shion to join us as special guests!"

"How is Shii-chan by the way…?" I was worried about her…as well Mii-chan. Shii-chan was unlike herself the other day…

"She's great! Nothing to worry about!" Mii-chan winked at me. "She said she'd be happy to come and help us out! She's gonna be our cheerleader!"

"You sure?"

"Of course!" She looked at me oddly. "Why? Is there something I should know about?"

"Huh? N-No! I was just concerned for you and her…that's all…"

"Ahaha! You worry too much! Everything's fine! Shion and I are buddies again!" She patted my shoulder. "Everything's okay now!"

I nodded. "Good…I just want things to be the way they were before…"

"They are! Nothing's gonna change now! We worked hard to get our peaceful days back! It's high time we get to kick back and relax!"

I smiled at her.

"Eh? What's with that big smile?" Mii-chan laughed.

"I'm really happy today! I haven't been this happy in ages!"

"Oh? How come?"

I played with the tails of my dress. "Rena's a new girl today! Rena's going to have lots of fun today! Hau! Hau! Hau!"

Mii-chan folded her arms behind her head. "Ahaha! I'm glad you're happy!"

"Hey! Mion-san! Rena-san!"

Satoko and Rika walked out onto the field. They looked just as bubbly as I was!

"What're we doing today, Mion-san?" Satoko was yelling. "I can't wait! I can't wait!"

"…I'm gonna win today! Nipa~!" Rika had her arms behind her back and her cheeks were red like roses.

I stared at her face. It was so…so…

Satoko stood in front of her.

"Rena-san! Save your energy for the activity! That mode you have will be invaluable! Don't waste your power!"

B-B-But…Rika was…she looked…

Mii-chan cackled. "Aww, Satoko! If you let her go all out, she'd be an easy opponent to beat!"

"Ah!" I turned to Mii-chan. "I won't let you beat me! I'm gonna win!"

She saw the determination in my eyes. It only made her laugh harder. "It's funny to hear you say that when you don't know what I have planned yet!"

"Well…uh…yeah that's true…but…"

"…There, there!" Rika reached up to me. I bent over so she could touch my head. She patted me very gently. "Rena will do a good job today! I know!"

Rika's smile and her cute face threw me off. I almost forgot about the time when I found her drunk in the Furude Shrine. She had to have known that I found her that day, why else would she bring it up on the phone that night when she called me? Today was the dawn of the new Rena. I wanted to have fresh new start with no secrets. I had to be honest about everything.

"Rika? Can you help me with something for a moment?" I said. "The chain on my bike is acting up on me! Do you think you could take a look at it and tell me what you think about it?"

It was an odd request, but it was the only excuse I could think of to get her alone. If I just asked to talk with her in private so plainly, it would look more suspicious. Despite how strange it was, Rika agreed and we walked over to the bike rack.

When we were out of Satoko and Mii-chan's sight, I faced Rika.

"…So what did you want me to do, Rena? Is your chain broken?"

"Um…actually, Rika, I needed to talk to you about something."

She titled her head at me.

"Do you remember that night when you asked me about visiting the Furude Shrine? When you told me Keiichi-kun was coming home?"

She nodded.

"Well…I'm sorry, Rika. But I lied to you."

Rika blinked. "…You lied to me, Rena?"

She said it so innocently! Her pitiful pout looked so cute! Was she doing this on purpose to stop me?

"I'm sorry! Really, I am! However…I'm worried about you."

"…You're worried about me? What's there to be worried about?"

I twiddled my fingers together. "I…uh…I saw you in the shrine. I saw you sitting by yourself, talking to the thin air."

Not a strand of her hair, not an eyelash, and not even her eyes, twitched when I saw that. It made me uncomfortable. Rika didn't take her eyes off of me.

"You were…uh…"

"What did you hear me say?" Rika asked me straightly. Her voice was normal, but there was certain sharpness to it.

"I didn't hear all that much. You said a lot of things I didn't understand. For example, you said things about some family that went by the name of Keima."

When she heard that name, I saw some sweat roll down her temple. She didn't move at all.

"You…were also…drinking…" I bent over so that we were at eye level. "Rika…what's going on?"

Rika didn't budge. Her eyes were gazing into mine. Why was she so quiet? Was she quiet because I had caught her red-handed? Was she afraid of being scolded for getting drunk?

"Rika? You can talk to me! I'm not going to judge you or anything! It's alright, but I-"

"…I'm sorry, Rena!" She smiled at me. "I thought I was drinking juice! I must have taken the wrong bottle from the refrigerator back home!" She giggled. "I wanted a drink so when I got thirsty from cleaning the shrine, I could have that! I must have accidentally grabbed wine instead!"

"You're sure it was just a mistake…?"

"…Yes! I'm sorry! I'll be more careful next time!" Rika traced the ground with her foot and swayed to and fro ever so slightly.

"Rika? Um, about the things you said. What did you mean by them? You know, about that Keima thing?"

"Oh, the things I talked about?" Rika's smile grew. "Those are from a radio program I've been listening to!"

"A…radio program?"

"Uh-huh! It's a really interesting show! I like it a lot!"

Was she…lying? Something about that didn't make sense to me at all…

"Then, who was that Hanyuu person you were talking to?"

Rika thought for a second. "That's the hero of the story! Hanyuu fights all the bad guys and saves the day every time!"

"So…let me see if I got this right," I held my chin with my hand. "You like this one radio show and you were drinking wine by accident. You were intoxicated by it and you were talking to the Hanyuu character about the other characters, like the demons and Keima?"

Rika nodded. "I felt really funny! I thought I was in the program, talking to the hero!"

Rika…what was she…?

"…We should get back to Mion!" She giggled again. "I'm sure she wants to start the activity very soon!"

"But…!"

"Come on! I'll race you! Ready! Steady! Go!"

Rika ran off to the field, as I stood there dumbly with my hand outstretched to her. Was Rika really telling me the truth? Being drunk does those things to you, but why did Rika sweat like that when I mentioned the Keima thing? Was she nervous and was she just trying to cover herself? Why should Rika lie to me? I told her I wasn't going to judge her or punish her! What would she have to gain by lying to me? I was her friend! She could tell me anything!

She had to be lying! There was something she knew about all of this! I knew for a fact! The things she said about demons…it was true! I had one! I overcame it and became a brand new me! But…if Rika knew that I had one all this time…why didn't she do anything to help me? Rika…what was going on with her…?

I walked back to the pitcher's mound, where the others were standing. Kids were starting to come. They seated themselves in the bleachers and started chatting. Mii-chan was smiling proudly as she saw more and more kids pile in.

"Rena lost the race! Oh ho ho ho!" Satoko pointed at me.

"Rena! I'm disappointed! You can do better than that!" Mii-chan snickered.

Rika pouted. "…That was easy…you didn't even try."

I cracked a tiny smile, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Rika was hiding from me.

Keiichi-kun arrived a little bit later. He was his usual self, and he brought the teddy bear with him! He remembered! I hoped he would give it to the right person! When he came and after all of the kids were seated, Mii-chan stepped onto the mound and announced the day's club activity.

It was a variation of a standard baseball game. Each player was given twenty pitches, with ten pitches in two rounds. In each round, you had to try and get as many homeruns as you could with the twenty pitches you were given. It didn't matter who had the most homeruns in this game, however. If you had the lowest amount, you would have to play the punishment game. I wasn't going to lose today! I would be victorious! I wouldn't let anybody defeat me!

Dr. Irie and Shii-chan came onto the field. Dr. Irie was our pitcher, while Shii-chan was our nurse and cheerleader. When she came onto the field, she immediately began to tease Mii-chan. She had grabbed the teddy bear Keiichi-kun was holding and thought it was for her. Keiichi-kun snatched it back and shoved it into Mii-chan's arms. He did it! He did when I was hoping he would do!

I smiled very warmly at that display. Mii-chan was caught off guard! Her face was as red as a cherry! I was happy for her! I was surprised by that. If I didn't overcome my dark impulses, I'm sure I would feel hurt and jealous. My hate for her would have been elevated. But no, I was happy for her! I was happy Mii-chan had her chance! This was how it was supposed to be! I loved Keiichi-kun…I wanted him to be happy with no matter who he turned to!

Mii-chan's Deadly Danger Homerun Face-Off was quite the success! All of the kids had a wonderful time! I had a great time as well! I ended up tying! Mii-chan and I got a total of seventeen homeruns! Satoko told me that if I could defeat Mii-chan, then I could dress Rika up and take her home with me! I failed to accomplish that, so I wasn't able to claim my reward. I was glad that I didn't. This Rika that was before my eyes was nothing like the Rika I knew. Rika would never lie to me like that…

After the game was over, and after Keiichi-kun was dubbed the loser, he, Mii-chan, Shii-chan, and I, rode home together. Keiichi-kun was wearing the cutest bikini as his punishment! It was so revealing! I could just make out his…HAUUUUU! I held on to him and I barely ever let go of him when I first saw in that outfit! Mii-chan snapped some photos of him in the bikini too! I wanted those photos! I wanted the real thing though, but I don't think Keiichi-kun would enjoy that!

As the four of us rode home to Hinamizawa, Rika and Satoko stayed behind in Okinomiya. They wanted to get some things for dinner, but they also wanted to avoid Dr. Irie! Keiichi-kun had struck a deal with him: if Dr. Irie could give Keiichi-kun ten homeruns in the final round, he would let him take the girls with him! Dr. Irie had costumes and special plans for them! I felt so bad for those two! Luckily they got away, thanks to Kasai-san's help. Shii-chan told him to watch out for them and to bring them home after they were done shopping. Rika and Satoko had their bikes, but it was very nice of Kasai-san to take them.

We said our goodbyes to each other. I rode off to my house, as Mii-chan and Shii-chan went elsewhere. I had such a great time. Everything was almost perfect. Rika was the only thing that continued to bother me.

The next day was just as bright as the day before! The sun was high, the birds were singing, and the flowers were in full bloom! It looked absolutely stunning! I skipped from my home all the way to Keiichi-kun's house! He just got out of the door when I approached his family's property. He ran his hand through his hair and yawned.

"Keiichi-kun!" I waved to him. "Good morning!"

"Ren-ahhhhh!" He covered his mouth. "Man…I'm sleepy…"

"I can tell! Ahaha! Didn't you sleep at all last night?"

"I just wanted to stay in bed today…" He yawned again. "My bed was so comfortable…"

I walked along the road with him. His stride was very lethargic. "You sure you're okay, Keiichi-kun?"

"I'll be okay. I'm just a little sleepy is all. Maybe I can catch a few winks in class today! Hehehe!"

He was the one to do that. He was the smartest student in the class, so he didn't have to worry too much about schoolwork. I think he took advantage of that…although I think he took it too far sometimes.

"Ahaha!"

"It wasn't that funny of a joke, Rena."

"No! I was laughing at the thought of you in that bikini!"

He grimaced. "Shut up!"

"Hauuu! Keiichi-kun's behind looked so cute! I wanted to take him home!"

"I said shut up!"

I laughed. "I hope Mii-chan has those photos developed!"

He crossed his arms and ignored me.

"Um, Keiichi-kun?" I was serious now. "I saw what you did for Mii-chan. I saw you give her that bear when Shii-chan was teasing her."

That captured his attention. "Oh…you…you did?" His face turned a light shade of red.

"I did! It was so adorable! Mii-chan looked so happy!"

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Well…y'know…she deserved it. She did a lot of great things for me in the past. I wanted to give that to her as a 'thank you'."

I honestly felt happy for him and for Mii-chan.

"Mion…she's a really good friend. But you are too, Rena."

"Me?"

"Uh-huh." He smiled at me. "You could have taken that bear for yourself but you wanted Mion to have it, right? That's pretty selfless if you ask me!"

"I…I've been trying to be a better person lately. So-"

"You don't have to try, Rena! You are!"

Was he flirting with me again?

I blushed. "Keiichi-kun…you're not teasing me, are you?"

"Huh? Why would I make fun of you for doing something nice? I'm not that bad!"

He seized my head and rubbed it. I loved it when he did that.

"I see…! Thank you…Keiichi-kun!"

Keiichi-kun did get a chance to sleep in class, only Chie-sensei caught him this time! She asked him a question about a line from a book we were reading and demanded an answer immediately. He tried to talk his way out of it, trying to suck up to Sensei and her bizarre love of curry. From the way she was acting, I thought he just might get away it. But after he was hit by her deadly T-square, I thought differently!

Mii-chan, Keiichi-kun, and I pulled our desks together for lunch, along with the other kids in class. Rika and Satoko weren't in yet. They were extremely late that day. I was beginning to worry.

"It's not like Rika or Satoko to miss school." I was frowning. "I wonder what happened."

"They're fine!" Mii-chan spoke. Her mouth was full of rice. "I wouldn't worry!"

"I agree with Mion." Keiichi gobbled up some more of his lunch and wiped his lips. "They probably overslept or something."

"I hope they made it home alright yesterday." I twiddled my chopsticks around.

Mion stopped eating for a moment. She looked at me with a large smile. "Shion called me last night. She called Kasai, her guard, to drive them home after they ran a few errands in Okinomiya before she rode with us. Kasai said they made it home safely last night, he confirmed it!"

I remember seeing Shii-chan at the baseball field. She went to the phone both near there and called Kasai. Mii-chan must not have seen me notice Shii-chan. I didn't want to be rude and said that I already knew, so I kept quiet.

"Well, that's a relief!" I smiled.

"They must be exhausted from yesterday's game! They did a great job!"

Mii-chan was right. They played so hard at the game that they overslept. That's probably why Keiichi-kun was so sleepy today! I was worried for nothing!

"Ryuugu-san!" Sensei was at the door to the classroom. "You have a visitor up front! Please go there when you're ready."

Somebody came to visit me? Who could that be?

I left Mii-chan and Keiichi-kun to their lunch while I exited the classroom. I walked down the hallway to the entrance of the school. When I got there, I was greeted by a friendly face.

"Ryuugu-san?" Akasaka-san was wearing his trademark yellow jacket. His hand was in his pocket and he was smiling at me. "It's been a long time!"

"Akasaka-san!" I hopped up. "We've missed you! How are you? Are you officially working in Hinamizawa now?"

"Yeah, actually!" He scratched his head. "Oishi-san retired about a month ago so I filled his spot."

"Awesome! In speaking of that, I met a friend of yours a few days ago! He calls you Senpai and he wears a really cute black outfit!"

"Oh? You met Takuma? He's the only one at the station that calls me that!" He laughed. "He's a good officer! He just needs to learn his directions! Takuma asks me for help all the time!"

"Ahaha! He relies on you!"

"Hey, Ryuugu-san." Akasaka-san gestured to his car. "Do you think we talk in my car over there? It's a little hot out here and I could use the AC right about now."

"Huh? Oh, sure."

Something about this didn't seem right at all. Hadn't I climbed into a police car at school some other time before? I could have sworn that I did! I didn't talk to Akasaka-san though. I think I talked with Oishi-san one time, but I wasn't entirely sure. These strange feelings of déjà vu just kept coming…

I sat in the passenger's seat while Akasaka-san was in the driver's area. He turned on the air condition and pulled at the neck of his shirt to let the air in. He sighed and enjoyed the cool.

"That's much better!"

"Akasaka-san? So…what did you want to talk with me about?"

He took out a pen and a notepad from his pocket. "Were you with your friends yesterday in Okinomiya?"

"Yes. We were playing baseball there."

"When did you last see them?"

"Around sunset I think. Keiichi-kun, Mion, Shion, and I rode home on our bikes after we said goodbye to them. They stayed in Okinomiya to do some shopping. Kasai-san, Shion's friend, was looking after them."

"I see." He jotted down everything that I said. He sounded depressed.

"What's wrong, Akasaka-san?" I suddenly gasped. "Did something happen?"

He frowned. There was a great burden upon him. I could sense the agony he felt. Something told me that I knew exactly what he was about to say…

"I really don't know how to put this, Ryuugu-san." Akasaka-san looked at me. "Rika-chan and Satoko-chan are missing."


	6. Chapter 6: Occult

**Vacation is finally here! ^_^ That means I can update more frequently! Sorry about the wait!**

**I have a request! As the Kanashii-hen VN is almost done, I'm already getting plans for the Keiyodoshi-hen adaptation.**

**One of the plans involves a sprite. I need to get a sprite for everybody's favorite newbie to Okinomiya Precinct, Takuma Hanzaemon! But alas, I have 0% artistic talent .**

**This is where you come in! If you're good at drawing, painting, etc., and think you can make a Takuma sprite for the Keiyodoshi VN, as well as for the other VNs, then step right up!**

**If you're interested in helping me out, please email me through fanfiction! You should be able to contact me through there no problem!**

**The sprite that captures Takuma's character and appearance the best will be used in future Kan VN adaptations! **

**I'd prefer it to be in the style of the Higurashi Matsuri VN sprites, you know, from the waist up. If you guys could help me out with this little contest, I'd be VERY grateful! **

**Thank you very much and enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S. I got more "contests" to come! The next one I'll announce when I finish the Kanashii VN. But for now, let's just say I'd really like it if the characters could _vocally_ express themselves. ^_^**

**~WOLFEDEN**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Occult<p>

Part A

Rika and Satoko were missing. They had vanished into thin air just like that. Who could have done that? Who could've just taken them from us?

Kasai-san was all I could think about. He drove them back to Hinamizawa after they were done shopping in Okinomiya. He was the last one to see them. Could…he have taken them? It made perfect sense!

Although, why would he take them? What could he gain by kidnapping Rika and Satoko? I'm sure he was paid well by Mii-chan's family, and he liked taking care of Shii-chan, so why?

"Ryuugu-san?" Akasaka-san shook me gently.

I snapped back into focus. "A-Are you sure they're really gone…?"

"It looks that way." His frown grew. "I don't know much about this, unfortunately. The department got a call from someone in Hinamizawa so I came to check it out. I just came from the scene. I'm still trying to figure this out."

"Do you find anything there?"

"Not much that I'm willing to say at this point. All I can say is that I have this lead on Kasai. You did say he was the last to see Rika-chan and Satoko-chan, correct?"

"…Yes…"

Akasaka-san pocketed his notebook. "I really hope it's not him! He helped us out so much last month…without him, we wouldn't have gotten too far! It just doesn't make sense to me!"

I didn't speak. I only nodded in reply.

He sighed. "I'm going to try to dig up some more info. I'll interrogate Kasai when I get back to Okinomiya. I should tell Shion-san too. Maybe she might know something about the situation."

I was afraid he would say that. Shii-chan lost herself when she confronted me just a few days ago, concerning Mii-chan and Satoko. She looked like she was going to kill me or Mii-chan for that matter! I feared for what she may do when Akasaka-san broke the news to her!

"Akasaka-san, please be as gentle as you can!" I asked him, practically begging him, through my watering eyes. "Shii-chan loves Satoko dearly! She'll lose it when she finds out!"

He smiled weakly at me. "I'll do my best. In the meantime, I want you to take care of your friends here. If you find out anything new, or find anything that can help us out in any way, give me call. I'll send Takuma down here to see if he can help too. Maybe he can find something."

"Alright. Thank you, Akasaka-san."

"I'll be sure to relay any messages to you if I learn something. Take care of yourself, Ryuugu-san…and take care of everyone else as well. They're going to need you."

I also smiled weakly. I nodded my head and exited the car.

Akasaka-san drove down the road, leading to Okinomiya. I waved at him and he waved back to me through his rearview mirror. I stayed there until I couldn't see his car anymore. I stood there, with my hands folded across my lap. I squeezed them together very hard.

I backed into the wall of the school and looked up into the sky. It was a bright sunny day; it was mocking me. How could something that looked so beautiful be present on a sorrowful day like this? It made me sick. I didn't appreciate the disgusting irony.

I fell to my backside and held my arms. I felt like crying, but the tears didn't come. I tried so hard to weep. Guilt filled my heart. I couldn't cry for my friends. I couldn't cry over anything. I cared about them. I truly cared about them. But why couldn't I wallow in sorrow for them?

Mii-chan and Satoko just made up, Keiichi-kun came home, we all played together and had fun. How come everything had to turn upside down? What kind of world was this? How was this fair to any of us?

I stood up from the ground and walked back into the school. I took my time. I dragged my feet and kept my eyes on the floor. I wanted Keiichi-kun and Mii-chan to enjoy there last few moments of blissful ignorance before I told them about what happened.

When I came back into the room, Keiichi-kun spotted my ashen demeanor. Just as he was about to ask, I told him. I said it loud enough so all of the kids could hear it. Chie-sensei was also in the room. She was just as horrified as everyone else.

"No way…!" Keiichi-kun was begging me to stop lying to him, but I wasn't. He hid his face from me. He was too ashamed to let me see him cry.

"Who the hell did this?" Mii-chan shouted and scowled.

The class was frantically asking me questions. I answered them as best I could, before Sensei stopped us. She cancelled class for the rest of the day. We all gathered our things and scampered off. The children gossiped and continued to question the situation. The poor kids were afraid of what would happen next. I was too.

Keiichi-kun, Mii-chan, and I walked down the dirt road from school. Keiichi-kun was looking at the ground with his hands in his pockets, as Mii-chan gripped the handle of her bag tightly. I think she was the most hurt out of all of us. She apologized to Satoko for hurting her, and just when they made up, she disappears. I hope she didn't think this was her fault. It was nobody's fault. Kasai-san was our only lead. I tried not to think ill of him, but I barely fought the urge to curse him.

"I still can't believe it," I whimpered. "Everything was going so well and now this happens!"

"It's alright," Keiichi-kun tried to comfort me. I knew nothing was "alright," but he was doing his best. I worried about him too. I could sense his bottled emotions. He was no doubt thinking about Kasai-san. "You said it yourself: Akasaka is handling it! We can count on him!"

"I hope the village leader does something."

"He will." Mii-chan crossed her arms and continued to scowl. "Rika is just as important to Hinamizawa as everybody else! He's not going to let the culprit get away with this! I refuse to let that happen!"

"Even so," I said with my saddened voice. "We can only do so much."

"We will find them," Keiichi-kun reassured.

"Just who would do this?" Mii-chan stamped her foot down on the ground hard. Dust kicked up into the air. I saw a small crater left by her foot.

Keiichi-kun looked away from us. I knew he was thinking about Kasai-san. I didn't blame him, I suspected the man as well.

"Hey, Mii-chan?" I wanted to remind her of our perpetrator. "Wasn't Kasai-san the one who drove them home? Didn't you say that?"

"Kasai wouldn't do anything dirty like that!" Mii-chan was about to yell at me. "He's incredibly loyal to the Sonozaki family! He loves Hinamizawa! He would never do anything stupid like this!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!

"I mean, he was the last one to see them, right?"

Mii-chan was becoming more infuriated with my statements. Her glare frightened me! Was she going to try and kill me because I was saying the facts?

"I'm sure he's innocent!" She gritted her teeth at me.

I instantly regretted saying that. I didn't mean to make her angry with me. I just wanted to remind her of who could have kidnapped Rika and Satoko. I should have done it in a gentler manner. Better yet, I shouldn't have said anything at all. Mii-chan knew very well that Kasai-san was a suspect, and I was hurting her by speaking so wrongly of him. She was only protecting her friend. I understood where she was coming from. I really should've been quiet…

There was much hostility in the air. I sensed Mii-chan's frustration and her anger. When we came to Mii-chan's usual waiting spot, it was time for us to separate. Keiichi-kun and I said goodbye to her. She mumbled a farewell and stomped off. It was very quiet when it was just Keiichi-kun and I. It was making him very uncomfortable. I didn't feel like talking. I didn't want to lie to myself, or to him, that things were alright because they weren't. It was better if we both kept quiet.

I left Keiichi-kun at his house. He invited me inside for some tea, but I politely turned him down. I said that I would go home and tell my father the news, assuming he was there at all. I really wanted to go look for any leads on Rika and Satoko to help Akasaka-san's investigation, but Keiichi-kun told me to wait. He didn't want to rush into anything and get in Akasaka-san's way. I understood, but I felt so guilty by just waiting. I reluctantly agreed.

Keiichi-kun was right in his judgment. If I acted so soon, I would screw up the progress of the police. I wanted to help my friends desperately, but I had to sit back. I hated the idea, but it was the right thing to do. Nothing ever gets accomplished by being brash. It was very unlike Keiichi-kun to make a suggestion like that, but I'm glad that he said it. He was becoming very grown up. I was glad for him. Frankly, I was impressed.

I arrived home a little while later. Father wasn't home; he was at work. I put my satchel down on the kitchen table and took a seat. I held my face in my hands and rubbed at my forehead. I couldn't get over this, I don't think anybody could. What would you do if your friends suddenly disappeared? Would it drive you mad like did for me? My heart was wounded, my mind was weary, and I ran out of tears to shed. I cried so much over my selfish feelings in the past that I didn't have any left for my friends. What kind of friend was I?

I heard ringing. The telephone in the living room was going off. I walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver.

"Ryuugu?" I answered. My voice was very low.

_"Rena? It's Mion."_

"Huh? Mii-chan? What…how did you get home so fast? Why are you calling me?"

_"I needed to ask you something."_

She wanted to ask me a question? Why didn't she do that when we were walking together?

_"You don't really think Kasai is behind this, do you?"_

Why was she asking me this? She already knew how I felt when I reminded her that he was a suspect.

"I…really don't think you should be asking me this, Mii-chan…"

_"Answer me, Rena." _Mii-chan sounded annoyed with me.

"…You heard what I said before, didn't you? I'm sorry, Mii-chan, but no matter how much we like him, Kasai-san was the last person to see them."

_"I don't know what to think anymore!"_ She sniffled. _"I wanna believe he's not involved, but you're right! He's the only person who saw them last! I don't understand!"_

"Mii-chan. Look…I'm sorry about what I said before…I shouldn't have made you angry with me like that…"

_"No…no, don't apologize." _She took a deep breath. _"I know where you were coming from. I'm suspicious too but…I don't want to think bad about him! It's just…he's been such a great friend to Shion! I just don't get why he would commit such a heinous act like this! It's not like him at all! He's very loyal to my family!"_

"Mii-chan…" I sighed. "I don't think you should think about this anymore. It's hurting you…you should stop talking about him. Let Akasaka-san do his job."

I lifted my tone. I tried to sound hopeful.

"Akasaka-san is such a good policeman! He'll figure it all out! Yeah! I know! I know!"

_"Rena…I…"_

"Mii-chan needs to take it easy! The police will take care of everything! They'll find Satoko and Rika real soon!"

_"…I hope so…"_

I heard something brush against the mouth piece on her phone.

"Mii-chan? Are you okay?"

_"Hmm? Oh, sorry. That was my teddy bear." _Mii-chan sounded a little bit better. I heard it brushing against the phone again. I think she was snuggling with it. _"Kei-chan gave it to me yesterday at the club homerun faceoff."_

"I saw!" I giggled. "I'm so happy for you!"

She laughed lightly. _"I…I really am grateful for this. It's making me feel a lot better. As long as I'm holding onto him…I feel at ease…"_

I smiled to myself. Keiichi-kun came through for her! He has a knack for miracles like that!

_"Um, Rena? There's another reason why I called you."_

"And what's that?"

She paused for a moment.

"Mii-chan?"

_"I-I'm worried about Shion."_

Just by hearing her name, many images popped into my mind. I recalled how demonic she appeared when she heard about Mii-chan and Satoko's quarrel.

"You know, now that you mention it…I am too."

_"She's going to be in pieces when she finds out…"_

"…What do you want me to do? Just name it, and I'll do it!"

_"Shion…she…she needs her friends now more than ever. She's going to need help, especially since Kasai is going to be questioned by Akasaka. I don't think my voice is going to reach her. I believe only you can truly help her."_

I cocked my ears. "What? Me?"

_"You know how much she loves Satoko. Shion gets really on edge if something bothered Satoko or if she got hurt. You stopped her from going after me after I… you know. I dunno how you did it…but I need you to work your magic again! I'm really sorry about this…I'm so selfish…asking you to take care of something I should be doing myself…"_

"N-No! It's fine! Don't say that!" I looked at the clock. "I can head over to her apartment right now, if you'd like!"

_"Would you, please? Rena…I'm really at a loss right now…I need all the help I can-"_

"Don't say another word!" I was very reassuring. "Let Rena handle everything! She'll take good care of Shii-chan!"

Mii-chan sighed in relief. _"I owe you yet again, Rena. I swear, my life is indebted to you! You're doing a lot for me! I appreciate everything that you do! I don't deserve a friend like you!"_

"Ahaha! It's my pleasure! I want to help out in any way that I can! Now, you try and calm down! I'll go fix Shii-chan right up!"

I karate chopped the air.

"I'll come at her at a 90 degree angle!"

_"Ahahaha! That might be a little overkill, but do your best! Rena? Thanks…thank you for everything…"_

"It's not a problem! I'll talk to you soon, okay? Bye!"

_"…Goodbye…"_

I hung the phone up. I rushed into my room and changed into some clean clothes. I donned my white dress and my cap. I sprinted out the door and got on my bike. I wanted to get to Okinomiya as soon as possible!

I was pedaling much faster than my usual speed. I was already at the border between the village and Okinomiya. I felt so empowered! I never moved this fast before! It was amazing!

As I pedaled, I spotted something up ahead. It was another person riding a bicycle. I knew that person. The hair, the clothes…was that…Keiichi-kun? What was he doing out here? I thought he was at home! What was he up to?

"Hey! Keiichi-kuuuuuuun!" I yelled.

Keiichi-kun applied his brake and looked over his shoulder. He was just as surprised to see me as I was to see him. "Rena?"

I stopped alongside him. "Keiichi-kun! What're you doing on your bike?"

"I could ask you the same thing!"

"Oh! Well…I…er…I'm heading to Okinomiya. Mii-chan asked me to take care of something for her!"

He raised his brow. "She called you?"

"Yeah! She told me that she was worried about Shii-chan! She asked me to go check on her!"

Keiichi-kun looked at me in disbelief. "You're heading there too?"

"What? Are you? Did Mii-chan call you as well?"

"Uh…no, actually. She didn't. I-I was concerned about her as well." He looked away. "She loves Satoko as much as I do…I know how she gets around her. I was afraid that…she might lose it or something."

He scratched at his head.

"Call me crazy, but something was telling me to go to her. I felt like…she really needed me to see her. I can't really describe it. It's one of those gut feelings."

I nodded. "I see."

"So, Rena…could I tag along with you?"

Did he really need to ask me that?

"Of course, Keiichi-kun! Why wouldn't I let you join me? Ahaha!"

He smiled at me. "Really? I can?"

"Sure! The more the merrier! Shii-chan needs her friends right now! She needs everybody to help her!"

He punched his palm hard. "Alright! Then let's go to Shion! No time to lose!"

"Yes, sir!" I saluted him.

We came to Okinomiya around 3 pm. I remembered most of the way to Shii-chan's apartment. Keiichi-kun helped fill in the blanks for me. When we got into town, I let him take point. He had gone there many times to see her, when he took Satoko along with him. I had been there only a few times. One of which was when we all played a simple card game with her. It was a special game of poker where if a player loses a round, the winner would command them to do something. It was Mii-chan's traditional club punishment, where Keiichi-kun had to wear many cute outfits!

Shii-chan's apartment didn't look any different from what I remembered. It had the twirling staircase that led up to her floor. I looked up and I began to feel sick. That height bothered me. I imagined falling off of that parapet and plummeting down to the concrete. Why did Shii-chan have to live that high up?

We jogged up the staircase. Keiichi-kun spotted her door; it was a few doors down from the twirling staircase. I looked at him and he looked at me. We both nodded to one another. Keiichi-kun gently rapped on the door. A few minutes passed. The door opened up.

Shii-chan was standing at the threshold. She looked awful. Her eyes were red and she was sniffling. The poor thing must have crying for such a long time. I guess Akasaka-san had already been here…

"Rena…? Kei-chan…?" Her voice was monotone. "What are you two doing here?"

"Shii-chan," I spoke, "I…Keiichi-kun and I were worried about you. Mii-chan is too. She wanted to make sure you were okay…"

"Haha." She chuckled very ominously. "Sis is worried about me, huh?"

"Shii-chan, I know you're not feeling well…but…Keiichi-kun and I want to keep you company."

She didn't move. She stared at the both of us.

"We want to make things better," Keiichi-kun said.

"Ha." Shii-chan brushed her hair back. "I'd like to see you try."

We were quiet for another minute.

"Shion? C-Can we come in?"

She slowly allowed us entry.

Her apartment was a complete disaster. Some of her jewelry was on the hutches and tables, her clothes were scattered across the room, and some of her underwear was out in plain view. They looked really cute though. I saw some with pictures of flowers on them, some were very lacy, and some that were black. I was blushing when I saw each garment. Luckily for me, Keiichi-kun and Shii-chan had their backs to me. One of her braziers caught my attention. It was so cuuuute…but…I didn't think it would fit me…hauuuu…

Keiichi-kun sat at the kitchen table across from Shii-chan. He tapped his finger against it. Shii-chan was playing with her nails as she looked into her lap. The silence was too much for me.

"Shii-chan?" I said. "Would you like me to make you some tea…? I think it'll help make you feel better…"

"…I don't care…"

I went to the sink and pulled out a few glasses from the cabinets. I got right to work.

"Akasaka was here," Shii-chan spoke again. Her voice held so much sorrow.

"You know, don't you?" Keiichi-kun asked.

"He took Kasai to the police station. He's probably interrogating him now."

He looked away from her. "I'm sorry."

"For what? It's not like _you _had anything to do with Rika's or Satoko's disappearance."

"What can you tell us about them?"

Shii-chan thought. "The last time I saw them was when I told Kasai to drive them home after they were done shopping in the city. He said he watched them like a hawk. He didn't let them out of his sight. He said he dropped them off in Hinamizawa near some phone booth. They didn't want to bug him so they made the rest of the trip themselves on their bikes. He told me clearly over the phone. I told Sis after I finished with him."

"They had their bikes with them?" I remembered seeing them with their bicycles when we were at the baseball field.

"Yeah. They did."

"Did Akasaka say anything about the scene of the crime?" Keiichi-kun shifted in his seat.

"He briefly mentioned that he found some footprints near their house. There were three pairs: the two girls', and one more that appeared to be from a pair of boots. He didn't say whether they were male or female yet."

That didn't seem right to me. "But if they had their bikes, why would there be footprints near their home? Wouldn't they have just ridden all the way to the house?"

Shii-chan cleaned under her nails. "Maybe they wanted to walk the rest of the way when he they got closer to the house, I dunno…"

Keiichi-kun stroked his cheek. "So…somebody ambushed them near their house. They probably threw them off of their bikes and the girls tried to fight back and…"

"Keiichi-kun." I shook my head at him.

He tensed up and kept quiet.

"That seems like the most plausible idea," Shii-chan said lowly. "But I…I just…"

"Shion." Keiichi-kun cracked a smile at her. "Akasaka's a great cop! He'll find them! Chie-sensei at school told the principal and I think they contacted the village leader. All of Hinamizawa will know about this! Everybody's gonna do their best to help out! Have faith, okay?"

"Everybody…everybody's gonna help find them?"

He walked over to her. He knelt down to face her. She didn't look at him.

"Yeah! It's all gonna work out! Rena's going to help, Mion will help, Akasaka's doing his best, and all of Hinamizawa is going to help! We'll catch the lowlife who did this!"

I brought the finished tea over to the table. I placed the glasses near Shii-chan and Keiichi-kun.

"Kasai didn't do it." Shii-chan said sharply, despite her choking up.

"I'm sure…he's innocent, Shii-chan." I wanted to believe what I said, but I had hard time doing so.

"He couldn't have. I know him better than anyone."

"Mion thinks that too." I saw Keiichi-kun's hand twitch.

"He can't be the culprit. It's impossible." Her body was shivering.

"We'll find out the truth."

Keiichi-kun put his hand on Shii-chan's head. My eyes shot open. Satoshi-kun was the only person she would allow to touch her head like that! I noticed how uncomfortable she got when Keiichi-kun did that! Hadn't he forgotten about Satoshi? Didn't Mii-chan tell him to be careful around her, namely telling him to avoid doing that? What was wrong with him?

"Keiichi-kun!" I gasped. I seized his wrist. I shouted. "What're you doing?"

He began to catch on.

"Oh s…! Shion! I'm sorry! I didn't mean anything by it! I wasn't trying to-"

Shion lifted her head. She wasn't looking at Keiichi-kun…she was looking at me.

"Why did you do that?" she asked me. She sounded calm, but I could sense just a hint of…

"Ah! Shii-chan! I'm sorry! We shouldn't have-"

"Why did you do that?" she repeated. She sound more irritated.

"Shii-chan…! I didn't…!"

Shii-chan gently removed my hand from Keiichi-kun's wrist. She took his hand and placed it back on her head.

"I…I like this…" She lowered her head so we couldn't see her face. "Please don't do that again, Rena."

I titled my head at her. "…What?"

"Kei-chan…please…continue…"

"Huh? Shion…" Keiichi-kun's hand twitched again.

He rubbed her head. She put her hands on top of his and relaxed.

"I…enjoy this feeling. I love it. It reminds me of Satoshi-kun…and how he used to pet my head..."

"I'm sorry, Shion…" Keiichi-kun frowned. "I hope I'm not giving you the wrong impression…"

"You're not Satoshi-kun…you're Kei-chan." She lifted her head. She was smiling! "It feels…different from the way he did it. I really like it. Your hand's…a lot softer…it's more gentle and caring. Please…do this for a little while longer for me? Please…"

"Uh…sure. Of course…"

They sat together and Keiichi-kun continued to rub her head. It calmed Shii-chan down. It helped lessen the pain she was feeling in her heart. I could have sworn that she about to attack either Keiichi-kun or myself when she glared at me! I thought she was going to lose it and hurt us! But…she seemed at peace now.

I brought a chair next to Shii-chan and I stroked her shoulder. She was smiling. She was really smiling. I was thankful that Keiichi-kun was here with me to lift her spirits. Mii-chan said I was the only one who could calm her sister down, but she was wrong; Keiichi-kun was the only one who could do that. His loving care, smile, and his gentle touch was just what Shii-chan needed. Keiichi-kun was the true hero here, not me. He was our hope.

Part B

Keiichi-kun and I stayed with Shii-chan for a few more hours just to be sure she was fine. We watched some TV, played a card game, and I made a snack for everybody. It was evening by the time we left. We wished Shii-chan a good night and told her to call us if she needed anything. She acknowledged and thanked us for our kindness.

Keiichi-kun and I were riding back to Hinamizawa. He was relieved that Shii-chan was feeling better. He did a great job.

"You did great, Keiichi-kun!" I smiled at him.

"I got lucky." He sighed. "I was positive that she was going to be furious with me! She never liked it when I rubbed her head before, right?"

"No, she didn't like it very much. I'm just as surprised as you are!"

"Well, it doesn't really matter now. We made her feel better, that's the most important thing!"

"That's right!"

He was silent for a bit.

"So what do you think about Kasai-san?"

"Uh…I'm still unsure. Shion's dead set on defending him. I gotta admire her. I mean, Kasai was a great guy helping us last month, and I don't like to think that he was responsible for this, but…"

"I know. I understand…I feel the same way."

"I shouldn't worry, though. Akasaka's gonna take care of everything! I sound like a broken record, but I can't help it!"

"You have faith! There's nothing wrong with that, Keiichi-kun! I have faith too!"

He was thinking. "So Rika and Satoko were ambushed when they arrived at their house. Somebody jumped them and whisked them away."

"Shii-chan said that Akasaka-san found footprints too! Didn't she say that he found a footprint that was caused my some boot?"

"Yeah." He shook his head lightly. "What does it mean?"

"We won't know until the police decide whether it's male or female. But that's not what worries me, Keiichi-kun."

"What do you mean?"

The thought I had in my mind frightened me.

"Rena?"

"The person that kidnapped them," I began, "he knew the terrain! He knew exactly where Rika and Satoko lived! He knew the right place to surprise them!" I gasped. "Keichii-kun…!"

He looked as scared as me. "What you're saying is…is that somebody had to know Hinamizawa inside and out! He had to know some secret place to hide and then attack them He must know some secret area he could bring them to!"

"If that's true then…the kidnapper…he has to be in Hinamizawa!"

"Worse!" Keiichi-kun's eyes widened. "He has to **live** in Hinamizawa!"

"He lives in the village? How?" I was almost shouting.

"It makes sense! The kidnapper has to be from the village! Every villager knows the place like the back of their hands! They know every shadow that the village has! They know every secret area, every nook and cranny, everywhere! The kidnapper has to be in Hinamizawa! I'm sure of it!"

I shushed Keiichi-kun. "If that's true…you need to be quiet! You mustn't let anybody know that we're on to them! Anybody could be an enemy!"

Keiichi-kun looked like he had trouble breathing. "…Everybody is an enemy…"

He scratched at his neck.

Keiichi-kun dropped me off at my house. I wanted to accompany him home to make sure he would make the journey safely, but he insisted that he'd be just fine. I tried to convince him otherwise, but he didn't listen to me. He waved goodbye and told me to be careful.

I entered my house. Father was already asleep by the time I came home. I took off my hat and sat on my sofa. I breathed deeply, but my breathing shook. My heart was beating rapidly. I was afraid for myself, for Keiichi-kun, and for Mii-chan. Whoever took Rika and Satoko had to know Hinamizawa inside and out. They had to live in the village.

That meant that anybody could be a target! Anybody could be spirited away just like the girls! Then…could Keiichi-kun be taken? Or Shii-chan? Or Mii-chan? Or me? We were all in danger! The culprit could surprise us just as he did to my friends! He could come after me! He could come after the rest of us!

My neck started to itch. I felt very sick in my stomach and my flesh was irritating me again. No…it couldn't be...it couldn't the demon…I defeated it!

I scratched at myself. I kept scratching…and scratching…and scratching…but it just wouldn't stop! I cut myself with my nails. I ceased for a moment. This was exactly like when the demon came to me. But it was gone! There was nothing inside of me anymore…right?

My blood dripped from my cut. It rolled down my collarbone and down chest. I caught the droplet with my finger. I went into the kitchen and took a few tissues. I wiped the blood from my neck and from my finger. There were some bandages on the sink. Father must have taken them from the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and forgot to put them back. I borrowed a few and taped them over my cut.

My neck was burning. My throat also pulsed whenever I swallowed. I was about to shed a tear because the pain kept increasing. It hurt so much! I went into the bathroom now and looked into the medicine cabinet. There were no more painkillers. I ate the last few when my stomach ached. I completely forgot to go see Dr. Irie. I would have to do that tomorrow. I just hoped that the pain would stop on its own…

I ran back into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. My throat still throbbed, but the cool water lessened the pain somewhat. My skin was crawling too. I tried not to scratch at my neck, but the sensation was too much! I tried brushing the side of my finger against my neck, but that didn't stop the itch at all! It made it worse!

I had no choice but to lightly scratch. I wanted to tear my skin off, but I already cut myself from my frantic scratching. It felt good….it felt great! I scratched lightly as I took another glass of water. I wasn't sick or anything was I? Maybe I was, I didn't know. I overcame that monster within me before, so it wasn't that. Was I just paranoid from these theories Keiichi-kun and made? That was probably it! I spooked myself! I made my throat very dry and it itched because of my paranoia. It wasn't a big deal! I was worried for a moment! Still though…the water only relieved the pain in my throat by a little and my neck itched tremendously. Dr. Irie would help me! He would give me something! He'd know what to do!

I awoke the next morning to the sound of the birds chirping. I rubbed at my eyes and almost fell out of bed. My throat was still hurting. I didn't think I could last through the school day with this pain. I really needed those pain relievers. I decided to take the day off from school and visit the doctor.

I told my father about my plans over breakfast. He was worried about me, but he thanked me for being honest and upfront with him. He offered to take me to the doctor, but I told him that I would manage by myself. Father told me to come straight home after I went to the clinic and he told me to lie down and relax. He said he would be home early to take care of me.

I walked out of my home after I freshened up. I got on my bike and rode to the clinic. The last time I was there was when Satoko was still in Dr. Irie's care. It was a short time ago, but it felt like it had been forever. I parked my bike and chained it up when I got to the front doors of the clinic. I entered the lobby.

It was empty. I was rather shocked. There were always a few people in here whenever I went. Sometimes there were elderly people awaiting a check-up. It was so different to see the clinic this way.

Nise Akane, Dr. Irie's new nurse, was sitting at the receptionist's desk. She was reading a magazine.

"Um, excuse me?"

Nise-san looked up. "Oh! I remember you! Ryuugu-san, right? It's so good to see you again!"

I smiled back at her. "It's great to see you too!"

Nise-san closed her magazine and left the desk. She stood in front of me. "I'm…very sorry about what happened. I heard about everything from the village leader."

She knew? He told her?

"He stopped in for some medicine right after a bunch of kids from the school came by with their parents! The kids say that Houjou-chan went missing, along with her friend, Rika-chan! The village leader told me what happened and…I…I don't know what to say...Houjou-chan was one of my favorite-"

"Ah, thank you for taking such good care of her before!" I interrupted her. I didn't want to hear about the incident right now. "I owe you!"

"No! I wanted to! Houjou-chan was a darling!" Nise-san played with her crimson bangs. She was uneasy after my sudden statement. "So, is there anything I can do for you today, Ryuugu-san?"

"Yes, actually! I ran out of painkillers at my home and I'd like to buy some more!"

"Certainly! I'll have some for you right now!" She turned around.

"Oh! One more thing! I'd also like to see Dr. Irie. I think I may be sick, but I'm not sure."

Nise-san faced me again. "Dr. Irie's not in at the moment, but I could examine you if you want!"

"Are you sure? I don't want to bother you anymore than I have to…"

She waved her hand back and forth. "Not at all! This is my job, after all! Ahaha! Come on; follow me to the examination room!"

Nise-san led me to a special room that was right next door to Dr. Irie's office. It was average size and it featured a counter in the back, with cabinets and drawers filled with medical instruments. There was a large steel table in the center of the room. Tables like that was the second worst thing you would find in a doctor's office, next to the needles! Steel tables such as those were always cold as ice and froze your very soul in place with just a single touch! Luckily for me, my dress had long tails so I didn't have to fear about touching table with my bare skin! The stockings I wore were also very helpful!

Nise-san had me sit on the table. "You said that you might be sick, Ryuugu-san?"

"Yes. My throat starting hurting last night and it hasn't stopped. I tried drinking water, but that didn't work. My neck also itches."

She felt around my neck with her hands. She applied tiny pressure to me and ran her fingers over me. "Did it start itching last night as well?"

"Yes."

Nise-san spotted my bandage. "Did you cut yourself?"

I nodded. "It was itching a lot, so I kept scratching at it. I cut myself with my nail because I did it so hard."

Nise-san pondered. She went over to the counter in the back of the room. She scribbled on her notepad.

She came back over to me with a cotton swab. Nise-san tickled the back of my mouth with the tip of the swab. She told me she would be right back after she ran a quick test on it. After about twenty minutes, Nise-san reentered the room and wrote a few more notes down.

"Everything alright, Nise-san?" I asked.

"You have the beginnings of a rash on your neck, nothing serious. It might be from an allergic reaction. Ryuugu-san, I want to administer a shot."

"A shot?" I shuddered at that word. "W-What do I need a shot for?"

"Just to be on the safe side!" She laughed. "As for your throat, the test came back negative for streptococcus so you're fine. I think you just had a very dry throat! You have to drink more fluids!"

Thank goodness it wasn't anything serious. I was concerned that the demon had returned. But there was no possible way that it could have come back! I defeated it all by myself! It was dead! It was gone for good! I was getting so worked up over nothing!

"I'm also going to give you some special cream to help with the itching. It'll relieve your skin irritations and you won't even think about scratching!"

She took a fresh syringe from the cabinet. I saw her fill it with special medicine for me. I always hated needles. They always made me feel uneasy.

After Nise-san gave me the shot, she went into another room. She was preparing my medications for me. She returned with a brown paper bag. My itch cream and my painkillers were inside.

"Now, put the cream on your neck whenever it starts to itch. If the itch still persists even after you finish the bottle, seem me again and we'll figure something out! Also, just take two of those painkillers if the pain in your throat continues. They're really strong stuff!" Nise-san chuckled. "That wasn't so bad, was it? You're a brave girl, Ryuugu-san!"

I blushed. "T-Thank you for helping me, Nise-san! I really appreciate it!"

"It was my pleasure! You feel better soon, okay?"

I smiled and waved goodbye to her. As I walked back into the lobby, I saw my new friend standing at the reception desk. Takuma was holding up his chin with his hand as he leaned against the desk. He was looking at his wristwatch.

"Takuma!" I said cheerfully.

He turned to face me. He returned my smile with his charming grin. "Hey there! What are you doing here?"

He looked worried.

"You're not sick, are you?"

"No! I'm fine! I just came to get some pain relievers, that's all!"

"Oh, good! You had me worried!"

Nise-san appeared from behind me. "Welcome back, Hanzaemon-san!" She giggled. "I see you found your way back to the clinic with no problems at all! Ahaha!"

Takuma scratched the side of his head. "I'm not that bad…!"

I blinked. "You two know each other?"

"Hanzaemon-san," Nise-san said, "came here before for some allergy medication. You've run out again, haven't you?"

He laughed nervously. "Yeah…I can't help it! My allergies get really bad here! I'm not quiet used to the air yet!"

"Well, you wait right here! I got your prescription for you! Be right back!" Nise-san ran off to the back room.

Takuma and I didn't talk for a moment. I suspected what he was about to say.

"Hey, Rena. You holding up okay…?"

I knew what he was referring to. "I'm trying to. I still can't get over what happened…"

"I don't think anybody can. They were really close to you." He grimaced. "I'm really sorry…Senpai and I are doing are best to find out everything that we can!"

"…I appreciate it, Takuma." I smiled weakly. "…Thank you very much."

He looked around. Nobody was in the clinic but Nise-san, Takuma, and myself. He suspiciously examined his surroundings, and even outside when he peered at the door.

"Speaking of that…Rena." He was whispering to me. "I'm glad I caught you here! I actually have something I want to discuss with you! It can't wait! I wanted you to be the first to know!"

What did he mean? What was so important that he had to whisper about?

Nise-san returned with another brown bag. Takuma took it and the two of us wished Nise-san a good day. When we got outside, Takuma gestured to his police car. I didn't like this at all.

I got into the passenger's seat. Takuma sat in his spot and turned the key.

"Let's go to someplace private. I don't feel secure talking in a car in such a public area."

What was with all the secrecy? What was he up to?

"Uh, we could go to the junkyard. It's far from the main road, so nobody can hear us talk. We could talk privately in my trailer. But, Takuma, what's this all-"

"I'll explain what we get there!" he said very quickly.

I gave him the directions from the clinic and he followed them down to the letter. When we got there, we didn't say a single word. I led the way to my trailer, clutching the bag in my hands. I was becoming nervous and more agitated. I desperately wanted to scratch at my neck, but I fought back the urge. It was killing me inside, but I had to fight it. It would get worse if I scratched. I might cut myself again.

I led Takuma into my trailer. I shut the door and took my spot on the small bed in the corner. He sat across from me. Takuma patted his face with his handkerchief. He was beginning to sweat a lot.

"Takuma?" I finally spoke up. "What's going on?"

He pulled out a notebook from his jacket pocket. He flipped to an exact page. "Do you know the prime suspect for the kidnapping?"

"Sure! That's Kasai-san! Did he confess to anything?" I was getting excited.

"No, he didn't." Takuma dabbed at his face. "He denied everything."

"So…what does that mean? Do you think he's guilty or what?"

"He's innocent," he said plainly.

"Oh! Well, that's good! Isn't it?"

Takuma took a breath. "Senpai brought him down the station and we interrogated him. He said that he dropped the girls at a phone booth at 8 pm that night and phoned Sonozaki Shion. You might have told me that she's Mion's sister? Ah, anyway, Shion was visiting Mion at the Head House. After she visited her, Shion demanded that Kasai take her out for ice cream.

"Around 8:30 pm, right when Kasai and Shion were having ice cream, Rika and Satoko were taken. This is all true because Shion's story matches his. Senpai interrogated her too last night, to see if Kasai was lying or not. 'Seems legitimate to me. I think he's being honest."

I sighed in relief that Kasai-san was exonerated, but I still didn't feel right. Our friend wasn't the culprit, but who was?

"And you're sure about all of this, Takuma?"

"Yeah. Kimiyoshi, your village leader, reported them missing around that same time. He said he was going to return something to Rika-chan that he borrowed. He went to the house and heard the girls laughing. When he came down the road to see them, they were gone. All he found was Rika-chan's sandals and Satoko-chan's headband next to some footprints. He wants to have a meeting with the whole village to come up with a plan to track down our kidnapper."

That's why he was at the clinic. He probably wanted to personally tell the people there to come to this meeting, as well as take care of his business. I also recalled Shii-chan talking about the footprints, the one that was caused by a boot. I gulped. My throat was so dry.

"Do you think that the culprit is in Hinamizawa?" I asked. "Is that why you wanted to talk in secret like this?

Takuma grinned. "You're pretty sharp!"

I didn't smile back.

"But yeah…Senpai and I think that our guy is living somewhere in Hinamizawa. We still don't know who though. We're running tests on the footprints and any scrap of evidence we can find. Though…I may have a hunch about something."

"A hunch?" My ears perked. "Really? You do?"

"It's just a theory, but…"

"Please! Tell me, Takuma!"

He watched me for a minute before he opened his mouth again.

"For the past few weeks, the precinct has been getting a lot of calls. People were reporting some really weird activity going on in certain areas of the village. Most of the time the disturbances were there in the village, while a few were in Okinomiya. The calls all reported the same thing. Every person spoke about how parts of the village glistened with fire during certain nights. Some people could hear chanting among the cry of the cicadas during the night. Some people even heard shrill cries in the early morning."

Chanting? Cries? Burnings? What was he getting at?

Takuma folded his hands. His voice got only more serious. His eyes became dull and grim. Not an eyelash moved.

"We looked into those disturbances, mostly Senpai did. He managed to catch this one guy during a nightly patrol. The guy was extremely out of it! He was violent and ended up injuring another cop! Senpai had to knock him out in order to take him in! The guy was found with only one item in his pockets. It was tape. The contents of which are…pretty shocking to say the least…"

I was growing more afraid. "…What was on the tape?"

"The tape featured just one voice, belonging to a man. This man was talking about demons, people that would want him dead, and about Oyashiro-sama. He claimed that humans can become gods, transcending humanity…and transcending Oyashiro-sama."

Transcending Oyashiro-sama…?

"He claimed that every person born in Hinamizawa is given a curse, but this curse is truly a blessing in disguise. This blessing can grant one unbelievable power…the power of a god. This creep who had the tape is a follower of this speaker. The guy believed that the stuff he did…what Senpai caught him doing…would allow him to obtain this promised godhood. The things he said alone would give you nightmares…but the things he said he did…it's some real disturbing shit…"

I was trembling. "What do you mean…the stuff that he did…and what about transcending humanity and Oyashiro-sama…? Takuma…what are you trying to tell me…?"

"I'm saying that I may know the real culprit behind Rika-chan and Satoko-chan's disappearance. Rena…" He brought his face closer to mine. "Have you ever heard of a group of people called the Keima Family?"


	7. Chapter 7: Keima I

Chapter 7: Keima I

Part A

"Have you ever heard of a group of people called the Keima Family?" Takuma was looking right into my eyes.

Keima…I heard of that before! That was the name Rika said when she was in the shrine!

"Um…I have…" I said. "R-Rika said that name before. She was in the Furude Family Shrine and I overheard her talking to herself…"

"She said that name?"

"Yes."

He narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

I shifted my eyes. "Yes…I am."

Takuma watched me for a few seconds before leaning back.

"Takuma…who are they really? I just know the name. Who are the Keima?"

He shook his head. "I dunno if I should tell you this…I shouldn't have said anything…"

"Takuma, please! Tell me! If Rika knows that name, then something has to be up! I'm begging you! Tell me everything that you know!" I moved closer to him. My hands were on his leg. I gripped his pants leg and stared into him.

Takuma sighed and took my hands. He held them and rubbed his finger against my skin. "Just stay calm with what I'm about to tell you, okay? This is some really scary stuff…"

I nodded dangerously slow. For some reason, I was starting to regret asking him about this.

"The Keima Family," he began, "is a family that has been affiliated with Hinamizawa since the village was referred to as Onigafuchi. They were one of the first families that inherited the human and demon blood, next to the Furude Family, the Kimiyoshi Family, and the Sonozaki Family. The Keima quickly became a powerful family after the demon god had been slain by Furude Ouka, the original head of the Furudes. Ouka wielded a very special sword that gave her the power to kill demons, called the Onigari-no-Ryou.

"After the demon god was killed, Ouka sealed the sword away because of its terrible power. She employed a simple commoner to look after the sword. The guy's name was Keima Katsuhiro. As payment for safeguarding the sword, Ouka would bestow blessings upon Katsuhiro. She would give him the power to bend demons to his will just by the sound of his voice; he was often called Oni Ousama, since he controlled the demons' existence. He could kill them singlehandedly, command them to do whatever he wished, and he could influence their dormancy or growth in a person's heart."

"A person's heart?" I stopped him there for a moment. "What do you mean?"

"Legend says that everyone born in Onigafuchi, during the time when humans and demons coexisted, inherited the demonic blood. That mixture of human and demon blood has been passed on from generation to generation. In other words, because of those bloodlines, there is a demon in every person born in this village, Hinamizawa, the new Onigafuchi."

There…is a demon in every person…?

"If you don't mind me asking, Rena, were you born in Hinamizawa?"

I gulped. "…Y-Yes…I was…"

He didn't answer.

"B-But that's just superstition! I-Isn't it?"

"I'm surprised you'd say something like that." Takuma folded his arms. "I thought you believed in Oyashiro-sama? Doesn't that mean that you believe in demons as well?"

I was sweating. I once had a demon, but I stopped it! I stopped it all by myself! Why was I getting so worked up over what he said? I was fine!

"…So what happened to Katsuhiro and Ouka?" I changed the subject.

Takuma blinked at me. He started up again.

"Another blessing Katsuhiro was given was a promise of descendants. For thousands of generations, his descendants looked after the holy sword and kept it safe from thieves, demons, and any other evil entity. Every Keima generation was led by a male heir; not a single daughter was ever born. This male dominated dynasty continued until last year actually."

"Last year…?"

"That's when he went missing."

"Who did?"

"Keima Katsurou, the last Keima heir." Takuma folded his hands.

I was becoming more and more curious with each new detail Takuma presented me.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Simple! He was never found! I looked at the village records, the hospital records, and even the police records. Keima Katsurou was born in the Okinomiya hospital and lived with his family in the village until he was ten. I was able to find the legal document concerning the selling of the deed to their house in 1963, so it proves his existence. He left the village and the whole thing is pretty foggy there.

"Keima news didn't resurface until last year, 1982, when he returned to Hinamizawa. There was a police report filed last year that involved Keima."

"What happened to him?" I hung off of Takuma's every word.

"That's the thing: nobody knows." Takuma looked to the side. "He fell off the face of earth just like that! There were no other official records that spoke about him! Everybody that knows the name claims he was taken by Oyashiro-sama, or that he was murdered. Because of the idea that he was taken, his name has been kept secret. Only those of the Three Great Houses know the name, besides us at the police station. However…there was one item in particular that was tied to Keima that reveals more about him."

"And what was that?"

"Remember that tape I mentioned not too long ago? The one that the criminal had on him when Senpai arrested him? Well…Keima's voice was on that tape!"

My eyes widened. "His voice…? You said that the tape spoke about godhood and demons and stuff like that. The one that was speaking was Keima-san?"

"As far as we know!" Takuma nodded to me.

Now I was suspicious about the tape. "What did the tape say? Can you tell me the details?"

Takuma sighed again. "This stuff's really creepy. You sure you want to?"

My stare was my answer.

"Ah…well. Just before Keima's disappearance, he was said to have made a tape recording. The things he said were shocking and completely horrifying. He strongly believed that every Hinamizawan had a demon inside of them, a reference to the days of Onigafuchi. As a Keima son, Katsurou said that he had a special ability. He claimed that he could control demons…as well as humans. If a person had a demon inside of them, he could control the demon, and therefore control the human.

"Keima said that demons are the manifestations of a human being's darkest desires, whether they are rage, lust, greed, what have you, and they can plague and disrupt the human soul. Keima spoke of a demon that tormented him for most of his life, but he was able to subdue it and take its power for himself. His ability to manipulate demons, and to have the power of a true demon coursing through his body, gave him the idea that he was some sort of god.

"He was no longer just Oni Ousama anymore, the Demon King. He referred to himself as Kami Ousama, the God King. Keima said that with his power, he could teach a person how to protect themselves against a demon and how to kill it, or take its power. Keima said that he wanted to save people from their demons. He wanted to do more than Oyashiro-sama had done for anybody in Hinamizawa, to surpass him. He wanted to save humanity."

Kami Ousama…the God King. He wanted to overthrow Oyashiro-sama? How was that possible? Oyashiro-sama was all powerful! His curses decimated anyone that opposed him or offended him! Wait…is that why Keima Katsurou went missing? Did he vanish because Oyashiro-sama demoned him away? Was that it?

"You alright, Rena?" Takuma said. "Should I continue?"

I gathered my thoughts. "Is…that all true? The things that he said?"

"Most of them. He did say that stuff about being like a god towards the end of his recording, but the stuff about surpassing Oyashiro-sama isn't in the original tape nor is the idea of Kami Ousama. Those tidbits, Oyashiro-sama and the nature of Ousama, are merely propaganda and tall tales created by his followers. They say that to convert people as well as to strike fear into the hearts of the Furude and Kimiyoshi Families."

Conversion? Followers? What…?

"Takuma…" It was beginning to make sense now. "When you say followers…you don't mean that…"

"I do." He stared me down. "The Keima Family nowadays is a cult."

A…a…cult…?

"Yeah, you heard me right." Takuma grimaced. "That criminal Senpai picked up was a Keima follower. He was cursing us the whole time we booked him and interrogated him. He said that we'd both be cursed by Kami Ousama. We'd both die by having our intestines ripped out and be left for carrion for the ravens. We'd both suffer a demon's wrath before we died. We'd see the face of Kami Ousama and burn in the fires of Hell for persecuting a servant of 'God.'

"Ya see…those Keima followers do all sorts of crazy shit. They make pyres in the night and chant praises to Ousama, while offering a sacrifice to him. The criminal wouldn't reveal much about the secret rituals no matter what interrogation techniques we used, on penalty of death by divine retribution. Although…the shrill cries in the night air do say something about those sacrifices…"

"Takuma…" I stopped him again. I didn't want to hear anymore about rituals or curses or any of that. "I remember you saying something about the Furude and Kimiyoshi Families. What did that entail?"

He shifted in his seat and grunted. "The Keima had rocky ties with those families."

"But you said Furude Ouka blessed Keima Katsuhiro! How could thousands of generations of Keima and Furude abandon their ties with one another?"

"Again: we don't know. Although, the hierarchy of the new Keima Clan reveal some information concerning that. I don't know if it's true or not, but apparently Ousama's, Keima Katsurou's, father got into a feud with the head of the Furude Family before he left the village with his wife and child. Because of that, the Furudes abhorred the Keima name and cursed them. When Katsurou returned to Hinamizawa, he was met with opposition by the Kimiyoshi Family.

"They tried to drive him out of the village, but Katsurou stopped them. Keima, with his silver-tongued words, persuaded Kimiyoshi supporters to stand by him and fight against the oppression of Oyashiro-sama, as he had cursed Katsurou because of the Furude Head's words. The Kimiyoshi supporters joined with him and stayed by him until his disappearance. After Katsurou vanished, his new supporters believed it was foul play. They swore vengeance on the Kimiyoshi Family, the Furudes, and even the Sonozaki Family."

"Why them?" I asked.

"The Clan believes that the Sonozaki Family was hired by old man Kimiyoshi to kill Keima, in order to silence the 'blasphemous' things he said about Oyashiro-sama. The Clan thinks that Keima was murdered and disposed of; they consider him to be a martyr, who shed his blood so that he could ascend to godhood, so that he could save his people. While the Clan condemns his murder, they feel that it was a necessary death, so Keima could become the exalted Kami Ousama.

"Keima's last known location was at Onigafuchi Swamp, which is where the original tape was found. The Clan believes that Keima fell into the swamp at the time of his death, where he descended into the realm of demons and grew more powerful. He now watches over Hinamizawa, as its true guardian. They claim Keima, now Kami Ousama, is a loving god that fights to protect his people. He never curses those faithful to him, and he bestows blessings onto those who have not yet turned, namely the non-religious. However, Ousama's anger is great when Oyashiro-sama, or his followers endanger the welfare of Ousama's people. He punishes those who hurt his people severely, even in the next life."

I was frightened…I was becoming more frightened by everything Takuma said. A cult…Ousama…Oyashiro-sama…what in the world…? Was I truly in the same Hinamizawa that I knew and loved? Everything was so strange! This world wasn't mine! What kind of reality was this?

"There was even more things that punk said," Takuma continued. "He said that Kimiyoshi and Furude should die as soon as possible so the Baptism could begin. The Baptism is when all of Hinamizawa will be engulfed in fire, a great fire, which will consume everything, foretold by leader of the Clan, who was the first to come to Ousama's side when he faced Kimiyoshi."

Takuma pulled something from his jacket pocket. It was an envelope. He passed it to me.

"What's this?" I opened the envelope and took out a letter. I skimmed it.

"That's a death threat sent to Kimiyoshi Kiichiro's address."

I dropped the letter. I clenched my hands and gasped.

"Senpai got it from him when he went to investigate Rika-chan and Satoko-chan's disappearance. They tell outright what will happen to Kimiyoshi as well as to Rika. They claim it's just prophesying, but it really tells me that this is more than just a warning. It's a promise about what they'll do when the time comes. When we showed the letter to the criminal, who's still rotting in his jail cell, he denied the Clan's wish to murder anybody or to start the promised fire. He said that Ousama will do everything himself. I don't buy that even for a second!"

I held my shoulders and shivered. "Why…what does this have to do with Rika or Satoko's…ah! No…no…no! You mean to tell me that…" I gripped my shoulders and almost screamed. "The Keima Clan kidnapped them?"

Takuma wiped his forehead with his handkerchief and sighed sorrowfully. "The Clan is at the top of our list of suspects. I mean they have a motive since Oyashiro-sama supposedly cursed Keima, their savior, not to mention what they accuse the Sonozaki Family of. Also…Rika's name is in that letter too!"

No…

"Rika's been taken, so Kimiyoshi will be next! There's no god that's causing all of this to happen! It's that damn cult! They have to be behind everything!"

"What about Satoko?" My voice kept rising. "Why was she taken?"

"Maybe to keep her quiet? I'm not sure…"

"And Kasai-san! They're framing him! They're covering their tracks so they could get away with this!"

"Rena!" Takuma placed his hands on my shoulders. "Calm down! Kasai's free to go, remember? He has an alibi!"

"The Clan…those people…they have Rika! They have Satoko! They're…they're…they're gonna kill them! They knew the terrain! They're in the area! They knew everything…!"

"I said calm down!" Takuma shook me. "Look at me, Rena!"

I trembled and started to hyperventilate.

"Rena! Look at me!" He held my face in his hands. He turned head to see him.

I looked into his eyes. The warmth they held, the beauty behind them, and the peace they showered me with, filled my heart. It cleansed my soul. My body stopped shaking. My face was hot and my eyes couldn't tear away from Takuma's.

He brushed his fingers against my cheeks.

"It's okay," he said warmly. He was smiling at me. "I won't let anything happen to them! Senpai and I will find them! Trust me!"

"Ta…Taku…ma…"

"Rena…it'll be alright! I'll take care of everything! You can rely on me!"

I bit my lower lip.

"Trust me…Rena…"

"I…I…" I swallowed hard. The dryness in my throat returned. "I…trust you…"

Takuma's hands moved to my shoulders. "C'mon. Lemme take you back home. You need to rest. I told you a lot and it's hit you pretty hard. I'm really sorry about all this…but…now that I think about it, you needed to know! You needed to know this so that you can prepare yourself!"

I didn't respond.

"You'll be okay…"

"…I'll…be okay…"

He smiled again at me. "Good! I'll keep you safe, Rena!" He smirked. "Nothing's gonna stop ol' Hanzaemon from protecting his new friends!"

I looked down at our laps. "…Thank you, Takuma…"

"Don't mention it…"

Takuma drove me back home. We didn't say a word to each other for the entire trip. I was very still and never once looked up from my lap. Takuma looked uneasy with my demeanor. He was getting nervous by the silence. He tried to speak up, but he didn't have the fortitude to utter a single syllable to me.

When we arrived at my house, Takuma offered to remain with me until my father came home from work. I told him that I would be fine. After much convincing, he finally agreed, though reluctantly. He told me to give him a call if I needed anything, and he stressed "anything." I gave my thanks to him. Before I went into the house, he reminded me that the village leader was planning to hold a meeting, where all of the villagers could gather and discuss the recent tragedy. Takuma said that he and Akasaka-san would be sitting in on the meeting, acting as security.

He told me that Kimiyoshi-san requested that all of the adults come to the meeting. I told Takuma that I would inform my father as soon as he got home. With that, he bid me farewell and warned me to be cautious.

I stumbled into my house. I came to the living room; I got on my hands and knees. My hat fell from my head. Drops of tears and sweat streamed from me. I couldn't breathe. My heart was pumping rapidly. My neck was itching again. I tried to be as gentle as I could, but I wanted to tear my throat open! I needed to stop the itch!

There was a cult…they could be in Hinamizawa…or they could be in Okinomiya. No matter where I went…I wasn't safe. Nobody was safe. Nobody was free of the danger that the Keima Clan posed.

These people were radicals by the way Takuma mentioned them. Sacrifices, secret rituals, and a mysterious man who became a god made up this shadow in Hinamizawa. Who was Keima Katsurou, or whom the Clan calls Kami Ousama? What was that man like? Why did he blaspheme Oyashiro-sama? What wrong did he do to him?

I thought hard about it. Oyashiro-sama curses anybody who leaves the village or poses a threat to it. Katsurou left Hinamizawa when he was young, Takuma said in the reports. That's why he was cursed! It was so simple! He was cursed because he left the village without any intention to return! Just…just like…me!

I came back to Oyashiro-sama! His anger with me was justified! I was a bad person and he cursed me to show me that! He did all those things to me so that I could return to Hinamizawa!

Katsurou came back too! He came back…yet he blasphemed Oyashiro-sama! I didn't blame how Kimiyoshi-san felt! I didn't blame him for the fact that he ask the Sonozaki Family to do away with him! Humans shouldn't kill another, but this was according to Oyashiro-sama's design! He wanted Katsurou to die for his crimes and because of the disrespect that he showed!

Didn't Katsurou's family have a sacred duty as well? To protect that special sword, the Onigari-no-Ryou? He abandoned that duty! He abandoned that duty when he left the village! He was right to have been killed! He wasn't a martyr! He deserved to die because he turned his back on his family's job and on Oyashiro-sama!

That legend about Katsurou's family's supposed power, that wasn't real at all! Nobody had that kind of power! Nobody could become a god like that! There was only one god in Hinamizawa and that was Oyashiro-sama! This Keima Clan…how dare they stand against Oyashiro-sama and Hinamizawa! How dare they kidnap Rika and Satoko! Those bastards…! Those bastards…

My nails cut my neck again. The stinging pain I felt broke me from my trance. I looked at my nails. My flesh was underneath them and some blood was on my nail. I looked at the brown bag I had gotten from Nise-san. I practically tore the bag apart to get to the cream. I rushed into the bathroom. I broke open the seal of the jar and grabbed some disinfectant.

I disinfected my cuts and removed my old bandages. I applied the cream in small streaks and put on some new bandages. The itching wasn't as strong as it was before. Thank God for that!

I washed my hands and examined my neck further. It was becoming a little redder than when I first started scratching it. It was my own fault. I shouldn't have irritated the rash. I had no idea how it started. I think it was my paranoia from when I had that conversation with Keiichi-kun, but I couldn't help thinking about it. But…now when I thought about it…my paranoia held merit!

There was someone in Hinamizawa who kidnapped Satoko and Rika! And that was the Keima Clan! They were hiding in the shadows and they struck! They were responsible!

I was thankful that Kasai-san was no longer a suspect, but I was growing increasingly more concerned with this cult Takuma told me about. Just where did these people hide? Under what rock were they slumbering?

Another thought crossed my mind. Takuma said that Kimiyoshi-san was holding a meeting for everyone in the village to attend. I feared that somebody from the Clan might sit in on that! It was a bright move! They could know Kimiyoshi-san's plans even before they could be put into action! The Clan could be a step ahead of everybody!

But Takuma promised me that he would take care of everything! He and Akasaka-san would act as Kimiyoshi-san's bodyguards! If they saw anything suspicious, they would take care of it! They would bust anybody that would try to pull anything!

My head started to ache. I cleaned up the mess I had made with the paper bag and found my painkillers. I stood there examining the bottle. Why was I just standing there? My head hurt, so I should take a few pills to ease the pain. But…why wouldn't my body move? Why couldn't I take a pill from the bottle?

The bottle…it looked rather familiar. I remembered seeing the cap, the design of the sticker, and the shape of the pills before. When was that? Didn't I hold a pill bottle like this one?

I put two of my fingers inside of the bottle and took out a pill. I held it up to my face. I recognized the small letters that were on it. But how could I recognize it if I never saw it before?

I opened my mouth. The pill touched the tip of my tongue. Its taste…what…? I pulled the pill back. I stared at it. My heart was racing again.

I knew what this was…I think I remembered it…!

_"Poison…!" _I heard a strange voice in my head. It sounded…rather small. _"Don't do it…! I'm begging you…! Please!"_

What was it..? Poison…?

I dropped the pill. I squeezed the bottle in my hand. I gnashed my teeth together and threw the bottle at the wall. The glass shattered and the contents scattered across the living room. I gripped my head and backed into a wall. My eyes were about to pop out of their sockets! What the heck…?

I breathed deep and clutched at my chest. My other hand reached for my neck, but I stopped myself. What was wrong with me? What made me smash the bottle like that?

I thought…I really thought…that that bottle contained poison! But how could I have known that? Also, why would Dr. Irie have poison at the clinic in the first place? Did Nise-san know that? Was this some sort of mistake? Why would there be…?

I shook my head and slapped myself. I had to calm down! I wasn't doing myself any favors in this state! I needed to calm down!

I cleaned up the pills that fell all around the living room and threw them all away. I buried them in the trashcan and covered them up with other pieces of garbage. I didn't want to look at them! I didn't want to think about them again!

I marched up to my room and fell onto my bed. I grasped the teddy bear Keiichi-kun gave me and curled up. I kissed its head repeatedly and rubbed it against my cheek. What was happening to me…again…?

Part B

I had fallen asleep. When I awoke, it was already nightfall. I wiped my eyes and sat up in my bed. I was still holding onto my bear. It looked like it was smiling at me. I kissed his nose…and then its mouth.

"Keiichi-kun…"

The door bell rang. Who would come by house at this hour? Was it my father? He must have forgotten the keys to the house again. I placed the bear on my bed and walked down the stairs.

I was still wearing my white dress. I hadn't taken it off since I woke up this morning. It was kind of wrinkled after I fell asleep in it. It wasn't a big problem. I could always press it.

I got to the door. I opened it.

"Huh? Mii-chan?" I was shocked.

"How do you feel?" She was smiling at me.

"Uh…um…fine…"

"Kei-chan and I were worried about you! You didn't show up at school today!"

I looked down. "I'm sorry. I-I wasn't feeling well today, so I stayed home…"

"Are you okay now?" Mii-chan felt my forehead with her hand. "Geez! You're warm! Are you sick?"

"N-No! I'm fine!" I pulled my head away from her hand. "I just-my throat was hurting so I stayed home. I went to the clinic to get some…some…painkillers…and came home. I've been sleeping ever since…"

Mii-chan put her hands on her hips. She looked at my face closely. "Well…if you say so. How's your throat now?"

"…It's feeling a lot better." I put on a fake smile.

"That's good!"

The cicadas were chirping around us. They were loud. What were saying? I didn't recognize their tone…

"Can I come in, Rena?" Mii-chan smiled with her eyes closed. "I come bearing gifts!"

"Gifts?" At that word, I stepped aside.

I led Mii-chan into the living room. I sat on the sofa with her at my side. She pulled something out of her back pocket and handed it to me. It was a slip of paper.

"That's the notes from today's class! I also wrote down the homework assignment for you!"

I ran my eyes over the sheet. It looked like the class did a lot! I was supposed to get this done for tomorrow?

"…There's so much work…!" I cowered at the list of math problems I had to go over.

"Ahaha! Yeah, it was a lot! Good thing I had Kei-chan to help me out! We did our homework in class too so we wouldn't have to do it tonight!"

"Oh! Where is Keiichi-kun right now?" I was surprised that he wasn't with Mii-chan.

"He's at home starving!" She snickered. "His parents left him all alone with nothing to eat! Poor baby! Ahaha! I ran into them at the village meeting just a bit ago!"

Oh yeah, the village meeting was that night…

"I ran into your father too! He asked me to check up on you to make sure you were okay! He said that you were asleep when he got home early! He made sure he was very quiet so he wouldn't wake you! You must have been sick as a dog, huh?" Mii-chan was smiling the whole time.

Father must have heard about the meeting through work. At first, I felt bad because I couldn't tell him about the meeting, but since he already knew about it, I supposed it was fine.

"…Yeah…I was really out of it…"

"But yeah, Kei-chan's at home. I wonder what he's up to."

He was very nervous the last time I saw him. He was as afraid as I was. I hope he was holding up alright…

"Mii-chan? So you were at the village meeting?"

"Uh-huh! I was acting as a representative for the Sonozaki Family! My grandma's away on business so I had to fill in for her!"

"Um, so…how did the meeting go…?"

"It's still going on. I managed to sneak out. The atmosphere was too grim for me." Mii-chan rubbed her arm as she turned her eyes away from me. "I couldn't take it anymore…"

"I'm sorry, Mii-chan." I touched her arm. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No…it's okay." Mii-chan patted my hand. "At least everybody is going to help with the investigation! That's something!"

"Was Akasaka-san there?"

"Yeah! Him and his partner were there. They were sitting next to old man Kimiyoshi. The way that sat around him kinda bothered me. It looked as if they were guarding him."

That was great! Takuma came through on his word! Now Kimiyoshi-san was safe!

"I don't like it." Mii-chan stroked her chin. "It's rubbing me the wrong way. I guess it makes sense though; the kidnapper targeted Rika, the head of the Furude House, so he could easily target Kimiyoshi in the same manner. He is part of the Great Houses after all…"

"What do you think of it?"

"I'm thinking something's at work here. There's a conspiracy, I just know it!"

The Keima Clan kidnapped Satoko. They kidnapped Rika. They attacked them in the name of Kami Ousama, a man once called Keima Katsurou. They were the ones behind this…

"Something's up…I just kn-"

"Why don't I make us something to drink?"

"Huh? Er…sure…if you insist…"

I didn't want to hear another word about any conspiracies. The Keima Clan had been on my mind ever since I got home. It was eating away at me. It was cutting me deeper and deeper. My soul was shattering and my heart was cracking. I would die if I heard just one more word…I would die…

I stood in the kitchen. I prepared some tea and some quick snacks Father and I bought at 7th Mart. Mii-chan sat the table, twiddling her thumbs as she waited. Was she okay? Was she frightened like I was? She had to be. I understood perfectly.

She took her tea and took a very large gulp. She devoured a few cookies in just a few seconds.

"Gah! That was tasty! Got anymore?"

"Uh, sure!" I handed her another plate of cookies. "You must be hungry!"

"I haven't had a lot to eat today! I skipped lunch because I didn't have time to make it this morning! I was looking after Shion! I'm having her stay at my house for a while, at least until all this stuff blows over."

"How is Shii-chan by the way?"

"She's feeling better!" Mii-chan appeared to be happy. "You guys worked wonders on her! In speaking of that…" She gave me a playful yet suspicious look. "I was surprised Kei-chan went with you to check on her! He didn't tell me many details though, and neither did Shion! What happened over there?"

"Oh, yeah! Keiichi-kun was a lot of help! Ahaha! He was the one who calmed her down! He deserves all of the credit!"

"Kei-chan's got some talent! How'd he pull that one off anyway?"

I picked at my nails. "Well, we talked with Shii-chan for a while. After that, we played a couple games and I made snacks for everybody!"

"My, my! Sounds great!"

"It was fun! I was happy to check on her!"

Mii-chan laughed. "I really can't thank you guys enough! You're awesome!"

I blushed.

"So, what else happened over there? Did Kei-chan behave himself? Ahaha! Boys at that age get really perky, if you know what I mean!"

"Mii-chan! That's gross!" My face was completely red.

"Awww! Rena's embarrassed! Gahahaha!"

I hid my face in my hands. "Hauuuuuuuuuu…!" The thought of Keiichi-kun…and…hau!

"So spill it!" Mii-chan elbowed me playfully. "What else did that little boy do?"

"He wanted to make her feel good, so he was really gentle and kind to her." I wiped my face and smiled. "I was so happy for her! He made sure that we took good care of her! He rubbed her head for little while and-"

"He…touched her like that?" Mii-chan's smile was gone. Her voice wasn't cheerful anymore. She sounded perturbed. "Why did he do that?"

"Huh? Mii-chan, it's okay! It helped Shii-chan calm down! I told him not to do it at first, but Shii-chan wanted him to-"

"I-I told him not to do that! He knows how she gets! Wh-Why didn't he listen to me!"

"Mii-chan…?"

"Shion…she's…she's fragile! You can't just d-do something like that! She-"

"But Shii-chan didn't get angry! She enjoyed it! She was happy that Keiichi-kun did that for her!"

Mii-chan sat upright in her seat. Her brow was still furrowed.

I touched her hand. "Shii-chan's fine! Didn't you say that yourself?"

She averted her eyes again. "He…really petted her head…?"

"Yeah…?"

She lowered her head. "…Did he say anything to her?"

"Like what?"

"You know…like…was he kinder than usual to her…?"

"Mii-chan, what are you trying to say? I'm not following you!"

"Did he…did he…"

"What? What do you think he did?"

She was quiet.

"Mii-chan. Are you okay?"

She lifted her head. She was smiling again. "Ahaha! Wow, I guess care a lot more for Shion than I thought! She's such a pain in my ass most of the time! It's weird to hear me get so worked up over something so silly! Ahaha!"

"Well, you love her!" I grinned, but I was still weary of her. "She's your sister! Of course you care a lot for her!"

"I do…" She ran her hand through her hair. "But…yeah, like I said. Shion's just fine. She was really happy…she was beaming."

"That's good!"

"She wouldn't stop talking about him! Now I know why! Ahaha! She's a lucky girl to have Kei-chan do that for her!"

I smiled to myself. "She really is."

"I'm happy for her!" Mii-chan smiled widely. "Kei-chan likes her a lot, huh?"

"Hmm? Sure he does! He cares for Shii-chan just like the rest of us!"

Mii-chan nodded slowly. "Sh-She needs to be looked after. She'll need a lot more care after everything that's happened."

"I agree. Oh! I got an idea!" I clapped my hands. "After school, everyday, we should stop by your house and take care of Shii-chan!"

"I appreciate the offer, Rena, but it's not necessary!"

"Are you sure…? You just said that she needs a lot more care from her friends and-"

"I got this!" She flexed her bicep. "This old man will take care of everything! Just leave it all to me!"

I didn't understand. She said that Shii-chan needed more care, didn't she? I didn't mishear her. Why all of a sudden would she take her statement back?

I was staring at Mii-chan now. She caught my look of inquiry.

"What?"

"Mii-chan…is something the matter?"

"Nope!"

"You know, you can tell me if something is wrong! I'll listen to any-"

"Nothing's wrong!" Her smile got wider.

That smile of hers bothered me greatly. The corners of her mouth twitched because she was smiling so hard. Was her concern for Shii-chan so great because I told her that Keiichi-kun petted her head? Shii-chan did get upset whenever he did that, but this time was different. She was happy with it.

She was so happy that she couldn't stop talking about him to Mii-chan. Was she worried that Shii-chan was growing too close to him? Was she worried that Shii-chan might feel differently towards him? Satoshi-kun was the only person who petted her, and now she allowed Keiichi-kun to do that. She had times when she confused Keiichi-kun with him because of how similar they were, but she never truly believed that he was Satoshi-kun.

Was Mii-chan afraid that her sister was trying to replace Satoshi-kun? No, that wasn't it. Shii-chan was in love with Satoshi-kun, she would never abandon him. Yet…the look on Mii-chan's face said otherwise. I saw something hidden behind that twitching smile.

Mii-chan sounded extremely uncomfortable after she calmed down. She stuttered and tried to laugh her feelings off. Was Mii-chan…threatened by her sister? Why should she be? Shii-chan wouldn't take Keiichi-kun away from her! She wasn't like that! She even knew how much Mii-chan liked him!

I obviously hurt Mii-chan by mentioning what happened. I should've been quiet about it. I could tell by her mannerisms. She smiled so hard that her face twitched, her eyes were closed so I couldn't see her, and she played with her fingers. Her body language said it all.

"Mii-chan? I wanna make something perfectly clear."

She stopped smiling and looked at me.

"Shii-chan loves Satoshi-kun. She wouldn't ruin your chance. Don't be so jealous!"

Without a word, she stood up from her seat. She was looking down at the floor. She gripped the sides of the table tightly. I couldn't see her face at all. I felt the table vibrate. Her wrists and her hands were shaking.

"…I'm sorry," she muttered. "I forgot how well you can read people! Yeah…I admit it…I'm jealous."

"Why?"

Her body shook even more.

"It's just that…Keiichi kept asking about how she was doing in school today. He asked me how she slept, how she ate, how she handled herself…all-day-long. That's all he talked about! He never once asked me how I was doing or how I felt about everything! All he had on his mind was Shion!"

I stood up and walked over to her.

"That's all he cared about! He didn't care about me!"

"That's not true!" I touched her shoulder. "He likes you a lot! You're his best friend!"

Mii-chan swatted my hand away. She turned to face me. Tears streamed from her eyes and she clenched her fists tightly.

"And Shion! All she talked about was him! She wouldn't shut up about it! She wouldn't shut up!"

I tried to be brave.

"He's worried about her! How could you say things like that?" My own voice was rising.

"I don't give a damn! Every day when I wanted to be with him, he always ran to play with Shion and Satoko! He never once put time away for me! He was always with them or with you!"

More and more tears fell from her eyes. Her voice was filled with anxiety, pain, and depression. For how long was she holding these feelings in?

I bit my lip.

"How's that supposed to make me feel, huh? How is that fair to me? You know how I feel about him, Rena! Don't you try to turn this on me! I'm jealous, yes, but I have a right to be! I had him long before Shion came along! It's not right for him to turn his back on me like that! What kind of friend does that?"

"He's not turning his back on you!"

"Then how do you describe it? Keiichi's forgotten about me! All he cares about is that bitch Shion! All he cares about is Satoko and you! He doesn't think about how anyone else feels!"

"That's enough!"

I grabbed her shoulders and shoved her into her seat. Our eyes were locked on each other. She was trembling at the sight of my eyes and she flinched in pain by how hard I grasped her.

"I thought you were done acting this way, Mion! I thought you were finished after you beat Satoko!"

She hid her face from me. "…Stop it…"

"No!" I shook her violently. I made her look at me again. "How could you say things about your own sister like that? How could you think so ill about Keiichi? He cares for you! He's done so much for you! Just because he's worried about Shion, after Satoko disappeared, that gives you the right to act this way? Who do you think you are, Sonozaki Mion?"

Mion whimpered.

"Shion's grieving! She loves Satoko like she was her own! She's broken now that she's gone! You said how you felt bad for her! You said she would need care! Were you lying when you said that? Were you just saying that to cover up your selfish desires?"

"Rena…stop…"

"You seem to forget that everything doesn't revolve around you, heir to the Sonozaki Family! You forget that other people need Keiichi just as much as you do! You forget that other people love him like you do!"

I covered my mouth when I said that last sentence.

Mion looked at me with wide eyes. "Rena…?"

I turned around and put my hand over my chest. My heart was beating faster. I scratched at my neck.

"Rena? What are you saying…?" She was starting to realize. "Do you…do you…love him too?"

I bit some of the skin from the inside of my mouth.

"You do…don't you?"

I slowly turned to see her.

"…Yes, Mion. I'm…I'm in love with him too."

Mion looked at the floor. She held onto the bottom of her seat tightly.

"…For how long?"

"I accepted these dormant feelings a short time ago…" I folded my hands. "I really am in love…I am…"

"You say that…and yet…you willingly allowed me to carry on with my affection for him…"

I nodded. "I did."

"…Why…? If you love him, then why didn't you go after him? You had so many opportunities! Why didn't you tell him? You saw how shy I was, that gave you a chance! Why didn't you take it?"

I sighed. "Because he's not mine to take…"

Mion looked up at me.

"I love Maebara Keiichi with all of my heart…I understand how you feel. I was jealous too at one point."

She was flabbergasted. "You…were jealous?"

"Yeah…whenever I saw him with you or with Shion, or even with Rika and Satoko, I would get so annoyed. My heart would break and I would get so infuriated. I would get so sick to my stomach whenever you said that you wanted to confess your feelings to him. I got so sick when I told you to confess to him. I hated myself for doing that.

"But…I had dreams since then…really awful dreams. I had dreams where I…where I…killed you."

Mion was frightened.

"I killed you in cold blood so I could be with him. I even made up a plan to kill you, Satoko, and Rika in one fell swoop. I would do it discreetly so that it couldn't be traced back to me. After I'd kill you all…I could be with Keiichi.

"However…those thoughts weren't my own. Something awful inside of me made me think that way! It made me jealous and it made me hate everyone, especially you, my best friend! I'm sorry for that! I truly am! It took advantage of my love and turned it into selfish lust! It wasn't until I…conquered…those dark feelings that I returned to my old self. By conquering…I mean that I gave him up."

I wiped a few tears from my eyes.

"I'm in love with him so much that hurt me, but now I'm happy! I'm happy that he gave you that teddy bear! I'm happy that he worries about Shion! I'm happy that you have your chance! I'm happy that I'm finally free from those horrid dreams!

"I understand where you're coming from, Mion, but you have to realize that jealously will not do you any good! It just puts a hole in your heart…! It makes you do things that you would normally never do! It changes you! It almost changed me, but I stopped it! I stopped it from making me do something I would regret for the rest of my life! Mion…this demon called jealously and lust…they can be defeated!"

I gently held her face in my hands.

"You have to accept your feelings, and acknowledge that you have these selfish intentions. After that, you need to confront those dark feelings and prove that you're not that kind of person! You need to prove that those horrible words you said, those feelings you've been harboring, and those actions you did in the past are not your own! You need to prove that you are the most powerful one here! You rule over your feelings, they don't control you!

"Sonozaki Mion is my best friend! She's a good girl! She needs to believe that! She needs to accept her feelings and grow stronger! She needs overcome her demon!"

Mion put her hands over mine. She smiled weakly. "I had no idea…that all this time you loved him. I'm such an idiot…I'm despicable for saying all those things…for feeling the way I did. I really am selfish…"

"I just didn't want you to fall into the same trap that I fell into…! I don't want you to suffer that fate!" I was choking up.

"Rena…I've apologized so many times to you…I've been a terrible friend! I promise you…from now on…I'll be a better person!" She smiled honestly at me. "I'll make sure these selfish feelings never rise up again!"

I smiled back at her. I hugged her tight. "Good! I'll be right here for you! I'll help you every step of the way!"

"I'd like that…! Rena…!" Mion was sniffling and mumbling.

"Shh…it's okay now…! Stay like this for just a while longer…"

Mion and I held on to each other for quite a while. She buried her face into my shoulder and squeezed me hard. I caressed her back and hummed a song to ease her mind and body. I did everything I could to make her feel better. I wanted her to know that she was still my friend and that I wouldn't forsake her.

I was in the same position as her. I felt the same level of anger and frustration that she did. However, I managed to quell my selfish feelings and defeat the darkness in my heart. Mion had that same darkness; I think I stopped it from growing. I think my words cut deep into her and stopped it from controlling her. Now the rest was up to her! Mion had to fight it! This was her fight!

Mion was a great a person. She was the best friend anybody could ask for. If I didn't have Mion in my life, then it would be empty. With Satoko and Rika gone…I had to hold on to what remained. I wanted to be with Keiichi, Shion, and Mion. I wanted to spend as much time with them as possible. I wanted to treasure everything that I had along with the relationships I made. I wanted Mion to see that too; I wanted her to love Keiichi and to love Shion without any of these evil urges.

I suddenly recalled a conversation I had with Takuma when I had first met him. I told him about the fight Mion and Satoko had, minus the major details to protect her. He told me that it was odd for her to act that way. He told me that maybe she was…overshadowed by a…demon. After all this talk about the Keima Family and Kami Ousama…I believed in it! I was starting to believe in everything!

Takuma was warning me even then! He warned me about Ousama and about the Clan! He was indirectly telling me that Mion had a demon! He knew it very well! He was trying to warn me!

I believed that Kami Ousama was real! He was murdered by the Sonozaki Family! It was true! He was real! He was seeking retribution for those that killed him! I knew he was! I didn't care if he was supposed to be a loving god, I knew he wanted revenge! Ousama wanted to exact his revenge by taking away the next head of the Sonozaki Family…Mion! He wanted her to suffer for the crime her family committed against him! The Clan wanted her to suffer just like Rika and Satoko were suffering! That's why they prayed that their god would punish her!

I didn't care…I didn't care anymore! I didn't care if Kami Ousama had the power to manipulate demons! I wasn't going to let anything rob me of Mion! I wasn't going to let Ousama or Mion's demon with this battle! I would fight until my last breath to save her! I would save her from her demon! I would do anything to protect her…anything…anything…


	8. Chapter 8: Unleashed

Chapter 8: Unleashed

Part A

Mii-chan left my house when my father came home. She was feeling much better by that time. She left smiling and laughing just like she always did. While I was happy that her mood was better, I worried about her greatly. I worried about the demon inside of her.

I was in bed that night, just thinking about the things Mii-chan said and the way she acted. I knew that that wasn't her. She was being controlled by those dark feelings that she built up. She buried all of that jealousy deep down and tried to forget about it. Why didn't she talk about it with me sooner? I could've stopped her before it got to this point!

If I had a demon, and if I could defeat it, then Mii-chan could beat hers! However, she wasn't the only thing I thought about. I was thinking about all of us. I was thinking about the demons that were in each of us.

If Mii-chan had one, I was sure that Shii-chan had one too. That night when she appeared my house with Satoko's bloody bandage, she was raving mad! She was going to kill Mii-chan if I didn't stop her! She said that there was a strong urge inside of her and that she couldn't fight against it! Was she feeling the same way I felt that time ago, when I had the awful dream?

Shii-chan seemed much better now, but I was still concerned about her. Not only her, but I was thinking about Satoko. Nothing seemed to be wrong with her. I never once caught a moment of her acting out. Even when she teased Mii-chan about Keiichi-kun she was acting like herself. Satoko appeared to be alright.

What about Rika? She was certainly suspicious, especially when I caught her drinking that bottle of wine and when she said the name Keima. She lied to me and tried to cover herself. I didn't recall a moment where she acted out either. Rika and Satoko were okay…at least in that sense.

Keiichi-kun was the same way. He never acted strange or anything. He was quite levelheaded, more caring than before, and a much more loving person. Was the secret behind those three? Why did Satoko, Keiichi-kun, and Rika not have demons? Or…did they have them and I never noticed?

Hold on…wasn't…Keiichi-kun scratching at his neck? I remembered that he was the last time I saw him! He was nervous and afraid just like me! We were swapping theories about the kidnapper and we grew petrified because of it! I scratched at my throat, and he was too! I remembered that he did!

Mii-chan didn't say anything about him when she saw him in school though. Maybe I was overreacting. All of this drama and tension was probably getting to me. It was nothing that a good night's sleep couldn't fix. I needed to take my mind off of everything for the night. Let the world turn without someone in Hinamizawa worrying for a while.

My world was dark and the only light I had were the stars that were shining dimly. I couldn't find the moon anywhere in the sky. There was this acrid fog that surrounded the forest near me and in front of me. I was gagging. The wind howled as it blew past me. Its shrill moan and the chilling breeze shook my very bones.

I was standing in front of the steps to a small building. I started walking up the steps. I had no I idea why I was moving. My body acted on its own. My legs were heavy. I could just barely lift them. Pressure was thrust upon my whole body. It was soon that I was crawling up the stairs, struggling to get to the top. I gnashed my teeth together and gripped step after step with my withering hands. There was nothing for me up there. Why then did I move as desperately as I did? What was I trying to do?

Three people ran past me. The first figure was about my size and was very slender. It was holding the hands of two smaller beings. They were frantically running up the steps. The three of them were black shadows. They didn't have any faces. What was going on?

A battalion of similar shadows chased after them. They stomped up the steps. Each stomp was like thunder to my ears. My eardrums were going to burst if I had to keep hearing this.

After they all left, there was just one lone figure that was behind me. I heard its footsteps. They were grim…dark…and fierce. I looked over my shoulder to see this creature. I wished that I hadn't…!

It was black like the night sky I saw, but an emerald flame engulfed most of its body. A horrid and disgusting aura emitted from it. The crimson mist that encircled him acted like a cloak for it. The eyes of the monster were the worst part.

They were golden…burning gold with a red slit for a pupil. They were opened as wide as they could go. I saw them squint just a few times. It looked like the monster could be laughing under its breath…or smiling…I couldn't tell.

In its hand was a black and curved stick. It reminded me of a sword, like a traditional katana. What was that for? The monster clutched it tightly in its fist. Its other hand fidgeted. Its deformed claws were long and sharp. They were dripping with blood.

It briskly walked passed me and ascended up the stairs without a care in the world. I climbed faster than before, fighting to get to the top. When I got there, I saw a horrible sight before me.

The battalion of shadows formed a circle around the front of the small building. One of the small figures that I saw just moments ago was on its knees. The other small one was in the center. The tall one was thrashing in its restraints, trying to break free.

The monster in the green flame stood in the center with the small figure. It knelt down and placed its hand on its head. It rubbed it gently. I saw the mouth of the monster moving, but I couldn't make out any of the words that it spoke.

Its claw went inside of its chest. It pulled something out. I struggled to crawl over to get a better view, but I was too late. Thunder cracked again and a crimson liquid flowed down the stone walkway. It flowed over to me. It stained my clothes and my hair…along with my flesh.

The battalion carried the small figure away and tossed it aside like common refuse. The tall figure shrieked and thrashed. The shadows holding it were growing weary. They wouldn't be able to hold it down any longer.

The emerald monster wove its hand. The shadows released the tall figure. It walked out to the center of the walkway, where the small figure had been killed. It revealed its own claws and howled in anger. The emerald fiend tossed its stick aside for one of its shadows to catch. It flattened its claw.

Before the tall figure could make a move, the emerald monster was already in front of it. The monster's hand was impaled into the tall figure's chest. Dark blood dripped from its chest and down the claw of the monster. The figure slumped to the ground. The monster shook its claw and took back its stick. The battalion of shadows carried the figure's body elsewhere, while another group took the second small figure away.

When they were all gone, I heard weeping. I saw yet another figure. It was tall too. It was crying…wailing…and shaking its head in misery. I pitied it, whatever it was. My own heart was sorrowful from these moments. I was crying as well.

I crawled over to the creature. I put my hand on its shoulder. It touched my hand. Its touch was very warm and soft. I felt a lot of love behind it as it caressed me. I also felt a lot of pain and anguish. This creature…I sensed that it had gone through so much. So much sorrow…so much misery…so much anger.

I was joined by a group of other hands. They all touched the head, the arms, and the other shoulder of this sad figure. Whoever these things were that touched this creature with me, I didn't pay much attention to. My focus was on easing the pain of this poor thing.

It turned its head to see me, as well as the other things that were around me as we touched the creature. The figure's face was blank, but I could make out a mouth. It moved. I didn't hear a voice, but I could tell what it was saying by reading its tear drenched lips.

_**"...I want to smile again…"**_

I woke up the next morning. I rubbed at my head and then my eyes. What was all that? What did it mean? It was only another dream…just another dream…

Like always, I came down and had breakfast with Father before he went out for work. We shared a few laughs and then went to go clean ourselves up. I took a shower and got dressed into my uniform. I said goodbye to him and wished him a good day; and with that, I was off to Keiichi-kun's house.

I met him at the front door. He was quite cheerful! That was a relief! I looked at his neck. It looked fine to me. I didn't see any scratches or marks that indicated that he had the same irritation like I did. I wonder why he didn't lose it for a moment like I did…I wonder why he didn't have the same rash…

We were walking along the road. I was quiet. I had my satchel over my lap and my eyes watched my feet.

"You okay, Rena?" he asked me. "You don't seem like yourself!"

"Huh? What do you mean, Keiichi-kun?"

"You're not smiling, or humming, or any of that. Are you still sick from yesterday?"

Oh, that's right. I skipped school because of my throat. I was surprised. I thought Mii-chan would have called him when she got home.

"Oh, I'm okay! Ahaha! I just had a sore throat yesterday! I went to clinic to get some…well, anyway, I'm okay now!"

"You sure?" Keiichi-kun ran his eyes up and down my body.

I blushed. "Uh? Keiichi-kun…why're you staring at me like that…? Hauuuu…"

"Hey." He pointed to my neck. "What's with the bandages?"

"These?" I could be honest with him. A rash due to stress wasn't that big of a deal, right? "I got a minor rash from the other day, when we were riding home together from Shii-chan's. I was really…really nervous and scared, so I got a little skin irritation. I think it was stress related."

"Did you get something for it?"

"Uh-huh!" I bobbed my head down then back up. "It feels better now!"

Keiichi-kun ceased his walk.

I noticed that he stopped.

He came closer to me. He was looking right into my eyes. I tried not to stare into his deep and compassionate eyes. I was being mesmerized by their beauty and by their kindness.

"Keiichi-kun…" My mouth went dry.

"Hmm." He mumbled something to himself. He put his forehead against mine. "You sure you're not sick? Your face and your forehead are hot! Maybe I should take you home…"

"No! I'm fine!" I raised my hands like kitty. I wiggled my hands at him. "Hauu! Rena's a happy girl! See? Happy, happy! Rena's feeling just fine!"

Keiichi-kun was taken aback by my outburst. He laughed and rubbed my head.

"You're so weird!"

"I'm not weird…am I? Am I?" His hand was so soft and so warm. He could put me sleep if he kept this up! "Hauuuu…"

He took his hand back. "C'mon! Let's go catch Mion! She'll bitch and moan if we don't get there on time! Haha!"

Why did he take his hand back…? I was just getting used to that…

"Hey, in speaking of her! Mion stopped by your house last night, right? She said she was going to after school yesterday!"

"Yeah. She did."

"Did she give you the homework?"

Oh…we had homework due today…oh man…

"Yes…but…I…I…I didn't do it!" I was so sad and angry at myself all at once! How could I forget about the homework?

Keiichi-kun laughed hard. "You can tell me the truth! It was too tough for you, huh? That's not like you, Rena! You disappoint me! You're a much better student than Mion! How could you sink down to her level like that?"

"I-I-I was going to do it! But then Mii-chan came over and we talked for a real long time…and then I completely forgot about it!"

"Hehehe! Sure you did! So it's Mion's fault? You're blaming her?"

"I'm not! I-I-I…"

"Well, she owes you for taking up your time like that!" Keiichi-kun patted my shoulder. "I'll tell her off for you when we see her, okay? I'll even lend my notes to you!"

"…Thanks, Keiichi-kun…"

We came Mii-chan's waiting spot. We found the spot, but we didn't find Mii-chan. Where was she? Were we early? She always got here before we did!

Keiichi-kun looked at his watch. "No…we're right on time! What's up with Mion?"

"Do you think she's sick and that she's staying home?"

"Maybe." Keiichi-kun sneered at me. "That sore throat of yours is contagious! You made her sick, didn't you?"

"Ah! N-no! I would never do such a thing like that!" I hid my face and bit my nail.

"Haha! I'm just kidding! Don't be so sensitive!" Keiichi-kun rubbed at my head again.

We walked the rest of the way by ourselves, laughing and enjoying each other's company. I kind of liked it this way. I hoped that Mii-chan was alright, but at least I could have Keiichi-kun for a little while to myself. I wasn't being selfish, I was just happy that it was just me and him together again.

I managed to copy the answers of the homework from Keiichi-kun's notebook into mine. I didn't feel good about it, but I didn't want to be scolded by Chie-sensei! I finished copying the last answer before she walked into the room. She looked tired. I noticed the bags under her eyes and her hair wasn't very tidy. Sensei was probably at the village meeting last night. The adults didn't get home until very late. My father came home around 12:30 and that's when Mii-chan left. Now that I thought about it, she must have overslept. I didn't blame her!

Sensei did a quick lecture before calling an early lunch. She said that we could leave school early after we were finished, since she was too tired to teach. The principal authorized that decision; he was as tired as she was. I passed his office when I was running an errand for Sensei during class. I caught him asleep with his head on his desk! The poor man! I admired him and Sensei greatly for making an effort to come in, although it was rather futile! I wouldn't have lasted that long if I was them!

I pulled my desk over to Keiichi-kun's and we had lunch together. It was enjoyable, but it was very empty. Mii-chan wasn't there to tease Keiichi-kun, Satoko wasn't there to pull a prank on us, and Rika wasn't there to make those adorable sounds. Maybe I took things for granted…I missed them. I repeat myself, but I can't help it. I loved each and every one of them.

"So what do you want to do after lunch, Rena?" Keiichi-kun asked me, after taking a sip from his juice.

I thought about it. "I'm not sure. Maybe we could go visit Mii-chan and Shii-chan! We could see how they're doing!"

"We won't be able to see Shion if we did that, unfortunately. She was going to go back to her apartment around this time; Mion told me yesterday. Shion wanted to go be with Kasai. He's off the hook now! Mion told me the good news before she went to go see you!" Keiichi smiled happily. "But if I know Mion, she's probably still in bed! Let's not disturb her for now! We can visit her tonight!"

"Hmm…what could we do until then?"

"Well," Keiichi-kun held his chin, "we could always go to Okinomiya and hang around there."

"That's not a bad idea, but I think we'd have more fun if Mii-chan was with us."

"Yeah…she'd get mad if we left her behind if we went out of town."

"Oh!" I clapped my hands. "We could go to our classic spot! We never get bored at the junkyard! Hey! We could also see if we could find something cute there for Mii-chan!"

"A present? That's not bad at all!" Keiichi-kun punched his palm in excitement. "We could make it a contest! Whoever finds the cutest thing for Mion wins! The loser has to do whatever the winner says!"

"A classic punishment game?" I smiled widely. "I'm gonna win, I know it! I know it!"

Keiichi-kun laughed darkly. "Oh the things I'm gonna make you do for me…!"

"You seem so sure of yourself, Keiichi-kun! Ahaha! What if I win? What's Rena gonna make Keiichi-kun do? I wonder!"

"You don't have any embarrassing outfits, so I guess it couldn't be anything too bad!"

"Are you sure?" I put my hand to my lips and laughed. "What if I made Keiichi-kun do something really different this time?"

"Like what?" Keiichi-kun was interested, but he was also nervous at the same time!

Hmm…I thought that now was the time to get revenge on him! He always got me so many times when he teased me! Now it was my turn!

"Maybe Rena could make Keiichi-kun do something special for her!"

"Which is…?" His smile deteriorated.

"Ahaha! I could make him kiss me!"

Keiichi-kun's eyes shot open. His teeth chattered and his body trembled. His cheeks got so red!

"Wha-Wha-What?"

"I could! I could!" I giggled. I was trying to keep myself from blushing! "Keiichi-kun could hold me, whisper into my ear, and then kiss me tenderly! He would also have to tell me that he loved me! Ahaha!"

Keiichi-kun's knees knocked together. He gulped loudly and put his hands over his lap.

"Hauuuuuu! That would be so cute!"

He lowered his head! His face was completely red! I got him! I got him!

"I'm kidding, Keiichi-kun! I wouldn't make you do something that crazy! Ahaha!" I scooted next him and held his shoulders. "Hauuu! Keiichi-kun's face is so adowable! I want to take him home with meeeeee!"

I grabbed him from under his arms and tried to throw him over my shoulder.

"H-Hey! Put me down! Leggo of me!"

"Hauu!"

"Rena! Knock it off!"

After lunch, we packed up our books and pencils and left the school. I was dancing down the road and swinging my satchel about. Keiichi-kun was laughing at me the whole time. I looked silly, but I didn't care! I was enjoying myself! I hadn't enjoyed moments like these in a while!

Keiichi-kun and I came to the junkyard. We placed our bags down near the trailer and grabbed some tools from my toolbox. I took up my hatchet and tried to find a good tool for Keiichi-kun to use. I had a saw in the toolbox…but it was gone! I was always so careful when I handled those things; I always put them back in the box! Did I leave it somewhere in the junkyard by accident?

"I'm sorry, Keiichi-kun," I said when I came back to him. All I had was my hatchet. "I couldn't find another tool for you to use."

"That's okay!" He cracked his knuckles with a smirk. "I'll dig the old fashion way! I don't need any tools!"

"Okay then! If you say so!"

Keiichi-kun examined the area. He pointed to two specific areas. "Alright…so how about I take this way and…you take that way? We'll meet up back here in an hour and compare our findings! I hope you're ready to lose!"

"Ahaha! Try not to squirm so much when Rena takes you home with her!"

Keiichi-kun and I stood back to back.

"Ready!" Keiichi-kun tensed up.

"Steady!" I held the hatchet by my side and bent my knees.

"GO!

I sprinted to the spot where Keiichi-kun indicated. Luckily for me, it was a place that I just started excavating recently. I was almost done searching that area even before we decided to have this contest! This would be a snap!

I first dug through the trash with my hands, and then used the hatchet to break up some of the lumber and old furniture that got in my way. I huffed when I didn't find anything in that pile. Maybe the next one had something for Mii-chan!

I used the hooked end of the hatchet to dig under a new pile. I scraped some of the grime away and cut through an old sofa. I didn't find anything accept a few yen coins from it.

I wasn't having any luck on my side! I went through pile after pile, but I couldn't find a single thing! I wondered if Keiichi-kun was faring any better. Maybe I'd go check on him and see if I could sneak something from his side of the junkyard!

Keiichi-kun went north, where the mountains of treasure were even higher than where I was. I knew I should've gone there! I'd have to be quick if I wanted to steal something from Keiichi-kun's territory! I needed to be stealthy!

I ran north through the many piles, taking cover behind them. I wanted to make sure Keiichi-kun didn't see me. If he did, all my work would be for nothing! I ran from cover to cover until I found a clearing.

Keiichi-kun was sitting in the center with his back turned to me. This was perfect! I could sneak right passed him! He was still like a statue, just sitting there. This made my job even easier! This was almost too easy!

I tiptoed up to his back. I wondered if he was sorting through any of the treasure he found. It looked that way! I'd sneak just a peek before I moved on!

I glanced over his shoulder.

There were a bunch of dark bags in front of him. They were dark red and they were very moist. Some of the red dripped onto the car hood that we were standing and sitting upon. Keiichi-kun's hands were red. He had torn open two of the bags.

I saw dark hair coming out of one of the bags. It covered something very pale. The hair was stained by the same red that stained the bag, and it was the same stuff that was on Keiichi-kun's hands. Without even realizing, I walked passed Keiichi-kun to investigate it. He didn't say a word. He just kept looking at the bag.

I lifted the bag up and opened it a little more. I pushed some of the hair out of the way.

What…the…hell…was…?

I dropped the bag to ground. I gripped my stomach and started to gag. Vomit sprung from my throat. I coughed and wheezed. Her head rolled out from the bag. It was at my foot.

Rika was looking up at me. Her eyes were empty and her mouth was opened. There was dry drool on her lips, mixed with blood.

I backed away in terror, but my hand touched the other bag. I dared to look down.

My finger was in Satoko's mouth. Her eyes were puffy and she had cuts running along her entire face. There was a deep gash in her forehead…where I could see straight through her skull and through her…oh my...! Her head was poking out of bag…!

I screamed…and I wouldn't stop screaming…

The cicadas were crying again...

Part B

We called the police. We had run from the junkyard to a nearby telephone booth. I called Akasaka-san and Takuma. They said that they would arrive as soon as they could. The wait felt like forever.

I sat with Keiichi-kun on the side of the road. He was looking out into the abyss. His skin was cold and his eyes were devoid of life. Keiichi-kun felt dead. It was as if his soul had died and all that remained was the hollow shell that was his body. He didn't utter a single word to me.

I held onto his arm and stuffed my face into his shoulder. I tried to hold back the tears. He remained still, even when I stroked his arm with my fingers. He didn't respond to any of my touches. I gripped him hard and didn't let go until the police arrived.

Most of the officers went to investigate the junkyard, while Takuma and Akasaka-san stayed with us. Akasaka-san looked almost as empty as Keiichi-kun, but he pushed on. I had a lot of respect for that man. He was such great friends with Rika…just like us…and this happened. He desperately wanted to ball his eyes out, but he remained professional. The poor man.

Akasaka-san took Keiichi-kun to a car to talk with him. My voice couldn't reach him; I just hoped that Akasaka-san could do something about him. As he went to speak to Keiichi-kun, Takuma led me to another car. I sat in the passenger's seat. My legs were outside of the car and my hands were folded neatly on my lap. Takuma knelt down and looked at me.

His warm hands held mine.

"I dunno what to say, Rena," he said. His voice was low. "I…I guess we failed you…"

I didn't answer.

"I'm so sorry…Rena…"

"…You're not responsible, Takuma…nobody is." I squeezed his hands. "…It's not your fault that this happened…"

"But I feel so guilty. Senpai and I promised that we'd find them…we'd solve everything…we'd…" He looked away.

"Takuma…"

"…Even if we failed to save them," he continued, "I promise you that I'll find out who's responsible for this! You have my word! I'll find him and lock him up!"

I nodded slowly. I appreciated his dedication, but that didn't help fill the hole left in my soul.

"There's gotta be something there that ties this crime to somebody!"

"…I don't see how that's possible." I sighed.

"Don't say that!" Takuma touched my leg now. "You gotta believe that something will turn up! You loved Rika-chan and Satoko-chan! They were your friends! You have to believe that-"

"They are my friends," I corrected him. "And I love them."

"…I'm sorry." He tapped his finger against my leg. "There's something wrong here. I know there is…and I'm gonna find out what."

"Detective, sir!" An officer came from behind Takuma. "You gotta see this!"

Takuma stepped aside from me for a moment. He went over to converse with the officer. Something was in the officer's hand, but I couldn't see what it was. Takuma's back blocked my vision of it. Whatever it was, he had great interest in it. He put on a pair of white gloves that the officer gave him and he inspected the item.

I saw his head nod a few times. He gave his gratitude to the officer and told him to see if he could find anything else. Takuma was still holding the item. He turned and walked back over to me.

"Does this look familiar to you at all?" he asked me.

I looked up at his hands.

He was…holding my saw! It was the saw from my toolbox! Someone did take it! They busted into my trailer and stole it from me! But who could have done it? There weren't many people I knew who could have known where the junkyard was! I was the only one who knew where those tools were!

"That's my saw…!" I said as I choked up. "I was looking for that when Keiichi-kun and I came to the junkyard to go treasure hunting!"

"What do you mean?"

"It…it was missing from my toolbox when I went to find my hatchet to start digging! I was going to give the saw to Keiichi-kun so we could excavate, but the saw was gone! I had no idea where it went!"

Takuma looked at the saw. It was a little rusty, but vast amounts of blood covered the handle and the blade. I already could tell what that thing was used for…

"You sure it was missing?"

"Of course!"

He looked at the handle. "This isn't looking good, Rena." He shook his head.

I knew what he was thinking. My saw…my toolbox…my junkyard!

"I didn't kill them…! I didn't cut them up…! You said that you believed me! Takuma, I didn't do this!"

"I believe you…but I don't know what other people will think! I mean…Rika and Satoko are in your junkyard, cut up with your saw from your toolbox!" Takuma looked sternly at me. "You see the kind of situation this causes? All you need is a motive! This could be an open-and-shut case! If something else doesn't turn up to prove that somebody else did this, you could be in a world of trouble, Rena!"

I looked up to him. I wiped at my teary eyes. I was starting to shout.

"Then someone is framing me! I never did anything to anyone! I loved Satoko and Rika! Why would I kill them?"

"Keep it down!" He whispered harshly. When I hushed up, he went on. "I said I believed you! But a lot of people are gonna keep their eyes on you! Until I find proof that somebody else used your saw to kill them, the cops are gonna be suspicious of you!

"I know this is scary for you, and I know that you're in pain, but you gotta be careful!" He whispered to me. "You need to stay quiet and let me handle this!"

I turned away from him.

"Rena, think of it this way," he said kindly to me. "The person that used this saw had to have left a print or something on it! Since Hinamizawa has a small population, it won't be as difficult to check for prints in our database! I bet I could get a match in a few hours! If this was in the big city, it'd take forever to get any results! I'll get this back to headquarters and test it immediately!"

I looked back at him. He was smiling reassuringly at me.

"Do you really believe me…Takuma?"

"Of course I do! I know that you loved them dearly!"

"…I didn't kill them…"

"I know you didn't!" He knelt down. He was still holding the saw. He held it carefully when he came down to my level. "Rena, trust me! If you were lying to me, I'd know!"

I cocked my head. "How?"

"A cop's intuition!" He winked at me. "I know you're telling the truth, Rena!"

I nodded to him. "Thank you…"

"Now, let me go analyze this. I'll call you when I'm able to get a print. Like I said, it shouldn't take long since Hinamizawa is a small village! You'll be cleared in no time!"

I nodded again.

"Just remember what I said, okay?" He looked at me. "Don't say anything, don't listen to anybody, and let me take care of everything! Promise me!"

"I'll let you take care of everything…I promise…"

Takuma, Akasaka-san, and the other police officers finished their sweep. They got into their cars and drove back to the station in Okinomiya. Some of the officers gave me odd looks as they passed by me. Did they think that I killed Satoko and Rika? They had to have!

I was scared for myself now. What if the culprit used gloves when he took my saw and murdered them? What if he covered his tracks and made it look like I did it? That junkyard was my domain and those tools were mine! Of course anybody would think that I was guilty!

I had to trust in Takuma. He believed me and he said that he would find out the truth. I felt so uncomfortable when those cops ran their eyes over me. I was waiting for one of them to come up and handcuff me! If that happened…what would Keiichi-kun think of me? What did he think of me now?

I soon did not care what the cops thought; I cared for only what Keiichi-kun thought. Did he hate me? Did he want me to die? Did he want to kill me for this? I was innocent though! Keiichi-kun knew that I wouldn't hurt Satoko or Rika! He had to know!

All of this started to remind me of those dreams that I used to have. It also reminded me of the plan I had once made to eliminate all of the obstacles in my way to get to Keiichi-kun. Those obstacles…were Rika…and Satoko…and then finally Mii-chan.

I remembered it entirely! I remembered every part of that plan! I was to first kill Rika and Satoko! I was supposed to torture her and then finally kill her. Mii-chan and Satoko had that fight about Keiichi-kun. I could have framed Mii-chan and made her the bad guy, leaving me in the clear!

Was…that what was going on? Was this plan put into effect? But I didn't want to do it! I defeated my demon and I became a new me! I was more loving and I wasn't jealous anymore!

Something was different about this plan though…in the plan, I would frame Mii-chan and she would take the fall. It was so different now. I was the one being framed now! But who would do such thing to me? Could it be…no…no that wasn't right!

That thought of mine was so stupid! My mind was running wild from everything that happened! It was the Keima Clan! They had the motive! They knew the entire terrain of Hinamizawa! They knew everything about the village! I wouldn't doubt it if they knew about my junkyard too!

They had the motive to kill Rika! They hated her because her family had done something to the original Keima Family! They wanted revenge on her! They wanted revenge because of what they supposedly did to Kami Ousama, to Keima Katsurou! The Furude Family supposedly cursed Katsurou and his family! That was the motive!

They were the enemy in Hinamizawa! Nobody else! Takuma would pin it on them! All of the cops would see that! I didn't have anything to worry about! Takuma would find evidence against the Clan and place a charge against them! He had to have! They were the culprits!

Keiichi-kun and I walked home together after the police went back to Okinomiya. I took him to his house. We sat together in his room and we were silent. I hadn't been up in his room before; at least I didn't think I had been. It was actually quite tidy. Most boys his age had really dirty rooms. I was impressed.

He sat against his bed and his fingers twitched every so often.

"Keiichi-kun…?" I sat in front of him.

He was quiet.

"Can you hear me…?"

Nothing.

I touched his leg.

He flinched.

"It's okay! It's just me!" I rubbed his leg. "It's just Rena!"

"…Re…Rena…" he finally muttered.

"Keiichi-kun…"

"…Why…why did this happen…?"

"I'm not sure…"

"Why did they have to die…?"

I looked down.

"What did they ever do to anyone…? They didn't deserve this…! They didn't deserve to be kidnapped or murdered…! It's not right…! It's not fair…!"

I put my hand on his face. "…Keiichi-kun…"

He was crying. "Why…? I loved them…!"

"I loved them too…"

"Why did they have to die?" he screamed.

I stroked his cheek with my fingers.

"…I don't understand…!"

I wanted to tell him about the Keima Clan, about their intentions, but I chose not to. It would only hurt him even more; I was afraid he might do something terrible if I told him. Takuma said to let him take care of everything. That's was what I was going to do.

"Keiichi…I'm sorry…"

He wiped his tears away. "Me too. Rena…are you alright…?"

"Me?" I titled my head. "Why me?"

"…They were in your junkyard…cut up like that. It's only natural for people to think that you did it…I mean…I saw what that Takuma guy was holding. That was your saw, wasn't it?"

"…It was…"

"How are you feeling…?" he asked me as he tried to calm down. "I think I know what's going on…"

I was quiet. "I didn't kill them…Keiichi…I didn't do this…"

"…I know you didn't…you loved them like I did."

I looked into his teary eyes.

"I saw the dirty looks you got from those cops!" He clenched his fist. "How could they think that you were behind this? The bastards! I'll kill them if they ever lay a hand on you! I'll protect you!" He looked back into my eyes. "I know that you're innocent!"

I took his fist into my hands. I unclenched it and rested it on my cheek. I rubbed it against my skin.

"…Thank you, Keiichi…I needed to hear that…"

Keiichi cracked a tiny smile. "You're a good person, Rena…anybody who thinks ill of you is a moron! You're too kind and loving to have done something so evil!"

Those dreams that I had…those dark intentions that I had…no…they were gone. I was a new Rena now.

"You loved them greatly! I know that you did! I don't care if anybody says anything against you, I won't believe it! Ryuugu Rena is innocent!"

I felt my own tears forming. "Keiichi…"

I fell into him.

I was in between in his legs, with my arms around his neck. My face was touching his neck. I pressed my chest against his. He put his arms around me and caressed my back. It felt so good.

I nestled my face into his neck and stroked the hairs on the back of it. He held me closer and never once loosened his grip on me. I felt so safe and secure in his arms. It was like all of my pain, concerns, and depression vanished when I was with him. He wasn't teasing me this time. Keiichi's embrace was genuine.

"Keiichi…please let me stay like this for a while," I pleaded. "I don't want to move…"

"I won't let you move…" he whispered to me. "I need you with me right now, Rena…you, Mion, and Shion are all I have left! I don't want to lose another one of you!"

"You won't…I won't let that happen…"

My lips accidentally brushed against his neck. I felt him tremble. Something within my mind sparked; that sensation…the feeling of him trembling under my touch. I liked that. I wanted…I wanted him to tremble more.

My lips touched his neck. They kissed him there. I gently planted small kisses all around him. He squeezed me tighter and shook. I didn't know what I was doing. My body had a mind of its own. My impulses took control of me.

I gently sucked on the skin of his neck. My tongue flicked against him just a little. I continued to kiss him until I reached his face. He was blushing…I was blushing.

"Rena…" he uttered.

"Keiichi…I…" I turned my eyes. "I'm being selfish…"

"No you're not…!" He made me look at him again.

"I…I told myself…I promised myself that I would forget about you. I promised that I would you give you up so Mion could have her chance…"

"Huh? What're you talking about, Rena?"

I smiled weakly. "I've been so jealous in the past…so much in love that it hurt me. I promised myself I would let you go…but my heart's not listening to me! My mind comprehends my promise, but my heart doesn't want to let Keiichi go so soon…!"

"Rena?"

"Keiichi…please…I know this is so selfish of me…and it totally breaks my promise…but I want to feel it just once! After that…I can forget about you! I can give you up and we can go back to being best friends!"

He looked dumbly at me.

"You see…Ryuugu Rena…cares for Keiichi-kun very much…!"

My lips grew closer to his.

"Ryuugu Rena likes Keiichi-kun very much…!"

He could taste my breath.

"Ryuugu Rena…loves Keiichi-kun very much..."

I pressed tenderly into him.

He didn't have to move. He didn't have to do anything. All he had to do was sit there. I didn't care. I just wanted to feel him…to feel what love feels like through a kiss. It was selfish of me…I hated myself for doing it…but I loved him. I wanted this.

I moaned to myself as I kissed him. I softly pecked his mouth several times, before devouring his lips entirely. I sucked on them, licked them, and kissed him over and over.

When I finished, I rested my head on his shoulder. Saliva dripped down from my mouth. He didn't move at first, but he held me closer. I stroked his neck slowly, letting my nails glide over his flesh.

"Now I can forget about everything…I'm sorry about this Keiichi-kun…I'm sorry for taking advantage of your vulnerability…"

"…Rena…" Keiichi-kun squeezed me again. "It's okay…I understand. Everything's made your mind foggy…it's okay! I'm not mad at you!"

Huh…?

"I'm glad I could help you vent…at least for a little while…"

He rubbed his cheek against the side of my head and ran his hands all around my back and my shoulders. He…didn't understand…he didn't feel the love behind my kiss…? He didn't feel anything…?

"Rena…I'll take care of you from now on. That's a promise!"

It was better this way. It was better that he believed that I was in the moment and lost control of myself. It was better that he believed that I was talking crazy because everything was in such a haze. Things wouldn't be complicated if he believed that. I was hurt…but I was happy at the same time. At least I got everything off of my chest…

I held him tighter and cried silently to myself.

I sat on my bed hugging my knees, with my back against the wall. I hid my face in them as I sat there. I shivered every now and then. The tears in my eyes dried.

I had left Keiichi-kun's house around evening. He wanted to walk me home, but I declined. I said a quick farewell and I ran straight home. I wanted to get away from him as soon as I could! The sooner I gave this up…the sooner I forgot about my love for him…everything would be fine again!

That was a mistake! I never should have done that! I was foolish to take advantage of Keiichi-kun like that…I was foolish to give in to those impulses…I was a fool for not letting my heart learn what my mind already knew! I couldn't have Keiichi-kun! I never would!

I would've saved myself the pain if I didn't kiss him the way I did. I was stupid. I broke my promise all for a carnal pleasure. It felt wonderful…but the cost was my broken heart. It wasn't his fault…it wasn't…it was mine own fault. My head…my emotions…everything was in such a torrent. I couldn't think straight. Why did I kiss him? Why did I do such a stupid thing like that? Maybe I really was in the moment…I didn't know. I didn't know what I was feeling…! What was wrong with me!

The phone in my room rang. I picked it up.

"Ryuugu…?"

_"Rena? It's Takuma."_

Takuma! That was certainly quick!

"Takuma! Is everything okay? Did you find out anything?" I cried out.

_"Take it easy!" _He cleared his throat. _"Now I want you to listen to me very closely, Rena. What I'm about to tell you is really important."_

"Okay! I'm listening!"

_"Now, I had Forensics run tests on that saw that we found next to those bags. They analyzed it and were able to lift two prints from it. One of which, I believe is yours. You don't have a criminal record so your prints aren't in the database, but from the possession of the saw, I can tell those prints belong to you."_

I was expecting that, but my heart couldn't help but cease its beating.

_"We also recovered a second pair. These prints belong to a resident in Hinamizawa. We actually found these prints very early in our search through the records, but we checked out the other pair too, yours, and we came up empty."_

I was trying to think of who that could be, but no one came to mind. Maybe it was a member of the Keima Clan!

"Was it a member of the Keima Clan, Takuma? It has to be!" I was getting excited. "They had a motive for killing Rika! You told me that they hate the Furude Family! Rika's name was in that death threat that was sent to Kimiyoshi-san!"

I heard Takuma grunt. _"I thought about that too before we ran the analysis. I'm afraid it's not from any Keima Clan thug, Rena. Some of those followers do have records, but none of their prints matched this one."_

"Then…if it's not a Keima Clan member, then whose prints did you find? Takuma, tell me!" I was getting frustrated.

He sighed long and hard. _"They belong to Sonozaki Mion."_

Wha…wha…what did he just say…? Mi-Mii-chan's…?

"_We found that the prints were covered with the blood of the two victims. We even found some matching bloody finger prints on Satoko-chan's neck, or…the remains of it. She was strangled before the killing blow was struck, which was the gash in the forehead. Rika-chan had some prints on her cheeks and on her forehead too. All of those prints belong to Mion."_

Mi…Mi…how could…?

"_Mion has a criminal record, you see. She has a misdemeanor a few years ago during the Dam Construction Project fiasco. I was able to find her fingerprints very easily. I ran many other searches to try and prove the database wrong, but no luck. I'm really sorry, Rena…but Mion's our killer."_

"That…th…that's impossible!" I screamed into the phone. "Mion wouldn't kill them! She loves them! It doesn't make sense! Mion would never…she'd never…hic! Hic!" I started to sob.

"_Rena…I really am sorry. I-I don't know what else I can say. Mion's our culprit. We got the evidence…and we have a motive."_

"M-Motive…?"

"_Didn't you once tell me that Mion and Satoko got into a fight?"_

I sniffled.

"_Well, when Senpai interrogated Shion the other day, she mentioned the fight. She said how Mion attacked Satoko because she teased her about that Maebara Keiichi boy. Shion said Satoko told her the details and that she came to you. After I heard that story, and after Rika and Satoko's disappearance, I was actually suspicious of Mion for a while. I just needed something to prove my suspicions were right before I could say anything."_

"…Why?" I gritted my teeth. I was furious. "Why didn't you tell me…?"

"_I…I didn't want to say anything to worry you, so I kept quiet! I didn't want you to be concerned over something that might not have been true, but I guess I-I really should have said something…"_

"You bastard!" I yelled. "I could've done something about Mion! I could've questioned her and made her tell me the truth! I could've found Rika and Satoko before she killed them! But you didn't do anything! You didn't tell me anything!"

Takuma sounded afraid of me. _"R-Rena…! I had to be sure…! I had to-"_

"You call yourself a friend of mine? Because of you, my friends are dead! Do you hear me, Hanzaemon? You killed my friends! Their blood is on your hands!"

"_Rena…please, listen to me…!"_

"Shut up! **You **listen to me! We could have stopped Mion! We could have done something and you didn't lift a finger to do anything! You were suspicious but you never told me! You never investigated her! How dare you stab me in the back like this?" I hollered louder and louder. "You bastard! You bastard…!"

"_Rena! This isn't my fault! Mion's the one who killed them! I did everything I could to help you out! I did it all for you! How could you say-"_

"TO HELL WITH YOU!" I slammed the phone down.

I breathed heavily and stared at the phone. My brow was furrowed and my face was contorting into odd shapes. I couldn't take this! I couldn't take this anymore!

I hated him! I hated Takuma! I hated the police! I hated Akasaka! I hated everyone!

They could have done something about Mion but they didn't! They let this play out! They were equally responsible for the deaths of my friends! Those monsters! How could they do this to me? To Keiichi-kun? To Shion? How could they?

And Mion…she said she was sorry. She apologized all those times to me! She apologized and got down on her hands and knees to have me forgive her! Mion made it up to Satoko! She loved her and treated her better than before! How could she do this? I trusted her! I believed in her! I loved her…my best friend…and she did this to me!

I had it…I had enough of it all! If the police weren't going to do anything…then I would! I didn't care! I didn't care if I got in trouble! I didn't care about anything anymore!

I threw on my white dress. I placed my cap on my head. I stomped down the stairs to the front door. Father was out late again. It was perfect. By the time I finished, I would be tucked in and nobody would ever know!

My nails scratched at my neck as I walked down the dark and dusty road of Hinamizawa. I ripped the bandages from my neck and scratched hard. It was so itchy! I didn't put on that cream in a while…but just a little scratching wasn't going to kill me.

I came to the junkyard. There were barriers blocking off the entrance to my kingdom; no matter. I climbed over the barricades and traveled deep into my troves of treasure. I found my trailer. I kicked the door open and went straight to my toolbox. I spotted the very thing I needed. I gripped the handle. This was all that was left for me. I knew what I had to do now.

"Oyashiro-sama…let me be your agent this night…"

I traveled through the woods, carrying my savior in my arms. I wrapped it up in a linen cloth I had found in my trailer. It would save me…it would save Keiichi-kun and Shion…it would save us all.

Many thoughts traveled through my mind as I walked through the black forest. I was thinking about the Keima Clan and about Mion. I was thinking about Kami Ousama and about his many powers. I thought about Satoko…and Rika. I thought about demons.

A thought came to me. It was a very valid explanation for why these things happened. Oyashiro-sama blessed me with that knowledge. He wanted me to understand the connection. I fully understood now.

I smiled to myself as I held my savior in my arms. I held it close to my chest. Because of Oyashiro-sama, I was able to see the truth. His power was with me now. It would travel through my arms and into the one I was cradling. With this knowledge…I could save Mion too.

I stood in front of the Sonozaki Head House. I gazed upon the building, at the majestic garden next to me, and at the pure stream that ran through the flowers and plants. I apologized to the beautiful sights around me. I would have to dirty them…but it would be all in the name of justice.

I silently slid the door open and crept into the house. Now which room was it? I remembered! It was down the hall over here in the entrance! I passed through the living room and through another corridor until I came to the room I wanted. Shion wasn't here, so I wouldn't have worry about being seen. I could slip in and get out in no time.

I put my hand on the door.

It suddenly opened.

Mion was standing right before me. She rubbed her head and groaned a little bit. Mion was wearing her traditional yellow shirt and jeans. She must have fallen asleep because I noticed how tired her eyes looked. She lifted them up to me. She finally noticed me.

"R-Rena?" she said. "What're you doing here so late? How'd you get in anyway?"

She was seriously going play dumb with me? That only made me angrier.

"Rena? Hey, are you okay? What's goi-"

"Shut up." I glared at her.

"Huh? What's wrong with you?" She touched my shoulder.

I slapped her hand away and kicked her inside of her room.

Mion fell on her backside and held her stomach. I didn't mean to kick her so hard.

I slammed the door shut and turned to look at her. She was so pitiful!

"Rena! What the hell's your problem?" she yelled.

"Why'd you do it?"

"What? Why'd I do what?"

"Why'd you do it?" I repeated, much more furious than the last time.

"I have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Liar…" I stepped forward.

Mion shifted backwards. She spotted my savior resting in my arms.

"Rena? What's that you're holding…?"

I didn't answer. I only gazed at her, lying on the floor like a downed prey.

"What's it for?"

"Ah…he…he…haha…HAHAHAHA!" I laughed hard.

Mion only stared at me in terror. My laugh had frozen her in her place. Sweat trickled down her cheeks and her lip twitched. Her eyes widened and they shifted in their sockets.

"Hehehe," I laughed one more time. "You've been a bad girl lately…"

"W-What…?"

"Rena knows everything that you did…she knows how naughty you've been…"

"R-Rena, what's this all about…?"

"You don't know?" I smiled sweetly and spoke cheerfully. "Why is that? I wonder! Ahaha!"

Mion got back on her feet. She was still holding her stomach.

"Keiichi-kun and I went on a little treasure hunt today! We stumbled upon something really really cute! I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw it! It was such a rare find!"

She raised her brow.

"We found Rika-chan and Satoko-chan! Ahaha!" I smiled wider.

"You did?" Mion smiled. "They were in the junkyard this whole time? That's incredible! You found them! I can't believe it! This is great!"

"Yep! I found their bodies!"

Mion's smile faded. "Their…what…?"

"Actually, Keiichi-kun found them!" I took another step forward. "He found a bunch of assorted bags, like the one's you'd find at a butcher's shop! Each bag had a piece of Satoko and Rika! We found their fingers, hands, legs, arms, and their heads!"

Mion held her mouth and her pupils dilated.

"But what were Satoko and Rika doing in my junkyard? It's kind of a dangerous place to be! Did someone put them there? I wonder!"

I stepped closer to Mion. I was a few inches from her face. My venomous breath filled her nostrils. She looked sick.

"Who put them there? It's been bothering me lately!" I was still talking sweetly and smiling at her.

"Satoko…she's…she's dead…?"

"Rika too!"

Mion fell to her knees. She held her face in her hands and began to weep bitterly. Those were fake tears. She wailed and hunched her back. She grabbed my leg and moaned even louder.

I kicked at her again. She fell on her back and I put my heel on her chest to keep her from moving.

She spat up some mucus and wrestled to take the heel of my boot off of her.

"Why did you kill them, Mii-chan?"

"Wha…? I didn't kill anybody!"

"Why do you lie to me?" I dug my heel into her more. "Why do you insist on lying to me again and again?"

"Stop it…! Get…off…of me!"

"Now you're ignoring me! That's not very nice!"

I stomped down on her chest. I stomped on her stomach and kicked at her sides. She moved her arms around her body to defend herself as best she could, but my kicks grew stronger with each blow. I'd break her arms if I had to!

I stopped kicking her.

Mion spat up some blood and curled up on the floor. She cried out in agony.

"I trusted you…" I whimpered. "I trusted you…I forgave you…I forgave you countless times! You begged me for forgiveness and regretted everything that you did! You said you forgave Satoko! Was that a lie? Was that a lie too?"

"R-Rena…!"

I screamed down at her.

"How could you…? Satoko loved you! She forgave you and promised she wouldn't say a word! How could you betray us? How could you betray her? How could you be so cruel?"

"I…didn't…!"

"Stop lying to me!" I kicked her again.

Mion struggled to sit up. She had bruises all over her arms. She fought hard just to get up.

"Mii-chan…that demon in your heart…it's consumed you." I wiped the tears away. "It's turned you into a monster! Can't you see that? You had to fight! You had to fight it so you could be free of it! But you didn't…you let it take advantage of you!

"You're not yourself, and it's all because of that beast within you! I know you would never do this…it's that demon. Rena knows everything. I know that you're being controlled by that demon…which means…you're being controlled by Kami Ousama! You're being controlled by the Keima Clan! It's true! They wanted revenge so they're using you to carry out their agendas!"

"I…! What are you babbling about?"

"There's only one other option, Mii-chan. Oyashiro-sama will come through for you…Rena knows! Rena is Oyashiro-sama's agent! I'll take care of you! I'll rid you of that demon once and for all!"

"Huh…?" Mion looked up at me. She looked at herself. She grew more horrified. "Rena! You don't understand! I didn't…! I'm…!"

"That demon won't be a problem any longer! I'll free you from it! Kami Ousama won't bother you any longer!"

I pulled back the cloth in my arms. I gripped the handle. My hatchet's blade glimmered in the moonlight that penetrated the window.

Mion shook her head and backed away when she saw the blade.

"N-Nooo!"

I lifted it up over my head.

"I'll save youuuuuuu!"

I swung the hatchet down. Mion rolled out of the way. She hooked her leg around my shin and yanked back. I collapsed to the floor and dropped the hatchet. Mion jumped up to her feet and bolted out of the room. She crashed through the doors and flew down the hallway to escape from me.

My cap fell off of my head. I seized the hatchet and chased after her. She wasn't going to get away from me! I wouldn't let her! I needed to save her first!

Mion was running down the main dirt road, leading from the entrance to her house. I dashed after her.

She was running faster than I was! It was the like the pain I inflicted wasn't effecting her at all! If I let her continue on like this, she'd make it into the village! Somebody could see us! I couldn't let that happen!

I had no choice. When I was within range, I lifted the hatchet up into the air. I flung it.

Mion suddenly stopped in her tracks. She fell down on her knees and didn't move at all. I heard a few guttural sounds emitting from her when I approached her. The hatchet's hooked blade was imbedded in her back. Her blood dripped down the blade and down her shirt. It fell to the ground. It was forming a small puddle.

I put my foot against her back and grabbed the handle. I swiftly yanked it from her. Mion turned over and plummeted to the ground. She was lying on her back, looking up at me. She was crying bloody tears…she was grinding her teeth.

I stood above her. I brought up my hatchet and swung it down. I kept swinging it down upon her. Her blood splashed across my white dress and dampened my hands. I dropped the hatchet at one point because the handle was so wet. I went over and picked it up before I continued to strike her. My blade was pure red by the time I finished. I tuned her grunts and cries out. I closed my eyes and bared my teeth. I just kept swinging.

When I finished, I breathed deeply and relieved the sweat from my head. Mion was looking up to me. Her eyes were still open. Blood poured from her mouth, her stomach, her chest, and from her shoulders. Her ribs were broken. Her heart was punctured. She was completely broken. It was all done.

I dropped the hatchet and took hold of her legs. I dragged her from the road back to the Sonozaki House. She was heavy, but I still managed to move her. I dragged her body through the garden. Her blood sunk into the soil. It even flowed into the small stream.

I came to a large rusty iron door. I opened it. I found the entryway that led down into the torture chambers of the Sonozaki House. I remembered this place. We had used it a month ago to escape those Yamainu people.

I kicked Mion down the stairs. A few more of her bones cracked and I heard her skull break when her head hit the floor of the dungeon. The sloshing sound that came from below was making me sick. I didn't want to see her or hear anything from her again. I slammed the iron door closed.

I noticed the blood trail I had made with Mion's body. This wasn't good! I needed to cover it up! I grabbed leaves, grass, and dirt and tried to absorb the blood. I poured the dirt over the road to hide the trail as well. After I poured enough dirt over the blood, I used my foot to smooth out the new road.

My hatchet was lying upon the ground. When I finished, I picked it back up and walked back into the forest. I heard the cicadas singing to me as I stumbled through the forest. I tripped and fell into some mud. Rain began to fall. The rain drenched my body, but it wouldn't erase the stains on my dress. I lied on my back. I opened my mouth and drank some of the water that hit me. I breathed deeply and relaxed where I lay. I needed to get up soon, so I could make it home before my father returned, but I wanted to rest for a few moments.

I thought about Mion. I smiled to myself. I laughed for a little while. I was so happy that I victorious from this battle! I stopped the demon from doing any more damage! I had saved Mion from her demon! I saved everyone! I stopped Kami Ousama from having Mion strike again! I did it!

The cicadas chirped into my ear.

"I hear you Rika…and you too Satoko…I can hear you," I said. "I saved you...Mion…"


	9. Chapter 9: Savior

Chapter 9: Savior

Part A

The rain had washed the blood off of my hatchet. My clothes were soaking wet. My hair was completely flat and dripping with water. My feet were sore from walking that great distance in these boots. It wouldn't be much longer until I got back to my house.

I went down to the cellar. I threw my hatchet into a pile of old clothes and covered it up. It reeked of Mion's blood. I didn't have enough time to properly clean it, so this would have to do for now. I did the same for my dress. Some of the blood was gone thanks to the rain, but there was still a lot. Even my hair had some on it. I stripped off my dress and hid it there as well, until I could clean it. I covered it and the hatchet with one of my old father's casual shirts. I left the cellar and went into my house. I bolted to the bathroom.

I threw off my undergarments and climbed into the shower. I turned on the water to the hottest setting. It scorched my skin for a little bit, but the pain went away. I enjoyed the boiling water. It relaxed my strained muscles and my wandering mind.

I ran soap all over my body. I cleaned every inch of me; I felt that my skin was soiled by Mion's blood. My skin dripped blood right before my eyes. I scrubbed and scrubbed and scrubbed. I almost washed my own flesh away because of how hard I was doing it.

My body collapsed upon my bed. I was in just a towel and I sprawled across the bed. I was still out of breath from what transpired that night. My whole body ached, though not much as my heart did.

Mion had killed Satoko and Rika. She apologized and regretted everything that she did to Satoko…but it was all a lie. She still harbored those hateful feelings towards her best friend and slew her in cold blood…along with Rika. I was positive that Mion wasn't herself. She wouldn't kill anybody. It was all that demon's fault!

Kami Ousama wanted revenge on the Furude Family, so he targeted Rika through Mion, the daughter of the Family that killed his human form! Kami Ousama and the Keima Clan were responsible for this tragedy! They ruined my life by stealing my closest friends away from me! I would never forgive them! Oyashiro-sama would never forgive them either!

I managed to save Mion from her demon; however, I had to kill her in the process. Mion was too stubborn. She would never understand the power of a demon or the control it had over her. She'd never have understood. I told her to fight against her dark feelings, but she was too weak. I wanted to do something. I wanted to kill that demon so that I could save her. So I had to kill her.

Since Mion fell to the will of her demon, there was no hope for her to ever return to us. She wasn't even Mion anymore. I did her a service! I killed that demon! I killed her so she wouldn't harm anyone ever again! I hoped that she understood. I hoped that somewhere, in Heaven or in the very grass, the wind, the flowers, or in the very air of Hinamizawa, that Mion was watching over us. I hoped that she understood why I did it. I did it for everyone…I did it to save her…I did it to save everyone.

I changed out of my towel and into my pajamas. I crawled underneath the covers and closed my eyes. The door to my house opened and I heard my father humming to himself as he walked in while I rested my head. I had made it just in time. Father even cracked the door of my room open just a little to see me sleeping, even though I pretended to be. He whispered me goodnight and went off to bed. I clutched the covers and sighed. I was lucky…I was so lucky…

I went to Keiichi-kun's house the following morning. I was back in my school uniform, holding my satchel in my hands. After what we found yesterday…I didn't think he'd be up for school, but I wanted to see him. He looked awful. Keiichi-kun wasn't himself. His spirit was no longer with him. I wanted to see him again. I wanted to make him feel better.

I rang the doorbell. I stood there for about a minute.

Maebara-san answered the door.

"Rena-chan!" she said with a weak smile. "It's good to see you."

"Good morning, Maebara-san." I bowed to her. "Is-Is Keiichi-kun ready for school…?"

"I don't think he'll be going to school today, Rena-chan." She frowned. "He's really down…especially since…well, you know."

"I do…I'm the same way…"

"I admire you though, Rena-chan."

"Why?"

Maebara-san laughed lightly. "You're a strong girl! Even in tragedy, you still stand tall! You pick yourself right back up!"

I didn't smile back. "…I'm still hurting though…everybody is…"

She nodded to me.

There was a long silence.

"Um…Maebara-san? If it's alright…may I see Keiichi-kun?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea, Rena-chan…"

"Please…?" I looked at her with large watery eyes. "Keiichi-kun's…he's my best friend! I want to make sure he's fine! I want to comfort him! I want…to take care of him!"

Maebara-san was taken aback. "You…want to take care of him?"

"It's the least I could do. I mean…Keiichi-kun, you, and your husband have shown me so much kindness. I just want to return the favor. Please…? I'm begging you…"

My voice was pathetic. I was about to fall to my knees and grovel before her. I was prepared to do anything to see him.

Maebara-san scratched her cheek. "Well…I really do need to get some groceries…and Keiichi's father isn't around to help me. So…I guess I could step out for a little while…but what about school, Rena-chan? Are you sure you want to miss it?"

"Keiichi-kun comes first!" I said strongly.

She looked at me funny. Then she smiled warmly. "Keiichi's really lucky to have you as his friend! You'd make a perfect wife for him!"

I bit my tongue. The mask I wore had a smile. "T-Thank you…"

Keiichi-kun's mother said goodbye and went off to go shopping. I entered Keiichi-kun's house. I placed my satchel down on the kitchen table. I called out his name, but I didn't receive an answer. I looked all around the bottom floor, but I couldn't find him. He was probably in his room.

I climbed the stairs until I found a folding paper door. I slid it open.

The room was dark, even though it was a sunny morning. I turned on the lights. Keiichi-kun was sitting on his bed, outside of the covers, just staring at the sheets with his head lowered. I didn't even see him blink. He didn't react at all to the light. He didn't look up to see me. It was like he was gone from the world…lost in his own dimension.

I sat in front of him. I looked at him. From what I could see, his eyes were blank. I touched his hand with my finger; his skin was pure ice. I frowned deeply at him. The poor boy…he was still in shock over everything. He was sort of okay the last time I saw him, but he was even worse now!

"Keiichi-kun?"

"…Rena…" he said my name lowly. "Hey…"

"Keiichi-kun…are you…is there anything I can do for you?"

"Where's Mom?" his voice was monotone.

"She left to buy some groceries. She left you in my care for a little while. I wanted to make sure you were fine, so I said I'd stay with you while she's out."

"…Thanks, Rena…"

I held his hand in mine. I squeezed it gently. "Keiichi-kun…"

"Please don't leave me…" he gripped my hand. "Don't leave me again…"

"Keiichi-kun…?"

He lifted his head. Our eyes met.

"When you left yesterday…I was so alone. My brain wasn't working, my body was cold, and I was having…really bad dreams…with the little sleep I got."

I looked at our hands. "I'm very sorry…"

"So please don't leave me…like I told you before, you, Mion and Shion are all that's left."

My lip trembled when he said her name.

"Right now…I don't want to think about anything. I just want to…I just want to be with my friends."

"Keiichi-kun…"

"Rena? Could you please...keep me company for a while?"

"Of course I will!" I nodded strongly. "I'll do anything to help you!"

Keiichi-kun leaned forward a little, but he cringed in pain.

"Keiichi-kun! What's wrong?"

"I've been…sitting like for about four hours now." He feigned a smile. "My back really hurts for hunching over like that."

"Then let me do something to help you."

I moved behind him. I put the sides of my legs at his sides. I placed my hands on his shoulders. I applied pressure to them. I even ran my hands over his back. I used my fingers and pressed them into his back very hard. He groaned when I hit the right spots, but soon relaxed when the knots were coming out.

"How does it feel…?" I said with a small blush on my face.

"Ah…it feels great…"

I smiled. "I'm glad."

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be in school right about now?" he said with a playful laugh. I think I was bringing him around.

"You're more important than school!"

"Ha…I'm so flattered! You'd risk pissing off Chie-sensei with your absence for me!"

I squeezed and pushed him harder.

He pushed his back into my touch. He trusted me completely.

"I wonder what Chie's doing today, speaking of her."

"I dunno," I said as I rubbed at his lower back. "I think she might be worried about us when she finds out that we didn't show up today. She'll understand…I mean the news has probably gotten around to the entire village."

"Yeah. I really didn't feel like doing anything today…"

"Me neither…I'd rather come here and…take care of you."

"But you're all dressed for school!" He snickered at me. "You were planning on going, huh?"

"I didn't want to go, but I felt like I had to."

"So you used me as an excuse to ditch?"

"N-No! I wouldn't exploit you like that!"

Keiichi-kun laughed zestfully. "I'm kidding!"

I squeezed him as hard as I could.

"Ow! H-Hey! Take it easy, I'm sorry!"

"That's better!" I returned to rubbing him at a normal pace and strength.

"Hey, Rena." He turned his head a little. He was glancing at me over his shoulder. "How are you…holding up?"

I stopped massaging him. I mumbled under my breath, trying to find the right words. Mion was the only thing that came to me.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything."

"No…it's fine." I faked a laugh. "I'm…I'm okay for now."

"I just worry about you, Rena." He sounded concerned. "I know how you are about stuff that involves all of us."

"I'm fine, Keiichi-kun. You don't need to worry about me." I smiled cutely at him.

He turned his head back. I moved my hands back to his shoulders.

"I'm really happy that you came to see me, Rena. Not many people would do that!"

"You're my friend! Of course I would come to see you! I told you that I want to make you feel better!"

"I'm indebted to you." I could feel him smiling, even though his back was to me. "You're really good to me…too good to me…"

"Well…" I wrapped my arms around his neck. My hands were touching his chest. "You're special to me…"

"You're special to me too." He touched my hands.

I felt his heart beat. I was counting them through my hands. They were very steady. As I counted, I started to become hypnotized by the beats. My mind was completely blank.

"Rena?" He turned his body around. He put my arms back around his neck. Keiichi-kun smiled at me. The warmth behind it…it was…it was…

"Thank you," he said.

"Y-You're welcome…"

His hands touched my legs. My skin crawled at first, but they welcomed the touch of his palm and his fingers. I hugged him hard.

Keiichi-kun's forehead touched mine. The blush covered my nose and parts of my cheeks. What was he…doing…?

He kissed me. I couldn't believe it! My eyes bulged as he caressed my lips with his. He was blushing too, but he closed his eyes. He stroked my legs. The feeling sent tingles up through my back and up to my brain.

I took a handful of his hair and gripped it. I closed my eyes but I didn't kiss him back. I wanted him to do everything for now. I wanted to enjoy this just by sitting there.

He pulled back his head. His eyes were still closed, but he was already out of breath. I think he was shocked too. My heart raced…my blood boiled…my fingers twitched…my legs shivered…my hips jerked…everything about me was in shock. I was going to melt…

I yanked his face back to me and kissed him. I moaned lightly into his mouth. He tasted it. His hands that were still touching my legs grew hotter. I knew what he was thinking.

I pulled him on top of me. I kissed his lips and had my arms around his neck. He held my hips and pressed his chest down onto mine. My chest rubbed against him. My moan grew louder.

When he pulled his mouth from mine, he moved to my neck. He nibbled on my skin with his mouth; I kissed the top of his head. His hands reached to my leg. They stroked me under my thighs.

I applied more pressure around his neck with my arms. My hips lifted up into him and I surrendered my legs. My breaths were trembling. He ran his finger up and down my inner thighs. He was so close…very close…

I cried out louder.

"Keiichi-kun…!"

He brought his face back up to me. He claimed my mouth again.

I felt his lower body rubbing against mine. My moan was loud enough to burst his eardrum. I…I…couldn't take it…I couldn't stand it…!

"Keiichi!"

"Ah…" he muttered. He kissed my cheeks and whispered into my ear. I felt his breath tickle my earlobe.

"…Keiichi…!"

"M…Mion…"

I stopped moving. No…no…he didn't just…no he didn't…!

"Mion…" he said again. "Mion…."

I couldn't…I didn't understand! He kissed me! He was kissing me! He was stroking me…rubbing me…licking at my neck…nibbling on my ear…yet, he saw only…Mion. What was going on…?

Keiichi-kun stopped as well. He looked back at me. His pupils dilated and his sweat dropped down onto my face. He looked horrified. He sprung off of me and scurried to the edge of his bed.

"Ah! Wha…wha…what did I just…?" he tried to yell but he couldn't.

I sat up. I stared at him. I bared my teeth.

"Rena…! I…I…what did I…?"

What did he do? What did he mean by that? He knew what he did! He called me Mion when he was kissing me! He was thinking about her!

"I didn't…! I didn't mean to…!"

"You were thinking about her…" I said sharply.

"I'm sorry! Rena…I didn't mean to lose it like that! I shouldn't have done those things to you! I was in the moment…just like you were yesterday and-"

"Why are you thinking about her…?"

"Rena!" Keiichi-kun reached out his hand to me.

I slapped his hand. I looked at him with tearful eyes.

"You…you…you're horrible!" I screamed. "How could you call me that?"

"I'm sorry! I got caught up in the-"

"How dare you call me by that bitch's name! She murdered Rika and Satoko! She tore us apart! How could you think about her?"

Keiichi didn't say a word.

"She murdered them and she dumped them in the junkyard! Her fingerprints are on everything! How could…how could you…" I gnashed my teeth. "How could you love a person like her?"

"Rena…I don't…"

"Yes you do!" I pointed at him. My tears were dampening his bed sheets. "You love her! You love her…just like she loves you…and you took advantage of me like that!"

"Rena…!"

"How could you call me by that name…that disgusting name…the name of a demon!"

"Don't say that!" he yelled. "Mion's not a demon! She's a good person!"

"AHAHAHA!" I laughed so hard that spit flung from my mouth. "You really are stupid, Keiichi-kun! You don't know anything! Mii-chan killed them…it was all her fault! She sat there and smiled and pretended to mourn them, but she hated Satoko! She still hated her after everything! She killed them! She killed them!"

"What're you talking about!"

"And then…and then…to make matters worse…just when I taste happiness…when I think that maybe you returned my feelings…you hurt me again…!" I hugged myself and hunched over. I cried harder. "You took advantage of my feelings…my emotions…and you turn me into Mion!"

"Rena…"

"You're so cruel! You're so mean…! You're…you…!"

Keiichi touched my shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" I flung his hand from me.

"Stop it, Rena! Listen to me!"

"No! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Keiichi grabbed my shoulders and pressed me into his chest. He put his arms around me. His hold was too strong and I was already weak from screaming and crying, that I couldn't break free. I beat his chest with my fist, but I soon gave up. I buried my face into him and wept pathetically.

"Rena…Rena, can you hear me?"

I continued to sob.

"I'm sorry…I did take advantage of the situation we were in. I wanted to feel good…so…I used you…I was going to use you as a means to comfort me. You're right: I am cruel…I am mean."

I tried to control myself, but the tears kept coming.

"I remembered…I remembered what you said to me yesterday…that you loved me. I lied when I pretended that I didn't know anything. I lied when I said your feelings weren't true. I-I knew that you loved me…and I figured that…you'd be alright if I kissed you and…since you felt that way about me, we could do this…but it was wrong of me. I broke your heart when I tried to play off that I didn't know what you were doing yesterday…and I broke it again, probably beyond repair.

"I just…I don't know how I feel, Rena! I'm confused! I know it was wrong of me to do this to you! I damaged you and our friendship! I'm cruel…I'm everything you said. You see…Mion…she's…something about her just…I dunno…!

"Rena…I'm not asking you to forgive me. I know how sensitive you are and how much the little things can hurt you. Just please know that I'm sorry from the bottom of my heart! I'm sorry I was so selfish to you! You're the last few people in my life…and now I lost you…!"

Keiichi began to cry as well. I felt a tear fell on top of my head.

"Rena…please…listen to me…! I'm sorry! I'm so very sorry…!"

I gasped a little and gripped his shirt. I looked up to him.

"Keiichi…I love you…I love you very much…so I forgive you..."

He held me tighter. "…Rena…"

"Love…it's really confusing thing, huh? It can be so honest, enjoyable, and giving…but it can turn into hate so easily. I'm sorry I yelled at you…but I forgive you for what you did…!"

"Rena…" He rubbed the back of my neck. "You don't mean those things you said about Mion, do you…?"

"Keiichi…please…I don't want to think about anything else." I placed my ear against his chest. "Just hold me for a little while…please…? Don't speak…don't do anything…just hold me…"

Keiichi sighed and rested his cheek on top of my head. "I'm so sorry, Rena…I hate myself for everything I did to you…"

"Don't speak I said…be quiet. Hold me…don't let me go…please…"

Keiichi continued to cry, while I tried to contain myself. Why did this have to happen? Why did I have to fight him like this…?

I was a hypocrite. I said that I loved him…but I hated him. I loved him and hated him all at once. He didn't see me as Rena…he saw me as Mion.

I was angry that he said her name to me, as he was kissing me and showing me love. But I was more furious about what he didn't know about her. He loved a girl who had killed his best friends. He was in love with someone that fell to her demon. He loved someone that was weak. And I…I…I killed her.

I felt something within my heart. What was it? Was it…could it possibly be…regret? Why would I regret killing the demon, killing Mion? I saved her from her demon…but in doing so…I denied her of her chance of happiness with Keiichi-kun…as I denied his happiness. Was that why I was mad in the first place? Was I mad because I regretted killed Mion and robbed their chances from them?

I gave up Keiichi-kun so she could be with him, but now she never had the chance to tell him how she felt. She killed my friends though…no…the demon did. My mind was so confused. I didn't know what to believe in anymore. I just wanted all of this pain…this regret…this love…and this hate in my heart to go away. I wanted everything to go away…

I didn't want to think about it anymore. I didn't want to think about her, Rika or Satoko, or about Keiichi-kun. I just wanted to be alone. I wanted to get away from everything.

I let Keiichi-kun hold me until his mother came back, a few hours later. I acted like my usual self to her and to Keiichi-kun. He didn't say one word. He was still in remorse for how he hurt me…twice. His mother mistook his silence as mourning over the deaths of Satoko and Rika. I said goodbye and left his house abruptly.

I walked along the road back to my house, with my satchel in my hands again. I put my fingers to my lips. I was thinking about how he kissed me and held me. I never was shown affection like that before. I was so happy…so wrapped up in pleasure…that I forgot my promise again and tricked myself into thinking Keiichi-kun loved me back.

It only hurt me again. I couldn't take one more heartbreak. If I did…I'd just die. I wanted to die. I wanted to die so I could be with my friends again. I wanted to be with Rika, to see her adorable face smiling at me. I wanted to be with Satoko, to hear her laugh and to have her pull pranks on me. I wanted to be with them again so much. I wanted to find comfort in them.

I arrived home a while later. My father was getting ready to go to work.

"Oh, hey, Reina!" he greeted me as I walked through the door.

"Hi, Father…"

"How was Keiichi-kun today? Is he feeling any better?"

"Not really…"

"Oh. I'm really sorry!" He grimaced.

I sat at the table, where he was. I put my bag down and heaved a big sigh.

"You're worried about him, huh?"

Wouldn't he shut up about it all?

"Things will get better, Reina!" He smiled. "Trust me! You two will be as good as new soon enough! As long as you have each other, you'll be fine, right?"

"Father…I don't want to talk about him right now."

"Oh! I'm sorry!" He bowed his head. "I didn't mean to upset you! I know how much you care about him so…"

I clenched my fists. I squeezed so hard that my nails were penetrating my skin.

"Well, I should be going to work." He kissed my forehead. "I'll be home later, okay? I'll see you soon!"

"Have a good day…" I uttered with no tone at all in my voice.

He walked passed me and opened the front door to leave.

I said I would stop thinking about him…I said that…but why couldn't I stop?

"Hmm? Hi there! What can I do for you?"

I loved him…I hated him…I despised what happened…I despised how he called me Mion.

"Rena? Oh, you mean Reina! She's in the kitchen! She just got back a few minutes ago!"

I was so stupid…I was so dumb…

"Um, Reina?" My father spoke to me again.

I turned my head. My eyes widened.

"This man says he knows you. Hanzaemon-san, correct?" He looked at Takuma.

"That's me!" Takuma chuckled.

"What…?" My body was shaking. My neck was itching.

"He says he wants to talk with you about something." Father turned back to face him. "Should I stick around?"

"No need!" Takuma smiled friendly. "She's not in trouble or anything! I just wanted to check on her to see how she's doing. You know…"

"Right…I know very well…" Father waved to me. "I'll see you, Reina! Get some rest soon though, okay, you look really tired!"

My father left the house, right after bidding farewell to Takuma.

Takuma sat in front of me at the table. He smiled weakly at me.

"Hi…Rena…"

"Hello…" I said, still with no tone. I relaxed my eyes. I couldn't let him notice anything suspicious about me. I had to be calm. I had to keep my mind off of what I did last night.

He was about to ask how I was, but he stopped himself. He then was going to ask about Keiichi-kun, but he stopped again. He never opened his mouth those times, but I could sense what he was going to ask me. He could also sense from my body language and through my voice that I didn't want to say anything about either.

"Really good weather outside, huh? Ha, ha, ha!"

I didn't answer. I just scratched at my neck.

"Man…I'm kinda hot in this suit!" He pulled out his handkerchief and relieved some sweat from his temples.

"Takuma. Why are you here?" I asked harshly.

"Ah! I…I just wanted to see how you're doing. Apparently…not so good."

I picked at some of the peeling skin from my neck.

"Rena…the main reason why I wanted to come today was to talk to you about yesterday. I'm…I apologize for upsetting you…"

"No." I stopped him. I looked up at him. "I should apologize. I yelled at you when you were only doing your job…for that…I'm sorry."

"I knew that the news I was going to give you would be hard to swallow. I should've broken it to you in a better manner."

"No." I shook my head. "You did nothing wrong, Takuma."

He wiped some more sweat away.

"I also want to apologize for all those names that I called you…"

"Hey! Think nothing of it!" He laughed and smiled warmly at me. "We're friends! It's okay! Forgive and forget, eh?"

I wanted to smile at him, but I tried to hold it in.

"C'mon! Where's that smile? I wanna see Rena's lovely smile!"

The voice he spoke in sounded so cute…! It was making me smirk…!

"C'mon! Wet me see Wena's happy wittle face?" He made a funny face at me and pushed my shoulder gently.

"Ahaha…." I covered my mouth.

"Wet me see it! I'm not gonna stawp until I see it!"

"Ahahaha!" I closed my eyes and laughed louder.

"There we go! Wena's a happy guwl now!" He made one more odd face at me.

"Ahahahaha!" I held my stomach and had a good laugh.

I needed that! I really did! His faces, his voice, it was so cute! It was driving me crazy!

"Ha-Ha-Hauuuuuuuuu!" I jumped out of my chair and hugged him. I rubbed my cheek against his. "I want to take Takuma-san home with meeeee!"

He laughed like an old pervert! His face contorted into a funny smile! His tongue was hanging out and he was looking up at the ceiling! He looked funnier than before!

I realized something though. He was in my house! He was in my home! That made me more excited!

"Hauuuuu! Takuma's home with meeeee!" I grabbed his arm and hugged it. "I'm gonna feed him, wash his suit, take him for walks, and I'm gonna-!"

"Hahahaha!" Takuma tore me from his arm. "Easy there! Don't go overboard!"

I stopped, but I kept smiling at him. "Thank you…Takuma!"

"What're friends for?" Takuma rubbed my head for a second.

His hand was a little rough, but I felt the kindness in him. It made me feel better.

I sat down next to him. "I really needed that, Takuma!"

"You looked like it! I'm glad I could do something for you!"

I made some tea for the both of us. Takuma was drawing doodles in his police notepad while I prepared our drinks. I tried to sneak a peek at the drawings, but he hid the notepad from me when I attempted to glance at them. When the tea was done, I brought out some leftover cookies we had from the store. He seemed to enjoy them a lot!

After a while of talking, Takuma wiped his mouth with napkin and brought out his notepad again.

"Damn! I'm having a ball here, and I have to get back to work really soon!" He was sad. He really wanted to stay!

"You could skip and stay here! I won't mind! Ahaha!"

"Nah, I don't wanna overstay my welcome! My job here's almost done here so I gotta get moving in a bit!"

"Almost done?" I tilted my head. "What's your job here?"

"Well, you know that I wanted to check on you, but I also wanted to discuss something with you. I wanna talk about where we stand with the case."

My smile shrunk just a little. He did such a good job cheering me up; I didn't want to make him think that his efforts were all in vain. This was his duty as an officer, and he told me everything he knew about the case so far. He trusted me. I was lucky I had a link to the police department through him. This would be nothing big. He just wanted to talk.

"What did you want to talk about, Takuma?"

"I wanna tell you what I know about the whole Mion thing."

I looked serious now. I was nervous when he said her name, but I knew he was bound to bring her up at some point. I just had to keep this poker-face of mine on.

"What about Mion? You said that her fingerprints were on the saw, right?"

He flipped to a page in his notepad.

"Yeah. We have enough evidence to take her in for questioning. Senpai was working on getting a warrant for her arrest a little while ago. We got the saw, the fingerprints, the motive, it's all there. I first want to question to her before we do anything else. We want to make sure we got the right person."

"The right person?" I raised my brow. The cicadas were crying outside of my house.

"You never know. Maybe our killer's trying to frame her. Maybe he got so worried that Kasai was found innocent, that he tried to put the blame on you, and then tried to put it on Mion. Still though, Mion's set up rather nicely for a conviction. If it was her, wouldn't you think she'd do a better job of covering herself up? She's the Sonozaki heir, isn't she?"

I nodded.

"I don't feel right about this. I hate the yakuza, but I admire their craftiness. If Mion wanted to kill those girls, I'm sure she would have covered herself! It doesn't make sense how we found her fingerprints so easily! Something's definitely up here!"

I gulped silently. "I'm sure you'll find out, Takuma! You're a smart man!"

"Haha! Thanks, but I'm not that good!"

I laughed too.

"Hey, Rena?" Takuma smiled at me. "You haven't see Mion at all have you?"

I stopped myself and regained my stoic demeanor.

"No, I haven't," I said calmly.

"You sure? She didn't call you or visit you, or contact anybody else lately? She didn't try to do anything at all?"

"No, she hasn't. She was missing from school yesterday and she stopped by my house the day before to give me the homework that I missed. I haven't seen her since."

He propped up his elbow on the table and held his cheek with his hand. He was still smiling.

"Wanna try again?"

The cicadas stopped crying. The sound my heartbeat drowned them out.

"H-Huh…?"

"You haven't seen her, right? Is that what you said?"

"Y-Yes. I haven't seen her since the night she came to my house." I was beginning to lose my confidence.

Takuma closed his eyes and continued to smile.

"W-What? Takuma, what is it?"

"You're lying to me."

I folded my hands on my lap. I held them together very tightly.

"I'm lying?" I sounded confused.

"You saw Mion, didn't you?"

"N-No! I haven't seen her!"

He chuckled under his breath. "When you find yourself in a whole, Rena, stop digging."

"I'm telling you! I don't know what you're talking about!" I was yelling.

Takuma reached into his jacket pocket. He unfolded whatever he was holding and tossed it down on the table. It was white. I picked it up and unfolded it. I held my breath when I realized what it was.

It…it was my…

"This is your cap, I think," he said, with that smile as he still held his head up with his hand. "It matches wonderfully with that beautiful white dress of yours!"

How did…how did he find my…hat…?

"Senpai did get that warrant. I went to the house to see Mion this morning, but when I got there, she was nowhere to be found! It was like she was demoned away or something! All I found was this cute little cap!"

I gulped again. I think he heard it. His smile grew wider.

"I think you should stop lying to me." Takuma closed his eyes again. "I really **hate** it…when people lie to me!"

His voice was cheerful…but it was intimidating! I could feel something behind that voice though. Was it anger? Was it…?

"So…what were you doing at Mion's?"

"I…I-"

"I'd think long and hard about what your next words are if I were you!" Takuma tapped his notepad down on the table with his other hand.

I looked away from him. His eyes were closed, so he wouldn't be able to see me so nervous. But he could tell by the rhythm in my voice! He was counting on this! He was counting on attacking me this way! I walked right into his trap!

He acted silly and friendly towards me to catch me off guard! He made feel good so I'd forget about what I had done to Mion! He then brought up Mion out of the blue to see how I would react and what I would say! He built me up with the evidence and his theories that he was actually backing me into a corner! He was pushing me into this position ever since he walked through my front door! He knew that I killed Mion! He knew all along and he wanted to see how I hid it! This was his plan all along, ever since he set foot through the door! He trapping me!

"I'm waiting," he hissed. That cheerful tone…I was going to be sick…!

I scratched at my neck again.

"I…I went to her house last night. I wanted to talk with her and-"

"You wanted to talk? Just to talk? You were so mad last night though! You called me those terrible names and hung up on me! You were livid about her!"

"I was…"

"So you took a stroll last night and you ended up at her house? That's kinda convenient! What did you guys talk about?"

I scratched a little harder. "I confronted her about Rika and Satoko…"

"And?"

"She…denied everything…"

He nodded his head. Why didn't he open his eyes and look at me?

"Then what did you do?"

My nail dug into my flesh. I tried to speak, but I couldn't form any words. My mind wouldn't let me! My mouth wouldn't open!

"What size boot do you wear, Rena?"

"Huh? What difference does that make…?"

"Just an observation!" He laughed. "Where's your dress by the way? I thought you'd be wearing it today in this gorgeous weather! Oh! Did you get it dirty?"

I kept my mouth shut.

"That's the problem with wearing white! 'Gets real dirty very easily! It's especially bad if you stain it, right?"

"Takuma…" I built up my courage. "Where are you going with this?"

"You see, Rena," Takuma sat upright. He put his notepad down and folded his hands. His eyes were still closed. "I gave you some advice not too long ago, did I not? Didn't I say something about letting me handle everything?"

He did know! He knew everything! But…but how? That was impossible!

"Didn't I?" There was harshness in his voice now.

"…Uh…erm…"

"I don't think I stuttered! And you're a girl who's in top physical condition! I think your ears were working quite well when I told you that! Oh well! Can't be helped I supposed! The human mind, as well as human emotions is quite powerful! I shouldn't underestimate them!"

It was getting harder for me to breathe! My neck just wouldn't stop itching!

Takuma rose from his seat and pocketed his notebook. He turned his back to me and made for the door.

I held the sides of my head with my hands. I was sweating profusely, my head hurt, and my neck kept irritating me. It was getting worse!

"How…?" I whispered. "How did…you…know…?"

"There's nothing I don't know about…Reina."

I shot my eyes at Takuma. I stopped cold. His eyes were burning gold with that reptilian slit. He was looking over his shoulder at me. His eyes were as wide as they could be. His fists were clenched and his voice was malicious. He was infuriated with me!

"I bet if I wanted to, I could search your whole property. I bet I would find exactly-what-I'm-looking-for."

I grasped my neck with both of my hands.

"Don't leave this house, Reina, I'll be back with a warrant. Running away from me…would be bad…**right**?" His eyes flashed.

He walked outside and slammed the door shut.

I sat in my seat until I heard him drive away. When he was gone, I ran from my seat to the front door. From there, I ran to the cellar of my house. I went to the bin of laundry that I hid my hatchet and bloody dress in. Before I could even touch it, I noticed something. It had been touched; my father's shirt had been moved!

The dress was in plain view! The hatchet was there too! It was all right out in the open! So that's how he knew! Takuma was down here!

Before he knocked on the door, he must have searched around the house! He found the laundry bin and discovered what I had been hiding! He found my weapon, my dress, and my muddy boots! I used those boots to stomp on Mion! I stomped on her chest and on her stomach! They had heels! I must have left some kind of indentation on her body! That's why he asked me about my shoe size! He was comparing the mark on Mion with my boots! He found her body! He knew I killed her! He knew about everything!

I held the bin and got down on my knees. I wanted to cry, I wanted to cry so badly…it was over. It was done. Takuma would get a warrant for my arrest. He knew I did it. He had evidence against me and he had a motive. I was so angry when he called me that night. I was screaming and raving. He could say I killed Mion out of revenge and fury. It was over for me. He had me.

Takuma told me not to run. If I did, that would only be another charge against me. I'd be getting myself into more trouble…but I was in enough trouble as it was. There was no turning the back the second I picked up that hatchet and swung at Mion. I sealed my own fate. I'd be arrested. I'd be taken away from Hinamizawa…from Shion…from Keiichi-kun…from my father…from everything.

I couldn't let that happen! I couldn't accept that fate! I did the right thing! Takuma didn't understand! I killed Mion to save her from the demon! I acted rightly! I was Oyashiro-sama's agent! He was working through me!

I couldn't stay there any longer! I had to run! I had to run from Takuma! What would I do though? Where would I go? How would I take care of myself? How would I live? This was no life for me! I had to take responsibility! I chose this road and now I had to walk it! Wishing wouldn't bring Rika, Satoko, or Mion's true self back to me! I had to survive this!

I ran from the cellar. I got on my bike, and I rode. I rode along the dirt road for the longest time. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't care. I just wanted to get away from my house. I at first thought about going to Okinomiya, but that's where the police department was. If somebody saw me, namely Takuma, I'd be finished. I had to go to some secluded area for now and come up with a plan. It was all I could do.

I came to the deep forests of Hinamizawa. I rode along the roads and kept pushing onward until the hills became steeper. I got off of the bike and walked my bike up the hills. I almost fell down a few times, but I continued moving.

I'd miss everything. I'd miss everyone. But this had to be done. I wanted Shion and Keiichi-kun to remember me as Rena, a happy girl that missed Rika and Satoko, not the cold-blooded vigilante the police would paint me as. I'd cause more harm to them if I remained and let Takuma take me away! I shed just one more tear, one more tear for all of the sorrow I felt, and for all the things that happened in this week.

Where was I? I was riding for a real long time and I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. Great…I was lost…how was I going to get out of this one?

I came to a clearing now. I set my bike up against a tree and sat down on the cool grass. I was under the shade of a large tree. It swayed in the soft crisp breeze. This emerald forest before me was so beautiful, but I couldn't enjoy it for long.

I thought about Mion taking us here for a club activity. That would be so fun. We would all play, laugh, and tease each other just like always. I longed for those old days. I longed for the days where there was no hurt, no lying, no weeping, and no more deaths.

I rested my head against the bark of the tree. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes.

"Rena?" a voice said to me.

I opened them. I was afraid…yet sort of relieved all at once.

Shion stood beside me, with her skirt flowing in the breeze. She had a basket hanging off her arm. Several flowers were in it. I saw roses, tulips, and a few gardenias.

"What're you doing up here in the hills?"

Was that where I was? I really wasn't paying attention to my surroundings.

This was where we fought the Yamainu a month ago. This was where we banded together to fight Takano off. A lot of memories were in this place. It hadn't changed at all. I remembered it now.

"I-I just wanted to go for a ride to clear my head," I replied.

Shion titled her head. She could see that I was hiding something.

"What are the flowers for, Shii-chan?"

"These? Oh! They're for Satoshi-kun!" She smiled. "Kasai drove me to the mountainside earlier this morning and I've been picking flowers all day! Ahaha! I think I made quite a haul!"

I could smell their fragrance. "They're really cute…"

"Nuh-uh-uh! These are for Satoshi-kun! You can't take them home with you!"

I laughed a little. "I wouldn't steal from Satoshi-kun, don't worry!"

"Good!" Shion looked around. "Hmph. No flowers here, oh well. Hey, Rena! You wanna take a walk with me? Help me pick some more flowers? I wanna make a bracelet!"

"Ah! I'd love to, Shii-chan, but I should get going! I have to-"

"Pretty please? I haven't seen your face, or Kei-chan's for that matter, for a while! Is spending time with you so much to ask?" Shion smiled cutely at me. It was her way of enticing me to join her. She knew I couldn't say "no" to anything cute!

"Well, okay! I can walk with you for a bit, but just for a little while! I really need to go soon!"

"Great! Let's get going!"

Shion placed the flower basket in the one on my bike. I pushed it along as she walked alongside me. She was smiling and humming. I smiled at her. I guess she didn't know about Mion, since she lived in Okinomiya. Takuma didn't say anything about releasing the news about Mion's death, so I was safe for now. I was safe around Shion; that's why I decided to spend a few moments with her. She would know soon, though, when the police came after me. She would be dead inside…I couldn't bear to see her that way. I needed to leave the next chance I got.

Shion picked out another rose and tossed it into the basket. "So what're you up to, Rena? It's odd to see you so far from the village up here!"

"Well, I…a lot of things happened, and I just came here to clear my head, like I said."

"Good thing you did! The mountain air is so pure here! Sis and I took walks up here when we were kids! Whenever we had issues at home, or when we were just feeling down, we'd come up here and play! We should do that sometime! I bet Sis would love to have a club activity up here!"

I shook my head. "It wouldn't be the same…not without Rika and Satoko."

Shion's smile diminished.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bring it that up like that!" I gripped the handles of the bike tighter and lowered my head.

"It's okay!" Shion smiled again. "I know what you mean! I really miss them…I hope that Akasaka finds them soon…"

She didn't know about the findings yesterday? I was certain she would have known about that detail!

"I do too," I said quietly. I was lying through my teeth.

"Are you having trouble back at the village, Rena?" Shion looked concerned. "You said a lot of things happened there."

"It's nothing."

"Rena." Shion stopped and looked at me. "It's gotta be something serious to make you ride all the way up to the hills like this! You can tell me! I bet it'll make you feel better if you talk about it!" She winked.

"Thank you, Shii-chan," I said with two-faced smile. "I don't think that's such a good idea. I'll be fine!" I spotted a sakura tree. "Hauuuuu! That tree is so cuuuute! I want to take it home!" I ran to it and hugged it.

I could feel Shion's suspicious eyes following me. This was the only defense I had to break her pursuits. I didn't want to reveal anything, no matter how guilty or suspicious I looked.

We went further into the hills. We eventually came across a large iron gate. I remembered that gate. That was the exit to the secret entrance to the Sonozaki Head House. Thank God that Shion didn't come from there. I was very relieved to hear that Kasai-san drove her to the hillside. I wouldn't know what I would do if she had gone through that secret passage.

"Let's take a break!" Shion stretched her arms. "I'm pretty whipped!"

We sat down under a tree and looked over the inventory that we picked. Shion counted the flowers and began to handle them. She started to fold, crease, and mold them into the desired jewelry she wanted. She made a bouquet for Satoshi-kun, a ring, and a bracelet. She was very talented! I didn't know how Shion could do that so easily! I was impressed!

"Something wrong, Rena?" She caught me staring. "Want me to make you one?"

"No, thank you though. I'm just impressed! Where do you learn to do that?"

"Onibaba taught Sis, and then Sis taught me! I'm not as good as she is, but I can still make a pretty mean bracelet!"

I grinned. "Mii-chan does have a lot of talents."

"I should visit her sometime! I should thank her for taking care of me! She didn't have to welcome me into the Head House, but she did!" Shion jumped up. "Hey! Let's go visit her right now! The gate to the passageway's right over there! Let's get going, Rena! Let's surprise her!"

I stood up too. I put on my mask again. "Maybe some other time, Shii-chan! I really need to get going!"

"Huh?" She looked disappointed. "But why? What's your hurry? Don't you want to say 'hi' to Mion?"

Every word was killing me. I scratched at my neck a tad. "I'm sorry, Shii-chan! I have to go right away and-"

"Rena!"

I took my bike by the handles and got on the seat. I put my foot on the pedal. "I need to-!"

"But I insist…Rena!"

Shion grabbed me by the arm. I turned to see her face, but there was this terrible buzzing sound. The side of my neck stung. It wasn't from my scratching though. It was something different. It sent a jolt through my body and numbed my brain. I slumped to the grassy earth. The last thing I remembered seeing was Shion's smile; it was twisted…and evil.

Part B

My feet and my legs dragged against the earth. Something was pulling at my hair. It was pulling at me so hard that I thought my hair was going to going to be plucked out. My neck stung. It still itched, and the wounds I created stung too, but they hurt even more now. What happened to me?

The rocks cut my legs and the dirt seeped into them. It hurt…! Why was this happening to me? Why…why was Shion doing this to me? Did she know about Mion? She had too! Why else would she attack me?

I was flung onto the ground. An iron door slammed shut right behind me. I fought to sit up, but I was feeling so weak from when Shion knocked me out. I rubbed my head and my eyes. I blinked. My vision was coming back to me.

The place I was in was dark and it smelled vile. The ground beneath me was rock and dirt. I saw dark red spots where I was sitting. It looked like dried blood. What happened here?

"Kukukukuku…!"

That laugh…

I turned around. I spotted the iron bars to my prison. I also saw Shion, with a hand on her hip, bathing in the glory of her victory.

"So you've come around! I apologize for the rough treatment, but I really wanted you to come to the Sonozaki House!"

"…Is…that…where we are…?"

"Uh-huh! I dragged you all the way from the hilly mountains, through the tunnels, and then finally here! You gained weight, Rena! I didn't think you were so heavy!" Shion chuckled. "It wasn't easy getting you up that huge ladder, but I managed somehow! Pulleys come in pretty handy, huh?"

"Shion…" I rubbed at the cuts on my legs. All of my body was stinging now. "What's going on…?"

"What do you mean?" She smiled and played dumb. "I just wanted you to come to the House with me and visit Sis! You turned me down and tried to run off! That's not very polite of you!"

I picked some of the pebbles out of my leg.

"Sis would be happy to see you! But it's a shame though…Sis isn't here right now! We waited too long! She upped and left! Now we can't see her! Hahaha…"

"Shion…what are you…?"

"I suppose we could still go see her at the hospital, but I don't think she'll be doing any talking. I mean…you killed her after all…"

I swallowed.

"Why'd you have to go and do a bad thing like that, Rena?" Shion's smile grew. "What did she ever do to you?"

"…Mion killed Satoko…and Rika. She wasn't herself…! I was only trying to-!"

"Get revenge? Kukukukuku!"

"N-No! I did it-I did it to stop her from hurting anybody else! Something was wrong with her! She hurt her best friends and killed those two because of it!"

"And what made her so different? Enlighten me!" Shion bent over. That sickening smile kept growing. "What happened to Mion?"

I turned my face away for a moment. I shot right back at her with a glare. "Demon! She had a demon inside of her!"

Shion straightened up.

"A…demon? Is that what you call it now?"

I was quiet.

"Tell me more about this…ha…tell me…haha…tell…NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Shion lifted her head to the ceiling and laughed. Her cackle carried through the entire torture chambers.

"Heehahahahaha! That's-That's great! That's so-so funny! Kyahaha! I can't take it! I can't take it! Hahaha!"

I looked puzzlingly at Shion.

"Eh? What's with that look on your face? You mean you haven't figured it out yet? Holy shit! You're so stupid! Kyahaha! Here! Let me show you something I know you're gonna love!"

Shion reached for the bow in her hair. She straightened her hair and gripped the very top of it. She tied it with the bow to form a long ponytail. I backed away from the bars. My jaw opened…my wounds hurt even more…my neck…I wanted to tear it open…! I couldn't…I didn't…how could this be possible?

"Surprised, Rena? Are you surprised to see Sonozaki Mion back from the dead? Kukukukuku!"

I shifted my eyes down to the earth. A puddle of sweat was forming beneath me. My nails sunk into my neck.

"It's me, honest!" Mion laughed playfully. "It was such a lot of fun screwing with everyone so much! It was quite an ingenious plan if I do say so myself!"

"H-How…?"

"I guess I could let you in on my secret, Rena! You're not going anywhere, so just sit and relax!"

Mion put her foot against the bars of my cell.

"After Satoko and I had that fight, I felt so terrible. I was feeling so guilty for everything that I did to her. I was feeling pretty great afterwards! I was happy! I was ecstatic that things were finally back to normal! But when I saw Kei-chan again…

"Those feelings of mine came back. My heart burned and my mind was in a haze…I searched long and hard to find myself an answer. I was so lost…I didn't know what to do! That's when I remembered what you told me, Rena.

"You told me that if I saw something I wanted, I should go for it! Didn't you tell me that? I followed your advice! I wanted Kei-chan, so I decided to go after him! I wasn't going to let anything get in my way! He was supposed to me mine…forever mine!"

I did give her that advice…did that make this all my fault…?

"When Kei-chan came back from his trip and we went to school that day, I was so happy! I noticed something, however." Mion looked sternly at me. "You…Rika…and Satoko…kept staring at him. That's all you did that day. I know…I saw it! I saw the glint in your eyes, the depth Rika had in hers, and that disgusting fang Satoko had when she smiled at him! It made me sick! It made me so angry! All of you were so selfish! You all knew that I liked him and you kept pushing me! You all knew how I felt!"

"We never did…"

"I tried to calm down. I said that we would have that homerun faceoff in Okinomiya by the end of that day. I wanted to play a fun club activity to take my mind off of everything. But when I came home…there was this guy. He was from the police department with Akasaka. Akasaka introduced him to Baachan and me. He was new in the area so he wanted to pay his respects with Akasaka to my grandma, the real head of the village.

"I really like that Hanzaemon guy!" She smiled again. "He's very down-to-Earth and he's funny! He gave me some advice too, about Kei-chan. I didn't say his name, but he could tell I liked a boy. He told me to go after him…just-like-you!"

"Mion…"

"You two were pals, eh? You know each other! I could tell by those shifty eyes of yours! Anyway, I was going to go after Kei-chan in my own way, but that wouldn't work!" She got serious again. "Not after what I saw again! All of you…you kept looking at him! You wouldn't stop! I saw all of the dark desires in all of your hearts! I saw the lust every single one of you had for him! I wasn't about to let you…or anybody else take my chance away from me!

"So I got to thinking…why couldn't I just…do away with everyone? It was such a simple idea…but I needed a plan. So I came up with a really cool scheme! Shion was at my house the night of the homerun faceoff and she fell asleep. I sneaked out and went all the way to your trailer in the junkyard! I borrowed your saw and went to Rika's house!

"I hid in the bushes until I saw her and Satoko coming up the road. I knocked them out with the handle of the saw and carried them back to this very chamber! Hmm…I think I put Satoko in this cell! You can see her dried blood there, can't you?"

Oh God…

Mion took her foot from the bars and crossed her arms. "Rika was first to go. She put up quite a struggle…before I jammed a knife in her skull! Kukukuku!"

I covered my mouth.

"I wanted to take my time with Satoko. I tortured her until I had my fill of her pleas of mercy! I took the same knife and I ran it into her forehead! It was all done! With them gone, I instantly felt better! But I had a few problems: how was I going to hide these bodies? Who was going to take the blame? I could've hid them at the bottom of that ladder over there, but that was too easy! I wanted to do something more interesting! That's where you came in, Rena!"

"…M-Me?"

Mion smirked.

"That night I visited you, I wanted to make sure you were alright because you missed school. I was genuinely concerned about you…even though I was livid at you for watching Kei-chan so much! When you said that you loved him however…that…that hurt me…so much…!"

She furrowed her brow and grasped the bars of my cell. "You said you wanted to give me a chance! You said you gave him up, but did you? No, you didn't! I still could see the love you had for him in your eyes! It never went away! I hated you…! I hated you for betraying me like that!"

"I didn't betray you, Mii-chan!" I reached for her hand.

Mion hit my hand. "Don't ever call me that again! I despise that!"

I held my hand and whimpered. "Mion…!"

"I wanted to hurt you…! I wanted to do something so badly to you! Killing you would be too easy! I wanted to do something more! So I played along with your all of your bullshit when you tried to quell me that night. When I got home, I knew what I was going to do!

"After Kasai was exonerated, I took that same saw from before and cut up Satoko and Rika's bodies! I put them into bags and I carried them to the junkyard very early in the morning when the moon was still out! I was going to frame you for their murder! I was going to make it look like you were responsible for everything! That's when I realized something very important!

"I screwed up! I didn't wear gloves when I used that saw! My fingerprints were all over it! I'd be caught by the police once somebody found those bags! Another idea crossed my mind! What if I took the fall while Shion went about her days blissfully unaware of anything?"

What…? Oh…no…please no…!

"So I had Shion come to my house. I incapacitated her and dressed her up in my clothes while I disguised myself as her! I went to Okinomiya while I left Shion in my room with a nasty bump on her head! That's why I didn't show up in the school!

"I knew you were going to treasure hunt sometime and I knew you were going to call the police! They'd examine the saw and find my prints! They'd hear about the quarrel Satoko and I had! They had the evidence and the motive! They just needed me, and I gave that to them! Shion would be me!

"What I wasn't expecting was for you to kill her!"

Those words stabbed me through the heart.

"I didn't know you'd get so mad that you'd want me dead! I thought you'd be a good girl and let the police solve everything!" Mion feigned a sigh. "Poor Shion! She had no idea was going on! I wished I could see the look on her face when you came after her!"

That was really Shion…I had killed Shion! That's why she was stammering! She had no idea what I was talking about! Oh God…! What did I do?

I recalled that Shion looked at herself before I swung my hatchet at her for the first time. She was probably shocked to see her wearing Mion's clothes! She knew that I thought she was her sister! She tried to stop me from making that awful mistake! But I didn't listen…I killed her…I killed Shion by accident!

"The police found her body, huh? I know they did! Hanzaemon came here to question 'me' and found her body at the bottom of the stairs leading to the torture chambers! I came to the House shortly after to 'see' my sister! He broke the news to me and I had such a long cry! You should have seen me! It was so funny! Hahaha!

"That's why you were up in the hilly mountains, right? You were running away from the police! Hanzaemon knew you were guilty of Shion's death and you tried to escape!"

I hung my head.

"Too bad you ran into me! Kukukuku!"

I lifted my eyes to look at her feet.

"Mion…why? Why did you do this to Shion…?"

"I already told you! I wanted to cover myself after I screwed up!"

"…What's the real reason…?"

She was stunned. Mion mumbled before she spoke again. I knew there was an underlying reason for why she switched places with Shion.

"…Keiichi was in love with her…"

What? That's not true! Keiichi wasn't in love with her! He liked…he liked…Mion…didn't he?

"That's not true, Mion!" I held the bars. "He doesn't love her!"

Mion backed away from the cell. "…Liar…"

"He doesn't! I swear to you!"

"Shion…she was the most selfish one next to you!" Mion held her head in her hand. "She loved Satoshi and yet she clung to Keiichi! He spent all of his time with her and Satoko! He got into her heart and she loved him too! If I didn't do something, the three of them would abandon me! I wouldn't have anybody! They would have taken him away from me!

"He loved her…he only thought about her! I hated her for that! I hated her for wrapping him around her little finger like that! You know what? I really don't care anymore!" Mion laughed and put her hand back on her hip. "I'm living Shion's life now! I can get to be with Keiichi all the time now! Everybody's out of the way! Rika and Satoko are dead! You're gonna rot in this prison! It's just me and Keiichi now!"

Mion hugged herself and gritted her teeth. "Heehahaha! Ohhhhhhhh…this will be good…!"

She strutted to the cell door. She looked triumphantly at me. "Can you imagine what it'll be like for Kei-chan and I?" Mion looked…happy.

I tried not to think about it.

"I'm gonna do things with him…that you could never hope to do!"

"Stop it…just stop it!" I covered my face with my hands.

"How does it feel, Rena? I'm the only one in Kei-chan's life now! I'll make him love me…we'll be so happy together!"

"Shut up…! Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!"

Mion stepped away from the bars. She strolled over to the exit.

"Mion! Get back here! Don't you understand what's happened to you? What happened to my best friend? What happened to Mii-chan?" I screamed after her.

She stopped dead in her tracks. Mion didn't turn around to see me. "She's gone, Rena…and she's never coming back!"

"No…! No!"

"I didn't have a choice! You all brought me to do this! It's all your fault! What's this thing that you called? Demon? That's all that's left! I accepted it and it made me stronger! It let me have this chance of a wonderful life with Keiichi!"

"Mion…please…believe me…this isn't what you want…! I know…I understand what you're feeling! It won't last though! You'll regret it! You'll regret everything! You'll want to die! You'll want to start over!"

She looked over her shoulder. "As long as I have this power within me…and Kei-chan…I don't need anything else!"

"Mion! Please, come back! You don't know what you're doing!" I stretched out my hand to her. "MION!"

Mion left the torture chamber. The door to the outside world closed tight.

It was over. All of my friends were dead…because of Mion…and because of me. We were responsible for everything. We shattered our perfect world and created this living Hell. We were responsible for all of the pain, death, and suffering.

Mion was truly dead. The demon inside of her ruled over her body. It overshadowed her and forced her into doing all of these awful deeds. She was too weak to defend against it. If only she was stronger, if only she abandoned her selfish and dark wishes…then maybe all of this could have been avoided.

I curled up on the ground. I went into a little ball and hugged my legs. Keiichi…what would happen to him now? Mion had him in her clutches. What would she do to him?

Keiichi…I was sorry that I ever yelled at him. I didn't hate him…I didn't hate him at all. I still loved him! He was my friend! He was still my true friend! I loved him completely. I couldn't let him suffer any longer! I couldn't let Mion continue to hurt us like this!

That demon…Kami Ousama was still behind this, I was sure of it! That awful god was behind Mion's entire plot! Kami Ousama even possessed me at one point! In a past life, those occurrences of déjà vu, those dreams, the plan I created to kill everybody…it was all the same. I was in Mion's position where I had killed everyone to get to Keiichi! Kami Ousama made me do that!

He appealed to the demon within me and I hurt everybody! Though that was a just a fantasy…it felt so real! The déjà vu told me that I had a demon! That knowledge granted me the power to overcome it! What about Mion? She didn't have any advantage! How could she be saved?

What could I do though? How could I save Keiichi and how could I save Mion from her demon once and for all? Mion trapped me in this prison. There was no way out of this cell. The rusty iron bars prevented me from going anywhere. If only I could just leave here.

I folded my hands. I closed my eyes tightly and prayed for as long as I could.

"Oyashiro-sama…" I whispered. "Hear me…please. Please give me the strength to save Mion! Give me the strength to save Keiichi! And…forgive me! Forgive me for all of my mistakes…!

"Rika…Satoko…Shion! Please, listen to me! Give me your strength so I can make things right! Let me save Mion!"

I prayed myself to sleep.

I didn't even know if it was the next morning when I woke up. My body was sore from lying on the cold ground. I could barely lift my arms and my legs were just waking up. A thousand needles thrust themselves into my leg. The sensation didn't hurt me, but it felt so odd. When my legs woke up, I examined them closely.

The infection was already starting. The cuts on my legs were getting worse. The bacterium was festering inside of me. It really hurt…it burned. I just wanted all of this pain to go away!

I looked at the rusty bars of my cell. I had to get out! I had to save Keiichi and Mion! I replenished some of my strength from my sleep…so I thought I could do this!

I crawled over to the door. I lay on my back and propped myself up with my elbows. I put my foot against the door.

I kicked it hard. I kicked it again, and again, and again, and again.

I kicked with both of my feet with all of my power. Oyashiro-sama had to come through for me! If he could do this for me, I would never ask for anything ever again!

My legs soon gave out. I gasped for air and wiped my temples. I didn't even make a dent! Dammit! Please, Oyashiro-sama…help me!

I sat in front of the door. I looked to the sides of my cell. I found small and fairly large rocks. I found one in particular that might serve me well! It was just too far away for my arm to reach it! How was I supposed to get it?

I had an idea! I got as close as possible to the door. I stuck my leg out through the sides of the bars. I reached out as far my leg would let me towards the rock. The tip of my shoe grazed the edge of it! I just might make it!

I kicked out my leg again and tried to bring it closer to me. I curled my foot and touched the side of the rock. I managed to move it! I was able to move it towards me!

My leg kept kicking out and my foot kept scraping at the rock until it was close enough for my calf to touch. I scooted it with my calf until it was at arm's length. I took the rock into my hands. I caressed it and smiled at it. It was going to save me!

It was too big to fit through the slats of my door. I pondered again. What if I held the rock out and then swiftly drew it back to me, hitting the rusty door? It was all I could do! It had to work!

I held the rock out with my arms. It was a little heavier now, but I had to try!

I yanked my arms back. The rock slammed into the door.

I did it again…and again.

With just those three hits, I could already see the door starting to give! If I could keep this up, I could get out there!

I yanked the rock back, with each time harder and stronger than the last. The dent on the door kept getting deeper and deeper, until the bars broke. Some of the bars snapped off, creating a hole. It was too small for me to climb through. I slammed the rock into more of the bars.

More bars cracked and disintegrated. The hole was getting bigger. Just a few more hits and I'd be free!

BAM! CRACK! CRASH!

Most of the bars were gone now! The hole was the perfect size! I could squeeze through now! I would soon be free!

As I crawled through the opening I had made, my flesh and my clothes were caught on the jagged edges of the broken bars. My arms were scraped, my legs were cut, and my face was scratched up a little. I fought through the pain though. I was just about out of there!

I crawled out into the middle of the prison chamber. I fell to my stomach and took deep breaths. I did it! I was free! I now had my chance! I could leave here and save Mion!

I rose to my feet and walked down the prison chambers to the torture room. I limped a little, but it wasn't that bad. The pain I felt was nothing in comparison to the suffering my friends had to endure! I just had to suck it up and keep moving!

After I had passed through the torture chambers, I climbed the stairs that led to my exit. I opened the door. The bright morning sun greeted me. It shined down upon me and warmed my cold and withering body. It was the next day after all.

I heard the cicadas chirping. Rika, Shion, and Satoko were cheering me on! I heard their voices! They were looking out for me! They were giving me all the strength that I needed.

Now that I was free and outside of my prison, how was I going to stop Mion? I didn't know where she was, what she doing, and I didn't know what I would do what I saw her! What was I supposed to do now?

Perhaps Mion was in Shion's apartment? Maybe she was working at Angel Mort in Shion's place? I didn't know…but when I would get moving, those places would be the first I would check! I would confront her…and I would put an end to all of this!

I looked terrible with all of my cuts and bruises, but I didn't care! I needed to keep moving! I moved around the house quickly and quietly, just in case if any police officers were still observing the area. The exit to the chambers had police tape and a barricade around them, but I bypassed them with no problem at all.

The House was very quiet. I felt so uncomfortable. I felt like an officer was watching me and was waiting for the perfect time to jump out at me. I moved swiftly; I didn't want to think about staying here for another minute!

I found one of Mion's old bicycles in the back of the house. This was good! I would use this to get to Okinomiya! First, however, there was something I wanted to check on. There was something that I needed if I wanted to accomplish this mission without fail. I hopped on the bike and took off.

I rode along the back roads of the village. I didn't want to risk riding out in the open where someone could see me. No doubt Takuma had a bunch of officers out looking to apprehend me for the murder of Shion, who they thought was Mion. He said he would come back to my house with a warrant for my arrest. I couldn't be taken in just yet! I wouldn't allow it!

I stopped when I came to the Furude Shrine. It was wrong of me to trespass on Rika's family's property, but I had no choice! She had something that I needed! I would just borrow it for a little while!

I rode the bike along the back road of the shrine. When I made it to my destination, I hid the bike in the bushes so nobody could see it. When I walked to the front of the building I faced, I carefully checked my surroundings before continuing on. I didn't see anybody. I had to make this quick!

The Saiguden's door was already open. I tensed up. Was somebody in there already? If anybody was, I would have to take care of them! I wouldn't kill them; I'd just render them unconscious for a little while. That's not what truly scared me though.

This place was sacred. Nobody was allowed to enter the Saiguden, only the Furude Family or the Kimiyoshi Family could attend to the shed. If anybody dared to enter, that person would be cursed by Oyashiro-sama. I didn't want to be cursed again…but this had to be done!

"I'm sorry, Oyashiro-sama," I whispered. "Forgive me…!"

I put my foot inside the Saiguden.

The shed was a complete mess. All of the ritual tools, equipment, and ceremonial garbs were strewn out all over the floor. The floors and the walls were cracked. Some of the statues were smashed as well! Even the large statue of Oyashiro-sama was broken! His head was on the floor and his hands were broken off! His midsection had a gaping hole in it! What happened here?

I found something in front of the broken statue of Oyashiro-sama. It shimmered in the small amount of sunlight that seeped into the shed. It was golden. It shined quite beautifully, but it was shattered as well.

Shards of the gold metal were all around the room. The only thing that was worthwhile was the hilt I had found. It was the hilt of a sword. I took it into my hands and lifted it up.

The blade was about the length of a dagger. It was jagged and broken, but it was still very sharp. The hilt fit snuggly into my hands. A surge of energy coursed through my body and up to my brain. This is what I came for. This was the savior I desperately longer for. This was the Onigari-no-Ryuo.

I remembered the story Takuma once told me about the Keima Family, how they once protected this sword. It was a sword that could kill demons. It was used by Furude Ouka but was sealed away. It was the Furude Family's most valued treasure. This was the sword that killed the demon god.

The legendary sword was destroyed, however. All that was left was this small blade in my hands. I squeezed the hilt. I closed my eyes and began to pray again.

"Oyashiro-sama…I know I trespassed and broke your law…but I need this! Rika…please intercede for me! Please let this sword have the power to kill a demon! Even though it's shattered, please let it still have that power! Let it have the power to save Mion!"

Epilogue

"C'mon, Kei-chan!" Shion tugged at my arm.

"Okay, okay! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Shion was holding my arm as we walked down the sidewalk. She was laughing happily and teased me every chance she could get. She was so happy. It made me smile. Shion was a strong woman. We had lost Satoko and Rika, but Shion was still able to put on a smile. I admired her strength and her courage. If only I could be like that!

I caught myself staring at her. I loved her smile, her laugh, and the way she walked with me. While I enjoyed spending this time with her, was it right? Was it truly right? I didn't think I should be enjoying myself with her…not after everything…

"Kei-chan!" Shion giggled at me. "You're staring!"

"Huh? Oh!" I scratched my head sheepishly. "Sorry!"

"Ahaha! I don't mind! Stare all you want!" She smirked suggestively at me. "See something that you like…?"

"Hey, cut it out!"

"Ahaha! Kei-chan's so nervous! Can't resist me, huh?"

I grunted and scoffed. "So much for modesty…"

We came to a crosswalk. I was about to walk across it with her, but she stopped me.

"Kei-chan? Is something the matter? You don't really seem like yourself…aren't you happy that we're spending time together?"

I guess I couldn't hide it that well. I never was good at hiding my feelings.

"I'm sorry, Shion. I'm thrilled that you wanted to take me out today, to make me feel better and all, but…I can't stop thinking about Rena."

"Hmm? What about her?"

"I…I did something really stupid to her yesterday. I hurt her feelings…and I broke her heart…"

Shion frowned.

"I tried calling her last night and all of this morning, but she's not picking up!" I cast my eyes downward. "Do you…think that she hates me for what I did?"

Shion stood in front of me. She placed her hand on my cheek. She tilted her head and smiled at me.

"I wouldn't worry about Rena, Kei-chan! She's a strong girl! Nothing could keep her down! Whatever you did probably wasn't that bad at all! Besides, nothing you could do would make her hate you! I think she likes you personally! Ahaha!"

The grimace I was wearing grew. "Yeah…maybe you're right…"

"C'mon! Smile!" She tapped my cheek with her finger. "Smile for your Shion or you won't get the surprise!"

"Huh? What's the surprise?" I blinked at her.

"This…"

She kissed the corner of my mouth. She breathed on my lips and I tasted the lustful giggle that escaped her mouth.

"There's more where that came from, Kei-chan! You just have to be a good boy and you'll get even more!" She winked at me.

That was…strange. Did…Shion really do that? But…I thought she liked Satoshi? What was she doing?

"Shion…are you okay?"

"Yeah! Of course I am! Why do you ask?"

"I-I thought you liked Satoshi!"

"Is it so wrong that I might feel something for Kei-chan as well?"

Shion was different. She didn't act anything like the Shion I knew. What was her problem? I loved the small kiss she gave me, but what was wrong with her?

"Hey, Kei-chan! I just had an idea!" She held my hands. "Let's go back to my apartment! It'll be fun!"

Rena came into my mind. That time we spent together yesterday. I kissed her, stroked her, and came so close to giving myself to her…and I called her Mion. She loved me and I broke her heart. What if…I got into that same situation with Shion? What if she pushed me so far and I snapped? What if I called her by her sister's name? I didn't want to lose her too…

"I think I'll have to say no, Shion."

Shion's smile vanished. She seemed very disappointed with me. "W-Why…? Don't you want to be with me?"

"I do…I just don't think this is right!" I tried to smile to lighten things up. "I don't want to take advantage of you! I like you a lot, Shion, but I-I don't think of you anymore than my friend! You're one of the last few people I want to hurt! I care a lot about you Shion! I care about Rena…and Mion! I don't want our friendship to be ruined!"

Shion looked down. "I-I don't understand."

"How about we do this? Why don't we go see Mion? I haven't seen her in so long! She missed school and she hasn't had the chance to make fun of me! Hehe! You said she was sleeping in, cause she was sick, when you called me today, right? Why don't we surprise her?"

Shion didn't look up. "I thought…you wanted it to be like this…"

"Shion?"

"I…I thought you…loved her…I thought you were in love with her…"

"Huh? What're you saying? How come you're talking like that?"

"H-Hey! What's she doing?" somebody in the crowd ahead of us called out.

"What's she holding there? Is that a knife or something?" a woman said.

Shion and I turned to see what the commotion was about. I gasped when I saw her.

Rena was standing in the crosswalk. Her eyes were blank and she was staring right at me. Were those…cuts that I saw on her? They were! Her arms, legs, and face were all cut up! Her neck was completely red! Her school uniform was torn as well! What the hell happened to her? Was this the reason why she never returned my calls?

"R-Rena!" I cried out. "What happened? Are you okay!"

Rena was holding something in her hand. My eyes followed her arm down to her hand, where I saw something glimmer. She was holding some kind of sword in her hand! What was she doing with that thing? What was wrong with Rena?

"Rena…what is that thing…?"

"Mion…" Rena said. "I've come to save you…"

"Mion? Rena, what's wrong? Mion's not here! This is Shion!"

I glanced at Shion.

Her face was perspiring. She was paralyzed. Her eyes were pure white; he pupils were so small. Her eyes were locked on Rena!

"Shion? Hey, Shion!" I shook her shoulders. "Snap out of it!"

"Mion…" Rena walked toward us.

"Rena…!"

She bolted forward.

Rena pushed me down. I fell to my side on the sidewalk. I tried to get back up, but I couldn't move. I couldn't take my eyes off of what had just happened!

Rena was holding the sword inverted with both hands. Shion's hands twitched. Her eyes were shifting about in their sockets. Blood dripped from Shion's neck and onto to the sidewalk. Rena was smiling…her eyes were full of joy!

"Mion…" she said one more time. "…Be freeeee…!"

She drew the sword out of Shion's neck.

Blood spurted forth. It flew onto Rena's face, her clothes, and it flowed into her cuts and trickled down her bruises.

Shion collapsed to the sidewalk. I cried out her name and held her in my arms. I covered the wound with my hands and tried to stop her blood from flowing. Shion was trembling and she trying to speak to me. I brought my ear close to her lips. What was she saying to me…?

"I-I…I'm…s-sorry…Kei…ichi…" The emerald light in her eyes died out.

A woman in the crowd screamed. People fled the scene and some fought others to get into the phone booths. I heard that an ambulance was on the way. It wouldn't do any good. Shion was gone. No doctor in the world could save her now.

"Hahahahaha…hahahahaha!" Rena was laughing. She dropped the sword. "Hahahahaha! I saved you Mion! I saved you from that demon!" She was clawing at her throat.

I watched her. Why couldn't I do anything…? Why couldn't I stop her…?

"NYAHAHAHA!"

Okinomiya Precinct

Hanzaemon Takuma (Case File XXXX)

On the night of July XX, two residents of Hinamizawa village, Shishibone City, went missing. These residents were Furude Rika and Houjou Satoko. They were found dead on July XX, in a junkyard located in Hinamizawa. Furude was stabbed by some type of blade on the side of her head. Death was instantaneous. Houjou suffered multiple cuts before being stabbed through the forehead. Their bodies were both mutilated and placed into bags, which were later dumped in said junkyard. The saw that was used for the mutilation has been found.

Evidence suggests that Sonozaki Mion murdered Furude Rika and Houjou Satoko, as Sonozaki's fingerprints were found on the saw. The fingerprints match the prints we have on Sonozaki's criminal record. It is believed that she was the one who murdered them. Case has been closed.

On the day of July XX, a resident of Hinamizawa village, Shishibone city, was found dead. The resident was Sonozaki Mion. She had been struck repeatedly by a hooked axe of some kind. Her corpse was found at the bottom of the entrance to the underground chambers located on the Sonozaki Family's property.

Sonozaki was killed by another resident of Hinamizawa, named Ryuugu Rena. A bloody hatchet, as well as a bloody dress, was found in the cellar of her home. Ryuugu fled the village and was believed to have been missing for at least a day. The case for Sonozaki's murder has been closed.

On the day of July XX, a resident of Okinomiya was found dead. This was Sonozaki Shion, sister to Sonozaki Mion. She was stabbed in the neck with a broken sword in broad daylight by Ryuugu Rena. This case has been closed.

On the day of July XX, Ryuugu Rena, murderer of both Sonozaki women, was found dead. She had collapsed in the street after slaying Sonozaki Shion. An ambulance transported her and Sonozaki's body to the nearby hospital. Ryuugu was being examined when she lashed out against her doctors. Her body was later discovered on the roof of the hospital with her neck torn open. Pieces of her skin were found under her nails. This case will be investigated further.

On that same day, Maebara Keiichi, a resident of Hinamizawa, was admitted to a clinic residing in the village. His mind had completely shut down after witnessing the murder of Sonozaki Shion. He was resting comfortably last time the station received word concerning him. His doctor, Dr. Irie Kyousuke, claims he is expected to make a full recovery, since "all he just needs is rest."

On the day of July XX, Maebara Keiichi was found dead in his room at the Irie Clinic. Traces of Cyanide poison was found in his system. Dr. Irie Kyousuke is being charged for murder and possession of military grade contraband. A witness has come forth that speaks out against Dr. Irie.

Nise Akane, Dr. Irie's nurse, says, "Maebara-san was complaining of a headache so I gave him two painkillers. These painkillers are from a supply that Dr. Irie had purchased just recently. The next thing I knew, foam came out of Maeabara-san's mouth and he died. Those painkillers were in the doctor's office."

This case will be investigated further.


	10. ACR: Plus a Special Announcement!

All Cast Review

Rena: Thank you all for reading Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kan Kai: Katakiuchi-hen! We sincerely hoped you enjoyed it!

Mion: …Uh…

Rena: What is it, Mii-chan? Didn't you like it?

Mion: Frankly…no, I didn't. [Angrily] How come I had to be the bad guy? I already did all that bad stuff in Keiyodoshi!

Rena: Yeah, but the point that was trying to be shown here was that you had a demon, just like how I had one in Kanashii!

Mion: That's what the deal was?

Satoko: I think I get it! Since Rena-san and Mion-san like Keiichi-san so much, that's why the stories were so similar! Rena-san and Mion-san are like two sides of the same coin! Their motives were the same and their dreams were as well!

Rika: …Your demons made you kill us.

Mion: Ah…yeah…well…I still hated this story! I'm not being the bad guy again! I'm not doing it!

Rena: Ahaha! I don't think you'll have to worry about that!

Mion: I better not!

Shion: You thought you had it bad! Rena killed me by accident, thinking I was you, Sis!

Rena: [Pouts] I'm still really sorry about that, Shii-chan!

Shion: Ah it's okay! [Winks] There's always the next arc, right? We'll do better there!

Rena: [Smiles] Yeah!

Satoko: So let's talk about this story a little more! Who wants to ask a question? If nobody has one, I'll ask my own! So Mion-san went crazy like Rena-san did? The point was to show they both had demons, right? Well, that makes me worried! If they have demons in them, then who's to say we don't all have demons!

Rena: What do you mean?

Satoko: Look at me and Keiichi-san! We never went crazy at all in those stories! Why are Mion-san, Nee-nee, and Rena-san the targets of demons? How come me and Keiichi-san are spared?

Rika: …That is a good point.

Hanyuu: Auu auu! I hate it when everybody fights each other! Can't everybody get along?

Rika: …I don't think it's that easy.

Rena: I think it's because all three of us had such fragile hearts. We loved so strongly that we became lustful, paranoid, furious, and selfish. The demon inside of us, our desires, took control of us and made us do those terrible things!

Mion: Yeah, I agree. It's like how you said before: love goes hand in hand with hate! You could love something or someone one minute, and then you turn on them in one instant! It's pretty scary how emotions have that kind of power! Love turns to hate and joy turns to fury!

Rena: I was able to overcome my demon though! I was able to stop obsessing and learn to be a better person! I curbed my dark desires!

Satoko: Yeah! Just like Katsu-san did in Noroi! Not nearly as epic, but it still was cool to see that!

Rika: …It shows that everybody has the power to defeat their selfish desires. They just have to have the will to do it.

Rena: Exactly!

Mion: What about Shion and I though? We both have our demons and we still fell to them!

Satoko: Remember how Rena stabbed you with the remnants of the Onigari-no-Ryuo? I think by doing that, she was able to kill the demon inside of you as well! We know it truly exists now and that it does have the power to destroy those creatures, even when broken! Mion-san even regretted everything when she apologized to Keiichi-san in those final moments! Her demon is gone!

Mion: [Frowns] …Yeah…I just wish there was another way to get that demon out though!

Rena: You know how stubborn you are, Mii-chan! Ahaha! I think that was the only way!

Mion: Yeah…I guess so.

Shion: Well, now that Sis and Rena are free, where does that leave me? I still have a demon inside me!

Rika: [Smiles cutely] …Shii needs to be strong and fight back!

Shion: I did that…but nothing seemed to work…

Hanyuu: Everything will work out! At least…I hope so…

Satoko: I have another question: the Syndrome is still a problem. Rena-san and Keiichi-san had it in Kanashii and Katakiuchi respectively. Didn't Irie and Nise-san give them shots to help? How come they were still clawing at their necks?

Mion: Hmm…I'm not sure about that one. Maybe the constant paranoia kept the virus going! That's how I see it!

Rika: …I don't think it's a virus anymore.

Mion: It's not a virus? How can that be?

Rika: I'm not sure yet…I just know that the Syndrome and the concept of demons go together…somehow…

Shion: I have an observation! I noticed how Keiichi died because of Cyanide in the police reports! Doesn't that sound suspicious to you guys?

Rena: I still think the Manager is behind some of this! He had that stash of poison that Nise-san mistook and gave it to me! She mistook it again and gave it to Keiichi-kun too!

Hanyuu: I'm happy I was able to stop you, Rena…

Mion: [Taps her foot] Irie is still at the top of my suspect list! And that stuff isn't easy to come by! He must have had a source where he got those pills from!

Shion: I think it's the Yamainu again! They have military grade weapons, skills, information gathering techniques, and access to all sorts of poisons! They got to be involved somehow!

Satoko: What about the Keima Clan and Kami Ousama? They're behind all of these killings as well!

Rena: But…if that's true…then Kami Ousama is Keima Katsurou! You remember how the Keima Family had the ability to control demons! Kami Ousama is controlling us to get back at the Furude Family and the Sonozaki Family!

Satoko: I don't believe that! Nobody can control something as supernatural as demons! Those are just legends! Katsu-san is a good guy! He was kinda screwed up towards the end of his story, but he was a decent guy nonetheless! He suffered from a demon too! He was being controlled because the demon made him kill Aiyoku!

Rena: So…what you're saying is Katsurou isn't Kami Ousama? You think the god is something else?

Satoko: I'm positive! It's either just a hoax created to scare Rika and Kimiyoshi-san, or its some being that rivals Oyashiro-sama!

Rika: …A hoax or a true god that's not Katsurou…

Hanyuu: Auu auu! There can't be another god! Rika, what do you think?

Rika: …It might be a god…or it might be another conspiracy like Irie and the Yamainu. I still need to see how this plays out!

[A phone rings]

Mion: [Answers] Hello!

_Keiichi: Mion! I'm at the studio right now! I just got through looking at the next story!_

Mion: What's this next one about?

_Keiichi: It's actually the sequel, as well as the answer, to Jimetsu! We have more main characters in this story than before!_

Mion: Really? Like who?

_Keiichi: Looks like…you, Satoko, Akasaka, and Hanzaemon are the lead characters!_

Mion: [Frowns again] I'm not the bad guy am I…?

_Keiichi: Uh…no. You're a good guy again!_

Mion: [Smiles] 'Bout fricking time! I went through 9 chapters of being such a horrible person! I hope my fanbase doesn't think I'm evil because of this asshole author!

Rena: No! Everybody loves you, Mii-chan!

_Keiichi: Well, I wanna look over some more of the next story! We're gonna see a lot more of the Keima Clan in this one! _[Hangs up]

Mion: More about the Keima Clan, hmm? Bring it on! I'm ready for anything!

Satoko: I get to be a main character! FINALLY! I'm gonna be awesome!

Rika: …Hanyuu. Let's take this time to do our own research into this matter.

Hanyuu: Roger! We'll find out all of the secrets!

Shion: A sequel to my story? And I'm not the main character? I wonder how this will play out… [Chuckles]

Rena: Please join us for the next installment in the Kan saga! Up next is Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kan Kai: Gokusotsu-hen (The Tormenting Devils Chapter)! We hope to see you again real soon!

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading this story everybody! I really do hope that you like the surprises as well as the new clues to ponder over! As always, thank you for reading, reviewingcommenting, and letting me know that you enjoy these stories. I means SO much to me! I want to be the best author around, especially when I get around to working on my original stuff, so this is great! Your reviews help me get better and better! I'll become a legend in no time! ^^

**It's time for another announcement!**

As the Kanashii VN enters into its last chapter, I've been getting plans for the Keiyodoshi adaptation! The biggest change is that I want to add **voices** to the characters! So I'd very much like it if I was able to have Keiichi, Rena, Mion, and the whole gang could speak their lines to make the experience even more enjoyable!

If you would like to be a voice actor/actress for the Keiyodoshi VN, send me an audition via email through fanfiction, or send me an audition via YouTube! My YouTube channel is on my profile page!

I need a Keiichi, Mion, Rena, Satoko, Rika, Akasaka, Irie, Shion, and anybody else that I might have missed. Since he's my OC, I'll be providing the voice of Hanzaemon! I REALLY would like it if you guys could help me add voices to this next VN!

ALSO: I haven't gotten anything for the Takuma sprite *Pouts* I guess I shall have to pick up drawing! It'll be tough, but I've always wanted to learn to draw anime! I guess this is the motivation I need!

Thanks again, and I looked forward to hearing auditions for the voices! If you're interesting of course. If not, I'll just make it the same way as Kanashii.

~WOLFEDEN


End file.
